More Than Best Friends
by Werewolf Marcy
Summary: Allison Black, the daughter of Sirius Black, is not like her family. Much like her father, really. What will happen when befriends Fred Weasley and his dear twin George? When they get on the Hogwarts Express, they meet their new friend Joyce Ross. How much will their friendship go through? How much will they change? Read to find out! This story had another name, it was stupid. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Harry Potter!**

Allison Nymphadora Black was kind, gentle, sweet, smart, loyal, and quite a prankster sometimes. Her birthday was on April 9, 1978.

Allison had her Mum's looks, but her Dad's eyes. That's what Allison liked best about her. She had brown hair, a thin face, and grey eyes.

Allison was very different from other kids. She was, like both her parents, a wizard. She was excellent at magic, of course.

She was also a seer. A seer is not like people who see in crystal balls, no. A seer is someone who will be able to see the past, present, and future at will. The future always comes true from a seer's view unlike others' predictions.

Allison's mother, Annalise Carion, had died when she was just three years old and her father, Sirius Black, was in Azkaban.

Allison lived with her godfather, Remus Lupin. Even though he left once a month, he cared for Allison with all his life.

Allison's godmother, Nymphadora Tonks, was still at school. Allison didn't really get to see her that often, though. But even so, Nymphadora loved Allison.

Remus and Allison lived in a house in the hills. Most likely because of Remus' werewolf transformation. Allison, her Aunt Andromeda, and her Uncle Ted were the only ones that knew about his transformations.

Each month, during a full moon, Remus would drop off Allison at her Aunt Andromeda's house to stay with her while Remus transformed.

Allison didn't mind it. She liked her Aunt and Uncle. They were another family to her.

Allison's Dad's side of the family, the Black Family, were a very wealthy, old, and cruel family.

Allison knew her father was nothing like that. Remus had said that Allison's father was loyal, brave, smart and was also mischievous and arrogant. He was a prankster at heart and that is where Allison got her mischievous side.

Allison's mother, was kind, sweet, gentle, smart, and was just the nicest person ever from Remus' words.

Even though Allison's parents were both smart, Allison got her intelligence from Remus who was smart, calm, tolerant, fair-minded, brave, kind, and had an excellent sense of humor like Allison's father.

Remus taught Allison spells with a wand that could be used for training only. He also taught her how to brew a potion and fly a broom. He got her a Cleansweep Eleven for her 9th birthday.

Remus was a top student at what Allison's parents, her Aunt Andromeda, her Uncle Ted, and Nymphadora went to, Hogwarts.

Allison's parents and Remus were all in Gryffindor house; the loyal and brave house. Nymphadora was in Hufflepuff house; the kind and hard-working house. Her Uncle Ted was in Ravenclaw; the creative and wisdom house. And finally, Andromeda was in Slytherin house; the ambition and clever house.

It was the year 1989 on April 4th and Allison was only 10, but was turning 11 in five days. That day, Remus and Allison were outside. Remus was reading a book quietly on the grass while Allison was up in the air riding her Cleansweep Eleven broom.

"Uncle Remus?"Allison called out.

"Yes, Allison?" Remus asked looking up.

"Why is there an owl? I thought owls only come at night" Allison said pointing to the owl.

Remus looked up and watched the owl land on the grass next to him. It had a letter.

Remus took the letter and Allison watched the owl fly away. Remus read the letter quickly and carefully and he smiled in excitement.

"Allison. Will you please come down here?" Remus asked.

"Okay, Uncle Remus!" Allison smiled and she flew back to the ground landing safely on her feet.

"Als, remember that I told you about the school that your Mum, Dad, and I went to?" Remus asked kneeling down to her level.

Als was the nickname Remus used for her. Allison's father had given it to her before he left.

"Yep!"

"Well, I have a letter from that school" Remus said.

"Can I see it?" Allison asked innocently and Remus handed her the letter.

The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minevra McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Allison looked up at Remus excited.

Remus smiled and handed her the other page.

It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Allison was disappointed that she couldn't bring her broom. She loved it so much.

Anyways, she had a feeling inside of her saying "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Good job, Als" Remus said patting her shoulder.

Allison gave him a hug and said "Thank you, Uncle Remus."

"We have to drop you off at you Aunt's house in a little, so get your stuff" Remus said picking up his boom and he went inside with Allison.

Allison went upstairs up to her room and Allison got her Undetectable Extension Charm Handbag and packed her broom, her books, her practice wand, and letters. She raced downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked.

"Yep!" Allison said happily.

"Good" Remus said taking Allison's hand and Apparating to Andromeda's house.

"Remus! Allison! What a pleasant surprise!" Andromeda said hugging Allison.

"Hi Aunt Andromeda" Allison said smiling.

"How are you, Andromeda?" Remus asked.

"Brilliant. And yourself, Remus?" Andromeda asked.

"Alright, I mean, you know I have to go, so. Anyways, I'm alright" Remus said calmly.

"Hello Allison! Remus!" Ted Said coming into the room.

"Hi Uncle Ted" Allison said giving him a hug.

"Allison got her letter today" Remus mentioned.

Ted and Andromeda eyes widen and they both smiled.

"Brilliant job, Ally" Ted said giving her a high-five.

"Allison, may I see the letter?" Andromeda asked.

Allison smiled and she opened her handbag and handed Andromeda the Hogwarts letter.

Andromeda then smiled once again and she handed Allison her Hogwarts letter.

"Well, I should get going. See you tomorrow, Als" Remus said kissing Allison on the forehead.

"Bye Uncle Remus" Allison said waving to him smiling.

He smile at her and a second later, he Apparated.

"Come on, Ally. Let's go get dinner ready" Andromeda said taking Allison's hand.

"Okay!" Allison said happily and they walked into the kitchen.

**Disclaimer: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Allison, are you planning to get an owl, a cat, or a toad?" Ted asked her while setting the plates.

"I really want to get an owl" Allison said happily placing the spoons and forks next to the plate as Ted placed them.

"Those are very helpful creatures, Ally. So you should use it wisely" Andromeda said getting the food.

"Don't worry. I will" Allison said smiling.

"What house do you want to be sorted in?" Ted asked.

"Gryffindor!" Allison said excitedly said as she, Ted, and Andromeda sat in their chairs.

"I'm not surprised. Sirius always wanted to be in Gryffindor just like you" Andromeda said.

Allison started to giggle at that comment.

Ted and Andromeda smiled and they all ate their food.

For a little while, Allison got out her Cleansweep Eleven and flew around the house.

"Allison, I told you no flying in the house" Andromeda said watching her fly around in circles.

"Don't worry, Dromeda. She's excellent at flying. She won't break anything" Ted said.

"I'm worried she might get hurt" Andromeda said worriedly.

"She'll be fine."

After a while, it was time for Allison to go to bed.

"Allison, it's time for bed" Ted called out.

"Okay, Uncle Ted!" Allison said diving to the floor and landing on her feet.

Andromeda sighed with relief and Allison put her Cleansweep Eleven in her handbag.

Allison headed upstairs and got ready for bed.

"Have everything?" Ted asked while he tucked Allison in bed.

"Ya" Allison said smiling.

"Good. Night, Ally" Ted said kissing Allison on the forehead.

"Goodnight!" Allison said.

"Sweet dreams, Allison" Andromeda said.

"Goodnight, Aunt Andromeda" Allison said.

Ted closed her door and Allison drifted into a deep sleep.

Allison woke up at 9:00 in the morning and she hopped out of bed.

She brushed her teeth, dressed up and headed downstairs to eat breakfast with her handbag.

There, she found Remus sitting there drinking tea with Ted.

"Hi Als" Remus said smiling.

"Hey, Uncle Remus!" Allison said hugging him.

"You seemed refreshed, Remus" Andromeda said entering the room.

"Extremely. Now, Allison. Do you have all your stuff?" Remus asked.

"Yep" Allison said taking a bite out of her bread.

"Okay. Thank you again, Andromeda, Ted" Remus said.

"Anytime, Remus. We love spending time with Ally" Andromeda said.

"Bye Aunt Andromeda! Bye Uncle Ted!" Allison said taking another bite out of her bread and walk towards Remus.

"Bye Allison" Andromeda said.

"See you soon" Ted said and Remus and Allison Disapparated back home.

Three days later, it was Allison's birthday. Allison had brushed her teeth and brushed her hair.

"Good morning, Allison. Happy birthday" Remus said as Allison entered the kitchen.

"Thanks, Uncle Remus" Allison said.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today with Ted and Andromeda" Remus mentioned.

"Why?" Allison asked curiously.

"We're going to get you a wand" Remus said smiling.

Allison started to jump in excitement and asked "Really?!"

"Yes. And we're going to get you an owl and the rest of your school supplies" Remus said.

Allison started to jump even more. She ran up to Remus and hugged him saying "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Now go get ready. We're going to your Aunt's house in a minute" Remus said as he watched Allison run upstairs excited to get her first wand.

Allison put on her grey shirt, a pair of black jeans, and her white coat and she headed downstairs.

Allison headed into the living room to find Remus reading the Daily Prophet. He was dressed in a green button-up shirt with long sleeves, brown shaggy pants, and a dark brown coat.

"Ready?" He asked folding up and putting the Daily Prophet away.

"Ready" Allison said smiling.

Allison took Remus' hand and they Apparated to the Tonks' house.

They appeared in the kitchen where they found Andromeda and Ted.

"Ally! Happy birthday!" Ted said picking her up and swinging her around.

"Happy birthday, Allison" Andromeda said kissing Allison on the cheek.

"Thank you, so much" Allison said.

"We're really sorry we don't have a present for you, though, Allison" Andromeda said sadly.

"It's alright! As long as I have you guys, that's all I need" Allison said smiling.

Andromeda looked at her and gave her a bright smile.

"Let's get to Diagon Alley" Remus said.

"How are we going to get there?" Allison asked. "Are we going to Apparate?"

"No. We're going to use the Floo Network" Ted explained.

"What's that?" Allison asked.

"You'll see" Andromeda said smiling.

Remus then leaded Allison to the fireplace and he handed her a pot full of grey powder.

"Als, this is Floo Powder. Ted will show you how it works" Remus said.

Ted took the Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. He made his arm straight and yelled "Diagon Alley!" And dropped the powder.

Green flames shot out and Ted disappeared.

"It's as simple as that. Come on, your turn" Andromeda said.

Allison took the Floo Powder and Remus said "Speak very clearly, Als."

"Diagon Alley!" Allison yelled and she dropped the Floo Powder and she was gone with green flames leaving her behind.

"Whoa!" Allison said falling to her knees.

"You okay?" Asked a voice.

Allison looked up to find a tall, freckled, ginger haired boy looking down at her. His hand was held out for her to reach.

"Yes, thank you" Allison said reaching his hand and he helped Allison up. She noticed her bangs were covering her left eyes so she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"First time using the Floo Network?" He asked.

"Ya. I usually Apparate here with my godfather. Today, I'm here with him, my aunt, and my uncle doing my Hogwarts shopping" Allison said.

"So your birthday is in April?" The boy asked.

"Actually, it's today" Allison said looking down.

"Well happy birthday" the boy said smiling.

"Thank you" Allison said returning the smile.

"I'm doing my shopping, too. My birthday was on April 1st. So eight days ago" the boy mentioned.

"Happy late birthday" Allison smiled.

"Thank you" the boy said.

"Fred! Come on!" The boy's father said.

"Well, I better go now. I'll see you shopping or at Hogwarts or whatever" the boy smiled and he left.

"There you are, Ally!" Ted said walking up to her.

"Oh hey Uncle Ted!" Allison said smiling.

Andromeda and Remus soon came out of a fireplace and they all walked in a random direction.

"You've been here before, right Ally?" Andromeda asked.

"Ya. Uncle Remus brought me here to get my broom and we went here to get food and stuff like that" Allison said smiling.

"Good, so I expect you know your way around here, don't you?" Ted asked.

"Extremely well" Allison said getting out her list of supplies and handing it to Remus.

"Let's get your robes first" Remus suggested.

"Okay" Allison said and she skipped to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

**Disclaimer: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling. **

"Hogwarts?" Asked Madam Malkin.

Allison smiled and nodded.

"Well this way please" Madam Malkin said and she led Allison to a stool, she slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

After a while, Madam Malkin was done with Allison's robes and had put a name tag on them.

Allison, Remus, Ted, and Andromeda left to go to Flourish and Blotts.

"What's first on the list, Als?" Remus asked.

Allison looked at the book list and saw the first book.

"First is The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk" Allison said.

"Okay, I'll look for that" Andromeda said leaving to search for the book.

"Next is A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot" Allison read.

"I'll go" Ted he left to search for that book.

"You go find The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, while I go find the rest" Remus said taking the list and Allison went to find the two books.

Allison had already found The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and Magical Drafts and Potions, but couldn't find the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book.

She then bumped into someone. She and the person she bumped into had dropped both their books.

"Oh! I am so sorry" Allison said helping the person pick up their books.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking" The person said picking up Allison's books.

She looked at the person and she found the boy who helped her with the Floo.

"Hello again" he said smiling.

"Hi. I'm sorry" Allison said handing him his books and he handed hers. Allison noticed that one of his books were a first year's book.

"You're a first year? I noticed by your books" Allison said looking at him.

"Ya. Are you?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I don't think I've introduced myself properly" Allison said smiling.

"Neither have I. Fred Weasley" He said putting out his hand.

"Allison" she said shaking his hand.

"Not going to say your last name?" Fred asked smiling.

"You'll find out when we go to Hogwarts" Allison said winking.

"You like to keep secrets, don't you?" Fred asked.

The truth is, Allison didn't say her last name because people will think she was cruel. They would know Sirius Black, who people thought was a murderer, was her father. It's not that she didn't want people to know he was her father. She wouldn't be able to hear all those bad talk about him. She knew he was innocent.

Allison just stood there and did nothing.

"Are you okay? See a ghost? Oh ya. You'll be seeing them everywhere once we get to Hogwarts" Fred commented and made Allison giggle.

"I better go find one of my books" Allison said.

Before she moved she spotted Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and grabbed it and said "Here's my book. Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Fred" Allison said walking away.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Als" Fred said waving.

Allison stopped. She turned around and gave Fred a smile. He smiled back. Allison then began looking for Remus, Ted, and Andromeda.

"Got everything?" Ted asked.

"Yep. I ran into a boy who is going to Hogwarts, too. He's in first year as well!" Allison mentioned.

"Did you get his name?" Andromeda asked.

"Ya. Fred Weasley was his name" Allison said.

"A boy name Charles Weasley goes to Hogwarts and is in the same year as Nymphadora" Andormeda said.

"They must be brothers" Remus said.

"Come on, time to get your supplies" Ted said and they all left to Potage's Cauldron Shop to get her cauldron and Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to get the rest of her things.

"Time for an owl" Remus said smiling. Allison then looked up at him with a grin on her face and they left for Eeylops Owl Emporium.

There, they saw so many owls. Barny Owls, Screech Owls, Tawny/ Brown Owls, and Snowy Owls.

"Wow" Allison said in amazement.

"Which owl do you want to pick?" Ted asked.

There were so many choices that Allison didn't know what to pick.

Her eyes then landed on a Snowy Owl.

"Can I get a Snowy Owl?" Allison asked.

"Of course. Do you want a specific Owl?" Remus asked.

Allison then told him she wanted the one that she first landed eyes on.

"Excellent choice. I'll go pay, now" Remus said and he left to buy the owl.

"Now, they said it was a boy" Remus said coming back giving Allison the Owl's cage.

"What are you going to name him?" Andromeda asked.

"I want to name him Diagon" Allison said smiling.

"Well, that is a very well thought name because that where we are, it's Ally's birthday, and that's where we got him" Ted said smiling.

"Diagon it is. Als, time to get a wand" Remus said smiling.

"Ya!" Allison said jumping up and down.

Allison, Remus, Andormeda, and Ted headed to Ollivanders Wand Shop to get Allison's first official wand.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting a wand! I've waited so long for this!" Allison said jumping up and down excited.

"We know, Als. You've been asking for one ever since I taught you how to do magic with your practice one" Remus teased.

"Yes, well. I need to do magic properly. And magic is fun" Allison pouted crossing her arms.

"It is" Andromeda said smiling.

"See!" Allison said laughing.

They entered Ollivanders Wand Shop and found an old man behind the counter.

"Remus! Ted! Andromeda! It's brilliant to see you again! How can I help you all?" He asked.

"Actually Mr. Ollivander, my niece needs a wand" Ted answered as he and Remus put down Allison's supplies on the floor.

"Well hello. Is this your first wand because I've never seen you before" Ollivander said looking at Allison.

"Yep. Well, if you count practice wands, then no" Allison joked shaking her head.

"Is Sirius Black your father?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes, he is" Allison said smiling.

"Well that makes sense. You remind me much if him when he got his wand" Ollivander said.

Allison, Remus, Ted, and Andromeda smiled brightly of Allison's Father's humor.

"Now Miss Black, shall we get your wand?" Ollivander asked.

"Okay" Allison said and she skipped over to the counter and placed Diagon's cage on it.

"This wand may work. Cheery wood, 10¼", Phoenix Feather core, rather swishy" Ollivander said handing her the wand.

Allison took the wand and gave it a wave.

She felt a strong power coming though the wand.

"Brilliant. It is brilliant" Allison said smiling.

Ollivander said nothing but gave a smile and Remus and Ted picked up Allison's supplies once more.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. Here is the seven Galleons. It was nice seeing you again" Ted said handing him the seven Galleons. Allison picked up Diagon's cage and Allison, Remus, Ted, and Andromeda left Ollivanders Wand Shop.

"That was fun" Remus said.

"How's your wand, Ally?" Andromeda asked.

"I felt powerful when I held it in my hand. It's perfect" Allison said smiling.

"I'm going to go find a new book in Flourish and Blotts I'll see you all in a few minutes" Remus said and he walked off.

"Allison, do you want to get some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?" Andromeda asked.

"Ya! Are you going to come?" Allison asked.

"No. We have to pick up something. Here, meet us back here once your done, okay?" Ted said as he handed Allison two Sickles.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit" Allison then walked over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Hello, Allison! I like your owl" Florean said to her and noticing Diagon.

"Hi Mr. Fortescue. Thanks. His name is Diagon" Allison said smiling brightly.

"What can I get you today?" He asked.

"One chocolate scoop please" Allison said handing Florean the two Sickles.

"Here we are. Have a brilliant day, Allison" Florean said handing her the ice cream.

"Bye, Mr. Fortescue" Allison said waving.

She turned around and she bumped into someone.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, Allison" said a familiar voice.

Allison looked up to find Fred.

"Fred? What are you doing here?" Allison asked.

"Well, this is where you get ice cream, so I would say I'm getting ice cream" Fred answered smiling.

"Your funny. I like you" Allison said smiling brightly.

"How 'bout we chat after I get some ice cream?" Fred asked.

"Sure. I'll be here" Allison said taking a seat at the nearest table and set Diagon's cage on it.

Fred came back with his ice cream and sat across from Allison.

**Disclaimer: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"So Allison, sorry I called you 'Als' earlier. Guess it was just an instant reaction" Fred said eating his ice cream.

"It's alright. My Godfather calls me 'Als' all the time. You can too, if you want" Allison said smiling.

"Cool. So, are you ready to tell me your last name?" Fred asked.

"I told you, you have to wait until we go to Hogwarts" Allison said eating her ice cream.

"Please!" Fred asked.

"No Fred."

"Freddie! Where are you?" Asked a voice.

"I'm over here Georgie!" Fred called out.

A boy who looked very much liked Fred walked over to him and Allison.

"There you are. Mum said it's time to go home" he said.

"Okay. Allison, this is George, my twin brother. George, this is Allison. I first met her at the Floo Network an I bumped into her at Flourish and Blotts. Then I bumped into her again here" Fred explained.

"Nice to meet you, Allison" George said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, George" she said.

"Allison's going to Hogwarts for her first year. Her birthday is today" Fred mentioned.

"Happy birthday" George said smiling.

"Thank you. And thanks, Fred. Let the whole world know it's my birthday" Allison said sarcastically.

"Your funny. I like you" Fred said smiling.

Allison rolled her eyes and grabbed Diagon's cage and said "I better go find my godfather. It was nice meeting you George. See you at Hogwarts, you two."

"Bye, Als" Fred waved.

Allison didn't look back at him, but smiled. She went outside to where Ted told her to meet them.

Allison saw Remus, Ted, and Andromeda.

"Calm down, Dromeda. I bet she's fine" Ted said trying to calm Andromeda.

"Allison! Oh, we were so worried!" Andromeda said hugging Allison tightly.

"You mean you were so worried" Remus asked smiling.

"Shut up, Remus" Andromeda said and she let go of Allison.

"I'm fine, Aunt Andromeda. I was just talking to Fred Weasley" Allison explained.

"The boy you ran into?" Remus asked.

"Ya. After I got my ice cream, I bumped into him. We talked for a little while and I met his twin brother, George" Allison said.

"Okay" Ted said.

"Anyways Allison, we have a present for you" Andromeda said.

"I thought you didn't get me a gift" Allison said calmly.

"Well, say it's a gift for getting your Hogwarts letter and birthday present" Ted said.

"Okay" Allison said.

"Happy birthday, Ally" Andromeda said handing Allison a bag.

"Thank you, again" Allison added.

She opened the bag and found a Broomstick Servicing Kit.

"Merlin! Thank you so much!" Allison said hugging Ted and Andromeda.

"No problem, Ally" Ted said.

"We hope you like it" Andromeda said.

"Like it? I love it!" Allison said jumping up and down.

"You are very jumpy today, Als" Remus joked.

"Well, I'm like Nympadora! Happy all the time!" Allison joked.

"Anyways, I have a present for you. I know it's not much, but I thought it would help" Remus said and handed her a book.

"You & Your Owl. This is an owl care book, right?" Allison asked smiling.

"Ya. It could help you with Diagon" Remus said.

"Thank you, Uncle Remus. It would help me a lot" Allison said hugging him.

"Well, we should get back home. Goodbye, Allison, Remus" Andromeda said hugging Remus and Allison.

Ted gave Allison half of her supplies and the other to Remus and said "Bye."

"See you soon, you two" Remus said.

"Bye!" Allison said waving and Ted and Andromeda Dispparated back to the Tonks' House.

"Let's go home" Remus said and he took Allison's hand and Apparated back home.

"Finally! We're home!" Remus said placing Allison's supplies on the floor and collapsing on the couch.

Allison set her stuff aside and sat down next to Remus and hugged him.

"Thank you, Uncle Remus. This was a really fun birthday" she said.

"Your welcome, Als" Remus said hugging her tightly.

"I love you" Allison whispered.

"I love you, too" Remus said.

Allison let go and she headed for the kitchen to find a surprise.

"Uncle Remus, there's an owl in the kitchen" she said staring at the owl.

Remus stood up and looked at the kitchen and saw the owl.

"That's a Hogwarts owl. You already got you letter. Who would be sending you a letter from Hogwarts? You don't know anyone there except Nymphadora" Remus said and he walked over to the owl and took the letter in its beak and the bag tied around its leg.

Allison watched the owl fly away and Remus said "It's for you, Als."

Allison took the envelope and said excitedly "It's from Nymphadora!"

Remus smiled and he walked back to the living room.

Allison opened the envelope and read the letter.

Dear Allison,

Happy birthday, God-daughter! I wish I could hug you, but I'm here. Oh well.

I was at Honeydukes earlier and got you some, well I wouldn't say some, candy.

I got you some No-Melt Ice cream, Exploding bonbons, Cockroach Clusters, Ice Mice, Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders, Toothflossing Stringmints,

Tooth-Splintering Strongmints, Glacial Snow Flakes, most prank candies.

I really miss you. I hope you write back soon.

Love, Tonks

P. S. Tell Remus I said hi!

Allison rolled her eyes remembering that Nymphadora doesn't like to called her first name. Allison liked her first name. It's a part of her name, as well!

"Uncle Remus! Nymphadora said hi!" Allison yelled.

"Ally, you don't have to yell. I'm in the next room" Remus said.

"Yellings fun, Uncle Remus!" Allison said smiling.

"If your going to write back to Nymphadora, tell her I said hi" Remus said.

"Okay!" Allison yelled and grabbed her stuff, Diagon, the bag of candy, and Nymphadora's letter and headed upstairs to her room.

Allison got a parchment and wrote:

Dear Nymphadora,

Don't you dare turn your hair red just because I said your name! Or wrote.

Anyways, thanks for saying 'happy birthday'. I got my Hogwarts letter just a few days ago.

I wish you were here. Today, we went shopping and I got this Snowy Owl. His name is Diagon. Uncle Ted said it was a good name because we were there, it was my birthday, and that's where we got him.

Allison didn't remember that he said that. She just looked into the past with her seer powers and wrote that.

Anyways, I also got my wand. It felt so strong when I first held it. It was so fun getting everything else.

I got to use the Floo Network for the first time, but I fell when I came out. A boy named Fred Weasley helped me up. I bumped into him twice.

Aunt Andromeda said there's a boy named Charles Weasley in your year and Uncle Remus thinks that Fred and Charles are brothers. Can you ask Charles for me? Thanks!

I love all the candy you bought me. Especially the Cockroach Clusters! I can always try to slip a Cockroach Cluster into someone's food if I'm bored.

I really miss you, too. I'll see you soon, Nymphadora. Don't you turn you hair red on me!

Love Always, Allison

P. S. Uncle Remus said hi!

Allison put the parchment in an envelope and Allison opened Diagon's Cage. He flew out and landed on Allison's arm.

"Diagon, I need you to take this to Nymphadora Tonks at Hogwarts. Okay?" Allison instructed and placed the envelope in Diagon's beak.

Allison opened her window and Diagon flew off.

Allison got so bored that she decided that she wanted look back into the past before her Dad dropped her iff at Remus' house.

FLASHBACK

"Als, we have to go somewhere" Her Dad said.

"Where?" Toddler Allison asked not bothering to look up at him.

"You remember your godfather, Remus?" Allison's father asked.

"Ya! Uncle Remus!" Allison said brightly continuing to play with her toy.

"Come on. We have to go to his house" Allison's father took her hand and they Disapparated to Remus' house.

"What?" Remus said coming into the living room to find Allison and her Dad.

"Uncle Remus!" Allison said happily and hugged Remus.

"Hey, Ally. Sirius, what are you doing here?" Remus asked firmly.

Allison didn't know, but ever since Her Uncle James and Aunt Lily died, Remus and her Father didn't talk much.

"I need you to do something for me" Allison's Father said.

He pulled Remus aside and he said something.

"What?! Are you insane!? Don't you think I might hurt her?! Or even worse, kill her?! You know I can't, Sirius! She'll be in danger!" Remus exclaimed.

"Then when you go, drop her off at he Aunt Andromeda's house. I trust her and Ted to take care of her while you away" Her Father said.

"Sirius, what if I get her hurt?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I trust you. You're a good person, Moony. Please take care of her" Her Father begged.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to do something that I should have done a long time ago" He answered.

"Okay. I'll take care of her" Remus said calmly.

"Thank you. I might be gone for a long time. Please keep her safe" Allison's Father said.

He handed Remus something and he walked over to Toddler Allison.

"Als, I have to leave. Remus will take care of you" he explained.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Allison asked looking up.

END OF FLASHBACK

Allison sat on her bed, and began to cry.

She didn't know why she could never see his face. She trys all the time, but her memory always stops there.

Every single one of them. She wasn't able to see his face. She never was.

"Allison! Time for dinner" Remus called out.

Allison didn't get up. She stayed and cried.

"Allison?" Remus asked.

Allison heard him coming up the stairs.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Remus asked worriedly.

Allison didn't respond.

Remus opened her door and found her in tears.

"Allison, what's wrong?" Remus asked as he say next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"When I try to see him, in my memories, they always stop when I look at his face. I never get to see his face" Allison said cracking her voice.

"Who?" Remus asked looking at her.

"Dad" Allison answered.

Remus looked at he in shock. He stood up and said "Wait here."

He exited the room and came back with a piece of paper.

"When you look back, do you see your Dad giving me a piece of paper?" Remus asked.

"Ya" Allison said.

"This is the paper. You Father said to give it to you when you try to look back" Remus explained and handed her the paper.

Allison opened the paper, to find a moving picture.

She looked at the faces of the paper and found Remus.

"That was me when they took the picture" Remus said pointing at himself.

Allison looked around and found people that she thought looked familiar.

"That is your Aunt Lily and Uncle James before they died. I still miss them so much. There is Albus Dumbledore-" Remus said but Allison cut him off.

"The Hogwarts headmaster" Allison said.

"Correct. There is their gatekeeper, Hagrid. He was a dear friend, he was. Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They died but they are like heros. That is Frank and Alice Longbottom. They suffered something worse than death if you ask me" Remus said.

Remus explained the familiar people but Allison didn't know two.

"Uncle Remus, who's that?" Allison asked pointing to the black-haired man.

"That Als, is Sirius Black, or also you father" Remus said.

Allison looked up at him in shock.

"That's- That's Dad?" Allison asked.

"Ya. You always remind me of him. Every second I spend with you, it's like he's here with me" Remus said smiling.

"Who's that?" Allison asked pointing to the woman next to him.

"That's your Mum. Annailse Carion. You do look a lot like her" Remus said.

Allison let one more tear fall down from her cheeks and she looked at the back of picture.

We hope this will be you one day, Als. It's called the Order of the Phoenix. We love you so much. We always will.

Love Always, Mum and Dad

Allison smiled and she put the picture on top of her pillow and said "Let's eat."

Remus smiled and he and Allison went downstairs.

**Disclaimer: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The next day, Allison went outside with her Cleansweep Eleven.

"Diagon?" Allison asked looking at the Snowy Owl coming her way.

He landed safely on her arm and had a letter for Allison.

"This better be from Nymphadora" Allison said taking the letter from Diagon.

Allison opened the letter and read:

_Dear Allison,_

_Don't call me Nymphadora. I love you, but don't._

_I asked Charles, who is also called Charlie, if he was related to Fred and he said yes. Fred is Charlie's younger brother._

_How do you know Fred? It was confusing when you explained it._

_Anyways, Yay! I don't have to be alone at Hogwarts anymore! I promise I'll show you around. Who's better to giving you a tour then me? No one that's who!_

_I'll see you soon, Ally._

_From the best Godmother ever, _

_Tonks._

Allison smiled at Nymphadora's closing and headed inside with Diagon.

Diagon flew up to Allison's room and Allison entered the living room.

"Allison! I see Diagon's back. Now what did Nymphadora say?" Remus asked.

Allison handed him over the letter and he chuckled after he read it.

"Yes, how did you meet Fred?" Remus asked.

Andromeda and Ted suddenly Dispparated into the room.

"Hello, family!" Ted said happily.

"Hi Uncle Ted. Hi Aunt Andromeda" Allison said brightly.

"Hi, Ally. What do you got there, Remus?" Andromeda asked sitting on the armchair.

"You daughter has sent Allison a letter. Yesterday as well" Remus said.

"Can we see the letters?" Ted asked.

Allison smiled and headed upstairs to get the other letter.

AT THE BURROW (3 HOURS BEFORE)

"Fred! There's an Owl for you!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Fred ran into the kitchen and grabbed the letter from the owl. The owl then flew away.

Fred noticed it was from Charlie and he called out "It's from Charlie."

Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen and said "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

"I will hold on a sec" Fred said opening the letter.

"Read it aloud" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright, alright. Okay" Fred said.

He unfolded the letter and he read it aloud:

_Dear Fred,_

_Hello, little brother. My friend, Nymphadora, had asked me about you. She said that her God-daughter, Allison, asked Nymphadora if you were my brother._

_How does Allison know you? Is she your girlfriend?_

Mrs. Weasley then shrieked with joy and Fred blushed.

"Mum, Allison's not my girlfriend" Fred said nervously.

Mrs. Weasley sighed disappointed and Fred continued with the letter.

_I'm joking. How do you know her, again? I'll see you soon. And congrats on getting your Hogwarts letter. Mum told me and Bill. He says Hi by the way._

_From, _

_Charlie_

"Who's Allison?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She's a girl I met yesterday. She seems really nice. And funny. She's going to Hogwarts with me and George, too" Fred explained.

"Oh well, you should write back to Charlie. Ask him if he can ask his friend to give you Allison's address so you can send her a letter" Mrs. Weasley said and she left.

Fred decided to take Mrs. Weasley's advice and write to Charlie about Allison. He got out a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Charlie,_

_Thanks for asking if Allison was my girlfriend. Mum told me to read it aloud!_

_Allison is a girl I met yesterday while doing my Hogwarts shopping. Allison's going to Hogwarts, too. She'll be in my year._

_Anyways, I met Allison first at the Floo Network. She fell and I helped her up. I bumped into her at Flourish and Blotts. I then introduced myself to her and she did the same. I then bumped into her again while getting some ice cream. We talked for a while and I introduced her to George._

_Mum suggested that you can ask your friend to give me Allison's address so I can owl her. I'll see you soon big brother._

_From the awesome twin, _

_Fred_

Fred called Errol and gave him the letter.

"Give it to Charlie" Fred instructed and Errol flew off with the letter.

AT ALLISON'S HOUSE (3 HOURS LATER)

"Well, that's sweet for Nymphadora to give you candy. Especially that prank ones. You'll be using those all week!" Ted said to Allison smiling.

Then, another Owl came flying in.

"Another Hogwarts letter. Hurray" Remus said pretending to be happy.

Allison smiled and watched the owl. It bumped into the wall while coming in.

Allison gasped and checked on the owl.

"It's alright" Allison said.

Allison noticed the letter in its beak and she took a good look at the crest. It had a weasel on it.

The owl got back up in a flash and he flew away.

Allison saw who the letter was from and was shocked.

"It's from Fred" Allison said looking at the letter funny.

"What? How did he get our address?" Remus asked.

"It might have been Dora. She's the only one that knows your address besides us. Did you tell Fred, Ally?" Ted asked.

"I don't even know Fred's address. I just asked Nymphadora to ask Charlie if Fred was his brother. He must have told Fred that she is my godmother" Allison said.

"What does the letter say?" Andromeda asked.

"Oh ya. Let me open it" Allison said and he opened the letter.

"Do you want me to read it aloud?" Allison asked.

"Sure" Ted, Remus, and Andromeda said.

Allison looked at the letter and she read it aloud:

_Dear Allison,_

_Hey Allison. You must be wondering why I'm writing to you. And how I got you address._

_I asked my brother Charlie if he could ask your godmother to give it to him so he can tel me so maybe I could say hi._

_The last letter my brother wrote to me asked if you were my girlfriend._

Allison turned scarlet and could hear Remus and Ted cracking their knuckles.

She heard Andromeda squeal and Allison turned even more scarlet.

She tried to laugh it off but failed ending it with a nervous laugh

"Um- Back to the letter! Okay."

_Weird right? My Mum told me to read the letter aloud when I got the letter and when he asked, she almost screamed with joy._

_"Sounds like someone I know" Allison said looking at Andromeda who smiled._

_Anyways, I guess I made this letter more than a simple Hi. So I'll see you soon._

_From,_

_ Fred_

Allison put the letter down and she looked at Remus and Ted who were ready to kill. Especially Remus.

"Um- I'm going write back to Fred. And I should go say a few things to Nymphadora" she said heading upstairs and was stopped by Ted.

"Not so fast, Ally" he said.

"Merlin help me" Allison muttered.

"Come here" Remus said.

Allison took a deep breath and she walked over to Remus and Ted, ready for the worst.

"Explain" Remus said.

"Fine. Fred and I first met when I used the Floo Network. I fell and he helped me up. I then bumped into him at Flourish and Blotts and I introduced myself. Last, when I got my ice cream, I turned and found him. We talked for a little while and I met his twin, George. They're not that bad" Allison explained.

"It's bad if it's mentioned dating"Remus said.

"Don't blame me! I didn't write it. Fred did" Allison said putting her hands up.

"You better not be doing anything funny with this boy" Ted warned.

"I just met Fred. Yesterday. And I'm only eleven" Allison added and she went upstairs to write to Fred.

Remus saw Allison leave and he then said "I can't believe that boy would write something like that!"

"Which one? Fred or Charlie?" Andromeda asked.

"Fred!" Remus an Ted both answered.

"Remus, Ted, she's old enough to make her own decisions" Andromeda said.

"She's still way to young to date!" Ted exclaimed.

"Sirius told me to protect Als. And I should be protecting her from people like him!" Remus exclaimed.

"I'm going to make lunch" Andromeda said and she went to the kitchen.

Allison was too busy to listen to all of that due to the laughter she held in.

She decided to write to Fred and Nymphadora.

First Nymphadora:

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_Hey Godmother! Fred, Charlie's brother, wrote to me and he said that you gave Charlie my address._

_I had to read the letter aloud but Fred mentioned that Charlie asked if I was his girlfriend._

_I had to read it to Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted, and Uncle Remus! Uncle Ted and Uncle Remus looked like they were ready to kill. Especially Uncle Remus._

_I'm going to write to Fred after Diagon gets some rest._

_I'll see you soon,_

_ Allison_

Allison turned to Diagon and she found him already at the window ready to take flight. She folded up the letter and handed it to Diagon.

"Nymphadora Tonks, Hogwarts" Allison said and Diagon took off.

Allison headed downstairs to find lunch ready.

"Hi" Allison said happily.

"Allison! Your here. Good we can start lunch now. Remus, Ted, lunch is ready" Andromeda called out.

"Ally, Ted and I agreed to let you hang out with Fred" Remus said coming in with Ted and sitting at the dinning table.

"Cool. Your not mad?" Allison said happily.

"No. As long as you're not doing anything funny with him, we trust you" Ted said.

"Thanks Uncle Ted. Thanks Uncle Remus" Allison said and she hugged both of them.

TWO MONTHS LATER

It was the third week of June, and Allison, Remus, Ted, and Andromeda were going to King's Cross to pick up Nymphadora.

"I've missed Nymphadora so much!" Allison said happily.

"Allison, you got all your stuff? Remember that I'm leaving you at Andromeda's for the night" Remus said.

"Ya. I got all my stuff" Allison said showing him the handbag.

They entered King's Cross and headed to the barrier of Platform Nine and Platform Ten.

"This will be complicated for you Als when you try to push the trolley through the barrier" Remus said.

Allison smiled and she ran through the barrier.

She came across to find the Hogwarts Express and she looked up to find the sign Platform 9¾.

"Here we are. Platform 9¾" Andromeda said.

"We better go find Dora" Ted said.

**Disclaimer: I spent all morning working on all of the chapters. I added one more instead of only three to get a head start. I hope you Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Werewolf Marcy, me, does not own Harry Potter**

Allison looked at all the students that came off the train and saw Nymphadora instantly by her strands of bubblegum pink hair.

"Nymphadora!" Allison shrieked as she ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Allison!" Nymphadora said picking her up and spinning her around. "Don't call me that."

Allison rolled her eyes ad Ted and Andromeda hugged Nymphadora.

"Hello, Remus" Nymphadora said brightly.

"Hello, Nymphadora" Remus said smiling.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" She warned as her hair turned red.

Allison saw a paper bird fly across the room and she turned around to catch another look.

Instead of looking at the bird, her eyes landed at a familiar ginger haired boy.

He must have seen the bird as well because he turned around.

He looked at Allison and he smiled. Allison smiled back and waved.

"Who are you waving at?" Ted asked.

"Fred" Allison answered smiling.

"Weasley?" Remus asked.

"That's the only Fred you know" Allison said.

"Where is he?" Andromeda asked.

"Over there" Allison said pointing to the ginger haired family.

"He's one of the twins" Allison added.

"Oh I see him. Or his twin" Andromeda said.

"If you see at least one of them, you know what the other looks like. They look exactly the same" Allison said brightly.

"Is he the guy who told you about Charlie asking if you were his girlfriend?" Nymphadora whispered.

"Yes" Allison said.

"He's cute" Nymphadora said smiling.

"Shut up, Nymphadora" Allison said

"It's what I think" Nymphadora said defending herself.

"Come on, girls. It's time to go home" Ted said grabbing Nymphadora's trunk.

"Okay" Allison said. Nymphadora left to help her father and Allison turned around once more.

She saw Fred staring at her. She smiled again and so did he. This time, he waved. Allison turned around back to her family and she helped Remus with Nymphadora's things.

WITH THE WEASLEY FAMILY

"What are you looking at?" Charlie asked Fred.

"Remember Allison? The girl that you asked was my girlfriend" Fred asked.

"Ya. What about her?"

"She's over there with your friend. Well I think that your friend" Fred said pointing over to Allison and her family.

"Ya that's Nymphadora. Why are you staring at her God-daughter?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just forgot what she looked. That's all" Fred shrugged.

"Or you think she's cute" Charlie teased.

"Charlie, shut up" Fred said.

"Alright, alright" Charlie said.

"What house is Nymphadora in?" Fred asked curiously.

"Hufflepuff. Why?"

"Allison might be in Hufflepuff" Fred looked down to face the floor.

"Aw. Little Freddie wants Allison to be in Gryffindor with him" Charlie teased in a baby voice.

"Charlie, I'm serious. Stop it" Fred warned.

"Allison maybe in Gryffindor. Nymphadora told me both Allison's parents were in Gryffindor. So was her Godfather. I think that's him. With the scars. Anyways, there is a chance that she will be in Gryffindor" Charlie said.

"Did Nymphadora tell you Allison's last name?" Fred asked hoping she did.

"No. Allison tells her not to tell people" Charlie said.

"Damn it! Why won't she tell me what her last name is?!" Fred exclaimed.

"I don't know. Nymphadora said it's just that Allison's family has a bad reputation or something, but she said Allison and her father is nothing like that" Charlie explained.

"Come on, boys" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright, Mum" Fred called back and he and Charlie followed their family.

AT THE TONKS HOUSE

"How was you year at Hogwarts, Dora?" Ted asked Nymphadora.

"It was good. It's like all my other years" She responded.

"I better go. I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye, Als" Remus said kissing Allison on the forehead.

"Bye, Uncle Remus" Allison said and Remus Dispparated.

"Ally, there an owl for you" Andromeda said.

"Thanks, Aunt Andromeda" Allison said and she walked into the kitchen towards the owl.

"That's Fred's owl" Allison commented.

"Aha! So he's still writing!" Ted exclaimed walking in with Nymphadora.

"Ted" Andromeda rubbed her temples.

"You should be lucky it's only me and not Remus" Ted said crossing his arms.

"Come on, Ted. We're going in the living room" Andromeda said and she pushed him out of the kitchen with her following.

"What does the letter say?" Nymphadora asked walking over to Allison who read the letter.

Allison then read the letter aloud:

_Dear Allison,_

_I saw you! I forgot what you looked liked! It's been two months. That is way to long. Anyways, George says Hi._

_Is bubblegum pink really your Godmother's natural hair? When we saw her, we were just curious. We asked Charlie, he didn't know. He sounded like he was lying._

"You told Charlie you were a Metamorphmagus?" Allison asked.

"Ya. He's a good friend ,so I trust him" Nymphadora said smiling.

_Was the man with the scars your Godfather? We already knew who your Godmother's parents were by them hugging her. You godfather didn't hug her. When I saw him, I thought his scars looked so cool._

_Sorry with all the questions, Ally. I'll see you soon._

_From, _

_Fred_

"You better go write back" Nymphadora said.

"Can I tell Fred you a Metamorphmagus?" Allison asked.

"Sure" Nymphadora said.

"Okay" Allison said and she went up to her guest room.

Allison unlocked Diagon's cage and he flew out and landed on the desk.

She got a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Fred,_

_I saw you, too. Tell George I said Hi. I haven't seen you in a while. I forgot what you looked like, too._

_Anyways, about my Godmother's hair. That's not her natural hair color. She's a Metamorphmagus. Ask you Mum or Dad what that is. It's to hard to explain on a letter._

_And yes. That was my Godfather. I think his scars looks cool, too. He doesn't though._

_Was that Charlie that was talking to you? Just curious. He was lying that he didn't know why Nymphadora's hair was bubblegum pink. She told him or he found out on his own that she was a Metamorphmagus._

_I think that's it for now. I'll see you soon, Fred._

_From,_

_ Allison_

Diagon took the letter and he soared off into the sky.

"Ally, time for dinner" Andromeda called out.

"Coming, Aunt Andromeda" Allison called back.

"I just can't believe he's writing to you again!" Ted exclaimed.

"You and Uncle Remus said you were okay with it!" Allison reminded him.

"People can change, Ally" Ted said eating his food.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal! He's just a friend and friends write to each other" Allison said.

"Dad, can't you just deal with it?" Nymphadora asked.

"Listen to yourself, Ted. You and Remus are being to protective" Andromeda said folding her hands.

"Can you blame us? She's a part of this family and all she has right now is Remus" Ted exclaimed.

"I'm done eating" Allison said while she put down her food and she fled the dining room quickly.

Nymphadora and Andromeda glared at Ted and he said "I'll go talk to her."

"I better do it. You guys get to help her out all the time and when she goes to Hogwarts, it'll have to be me" Nymphadora said and she followed Allison.

"Ally?" Nymphadora asked as she opened Allison's door.

She walked in and found Allison sitting next to the window looking at the stars and full moon.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Nymphadora asked sitting across from her.

"I'm fine. I know Uncle Ted didn't mean what he said. I know Uncle Remus is all I have" Allison said calmly.

"Then why did you run up here?"

"Because, what I don't get is why Uncle Ted said 'All she has right now is Remus'. He said right now. Is he trying to say that Dad will come back?" Allison said looking at Nymphadora.

"I don't know, Ally. I just don't know. Maybe you can know soon with you powers. Only you can tell" Nymphadora said and she kissed Allison on her head and she left closing the door.

Only I can tell Allison thought.

Allison brushed her teeth and got into her pajamas.

She then headed downstairs and found Nymphadora saying what happened to Ted and Andromeda.

"Ally, I'm sorry I said all those stuff. I don't know what got into me" Ted apologized.

"It's alright, Uncle Ted. I know you didn't mean it" Allison said and she gave him a hug.

Andromeda smiled and said "I think it's time for you two to go to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight Aunt Andromeda. Goodnight Uncle Ted" Allison said and she waited for Nymphadora.

"Goodnight Mum. Goodnight Dad" Nymphadora said and she and Allison headed up to their rooms.

The next day, Allison and Nymphadora were outside riding their brooms with Ted watching them and Andromeda making breakfast.

Diagon was flying beside Allison to get more energy.

_Pop._

Remus then Apparated outside a few feet away from Ted.

"Uncle Remus!" Allison yelled excitedly and she and Nymphadora flew to the ground.

"Hey Als" Remus said smiling and he gave Allison a tight hug.

"Diagon" Allison called out and the Snowy Owl landed on her arm, that was held out for him, lightly

"Wotcher Remus" Nymphadora said calmly.

"Nymphadora" Remus said with a small nod.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus!" Nymphadora exclaimed as she turned her hair red.

"Hello Remus" Ted patted him on the back.

"Ted. Where's Andromeda?"

"She's in the kitchen making breakfast" Allison said happily and she skipped inside to the kitchen to help her Aunt.

"Hey Aunt Andromeda" Allison said placing Diagon in his cage that Allison brought down so she and Remus could leave quickly.

"Hi, Ally. I heard a pop coming from outside. Is Remus here?" Andromeda asked putting the food to the table.

"Yep" Allison said as she assisted Andromeda.

"Hello Andromeda" Remus said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Remus! Just in tome for breakfast" Andromeda said happily.

Everyone sat down and began to eat the breakfast until everyone was full.

"That was a lovely breakfast, Andromeda" Remus said.

"Why thank you, Remus" Andromeda said smiling.

**Disclaimer: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. **

"I'm going outside to fly" Allison said and she grabbed her Cleansweep Eleven and headed outside.

Allison kicked her leg to the ground and she flew high into the air. She flew around in loops. After a while, she stopped, lay back, and rested in the air.

She wasn't going to fall. She's done this hundreds of times so she is skilled with it.

Allison never had a hard time when it came to flying a broom. She was skilled with it by her father and Remus, who taught her how to ride a broom.

She then flew down and set her broom on the grass. Allison rested herself down next to her broom and closed her eyes.

Allison then heard a hoot coming towards her. She sat up and she noticed it was the Weasleys' owl.

"Fred?" Allison asked in shock.

Allison watched the owl fly until it collapsed down in front of her.

Allison giggled and took the letter that was in the owl's beak.

"Thank you" Allison said to it with a smile.

The owl hooted with glee and flew away.

"What did Fred write this time?" Allison asked herself.

She opened the letter and she read:

_Dear Allison,_

_Hey Ally! Ya. That was my brother. The one that I was talking to yesterday._

_How was your day? Mine went swell. Charlie keeps telling me to write to you. You happy, Charlie? I'm writing to Allison!_

Allison giggled at the comment.

_Yep. That's me. A joker. Great. Now, I feel weird. I don't know why, though._

_George says Hi again. He tells me it everytime I write to you._

_My little brother, Ron, saw me wave at you. He said you looked pretty._

Allison blushed and looked around hoping no one was reading behind her shoulder.

_But he's only nine so he doesn't know what he's talking about. I hope._

_He keeps bugging me, like the rest of my family because Mum and Charlie told everyone about the whole girlfriend thing, about you being my girlfriend._

Allison blushed once again and tried not to think about that day.

_Okay, I bet I'm making this awkward. Sorry. Just want you to know what happened in my life._

_Write back soon, Ally._

_From,_

_ Fred_

Allison rolled her eyes and rested once again on the ground.

"Ally! Time to come back inside!" Nymphadora called out.

"Coming, Nymphadora!" Allison called back.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" She yelled turning her hair red.

"Don't turn your hair red on me!" Allison yelled back smiling.

"Just come back inside!" Nymphadora yelled once again and walked inside the living room.

Allison grabbed her broom and put the letter in her pocket. She then walked towards the house.

"Are we leaving now, Uncle Remus?" Allison asked walking into the kitchen putting her broom away and the letter quickly so no one would notice.

"Yep. Is all your stuff down?" Remus asked.

"All of them" Allison said showing him the enchanted handbag and Diagon's cage.

"Brilliant. We'll see you soon, Andromeda" Remus said hugging her.

"Goodbye, Remus. Bye, Ally" Andromeda said hugging Allison.

"Bye, Aunt Andromeda" Allison said and she hugged Ted.

"Nymphadora" Remus said with a simple nod.

"Don't-" She started.

"Yes, yes, Nymphadora. Don't call you Nymphadora. Got it. Just need to wait a couple of more years. Bye, Godmother" Allison said and she hugged her.

"I'll be expecting that will happen next time I see you" Nymphadora said.

"Oh Nymphadora. You and I both know that will never happen" Allison said smiling.

Before Nymphadora could say anything, Remus and Allison Apparated back to their house.

"You just love getting your godmother upset, don't you?" Remus asked smiling.

"I try" Allison said brightly.

Allison headed upstairs and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. She opened Diagon's cage. He flew out and landed on her arm and Allison headed downstairs.

"I'm going to go flying" Allison said getting out her broom.

"Is flying your broom the only thing on your mind today?" Remus teased.

"Uncle Remus. You should know by now that it's on my mind everyday" Allison corrected smiling.

"Alright. Have fun" Remus said getting out a book.

"I will" Allison said and she ran outside.

Diagon then flew high into the sky and Allison mounted her broom. Before she took off, she checked if her handbag was tight enough for her to fly high speed. She kicked her leg and flew up into the air.

Allison got out the piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Fred,_

_My day was brilliant. Thank Merlin that I was alone when you sent me the letter. My Uncle and Godfather would have freaked. They would keep yelling and yelling and yelling._

_Anyways, I hope you haved a wonderful summer. Mine was great. Tell George I said hi like all the other letters I've sent._

_What house do you want to be sorted in? I'm praying to Merlin that I'm in Gryffindor. I'll be following my parents and Godfather's footsteps, I guess._

_I'm looking forward to the flying lessons. I hope we can do some tricks when we go. My Godfather told me it's really fun._

_I guess that is it for now. I was writing on a broomstick that was in the air. Not to hard, really._

_I don't think I told you my owl's name. It's Diagon._

_See you soon,_

_ Allison_

"Diagon!" Allison called out.

He landed safely on the broom.

"You know what to do, Diagon" Allison said smiling and Diagon hooted happily.

He took the letter and flew off.

AT THE BURROW

"Fred! Allison's owl is here for you again!" Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Thanks, Mum" Fred thanked and he went over to the owl.

Praying that his mother would not make him read it aloud, which she didn't, Fred read the letter.

"Merlin" Fred muttered.

"What was that, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing. Where's Charlie?" Fred asked.

"In his room, why?"

"Need to talk to him. Thanks, Mum" Fred said while heading upstairs to Charlie's room.

"Charlie! Guess-" Fred started as he caught sight of Charlie.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked watching Charlie study something.

"Observing an egg. Hagrid gave it to me. He said if I want to know what it is, then I have to wait for it to hatch" Charlie explained.

"Does Mum know you have it?" Fred asked sitting down on Charlie's bed.

"Noooo. But if you want me to help you out with you problem, then you won't tell her" Charlie said.

"Whatever. Anyways, Ally just sent me a letter" Fred said happily.

"Saying?" Charlie asked while Fred handed him the letter.

"What happened? I don't get it" Charlie said confused.

"Charlie, don't you see? She wants to be in Gryffindor" Fred said standing on Charlie's bed.

"Get off my bed. So? I don't get what the big deal is."

"Gryffindor, Charlie. She wants to be in Gryffindor! That's the house I'll be sorted in and she might be in if she tells the Sorting Hat" Fred said happily.

"Fred, the Sorting Hat won't take you opinion in count. Who would do that?" Charlie asked smiling and looking back at his egg.

"I don't know, but it could happen, Charlie" Fred said.

"Yes. Could as in maybe. Maybe means yes and no. It might be a no, Fred" Charlie said.

"It might be a yes" Fred sang and he skipped off to his room.

AT ALLISON'S HOUSE (TWO MONTHS LATER)

"I'm actually going to Hogwarts!" Allison said excitedly dragging her trunk down the stairs.

"Yes. You are way to excited. I think Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Ted will be here in just a moment" Remus said helping Allison pick up her trunk.

Pop.

"Need a little help?" Ted asked helping Remus and Allison.

"Hi, Uncle Ted, Aunt Andromeda, and Nymphie" Allison said brightly putting her trunk down.

"Nymphie, I guess you can call me that. Just for today, though" Nymphadora said calmly.

"Awesome. And Aw! Now, I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" Allison said jumping up and down.

"Ally, calm down" Andromeda said smiling.

"I'll go call a taxi with the telephone" Ted said.

"What's a tel- tele- teleph- what is that?" Allison asked confused.

"You didn't tell her anything about Muggle stuff?" Ted asked Remus.

"I didn't think she would need it" Remus said smiling and Ted went to call a taxi.

"What's a tele- Don't make me go through this again" Allison begged.

"We'll explain next time" Remus said as Ted came back.

"Okay" Allison said again confused and she went to fetch Diagon's cage.

"Allison's all grown-up" Andromeda said smiling.

"Don't rub it in, Andromeda" Remus said sadly.

"She's still the same little girl that you raised, Remus" Ted said patting Remus on the back.

"I know. It's just, that she's growing up to fast. She won't need me anymore" Remus said looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry. She's still gonna need you no matter what age she is" Andromeda said.

"What did I miss?" Allison asked setting Diagon's cage on top of her trunk.

"Nothing much. So, are we still taking a taxi?" Remus asked.

"No. We can just Apparate there" Ted said.

"What if we get caught?" Andromeda asked.

"We'll just have to find out. If we can get through the barrier without any Muggles seeing, then we can Apparate there. Now, come on. Got all your stuff?" Ted asked.

"Yep" Allison said as she held on to Diagon's cage and Remus carried her trunk.

"Okay. We'll see you there" Ted said and he, Andromeda, and Nymphadora Diapparated to King's Cross.

"Ready?" Remus asked taking Allison's hand.

"Ready" Allison said smiling and Remus Apparated them both to King's Cross.

Allison looked up and saw King's Cross Station right in front if her. Ted, Andromeda, and Nymphadora arrived with two trolleys.

"Hello, I'm Tonks and I'll be your helper today" Nymphadora said putting Allison's trunk on the trolley.

"You'll be my helper everyday, Nymphie" Allison said smiling and putting Diagon's cage in top if the trunk.

"God. I think I'm getting used to that name" Nymphadora said in fear.

**Disclaimer: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

"Are we ready to go through the barrier?" Andromeda asked.

"Yep" Allison said happily, pushing the trolley and entering King's Cross.

"Are you nervous?" Remus asked her.

"Bit. I just hope I'll have a good year" Allison said.

"You will as long as I'm by your side" Nymphadora said with a smile.

"Thanks, Nymphie" Allison said.

"Anything for you, Ally" Nymphadora said.

"Platform 9¾. Platform 9¾" Andromeda said looking for Platform 9 and Platform 10.

"Found it" Ted sang as he walked over to the barrier in the middle if the two Platforms. "Dora, you first."

Nymphadora smiled and ran through the barrier.

"Ally" Remus said.

Allison ran through the barrier as she had a wide grin.

"Ally! Allison! Where are you?" Nymphadora called out.

"Over here, Nymphie!" Allison said.

Nymphadora pushed her trolley towards Allison and said "Hello."

"Hi, Nymphie" said Allison with a smile.

"I'm sadly okay with you calling me that" Nymphadora said with a frown.

"Deal with it, Nymphie" Allison said as she caught sight of Remus, Andromeda, and Ted.

"I better get on the train" Allison said.

"I'll miss you, Als" Remus said to Allison.

Allison ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you, too, Uncle Remus."

"I love you" Remus whispered.

"I love you, too, Uncle Remus" Allison said.

"Bye, Uncle Ted. Bye, Aunt Andromeda" Allison said giving them hugs.

"Oh, goodbye, Allison. Please take care of her, Nymphadora" Andromeda said hugging her.

"I will, Mum. Don't worry. Bye, Dad" Nymphadora said while hugging him.

"Bye, Dora" Ted said.

"Bye, Nymphadora" Remus said.

"Remus" Nymphadora warned.

"Come back for Christmas, you two" Andromeda called out.

"We will" Allison said as she and Nymphadora walked away.

"Hey, Ally!" Said a familiar voice.

Allison turned around and found Fred with his family.

"Hi, Fred" Allison said brightly.

"You look fantastic" Fred said with a smile.

"Same as yourself" Allison responded. "Uncle Remus, this is Fred. Fred, this is my Godfather, Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin" Fred said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Fred" Remus said.

"This is my Aunt Andromeda" Allison said.

"Pleasure" Fred smiled.

"And I believe you know Nymphadora" Allison said.

"Wotcher" Nymphadora said.

"Hello" Fred said.

"And this is my Uncle Ted" Allison added as Fred shook Ted's hand.

"Hello, Fred. Allison's told us all about you" Ted mentioned as Allison blushed a little.

"Ally, this is my Mum, my Dad, and the rest is my brothers and sister" Fred said.

"Hello, Allison" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley" Allison said brightly.

"Hey, Ally" George said smiling.

"Hi George" Allison said returning a smile.

"Andromeda?" asked Fred's father noticing Andromeda.

"Arthur?" Andromeda asked.

"What?" Allison, Ted, Fred, his family, and Remus asked.

"Ally, your father and I are related to the Weasleys, but ever since you great-great-great grandfather Phineas died, you aren't related to Fred or any of his siblings" Andromeda explained.

"Oh. Cool. I met my third cousin once removed. Brilliant" Allison joked.

"Regulus?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, Sirius" Andromeda whispered.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Black" Mr. Weasley said and with that, Allison froze.

"Black?" Fred asked.

Allison looked at him in fear.

"I- Um- It- It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I've got to go. Bye Uncle Remus" Allison said giving him a kiss on the cheek and pushed her trolley towards the train quickly.

"Ally!" Nymphadora called out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her" Fred said looking rather upset.

"You didn't. Allison never really had much friends before. She had you and once you found out who her family was, she was afraid what you might say. If you truly are her friend, then please take care of her" Remus said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Lupin. I am and I will" Fred said as he went to go after Allison.

"Keep her safe, Nymphadora" Remus begged.

"I will, Remus. I promise. And don't call me Nymphadora!" she said.

"Bye, Dora. Try to cheer Ally up" Ted said.

"I'll try" Nymphadora said.

"Bye" Andromeda said as Nymphadora left with Charlie and George.

Allison had already found an empty compartment and settled down. Allison got our The Tales of Beedle the Bard book from her trunk.

"Ally?" A voiced asked.

Allison looked up and found Nymphadora.

"Oh hey, Nymphie" Allison said with a weak smile.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Bit" Allison muttered.

"Are you mad at Fred?"

"No. Not really" Allison said.

"Remus said if he was truly you friend, he would take care of you. And Fred said he will. Just to let you know" Nymphadora said.

"Why did he say that?" Allison asked.

"Because he's truly your friend" said a voice.

Allison and Nymphadora looked who it was and found Fred and George.

"Hey, Ally" Fred said weakly.

"Hi" she said as she went back to The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"I'll leave you three alone" Nymphadora said as she left.

"Nymphie wait-" Allison started, but Nymphadora had already left. "And she left."

"How are you feeling, Ally?" George asked sitting across from her with Fred.

"Brilliant" Allison said not moving.

"Als, I know you. Are you mad at me?" Fred asked nervously.

"No. Why would I be?" Allison asked.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Fine. You guys are my only friends, and I never had any friends before, and once you found out who my family was, you wouldn't be my friend anymore" Allison said.

"Ally, your Godmother told Charlie that he told us that you are nothing like your family. I believe in that. So does, Georgie. Anyways, you're our friend no matter what. Remember that" Fred said with a smile.

Allison looked up in shock and said "You- You mean it?"

"Of course we do. We may lie sometimes, or all the time, but we promise that this is not a joke" George said.

"We promise" Fred repeated.

"You two are the best" Allison smiled.

"Um- excuse me, can I sit here?" Asked a girl with strawberry blond curled hair, kind light blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Not at all, please sit" Allison said as the girl sat next to her.

"I'm Joyce Ross" she said.

"My names Fred" He said.

"And my name is George Weasley" he ended.

"My names Allison Black" Allison said with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Allison, Fred, and George" Joyce said smiling.

"It's brilliant to meet you, too, Joyce" Allison said.

All of a sudden, the train started to move.

"I think we're leaving" Fred said with a smile.

"We're off to Hogwarts. Finally" Allison joked.

"So, do you all know each other?" Joyce asked.

"Pretty much. Is this your first time at Platform 9¾? Or are you an only child?" George asked.

"Both really. I'm a half-blood. I was raised in the Muggle world. I was sort of raised like a muggle. So really, I don't really know much about magic" Joyce explained.

"I can probably show you some basic stuff if you want" Allison offered.

"That would be brilliant. Thank you, Ally. Can I call you Ally?"

"Sure. Everyone does" Allison said with a smile.

"Good. So, do you know a levitation spells?" Joyce asked.

"Ya. There the levitation charm. I think we'll be learning that in our charms class first. Just to go with the basics" Allison said.

"So you mean we can levitate things like a toaster with that charm?" Joyce asked.

"What's a toaster?" Allison, Fred, and George asked.

"It's a heater machine. Muggles use it to make toast" Joyce said.

"Okay. I think we might be using something more simple. Maybe like a piece of parchment or something" Fred said.

"That's true" Allison said taking out her wand.

"I thought we couldn't do any magic outside of Hogwarts" George said.

"Ya, but we're going to Hogwarts and this is the Hogwarts Express and I read in Hogwarts: A History that you can use magic here" Allison explained.

"You're a bookworm" Fred teased.

"I know right" Allison agreed with a smile.

Allison put her book in the middle of herself and Joyce and said "This is the levitation charm. Wingardium Leviosa."

And with a swish and flick, the book levitated into the air and landed in the middle of Fred and George.

"Wow, you're a good wizard" Joyce complimented Allison.

"Thank you, Joyce" Allison said with a smile.

"So, Joyce" George started as Allison grabbed her book and went to continue to read The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"Are we all friends?" Nymphadora asked coming in with Charlie after a while.

"Hey Nymphie. Hi Charlie" Allison said putting down her book.

"Wotcher" Nymphadora said.

"Hey" Charlie smiled.

"Guys, this is Joyce Ross. Joyce Ross, meet Nymphadora Tonks who likes to be called Tonks and is my Godmother" Allison started.

"And this is our older brother, Charlie" Fred said.

"Both of them are in their 5th year" George added.

"Wother, Joyce" Nymphadora said.

"Hello, Miss Ross" Charlie joked.

"Hi, Tonks and Charlie. Pleasure to meet you both" Joyce said happily.

"Anyways, are we all friends?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yes, Nymphadora. We're all friends" Allison smiled looking back at her book.

"Don't call me that!" Nymphadora exclaimed turning her hair red.

"Don't start with me, Nymphadora" Allison warned.

"Am I going mental, or did her hair just turn red?" Joyce asked rubbing her eyes.

"Oh! I like your hair. I wanna try" Nymphadora said happily and turned her hair strawberry blond.

"Nymphie, your freaking her out" Allison smiled.

"Sorry" turning her hair Bubblegum Pink again.

"Anyways, you're not going mental" Allison said.

"She's a Metamorphmagus" Fred said.

"I can change my appearance at will" Nymphadora explained.

"She's sort of like me" Allison smiled.

"How" Everyone but Nymphadora asked.

"I'm a seer. Not like seers that can see with crystal ball seers but I can see the past, present, and future at will" Allison said. "I've used it a few times for fun and the rest is if I forgot something."

"Can you show us?" George asked.

"Sure. Charlie, your brother Percy is coming to get you to ask you something urgent. Don't ask what, I'm to afraid to find out" Allison smiled.

The next thing Charlie Weasley knew, was that Percy came in saying "Charles, I need you. It's urgent!"

Charlie was than dragged to Merlin knows where.

Joyce and the twins clapped.

"Thanks. Thank you. You're too kind" Allison bowed and sat next to Joyce.

"I better get going and find myself and Charlie a compartment. See ya" Nymphadora waved.

"Bye, Nymphie" Allison said at the same time as Joyce and the twins said "Bye Tonks."

"So Joyce, what house do you wanna be in?" George asked.

"I'm fine with any house really" she said calmly.

"To be honest, you shouldn't br in Slytherin. You're way too nice. In a good way" George said.

"The Slytherin's always judge people by their blood and how they are. They treat everyone who's not like them like dirt. I should know. All my family is one" Allison said looking down to the floor.

"Als, for the last time, you're not like your family. You're a brilliant person" said Fred. "Anyways, the Slytherins always try and be the bet house out of all four. They've won the house cup five years in a row."

"Now that I think of it, i really want to be in Gryffindor" Joyce admitted.

"Brilliant! I wanna be un Gryffindor, too!" Allison mentioned.

"What about you two?" Joyce asked.

"We don't hope. We know" George started.

"That we'll be in Gryffindor. Like the rest of our dear family" Fred ended.

Allison and Joyce giggled and they all talked a bit more until an old lady came in and asked "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"I'll have-" Allison and Fred said at the same time.

Allison and Fred smiled at each other and Fred tilted his head as a sign for her to go first.

"I'll have a Chocolate Frog, please" Allison said and the lady gave her a box.

"Gross, Ally" Joyce said.

"It's just a charm" Allison smirked.

"Same" Fred said and the lady handed him a Chocolate Frog box.

"I'll have Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Good luck trying to get that, Ally" George smiled taking the packet.

Allison smirked again and she opened the box and hopped out a Chocolate Frog.

She thought quickly and caught the Frog with her hands before it could hop out of the window.

"Blimey" George said with his mouth formed into an 'O' shape.

Allison winked and she bit the lady asked Joyce "Anything from the trolley?"

"Um- I'll have Drooble's Best Blowing Gum" She said and she was handed the packet.

"George, pass me a bean" Allison said and George handed her a random bean.

Allison tossed it into the air and she caught in with her mouth.

"Yes!" She clapped her hands with triumph. "Okay, gross."

"What flavour did you get?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Dirt. That's like the second time" Allison whined and they continued to talk and eat their candy until the train stop.

"That means we're here" George said.

They all got their stuff and Fred whispered to Allison "You alright?"

"Brilliant. But ince they call out my last name- No one knows what will happen" Allison said.

"You will! You're a seer" Fred added.

"Ya, but I'm not ready to look. Not yet. Plus, I want all of us to see it. Together" Allison smiled.

"On with yeh! Firs' Years! Firs' Years! Don't be shy!" A voice called out.

"Hello Hagrid?" Fred said unsure.

"'Ello Weasley?" Hagrid asked.

"Two actually" George corrected coming from behind Fred.

"'N who are your two?" Hagrid asked Joyce and Allison.

"Joyce Ross" she said.

"And Allison Black" Allison said nervously.

"Nice ter meet yeh all. Now if yer will, we need to get onto the boats" Hagrid said and they stepped into the boats.

Fred was folding the lamp and was trying to set another student on fire.

"Fred, are you trying to kill someone?" Joyce asked.

"Nooo. We're trying to see if someone will catch on fire" Fred smiled.

"I wanna try!" Allison said happily and Fred passed her the lamp.

"Oh Joyce" Allison sang making the lamp go next to Joyce.

"Ally! Get that away from me!" She shrieked.

"Haha! Good one. I'm Angelina Johnson" A girl sitting in front of them had said.

"Hey, Angelina. I'm Allison Black" she said.

"I'm George and this is my brother, Fred Weasley" George had said.

"And I'm Joyce Ross" Joyce finished.

"See, Als? She doesn't care about what your last name is" Fred whispered with a smile on his face.

"Shut up, Fred" Allison said.

They arrived at Hogwarts and everyone was jut amazed.

"Wow" Joyce said.

"It's amazing" Allison smiled.

They walked up the stairs and found an old lady wearing green robes, glasses, and a pointed hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am your Transfiguration Professor, Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates" she said. "Before we begin the feast, all of you shall be sorted into your houses. The four houses are : Gryffindor."

Allison, Joyce, Fred, an George looked at each other with a smile.

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" McGonagall finished.

Allison looked to the floor and Joyce patted her on the back.

"Once you've been sorted, your house will be like your family. At the end of the year, we will have the House Cup. How to win is to have the most house points. Your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose you points. I shall be back after we've finished preparing. You shall all wait temporarily" McGonagall said and she left.

**Disclaimer: Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bros!**

"This is it. The sorting" Joyce said nervously.

"We'll all make it into Gryffindor. I just know it" George said with a smile.

"I'm so nervous" Angelina said.

"Tell me about it" Allison said with a smile.

"We're ready for you now" McGonagall said after a while.

The First Years entered through the doors to find the rest if the other years seated in their place.

"Whoa" Angelina said surprised.

The First Years went to the front of the room and McGonagall picked up a list.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" McGonagall said.

An old man who was sitting in front of the First Years stood.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death" Dumbledore said.

Allison and Joyce gave each other weird looks and Dumbledore finished "Thank you."

"When I call you name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses" McGonagall said picking up the Sorting Hat.

McGonagall opened the list and called out "Joyce Ross."

Allison, Fred, George, and Angelina looked at Joyce and she stepped forward.

"Good luck" Allison whispered to her before she went.

"Thanks."

McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on Joyce and the it called out "Gryffindor!"

Joyce's four new friends clapped and many others clapped and Joyce went to sit next to the Gryffindors.

"Kenneth Towler" McGonagall said.

Kenneth stepped forward and sat on the stool where McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

A few seconds later, the Sorting Hat cried out "Ravenclaw!"

A few more people later, McGonagall called out "Allison Black."

Allison's eyes widen and she looked at the twins and Angelina.

"It's alright" Fred whispered.

"You'll do fine" George said.

"Good luck, Allison" Angelina said.

Allison smiled and she stepped forward. She sat on the stool and McGonagall place the Sorting Hat on her head.

'_I see bravery and courage in you. You never wish for power, unlike your family. Not a single Pure-blood purity lives within you. Daring and mischievous. No argument there_' The Sorting Hat said to Allison. "Gryffindor!"

Allison smiled brightly at the clapping and went to sit next to Joyce.

"We told you!" Joyce said happily giving Allison a hug.

"Ya. You guys did" Allison smiled.

"Great job, Ally" Charlie said.

"Thanks, Charlie" Allison smiled.

"Fred Weasley."

Fred stepped up to the stool and his sorting began.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat said.

Fred went to sit next Allison.

"George Weasley" McGonagall called out.

George skipped over to the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed.

"Aha! Yet another Weasley!" The Sorting Hat said making everyone jump and George to let put a yelp. "Gryffindor!"

George sighed and sat next to Fred.

"That was fun" George said.

"Two Weasleys in the same year. And it's the mischievous duo, Fred and George Weasley" Charlie teased. "Twice the pranks."

"Actually" George said.

"Twice the Fun" Fred smiled.

"I think you two will be the first out of all the houses to get detention" Percy said.

"So do we, Perce" George said.

"So do we" Fred repeated.

"Hey. I was sorted into Gryffindor!" Angelina said happily sitting across from Joyce, Allison, and the twins.

"Great job, Angelina" Allison smiled.

"Looks like another pair of twins got sorted into the same house" Joyce said.

"Who?" Fred and George asked.

"Flora Carrow and Hestia Carrow. Slytherin" Joyce answered.

"Brilliant. The more twins, the better" Allison joked.

"Exactly!" Fred and George said pointing at Allison.

"May we have you attention?" McGonagall asked.

Everyone went silent ad Dumbledore said "Let the feast begin."

Allison looked down at her plate to find food.

"Joyce. Look" Allison said and Joyce turned around.

"Whoa!" She said surprised.

"Oh. Food" George said and took a piece of chicken.

Allison and Joyce were talking until suddenly, a ghost's head shot up from the table causing Joyce to yelp and Allison to laugh.

"Hello. Welcome to Gryffindor" he said happily.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas" Percy said.

"Ally, quit it" Joyce said.

"Sorry" Allison smiled.

"Hey, it's Nearly Headless Nick!" Fred exclaimed.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas" he said calmly.

"And I prefer Nearly Headless Nick" Fred smiled.

"Nearly Headless? How?" Joyce asked.

"This" Nicholas said and he pulled his ear and it almost ripped off revealing inside was his body parts.

Joyce let out a shriek and Allison, Fred, and George laughed.

"It's alright, Joyce" Percy said and Nicholas floated away

"Hey, Perce, how do you know these girls?" Asked a boy sitting next to Percy.

"These are my brothers' friends. This is Allison Black" Percy said.

"Pleasure" the boy said.

"And this is Joyce Ross" Percy said.

"Hello" the boy said with a bright smile.

"So Joyce get's a smile and I don't?" I whispered to Fred and George.

"Must be a special connection" George shrugged.

"Girls, this is Oliver Wood" Percy finished.

"Nice to meet you, Oliver" Joyce said smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you, too, Joyce" Oliver said.

"Awkward" Fred sang quietly causing Allison to giggle.

"So, do any of you want to be in the Quidditch team next year?" Charlie asked.

"I would love to be on the Quidditch team next year. Actually get to use a broom" Allison smiled

"It's not just about flying a broom" Charlie said.

"I know. It's just that I like flying. I do it every day back at home" Allison said.

"Just flying?" Percy asked.

"No. Ally has some skill. She caught a Chocolate Frog before it could jump onto the window!" Fred explained.

"She said the key is of trying to catch a frog, is to think as if it were playing Quidditch" George added.

"You'd make out as a Seeker when I leave" Charlie said.

"I rather be Chaser. I play Chaser all the time when I do some practice" Allison said.

"What about the duo?" Charlie asked.

"Beaters" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Well, twins would be perfect" Charlie said.

"What about you, Joyce?" George asked.

"I don't know a single thing about Quidditch. Remember, I was raised like a Muggles, so I don't know a single magical thing" Joyce reminded him.

"Maybe either me or Oliver can teach you, if you want" Charlie suggested.

"Your on the Quidditch team?" Allison asked.

"Yep. Keeper is me" Oliver smiled. "Very fun. And I can teach Joyce some Quidditch."

"Maybe some more things if you have to" Allison whispered to the twins.

"That would be brilliant. Thank you, Oliver" Joyce beamed.

"Any time" Oliver smiled.

After the Feast ended, all the Prefects went to lead thr first years up to their House Towers.

"Gryffindor, keep up" Charlie said trying to get everyone to the common room. "Fred, George, Ally, don't annoy the portraits."

"Sorry, Charlie" Allison, Fred, and George smiled.

"I really hate being a Prefect" Charlie complained. "I'd just like to be Quidditch captain."

"Ya. I bet that's much easier" Joyce said

"It is when you're good at Quidditch. Two years from now, it'll have to be Oliver" Charlie added.

"Really?" Joyce asked.

"Yep. Been in the team for a while and I'm gonna be captain when Charlie leaves. Sadly, I don't think we're going to have another Seeker like Charlie" Oliver said.

"Don't worry. You can find someone good to replace me" Charlie smiled.

"Are we there yet?" George whined.

"Um- Yep" Charlie said and he faced the portrait that was the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"_Caput Draconis_" Charlie said.

The Fat Lady nodded and she opened up revealing the common room.

"This is the common room. This is where most hang out. The boys dormitory is up on you left stairs and the girls dormitory is on your right stairs. Your things have already been brought up" Charlie explained.

"Wow" Allison said. "You have to remember all that?"

"Sadly, yes" Charlie smiled. "Now, all of you will go to bed now and tomorrow, your lessons start."

"Okay. See you guys, tomorrow" Allison waved at the twins.

"Bye, Als. Bye Joyce" Fred smiled.

"See you tomorrow" George said.

"Night, Charlie" Allison yawned.

"Night" Charlie said.

"Goodnight, Oliver" Joyce said.

"Night, Joyce" Oliver smiled. "Ally."

"Oliver. Come on, Joyce, Angelina. Let's head up" Allison said and the three girls headed upstairs.

"Do you fancy Oliver?" Allison asked Joyce.

"No-Um- No. Why" Joyce said instantly.

"He looks like he fancies you" Angelina said.

"That is so not true" Joyce said.

Allison and Angelina looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No" Allison said.

"He fancies you. We can tell" Angelina said.

"Can you two shut up?" Joyce asked as she opened the door and went to her bed.

"Nope" Angelina said.

"We'll finish this tomorrow" Allison smiled.

"Goodnight!" Joyce said and she balled up into the covers.

"Night" Angelina said and she fell asleep.

Allison looked at Diagon who was hooting quietly. She smiled and opened his cage and he flew to the window.

Allison sat next to him and stroked him softly.

"Diagon, can you send a letter for me?" Allison asked and the owl hooted happily.

"Brilliant" Allison said and she got out a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Uncle Remus, and Uncle Ted and Aunt Andromeda if you're there,_

_Good news! I'm in Gryffindor! Ya, that's right. Be happy for me, relatives. I'm in the awesome house!_

_So far, the night's been brilliant. I met Joyce Ross and Angelina Johnson who are my new friends, Gryffindors, and they're also first years._

_Charlie says I should try out for the Quidditch team next year. And I so am. I met another boy named Oliver Wood and he's on the Quidditch team._

_Hogwarts is beautiful. The Sorting Hat freaked me out a bit. When George started his sorting after Fred, he's in Gryffindor by the way, the Sorting hat sort of screamed and it made George yelp and it made me and Fred laugh our heads off._

_I haven't seen Nymphadora since we were on the train. I think she's proud that's I'm in Gryffindor._

_I really miss you. All of you. I hope your proud of me. I love you all. Again, I really miss you._

_Love,_

_ Allison_

Diagon was then handed the piece of parchment and he flew of to Remus' house and Allison crawled into her bed and fell asleep like her two other friends.

"Ally. Ally. Ally! Wake up!" Joyce said shaking Allison's arm to wake her.

"What?" Allison rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Come on. Get ready. We need to go to Charms class" Angelina said and the three girls got ready for Charms.

They grabbed they're books an headed downstairs to find the twins waiting for them.

"Hello, girls" George said.

"Ready for Charms?" Fred asked.

"Yep. What are we having later?" Allison asked.

"History of Magic" Joyce said.

"Brilliant. I'm going to bored by the time I sit down at that class" Allison smiled and they all headed to Charms class.

They took they're seats and Professor Flitwick stepped in.

"Hello, class" he said climbing a stack of books.

"Hello, Professor Flitwick" the class responded.

"Today, we'll be learning about the Levitation Charm" Flitwick said.

Allison and Joyce smiled at each other and Flitwick said "Miss Black, can you please tell me what the Levitation Charm is?"

All eyes were on Allison and she responded "The Levitation Charm is a charm created by Creator

Jarleth Hobart. He made it and used it on himself only to humilate himself in front if a crowd of witches and wizards. Today, it's use to carry medium to small items instead of just carrying them."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor" Flitwick smiled.

Fred smiled and gave Allison a high-five an said "Brilliant job,Als."

"Thanks."

"Now, we're going to be using the charm on the feather that are in front of you. Everyone, repeat after me: _Wingardium Leviosa_."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" The class repeated.

"Remember the hand movement is swish and flick. Please begin, now" Flitwick said and the room was surrounded by "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" Allison said with a swish and flick and her feather flew up into the air.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" Joyce said and she swished and flicked her wand and her feather did the same.

"Miss Black and Miss Ross has done it! Ten points Gryffindor each" Flitwick smiled.

"Yes!" Allison and Joyce said giving each other high-fives.

"Guys, the Carrow sisters are staring at you" Angelina whispered.

"They're just jealous because we're awesome" Allison smiled.

After a while, everyone had finished their goal of levitating the feather and Allison, Fred, George, and Joyce headed to the Great Hall.

**Disclaimer: Three words: Please Review, Bros!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Remember that, Bros!**

"That was fun" Allison smiled.

"We actually got thirty house points. In one class" Joyce said happily.

"Good thing we have a bookworm in here" Fred joked.

"Ya, that's right. I'm the bookworm that got Gryffindor twenty house points" Allison said.

"You could've given Slytherin those points if you weren't in Gryffindor" A voice said behind them.

The four friends turned around and found the Carrow sisters.

"Excuse me?" Allison asked.

"Aren't you a Pure-blood?"

"Yes, I am, but I don't have any Pure-blood mania" Allison said.

"Why don't you? You could have been a Slytherin, like the rest of your family" One of them said.

"My parents were in Gryffindor. I'm actually getting the Gryffindor bravery from my father and I don't ever want to be in Slytherin" Allison said firmly.

"You should have been in Slytherin. Your stupid father should have, as well."

"My father is not stupid" Allison snapped back.

"It's not our fault the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor" both of them said and they walked away.

"It's not my fault you both are so annoying" Allison muttered causing Joyce to giggle a bit.

"Don't let them get to your head. They're Slytherins. It's what they do" Joyce said.

"Ally, you never told us, who's your father?" George asked.

"If I tell you, promise you won't freak out?" Allison said nervously.

"Promise" Joyce, Fred, and George nodded.

"Sirius Black" Allison said sitting down with her head facing the ground.

"The Sirius Black?" Fred asked as he, George, and Joyce sat next to her.

"What do you mean by 'The'?" Allison glared.

"I didn't mean it like that, Als. I swear" Fred said.

"Sorry. To upset by the Carrows, but yes. It's Sirius Black."

"The cousin of Bellatrix Lestrange?" George asked.

"That's the one. I'm planning to take Muggle Studies in Third Year to annoy my Aunt Bella. And so I can I understand my Uncle Ted" Allison smiled.

"Piss off the Blacks. Alright" A jolly voice said.

They all turned around to find the one and only Nymphadora Tonks.

"Hey Nymphie!" Allison said giving her a hug.

"Wotcher, kido. I haven't seen you since we were in the train. Brilliant job on making Gryffindor" Nymphadora smiled and she sat next to Allison and Fred.

"Hey, Tonks" Fred an George said.

"Wotcher. Charlie told me you three want to make the Quidditch team next year" Nymphadora mentioned.

"Are you two dating or something?" Joyce asked.

"You tell each other everything" Fred and George said.

"Nah. We're best mates, that's all" said Nymphadora.

"Oh ya. You've got your eye on a certain someone" Allison teased.

"Ally" Nymphadora warned.

"What? It's the truth" Allison smiled.

"Wait, what?" Joyce asked.

"Can I tell them? Please?" Allison begged.

"Fine, but if any of you say a thing about it, you're all dead" Nymphadora said darkly.

"Nymphie has a crush on my Godfather" Allison smiled.

"That's awkward since she's your Godmother" Fred started.

"And he's your Godfather. The Godparents get married and they weren't even married before they were named your Godparents" George smiled.

"Shut up. I'm leaving now. Bye" Nymphadora ruffled Allison's hair and left.

"I feel like mu Uncle James. When he get's off his broom, his hair is always messy. My Godfather told me" Allison added fixing her hair.

"James who?" George asked.

"James Potter" Allison said.

"As in Harry Potter's father? Your related to the Harry Potter?" Joyce asked.

"How do you know about Harry Potter?" Allison asked.

"Oliver told me about him yesterday. He first was talking about James Potter and then went to Harry Potter" Joyce explained.

"Oh. Oliver. Anyways, I'm not related to Harry Potter. He's my God-brother. I just call his parents Aunt and Uncle" Allison said.

"So your Dad is Harry potter's Godfather?" George asked.

"Yep. My Mum's his Godmother, as well. Aunt Lily and Mum were best friends. Same with Uncle James and Dad" Allison smiled.

"Oh no. We're going to be late for History of Magic" Joyce said.

"Than let's go" said Fred and they ran to their next class.

**AFTER HISTORY OF MAGIC**

"That was the most boring class I've ever been in!" Allison whined as she got out Hogwarts: A History and slumping in the couch.

"It was the only class other than Charms you've been in" Joyce said.

"I count lunch as a class and it's not the only class. My Godfather taught me a few-" Allison said and Joyce, Fred, and George looked at Allison with disbelief.

"Fine. A lot of classes. That's just because I wanted to take exams quicker. Anyways, Uncle Remus taught me lots of stuff. Mostly the things he learned when he went to Hogwarts" Allison finished.

The Fat Lady's portrait opened to reveal the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Hello" Charlie smiled.

"Hey" Fred said.

"How was Quidditch practice?" Allison asked.

"We're going upstairs, Charlie. See you tomorrow" one of the team members said and five of them headed upstairs.

"Quidditch practice was fun. We're ready to win the first match" Oliver smiled.

"Which is when?" Joyce asked.

"On Saturday. We're playing Slytherin" Charlie answered.

"Well early good luck" George smiled.

"Thank you, little brother. We better get some rest. We need to practice some more tomorrow" Charlie said.

"Your right. Goodnight, guys" Oliver said and he and Charlie headed upstairs to his dormitory.

Before Oliver left, he said to Joyce with a smile "Night, Joyce."

"Night Oliver" she smiled and he headed upstairs.

Joyce turned to face her three friend who had smiles on their faces.

"I'm telling you, he fancies you, Joyce" Allison said not looking up from her book.

"No he does not! Fred, George, does Oliver fancy me?" Joyce asked.

"It looks like it" Fred smiled.

"If he did that to Ally, then he's just being friendly. Since he's just doing it to you," George said.

"He fancies you" Allison, Fred, and George said together.

"Ugh! He does not!" Joyce exclaimed.

"Then why did you ask?" George asked.

"I'm going to bed. Come on, Ally" Joyce said and she dragged Allison upstairs.

"Night boys" Allison smiled.

"Night"they said together.

**SATURDAY**

Allison, Joyce, the twins, Nymphadora, and the Quidditch team were walking down to the Quidditch pitch

"We're actually going to see a Quidditch match. This is exciting" Allison smiled.

"I would who'll win" Joyce said.

"Gryffindor, of course" said Fred.

"We're not letting Slytherin win the first match" Oliver smiled.

The arrived at the Quidditch pitch and Nymphadora said with a smile "Beat the heck out of Slytherin, you guys."

"Don't worry, Tonks. We will" Charlie smirked and the Gryffindor Quidditch team went to the center of the pitch.

"Let's go get our seats" George suggested and they went to the first row of a stand.

"Why does it have to be so cold?" Allison asked making her red and gold scarf tighter.

"Here" Fred offered his coat.

"Thanks Fred" Allison smiled at his kindness.

"No problem" Fred winked and faced the Quidditch pitch.

"Are you sure you don't think he's cute?" Nymphadora whispered.

"Shut up, Nymphie!" Allison said harshly.

"Calm down, Ally" Nymphadora patted Allison's head.

Allison did nothing, but glared at her Godmother.

A whistle blew and the match began. Cheering went all over the place.

"Slytherin takes the Quaffle!"

"Come on, Oliver!" George yelled.

The Slytherin threw the Quaffle and Oliver blocked the shot.

"Yes!" Allison yelled happily like a lot of others and boos collapsed the Slytherin stands.

"Gryffindor snatches the Quaffle and shoots- GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Gryffindor leads 10-0"

"Whoa!" Fred threw his fist into the air.

A few more points later, Slytherin lead 60-40.

Charlie was searching for the Snitch and so was the Slytherin Seeker.

He then caught sight of the Snitch and raced for it against the Slytherin Seeker.

"Come on, Charlie!" George yelled.

Slytherin had just scored another point making them ahead by 30 points.

After a while of chasing, Charlie had been a centimeter close to the Snitch and caught it causing all the houses, but Slytherin to cheer.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS BY 190- 70 POINTS!"

"Wait to go, Charlie!" Nymphadora yelled clapping like everyone else and again except the Slytherins.

They ran down to the center to congratulate Gryffindor.

"Great job, guys" Allison hugged Charlie.

"Thanks. We told you we'd win" Oliver hugged Joyce tightly.

Allison raised her eyebrow at Joyce and she glared at her best friend.

"What?" Allison smiled shrugging.

"Great job, Charlie" Nymphadora hugged him.

"That was the best game we've played" Charlie smiled.

"Let's go back inside. It's freezing out here" Joyce said and they went back to the common room.

"I'll see you guys in the Great Hall" Nymphadora said and she walked away.

"Bye Nymphie" Allison sang and Nymphadora left.

"We're going to dress up so stay here" Oliver said and he and Charlie went to go change.

"Here's you coat, Fred" Allison handed him his coat.

"Keep it. It looks better on you" Fred smiled.

"It's yours. Take it" Allison blushed.

"Fine, but you'll regret not taking it one day" Fred joked as he took back the coat and Allison gave him a playful push.

"We're back!" Charlie sang as he and Oliver came down the stairs.

"Off to the Great Hall!" George said and he marched out of the common room.

**TWO MONTHS LATER (HALLOWEEN SATURDAY)**

Allison had already been dressed up in her robes and was reading a book quietly.

"Happy Halloween" Joyce smiled as she jumped on Allison's bed.

"Happy Halloween" Allison said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Joyce asked worriedly and sitting on Allison's bed.

"Eight years ago to this very day, my Mum, my Uncle James, and Aunt Lily died" Allison said looking down.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't know" Joyce said hugging Allison.

"It's fine. And not much people do know. My Uncle Remus, Uncle Ted, and Aunt Andromeda has given me enough sympathy" Allison said.

"Come on. It's the weekend. Let's do something fun" Joyce said and she pulled Allison out of bed downstairs to the common room.

"Joyce! I need my book!" Allison smiled.

"You just want your book" Joyce teased.

"Come on. Let's go wake up the guys" Allison smiled and this time, Allison pulled Joyce to Fred and George's dormitory.

"We're not suppose to go up there" Joyce said.

"Who cares?" Allison asked and she opened the door.

She instantly saw locks of ginger hair and she walked over to the bed.

She saw that it was Fred and she shook his arm saying "Fred. Wake up. It's Halloween."

"I don't wanna get up" Fred mumbled from his pillow.

"Get up, Fred" Allison shook his arm even more.

Fred sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Allison and raised his eyebrow.

"Als, why are you in my dorm?" He smiled.

"To wake you up. Joyce is in here, too" Allison pointed at Joyce.

"When my little sister Ginny comes up in my room to wake me up, I usually-" Fred smiled and started to tickle Allison.

"Stop- Fred Weasley- Stop it this instant!" Allison laughed.

"Ginny! Get out of our room!" George muttered from his bed.

"It's not Ginny, Gred. It's the girls" Fred smiled while still tickling Allison.

"Ah!" Allison laughed even harder.

Fred let go of Allison and said "That's what you get for waking me up from my beauty sleep."

He winked and went to dress up.

"What day is it?" George asked from his bed.

"Saturday" Joyce said.

"Weekend time!" George shouted and he went to get ready himself.

A boy sat up in his bed and said "What the heck?"

"Sorry" Allison smiled.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Joyce Ross."

"And I'm Allison Black."

"Oh. I'm Lee Jordan. Nice to meet you both. Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to my sleep" Lee said and he went to his sleep.

Allison and Joyce looked at each other and shrugged and headed back to the common room.

"What would the pretty ladies like to do for today?" Fred asked coming down with George sitting next to Allison.

"How about go into Filch's office and look through there?" Allison suggested.

"Brilliant idea!" George smiled.

"What if we get caught?" Joyce asked nervously.

"Then you can stay in the Great Hall, while we go to Filch's office" Allison smiled and she and the boys went to Filch's office.

"I think we have a leftover Dungbomb" George smiled looking at a bag he brought along.

"That's brilliant. We can use it for this office" Fred said.

"What's that?" Allison asked as she pointed to a drawer named 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous.'

"Don't know" Fred said.

Fred opened the drawer and he and Allison looked through the drawer.

"What's this?" Fred asked as he picked up a piece of parchment.

"It's blank" Allison said looking at the parchment.

George dropped the Dungbomb and he said "Just take it! Come on!"

Allison and Fred took the parchment and they all ran out of Filch's office.

They headed the to the Great Hall to search for Joyce and they found her with Oliver, Nymphadora, and Charlie.

"Hey guys" Allison said sitting next o Joyce.

"How was your morning?" George asked.

"Oh look, the mails here" Fred mentioned and the owls swooped in.

Diagon had entered with a package and letter and landed next to Allison.

"Hey, Diagon" she smiled.

Diagon set the package and letter down and stayed quietly.

"Oh, it's from Uncle Remus. Nymphie, can you open the package?" Allison asked.

"Sure" Nymphadora said and she opened the package and Allison read the letter.

_Dear Allison and Nymphadora,_

_Sorry this letter took so long. Andromeda was trying to figure out what to say. And yes, it took all week._

_Allison, We're so proud of you for making Gryffindor! We knew you would make it!_

_Anyways, Nymphadora, we expect you're proud as well._

_We all really miss you two. Please write back soon and Happy Halloween! Sorry, Ally._

_Love,_

_ Andromeda, Ted, and Remus._

_P.S. You forgot to pack this._

Allison smiled and handed the letter to Nymphadora and she handed Allison the package.

"Whoa. I thought I lost this" Allison said looking at the Order of the Phoenix picture.

"What is it?" Fred asked and Allison showed him the picture.

"Wait, isn't that Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon?" Fred asked pointing at their faces.

"What?" asked Allison

"They're our Uncles. Mum's brothers" George said.

"Let me see. Ya. It is them" Charlie said.

"That's my Mum, Aunt Lily, Uncle James, Uncle Remus, and that's mu Dad" Allison showed them.

"Wow, you look at lot like your Mum" Oliver smiled.

"We gotta go. Remember?" Allison said.

"Oh ya. Sorry guys" Fred said.

"Need to borrow Joyce for a second" George said.

"It'll just take a long time" Allison said.

"No need to worry" the three of them said and they dragged Joyce out of her seat.

"Bye, I guess" Joyce said to Oliver, Nymphadora, and Charlie.

"Bye" Oliver said awkwardly and he, Nymphadora, and Charlie watched them leave.

Allison, Fred, and George dragged Joyce back to the common room and they sat her down on the armchair.

"What?" Joyce asked harshly.

"Look at this" Fred handed her the piece of parchment.

"You dragged me over here just to look at a bloody piece of blank parchment?" Joyce asked.

"We found it in a drawer named 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'" Allison explained.

"'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'" Fred repeated.

"So it must mean something" George said.

"Allison isn't even your triplet and you still can finish each other's sentences" Joyce smiled.

"We need to figure out what this is!" Allison said.

"How?" Joyce asked.

"We experiment" All three of them answered.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Allison and Fred were on the couch and Allison was resting her head on Fred's lap with the parchment in her hands examining it.

Fred was looking up at the ceiling with his feet on the coffee table and sometimes watched Allison tap the parchment with her wand nonstop.

George was in the armchair with his legs on the armrest, his wand was being twirled around his fingers, and his chin was leaning on his other hand

Joyce was on the ground looking at the fire flicker with boredom in her eyes. She often blew away her hair to make it stop covering her eyes.

"This is getting to nowhere!" Fred whined.

"Why is it so hard to try to find out what a piece of parchment is?!" George asked.

"I solemly swear we're up to no good with this thing" Joyce said.

Allison looked at Joyce and back at the map. Her eyes seemed to widen.

"Guys, look" Allison sat up.

"What is it?" George asked.

"The parchment. It has writing" Allison said and she sat next to Joyce followed by Fred and George.

"Listen to this: 'Messrs._ Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_'" Allison read aloud.

"That's weird. It's a map" Fred said opening up the map.

"It shows Hogwarts" George noticed.

"Joyce, what did you say?" Allison asked.

"'I solemly swear we're up to no good with this thing'."

"That must be how you reveal it. What about how to hide it?" Fred asked.

"Look at the introduction. 'Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers'. It must have something to do with that sentence" Allison said.

"Mischief Makers?" George asked unsure.

Allison looked back at the map and nothing disappeared.

"Nope" she shook her head.

"Purveyors of Aids?" Joyce asked.

"Nothing."

"Magical?" Fred asked.

Allison shook her head.

"It looks like it has something to do with 'Mischief', but what else?" Allison asked.

Fred snapped his fingers and said "Managed."

"Mischief Managed" Allison said and they all looked at the map.

"Nothing happened" George said.

"Since Ally was taping the map when you said the password to open it, you should tap it" Fred suggested and Allison did so saying "Mischief Managed."

Everything then faded away.

"Now we know how to hide it" George started.

"But how to reveal it. Properly, I mean. It seemed to long when Joyce said it" Fred ended.

"Since it was 'Mischief Managed, it might mean the opposite. I'm going to try 'I'm'. I solemly swear I'm up to no good" Allison said tapping and the map revealed itself once more.

"We did it" Allison muttered.

"We figured it out" Fred said.

"We did it!" Allison said and she hugged Joyce.

"We don't get hugs?" Fred asked and Allison hugged him and George.

"Come on, Joyce" George said and she joined in on the hug.

"Okay. Now, we need o see what this map does" Allison said.

They opened up the map and they looked around.

"See anything?" Joyce asked.

"Nope" the other three responded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Is that- No" Fred said.

"What?" Allison asked.

Fred pointed to an area.

"It's us" he muttered.

Allison took a closer look at the area and saw four names: Joyce Ross, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Allison Black all in a circle like the four friends were right now.

"George, go walk over there for a sec" Fred said and George walked around in circles.

Allison and Fred looked back at the map and saw George's name was walking in circles.

"Blimey! This shows everyone!" Allison exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Joyce asked.

"George was walking around in circles and his name was doing the same. Look" Fred said and he showed Joyce the map.

"Wow. This shows everyone where they are and what they're doing every second" Joyce said.

"This'll be very useful for some sneaking out to the Forbidden Forest" George suggested as he looked at the map himself.

"That's a lovely idea" Fred smiled.

"Okay, we can't show this map to anyone. If we do, it'll be taken away again. Deal?" Allison asked.

"Deal" everyone responded.

"We should get to the feast" Joyce said and they all stood up.

"Mischief Managed" Allison said tapping the map and it disappeared. "Are just trying to hurry so you can sit next to Oliver?"

"Shut up!" Joyce said and she walked quickly out of the common room.

Fred and George looked at Allison and said "She wants to sit by Oliver."

"It's obvious" Allison nodded her head and the three remaining friends laughed.

They all headed to the Great Hall to find everyone in their seats.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table to find Joyce sitting next to Oliver across from Percy and Charlie

"Told you" Allison sang and she sat next to Joyce and Fred sat next to Allison with George on his other side.

"What did we tell you?" Joyce asked.

"Shut up" Joyce said.

Allison, Fred, and George laughed once more and began to eat their dinner.

**Disclaimer: Bros, One rule: Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"So, who get's the map first?" George asked as he, Joyce, Fred and Allison walked to the common room.

"You guys can have it since you guys figured it out" Fred offered.

"You guys did too" Allison added.

"Ya, but you guys did everything. So you keep it for the night" Fred said.

"We can have it tomorrow" mentioned George.

"Alright" Joyce said and Fred handed Allison the map and everyone went to their dormitories.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Allison just came back from changing into her jeans, aqua green shirt, and her white sweater.

"Where were you?" Angelina asked as she and Joyce woke up by the sound of the door opening.

"Went to go change" Allison said as she got out her own copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and lay on her bed.

"You went to change without us?" Joyce asked. "And not bothering to wake us up?"

"Pretty much, yes" Allison smirked.

"I love you, but I hate you" Joyce said.

"I love you, too" Allison said.

"Come on, Joyce. Let's go change" Angelina suggested and she and Joyce went to go change.

Allison walked over to Joyce's nightstand and grabbed the Marauder's map.

Before Allison reached her bed, Allison had an unexpected flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Peter!_" A voice called out with anger and hurtfulness.

"_Sirius! What are you doing here?_" Peter asked innocently.

"_Don't play dumb with me, Peter! I know what you did!_" Allison's Dad said darkly.

"I don't know what you mean" Peter said.

"_If you hadn't betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort, I wouldn't have to leave my daughter with Remus who I should have trusted instead of you! Annalise was there when it happened. She's gone. Dead. I'll kill you for it_" Allison's Dad said.

"_Where were you when it happened?_" Peter smiled.

"_Taking care of my daughter. We went to visit you, but you were gone. When I went to go pick Annalise up, I found her, James, and Lily dead. Allison was there with me. Once I found out, I dropped her off at Remus' and came here._"

"_Sirius, I- SIRIUS BLACK KILLED LILY AND JAMES POTTER AND ANNALISE BLACK!_" Peter yelled.

"_Oh, Peter_" Allison's Dad laughed. "_You really think that_-"

Peter created a huge explosion.

Allison's Father was than Stupefied and was arrested leaving him to look at the only thing left from Peter, was a finger.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Allison than collapsed on the floor, fainted.

Joyce and Angelina were just coming back to their dormitory.

"Are you sure you don't like Oliver?" Angelina asked. "When we bumped into him, you couldn't take your eyes off him. Same for himself."

"That's because we were talking" Joyce opened the door. "And even if-"

Joyce caught sight of Allison in the floor. Not moving. Not breathing.

"Ally!" She yelled in fear.

"What happened. She doesn't look hurt" Angelina said bending down next to Allison.

"I don't know. I'll go get help" Joyce said and she ran to the common room to Fred and George's dormitory to tell them what happened.

"Fred! George!" She yelled as she opened their door.

"What?!" They shot straight up in their beds.

"Ally. She's not moving. Angelina and I found her on the floor" Joyce said.

The twins looked at each other and hopped out of bed running to the girls' dormitory with Joyce.

"Ally?" George asked as he caught sight of her with Angelina.

"We need to take her to the Hospital Wing" Angelina said.

"I'll take her. Joyce, you come with me, George find Tonks, and Angelina go find Professor McGonagall" Fred picked up Allison bridal style and they all left.

"What do you think happened?" Fred asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Allison looked alright, but I don't know why she's not moving" Joyce said and they arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Angelina and I came back from dressing up and we found Allison on the floor" Joyce said.

"She wasn't moving or breathing" Fred added and Joyce nodded.

"Bring her over here" said Madam Pomfrey and Fred sat Allison on the bed.

"I found her!" George said as he was coming in with Nymphadora.

"Ally!" Nymphadora shrieked as she ran over to her unconscious God-daughter.

"Goodness sake! What happened?" McGonagall asked coming in with Angelina.

"We found her on the floor unconscious"Joyce said and Tonks made her hair go black at a sight of fear.

"I shall owl her parents" McGonagall said and Nymphadora paled.

"Ally doesn't live with her parents" she said sadden.

"Her Mum is- dead" George said.

"And her Dad's in Azkaban" added Fred.

"Who does she lives with then?" McGonagall asked.

"Mr. Lupin. Her Godfather" Fred said quickly.

"Remus Lupin?"

Nymphadora nodded and McGonagall went to owl Remus.

**AT REMUS' HOUSE**

"Remus, get up. You haven't done anything since Allison and Nymphadora left" Andromeda said watching him lay on the couch reading a book with Ted by her side.

"All I do all day is either read or be with Allison. Als isn't here, so I have to read" Remus said not looking up at her.

"We miss her, too. She was like another Dora" Ted added.

"Ya, but you don't spend every second trying to keep her safe. I've taken care of her for eight years straight. She's like my own daughter, but we all know I could never have a child" Remus said.

Just then, an owl flew in. A Hogwarts owl.

"It must be from Nymphadora" Andromeda said and she walked over to the owl and took the letter.

The letter read:

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_Not to long ago, your God-daughter, Allison Black, was found unconscious on the floor. She is at the Hospital Wing at this moment. Please come as soon as you can._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Andromeda let out a shriek that made Ted and Remus jump.

"What is it?" Ted asked.

"Allison. She's hurt" Andromeda said and this made Remus shot up panicking.

"Merlin! What happened? Why was she alone? We have to go to Hogwarts! Now!" Remus said ready to rip out his hair.

"How will we get their that quickly?" Andromeda asked.

"We can Apparate" Remus said.

"But you can't on Hogwarts grounds" said Ted.

"Hogsmeade, than. I don't care. I need to get to Allison!" Remus said and he Apparated to Hogsmeade.

**AT THE HOSPITAL WING**

"How is she?" Nymphadora asked worriedly.

"She's doing fine. She's breathing" Madam Pomfrey said and everyone sighed with relief.

"Do you know what happened?" Fred asked.

"She took in too much power that rarely anyone has" Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda called out coming in quickly with Remus and Ted.

"Mum? Dad?" Nymphadora asked hugging them.

At the sight of Allison, Remus paled instantly.

"Ally?" He asked worried than ever.

"She's fine, Remus. She took in too much of her power" Nymphadora said and Andromeda went to go sit next to Allison.

"I can't believe this happened" Remus said sitting next to Allison and taking her hand.

"It will be alright. She'll wake up in a few moments. You must be patient" Madam Pomfrey said and left to work.

"I'm gonna go, you guys" Angelina said rather upset and left.

"You must be Joyce. Ally has been talking all about you" Andromeda said at the sight of Joyce.

"Yep. That's me. Ally's best friend in the entire world. Besides the twins" Joyce smiled weakly.

"Hello, Fred. Hello George" Remus said looking at them.

"Hi, Mr. Lupin" Fred said.

Allison than shifted and opened her eyes.

"Allison!" Andromeda hugged her tightly.

"Aunt Andromeda? Uncle Remus? Uncle Ted? What are you all doing here? Where are we? What happened?" Allison asked looking at all of them.

"We'll leave you alone. Come on, guys. See you in the common room, Ally" Joyce said and she and the twins left.

"Ally, you were unconscious for a while" Nymphadora said.

"Professor McGonagall olwed us and told us what happened to you. Do you remember what happened?" Remus asked.

"Ya. I remember having a flashback" Allison said.

"A flashback?" Ted asked.

"What happened in the flashback?"Andromeda asked.

"Well, it had Dad. And a man named Peter" Allison simply said and Remus' eyes widen. "They were talking about Mum, Uncle James, Aunt Lily, and You-Know-Who."

Andromeda let out a gasp and Allison continued.

"Dad said that Peter betrayed Aunt Lily and Uncle James to You-Know-Who so that's why they're dead. Mum was with them the night they died so that's why she's gone, too. Anyways, Peter asked Dad where he was when it happened and said he was taking care of me. We went to visit Peter, but he was gone that night. We then went to pick up Mum, but she was- you know. The next thing I knew, Peter yelled '_SIRIUS BLACK KILLED LILY AND JAMES POTTER AND ANNALISE BLACK!_' and created an explosion and Dad was arrested."

Andromeda, Nymphadora, Ted, and Remus all looked at each other in shock.

"Ally's flashbacks and predictions are never wrong" Nymphadora said.

"What do you mean, Nymphie?" Allison asked.

"Ally, you have your seeing powers. Your predictions are always right" Nymphadora said.

"And your flashbacks always have the exact details" Remus finished.

"So, that really happened to Dad?" Allison asked and Ted nodded.

Allison slumped on her bed and said "I can't believe this. Did any of you know?"

"You Dad only said he had to do something. He never told me what" Remus said.

"The last time we heard from your Father was before Halloween" Andromeda said sadly.

"He never told us anything before that" Ted added.

"What I don't get is why I had the flashback anyways. Can't I control it?" Allison asked.

"Well, since you're learing more about magic and getting stronger, you have to practice on controlling it" Remus said.

After a while, Andromeda spoke up.

"Your friends are probably worried about you. You should go" she said.

"Okay. Nymphie, can you go with me?" Allison asked.

"Sure" Nymphadora said and she stood up and Allison got out of the bed.

She was walking away until she forgot.

She ran over to Remus and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for coming for me, Uncle Remus" Allison whispered.

"I'll always come for you, Als" Remus whispered back hugging her.

Allison let go and said "We'll see you all soon!"

"Feel better, Ally" Andromeda said.

"Bye" Ted waved.

"Bye, Als" Remus whispered sadden.

Allison and Nymphadora then walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"You okay, Ally?" Nymphadora asked.

"Brilliant. Was everyone scared?" Allison asked curiously.

"Of course! I was freaking out. My hair was changing colors all over the place. I turned pale instantly and my eyes were black which means fear!" Nymphadora said quickly. "Joyce was ready to faint as well, the twins were quiet then ever and we both know that's mental, and Angelina couldn't move at all. She was the first one to leave."

"Wow. Everyone was worried" Allison said with a huff.

They arrived in front of the Fat Lady's portrait and Allison said the password.

"Thank, Nymphie for coming" Allison hugged her.

"Any time, Ally" Nymphadora smiled and she walked to her common room.

"Am I going to stay open forever?" The Fat Lady asked.

Allison rolled her eyes and walked into the common room and was attacked.

"Ally! Oh! I was so worried!" Said Joyce hugging her tightly that they both fell.

"Whoa, whoa. I just came back from the Hospital Wing. Do you want me to go back?" Allison joked and she and Joyce got back up.

"Als. We were freaking out" Fred hugged her tightly.

"I know. Nymphie told me. I'm alright. Really" Allison hugged George.

"We should have saw you coming" George said holding up the Marauder's Map.

"Why exactly do you have the map?" Allison asked curiously.

"We were watching it. We tried to find your name when we saw it wasn't in the Hospital Wing" Fred explained and he and Allison sat on the couch, George on the floor, and Joyce on the armchair.

"We were really really worried about you, Ally" George said calmly.

"Don't be. I'm fine" Allison laughed.

"What happened to you?" Joyce asked. "If you can't tell us, then that's alright."

"It's okay. I can tell you" Allison smiled. "It'll take a while, though."

Joyce, Fred, and George all looked at Allison and were ready for the story.

"When Joyce and Angelina left, I had an unexpected flashback. In the flashback, it had my Dad and a man named Peter. My Dad yelled at Peter saying he betrayed my Aunt Lily and Uncle James to- to You- Know- Who" Allison hesitated and Fred and George's eyes widen.

"Who's You- Know - Who?" Joyce asked confused.

"We never speak his name" Fred said quickly.

"You - Know- Who is a Dark Wizard who killed my Mum, Uncle James, and Aunt Lily. Almost all of my family supported him. That's why I was afraid to be in Slytherin. Like You - Know- Who" Allison added and Fred rubbed her shoulder.

"Almost?" George asked. "I thought all of them besides your Dad."

"People think my Dad did support You - Know- Who. But that's a lie. He never had. Never did. Why else would he be in Gryffindor? My Aunt Andromeda, the lady that came today at the hospital wing, didn't support him. She says my family calls her a Blood traitor because she married my Uncle who is a Muggle-Born. My Uncle Regulus supported You - Know- Who for a while, but he stopped after something broke off his support. No one knows what. He died and my Grandmother was so upset. I'm quite proud to be his niece" Allison smiled.

"Oh. Continue your flashback" Joyce said.

"Oh ya. My Dad said that, that night, me and him went to visit Peter, but he wasn't there. We then went to pick up my Mum, but she was dead. Like my Uncle James an Aunt Lily. Peter asked where my Dad was when it happened and he said taking care of myself. When he found out they were dead, my Dad dropped me off at my Uncle Remus' house. Dad then left to find Peter. The next thing I knew, Peter yelled '_SIRIUS BLACK KILLED LILY AND JAMES POTTER AND ANNALISE BLACK!'_ and created an explosion and my Dad was arrested. Then all I remember was I was in the Hospital Wing" Allison said.

"So, that really happened?" George asked.

"Yep. Nymphie said that my predictions and flashbacks are always right" Allison said.

She let out a sigh and rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

"Do you think he'll come back? I mean to you?" George asked.

Allison shrugged and Fred leaned his head on hers.

"Don't worry, Als. I'm sure he's thinking about you" he said softly.

"Ya. I guess he is" Allison agreed.

"Hey people! What's with all the sad faces?" Lee asked coming from his dorm.

"Hey, Lee" Allison, Joyce, Fred, and George said at the same time.

"Nothing much. Come on, let's go to the Great Hall for lunch" George suggested and they all left to the Great Hall.

"Hey" Charlie, Oliver, and Nymphadora said at the same time as the five friends walked over to them.

"How are you doing, Ally?" Charlie asked.

"Tonks told us what happened" Oliver added.

"What?" Lee asked confused.

"I fainted this morning" Allison said calmly.

"Again, What?" Lee asked in shock.

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine" Allison said.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Nymphadora asked.

"Lee doesn't know I'm a Seer. And neither does Oliver, I think. Plus, I'm pretty sure you told Charlie before I showed him" Allison explained.

"Ya. I told Charlie" Nymphadora smiled.

"Of course you did, Nymphie" Allison said.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Allison, Joyce, Fred, and George were all heading to the Hogwarts Express for the Christmas holidays.

"It's finally time for Christmas!" George said excitedly.

"I know. I've been so bored" Allison smiled.

"Guess what, guys" Joyce said to the twins.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm spending the holidays with Ally" Joyce smiled.

"Cool" Fred said.

"But, how?" George asked.

"We had thought it would be cool to spend the holidays together. Since Uncle Remus already met Joyce, he said she can come over" Allison said.

"I got really happy" Joyce mentioned.

"Joyce owled her Mum and Dad and told her about me and Uncle Remus. Joyce then asked if she could spend the holidays with me" Allison explained.

"They said they sounded like really nice and trustworthy people and they agreed that I can stay at her house fo the holidays" Joyce ended.

"That's great" George said with a smile.

"Where are you guys gonna do for Christmas?" Allison asked.

"We're gonna do the same old. Tease Ron and Percy" George said.

"We might have a snowball fight, though" Fred smirked.

"I bet you two will try to ambush Percy during the snowball fight" Joyce joked.

"You know us so well" George said putting his hands over his heart making Joyce roll her eyes.

"Wotcher" Nymphadora smiled with Charlie.

"Hey, guys" Fred, George, and Joyce said.

"Hey, Charlie. Hi, Nymphie. Nymphie, guess who's joining us for Christmas" Allison said with a smile.

"Me?" Nymphadora smiled.

"No, Nymphie. You're already coming. Think" Allison said.

"I give up" Nymphadora said.

"Joyce" Allison said.

"Yay. More poeple the better" Nymphadora joked.

"Let's go find the Honeydukes Express" Charlie suggested.

"Ya. We'll see you guys later" Nymphadora said with a wave.

"Later, guys" Charlie smiled.

"Bye" The four friends responded together.

Allison opened her trunk and grabbed her The Tales of Beedle the Bard book and read.

"No. No. No. Put down the book, and you and me will go find the Honeydukes Express" Fred said to Allison and grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

"Fred!" Allison shrieked as he pulled her hand and she dropped the book.

Joyce gave George a weird look and he shrugged.

"Fred! Slow down!" Allison laughed and Fred slowed down.

"Yes?" Fred asked with a smile at the sight of Allison's glare.

"I can't believe you" Allison pouted.

"And that is why you love me" Fred smiled and tapped her nose lightly making her blush.

"Shut up, Fred" Allison said simply and walked away quickly hoping he didn't see her blushing and that it would go away by the time he caught up to her.

Sadly, he saw her blush. And Merlin she looked pretty blushing, he thought.

"Als, Wait for me" Fred smiled and he ran after her and the blush on Allison's face faded away.

**Disclaimer: Please Review, Bros!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

When the train stopped, Allison, Joyce, Fred, and George found Remus, Ted, and Andromeda talking to the twin's family.

"Uncle Remus!" Allison shrieked with joy and he turned around as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Ally! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Remus smiled spinning Allison around. "Hello, Joyce. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too, Mr. Lupin" Joyce smiled.

Allison looked at Remus with a smile and saw all the fresh scars on his face.

"Uncle Remus, was it yesterday?" Allison asked with fear.

"Ya... But, I'm alright" Remus said calmly and Allison hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Ally!" Ted and Andromeda smiled at her.

"Hi, Aunt Andromeda. Hi Uncle Ted!" Allison hugged them.

"You look brilliant" Andromeda said.

"Ally, where's Dora?" Ted asked.

"Uh-" Allison looked around.

"I'm here! I'm here" Nymphadora said running up to them.

"Hi, Nymphadora" Andormeda smiled.

"Seriously, Mum. Stop calling me that" Nymphadora said.

"Nymphadora" Allison faked coughed with a smirk.

"Ally" Nymphadora turned her hair red.

"Can I help you, Nymphadora?" Allison asked still smirking. "Don't start with me, my dearest Godmother" Allison said.

"Hi, Dora" Ted hugged Nymphadora.

"Hi, Dad" Nymphadora smiled.

"Hey, Ginevra!" Fred smiled picking his little sister up making her giggle. "Do you want to meet my friends?"

Ginevra nodded still being held by Fred and Fred walked over to Allison and Joyce with George by his side.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet our little sister, Ginevra" Fred smiled.

"We call her Ginny, as well" George added.

"It's nice to meet you, Ginny. I'm Allison, and this is Joyce" Allison smiled.

"You're so cute" Joyce said making Ginny blush and hiding her face into Fred's chest.

"She's shy" Fred explained.

"That make's a lot of sense" Allison joked.

A little boy walked up to them and Allison said with a friendly smile "Hi. You must be Ron."

"Ya. I'll be going to Hogwarts in two years" Ron said with a bright smile. "I'll be in Gryffindor!"

"Yes. Like all our other brothers" Joyce smiled.

"That's a true Weasley, Joyce" George smirked.

"Of course it is" Joyce rolled her eyes.

"We better get a move on" Ted said.

"How about you go tell Mr. Weasley what a Tel- Tele-" Allison said trying to say it.

"Telephone?" Ted asked with a smile.

"Yes. Go tell him what that is" Allison pushed him over to Mr. Weasley who had a smile on his face.

George gave Allison a weird look when she came back and she responded "Fred told me while we were looking for the Honeydukes Express that your Dad fancies Muggles."

"Oh he fancies them, alright" Fred joked.

"Hey little Ginny!" Charlie smiled.

"Charlie!" She jumped into his arms.

"How come we didn't get that greeting?" George joked.

"Because Ginny loves Charlie way better than you" Allison smiled.

"Hey, little brothers!" A man with long hair said.

"Bill!" Fred and George tackled him.

"Whoa! I'm not that strong to get tackled by both of you" Bill joked an noticed Allison and Joyce. "And who are these ladies?"

"This is our best friends Allison Black" Fred said.

"And Joyce Ross" George ended.

"Pleasure, ladies" Bill smiled.

"Girls, this is our older brother, Bill" George said.

"His real name in William" Fred added.

"Why?" Bill asked jokingly. He ruffled Fred and George's hair and walked away.

"Okay, girls. It's time to go" Remus said.

"But I just sent Uncle Ted to talk about a tel- I'm not going through this again. It hurts. Anyways, I just sent him to talk about it to Mr. Weasley" Allison said.

"You'll see each other soon and Ted is already done talking about a telephone" Remus said saying Telephone slowly.

"Alright. We'll see you guys soon" Allison said as she hugged Fred and Joyce hugged George.

"See you soon, Als" Fred whispered with a smile.

"Bye, Fred" Joyce hugged him.

"Later, Joyce" Fred said.

"Bye, George" Allison hugged him.

"See ya, Ally" George smiled.

"I don't get a hug?" Charlie asked the girls.

"Bye, Charlie" Allison and Joyce hugged him.

"Tonks?" Charlie smiled at her to give him a hug.

"Alright" Nymphadora rolled her eyes and joined in on the hug.

"Remember to write" Allison smiled at Fred.

"I write to you everyday" Fred joked.

"Be prepared for my Hi's" George smiled.

"Oh I will" Allison said.

"Bye, Guys" Joyce waved at them and they left King's Cross.

"We will see you tomorrow" Andromeda hugged Allison.

"Alright. Bye" Allison hugged Ted.

"Bye, Joyce" Nymphadora hugged her.

"See ya, Tonks" Joyce smiled.

"Bye, Andromeda. Ted. Nymphadora" Remus hugged Andromeda.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Nymphadora shrieked.

"Bye, Nymphadora" Allison sang making Nymphadora's hair go red.

"Ally!" Nymphadora half yelled.

"Bye" Allison waved and Remus took Allison's and Joyce's hand and Apparated to Allison's and Remus' house.

"Okay!" Joyce fell on the ground.

"Are you okay, Joyce?" Remus helped her up.

"Ya. Thank you, Mr. Lupin" Joyce said.

"I'm so tired of that! Please stick to Remus" Remus joked and went to the kitchen.

Joyce looked at Allison and Allison responded "He's not used to 'Mr. Lupin'."

"Als, show Joyce were she's sleeping" Remus told Allison.

"Okay, Uncle Remus. Come on, Joyce. You'll be sleeping in my room" Allison smiled and she and Allison grabbed their things and headed to Allison's room.

"Here we are" Allison opened her door revealing her room.

"Whoa. This is awesome" Joyce smiled seeing the room. "Reminds me of our dorm."

"I know right. When I first saw our dorm, I thought I was in my room" Allison laughed. "So this is your bed."

"It's awesome!" Joyce jumped on the bed.

"Want to go hunting, Diagon?" Allison asked.

The Snowy Owl hooted happily and Allison opened his cage and her window.

"Be back later" Allison said with a smile.

Diagon hooted with agreement and he flew put the window ready to hunt.

"Want some chocolate?" Allison asked.

"You have chocolate?" Joyce asked with a weird look.

"Loads. Uncle Remus loves chocolate" Allison smiled and skipped downstairs with Joyce by her side.

"Hey, girls" Remus smiled at them.

"Hi-" Joyce said catching Remus' glance. "Remus."

"Good" Remus nodded with a smiled.

"Uncle Remus, where's the chocolate?" Allison asked opening an empty cabinet.

"Did you check the one next to it?" Remus asked.

"No. Let me- Here it is!" Allison smile happily and got out the chocolate.

"Why do you have a cabinet full of chocolate?" Joyce asked eating some of the chocolate.

"It's good" Allison smiled.

Just then, the Weasleys' owl flew in.

"Fred!" Allison smiled happily and the owl placed the letter in front of her and Joyce.

"I'm gonna go read" Remus said and he kissed Allison on the head and walked out of the kitchen.

"What does it say?" Joyce asked.

"I'll read it aloud" Allison said and she started.

_Dear Allison and Joyce,_

_Hey! It's your guys, Fred and George, as usual. This is George, HI, Ally!_

"Typical" Allison rolled her eyes.

_We really miss you guys._

"Aw" Joyce touched her heart with both of her hands.

"Shh" Allison told her and she continued.

_So, it's been an hour since we saw you and we are bloody bored. It is no fun without you guys with Joyce telling us it is a bad idea to do whatever, and Ally coming up with those ideas Joyce tells us is a bad idea._

"That deserves an Aw" Allison smirked at Joyce who glared. "What?"

_Anyways, Charlie also says Hi. We snuck the Marauders Map and it's in the envelope somewhere. We thought we would take turns again like at Hogwarts._

_We also thought that we would be tired of doing it and stop by the time we get back._

_Hey, Als, any idea who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are? Since you're the bookworm, you would probably do some research..._

"So true" Allison interrupted herself.

"Keep going" Joyce smiled.

_I guess we'll put an end to this letter. Took a full five minutes on thinking about what to write._

_Write back soon,_

_Fred and George_

Joyce picked up the envelope and reached for the Marauders Map.

"I can't believe they snuck this put of the castle" Joyce shook her head.

"I can't believe they were right about you telling is everything we do is a bad idea" Allison smirked.

"Shut up. So did you find out who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are, yet?" Joyce asked.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good" Allison tapped the map with her wand. "No. Not yet."

"We need to find out who they are. I can't wait any longer" Joyce said.

"I know" Allison agreed.

"We should write back" Joyce smiled.

"And I agree" Allison smiled as well and they raced upstairs with the letter and the Marauders Map.

**AT THE BURROW**

"Can't you guys just go fly your brooms?" Charlie asked the twins.

"No" Fred responded.

"We're so bored" George whined.

"Then go fly your brooms" Charlie said.

"Ya, but we can't" Fred said.

"And why not?" Charlie asked crossing his arms with a grin on his face.

"Because, they're to far away" George said.

"And we just want to be with the girls" Fred added.

"Look at you two! You're like lovesick puppies!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Fred! Allison's owl!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Ally!" Fred and George said with joy at the same time as they ran to the kitchen.

Charlie sighed and said to himself "I have idiot brothers."

"Where, Mum?" George asked.

"Over there" Mrs. Weasley pointed to the window that the twins ran over to.

"Let's go!" Fred told George and they ran upstairs to their room.

George closed the door behind him and said "What does it say?"

"Hang on a sec, I'm opening it" Fred told George as he opened the letter.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Hey, guys! We're missing you like crazy._

_So, I didn't find put who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are, yet. You were right that I did try to do some research on them._

_By the looks of the map, it hasn't been used in years. It must have been used by the time of our parents went to Hogwarts._

_Anyways, Hi, George!_

"That's our thing" George nodded with a smile.

_How have you guys been? We're fine, but bored without you._

"They love us" Fred smirked.

_Maybe we can meet up with each other at Diagon Alley soon. Maybe tomorrow? Oh well._

"Should we ask?" George asked.

"Gred, my dearest brother, we should" Fred smirked.

"Mum!" George yelled.

"Yes?" Mrs. Weasley called back.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Fred asked.

"Sure. I need to get a few things, anyways" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you!" Fred and George yelled together.

"Stop shouting!" Percy yelled.

"Sorry, Perce!" Fred and George yelled as they heard a groan coming from Percy's room.

"Back to the letter" Fred smiled.

_We'll see you guys soon! Write back!_

_Love, Allison and Joyce_

"They put 'Love'" Fred and George said at the same time with a smile on their face.

_P.S. We'll send te map to you guys tomorrow!_

**AT ALLISON'S HOUSE**

"So many people stayed for Christmas" Allison said as she was examining the Marauders Map.

"Really?" Joyce asked.

"Ya. And one of them is Oliver" Allison sang with a smirk.

"Shut up! I don't fancy Oliver" Joyce turned scarlet.

"I never said you did. But you did. So do you fancy Oliver Wood? Keeper of Gryffindor? Quite charming to the eyes of Joyce Ross?" Allison teased.

"I don't find him charming!" Joyce exclaimed.

"So you find him handsome?" Allison smirked.

"Ugh!" Joyce groaned as Allison laughed.

"Hey, girls! Time for dinner!" Remus called out.

"Thank you!" Joyce threw her fist in the air.

"Coming Uncle Remus!" Allison yelled.

"Again with the yelling, Als!" Remus said.

"Again it's fun, Uncle Remus" Allison smirked at Joyce.

"Come on" Joyce smiled and she locked arms with Allison and they went downstairs.

"How was the first few hours back?" Remus set the plates.

"Boring. The only good part is that Fred and George owled us" Allison said helping Remus.

"At least we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Nymphadora. Maybe you can ask them if they can go too" Remus suggested.

"We already did" Allison smiled happily.

"Really?" Remus raised his eyebrow.

"Yep" Joyce said.

"You really are like your father, Als. Never ask permission first. Just go with it and mention it later" Remus smirked and Allison smiled brightly.

"So that's how you got your pranksterness. I thought you just got it from the twins" Joyce said.

"And you call yourself my best friend" Allison said jokingly flipping her hair.

"Ya, I do" Joyce smiled.

After dinner, Allison had said "I'm gonna go flying."

"Let's see if you're worthy enough to try out for the team next year" Joyce said.

"I'm pretty sure you'll make it on the team. I taught you how to fly and you are like your Dad when it comes to flying" Remus said and Allison rushed upstairs to get her broom and went outside with Joyce.

**Disclaimer: This is the last chapter for now. If a lot of people ask for more(By Reviewing), I might continue it. I'm thinking of doing a Remus/Hermione FF... Goodbye. Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I know. I'm a horrible person. But, I've been working on this story's few chapters on my iPod and I just needed to post this. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Allison mounted her broom and kicked her leg to fly high into the air.

"Come up here, Joyce. It's brilliant!" Allison yelled at her best friend.

"Not even if Fred, George, or you pranked me into doing so. I'm bad enough at flying classes already and I am not ready to break a bone" Joyce shook her head.

"Don't be such a prat! You would have done it if Oliver asked!" Allison teased.

"Would you quit that!" Joyce stomped her foot.

"Why won't you just admit it? Me and the twins can see right through you! We're your best friends!" Allison shouted flying loops.

"Fine. I like him. You happy?" Joyce yelled crossing her arms.

"Very. It's not like we care. You can like whoever you want. We just want you to know you can trust us" Allison flew down.

"I know I can, I just don't want you guys to tease me all the time" Joyce looked down to her feet.

"We tease you because we love you" Allison hugged Joyce.

"I love you guys, too" Joyce smiled.

"Now ride the bloody broom" Allison handed Joyce her broom.

"No" Joyce shook her head handing back the broom.

"Ride it" Allison gave it back.

"No."

"Ride it."

"No."

"Ride it."

"Ally!"

"Joyce!"

"Girls! Time for bed!" Remus called out.

"Coming!" Allison yelled.

"Again with the yelling, Allison" Remus said.

"Again with the lecturing, Uncle Remus" Allison smiled.

"You do like yelling" Joyce teased and Allison mounted her broom once more. She flew to the house while Joyce ran.

"Ally, do you really have to fly in the house?" Remus asked watching his God-daughter fly around the living room.

"Don't be like Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Remus" Allison smiled.

Remus rolled his eyes and got out his wand. He pointed his wand at Allison's broom and it flew into his hands and Allison fell onto the couch.

"Hey! No Accioing!" Allison pouted.

"That's not a word, Als" Remus smiled and put her broom on the coffee table.

"It is now" Allison smirked and went to go get ready with Joyce.

"What's everyone doing back at Hogwarts?" Joyce asked Allison as she looked at the map.

"Gathering at the Great Hall. Wanna know what Oliver's doing?" Allison teased with a smile.

"Ally" Joyce started.

"I'm kidding" Allison said putting her hands up.

"All ready?" Remus said coming into the girls' room.

"Mischeif Managed" Allison tapped her wand on the map quickly.

Remus raised his eyebrow and asked "What's that?"

"Um- Professor Flitwick gave me a Christmas assignment" Allison lied hiding the Marauders' Map under her sheets.

"Got it done yet? You always finish first minute you get it" Remus teased.

"Ya. Super easy, really" Allison shrugged.

"Excellent. Time for bed. Diagon Alley tomorrow" Remus kissed Allison on her forehead.

"And more terror of the trio of Allison Black and the Weasley twins" Joyce joked.

"And more lecturing of Joyce Ross" Allison added with a smirk.

"I'm just trying to get you out of detention and trouble" Joyce crawled in her bed.

"We all know even if you try, we never get out" Allison sang.

"Night Joyce" Remus smiled.

"Night, Remus" Joyce responded.

"Night, Uncle Remus!" Allison said.

"Goodnight, Als. Sweet dreams, girls" Remus turned out the lights and closed the door.

"Lumos" Allison flicked her wand.

"What are you doing this time?" Joyce sat up.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good" Allison tapped her wand on the Marauders' Map. "Up to no good. That's what."

"With a bloody map?"

"Bloody right" Allison smirked.

"I'm not proud to be called your best friend sometimes"Joyce joked.

"Ya you are" Allison smiled.

"Ya" Joyce nodded.

"I love this map!" Allison said.

"What are you doing with it anyways?" Joyce asked.

"I'm seeing what people are doing. Did you notice Dumbledore paces a lot?" Allison asked.

"No. He's Dumbledore. He does weird things" Joyce said.

"True. All true, Joyce" Allison nodded.

"Better get some sleep for tomorrow. And before Remus catches you awake" Joyce said.

"He always catches me when I'm awake. It's always like that" Allison said and taped the Marauders' Map. "Mischief Managed."

"Night, Ally" Joyce laid her head on her pillow.

"Night, Joyce" Allison covered her head with her sheets and fell asleep.

"Joyce! Wake up!" Allison jumped on Joyce's bed.

"Ally!" Joyce fell off her bed.

"What in the name if Godric Gryffindor was that for?!" Joyce asked harshly.

"To wake you up or course! Come on! Let's go eat. We gotta go to Diagon Alley later and see the twins!" Allison said happily and skipped downstairs.

"Hey, Als" Remus smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"Hi, Uncle Remus" Allison skipped over to him and kissed him in the cheek.

"Where's Joyce?" Remus asked.

"Here" Joyce yawned.

"Morning, Joyce. Get ready. We're eating breakfast at Andromeda's" Remus stood up.

"We'll be right back!" Allison smiled and she dragged Joyce up the stairs.

**AT THE TONKS HOUSE**

"Where can they be? They should have been here by now" Andromeda said.

"Calm down, Mum. They'll be here in a minute" Nymphadora said from the table.

"It's Allison, Joyce, and Remus we're rambling about. They can handle themselves" Ted said.

Pop.

"Joyce, you need to work on that" Allison helped Joyce up to her feet.

"Thanks" Joyce smiled slightly.

"There you three are" Andromeda smiled.

"Hey, Aunt Andromeda" Allison smiled sitting next to Nymphadora.

"Wotcher, Ally. Wotcher, Joyce. Wotcher Remus" Nymphadora nodded.

"Nymphadora" Remus said.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" She turned her hair read as she stood up.

"Down, Godmother" Allison pushed Nymphadora back down slowly by the shoulder.

"Hey, Tonks" Joyce smiled brightly.

"What's happened since yesterday?" Nymphadora questioned Allison and Joyce.

"Fred and George owled us" Allison smiled.

Ted then started to cough.

"Please don't go and be protective again" Allison rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Again?" Joyce asked.

"When I first met Fred, I asked Nymphie to ask if Charlie and Fred were brothers which was a yes. I guess Charlie wrote to him about me. Fred sent me a letter saying his family thought I was girlfriend. Well, Charlie was joking around in the letter, but Fred's Mum told him to read the letter aloud" Allison explained.

"I remember Charlie asking me what your address was" Nymphadora sighed.

"Yep. Anyways, Fred wrote in the letter saying that Charlie asked if I was his girlfriend, and when his Mum heard, she shrieked like Aunt Andromeda" Allison looked at Andromeda.

"I'm sorry" She said happily.

"So, I read the letter aloud and then once I was done reading it, Uncle Remus and Uncle Ted, well, they got protective" Allison trailed off.

"How protective?" Joyce asked.

"They said I better mot be doing anything 'funny' with Fred" Allison smiled.

"It mentioned dating" Ted said.

"And I'm eleven" Allison added. "I wouldn't date at eleven years old."

"But you admit you would date" Remus pointed out.

"Oh Godric" Allison sighed. "See this Joyce? This is what I mean over protectiveness."

"Stop saying Ally's going to date and eat" Andromeda said.

"By the way, when you go shopping for whatever, Joyce and I'll be with the twins."

"I'll come, too. Charlie might be with them" Nymphadora said.

Allison looked at her with a smile.

"I told you he's just a best mate" Nymphadora huffed.

"That's not what I'm saying" Allison smirked.

Nymphadora then knew she was talking about Remus.

"Ally, I told you-" Nymphadora started.

"I never said anything about that" Allison drank her milk.

"You were thinking it" Nymphadora glared.

"Of course I was" Allison smiled.

"I swear to Merlin if you say a word-" Nymphadora warned.

"I promised I wouldn't say a thing. As did the twins and Joyce. You're the one who brought it up" Allison sang.

"That's because you were thinking it" Nymphadora said.

"Are we missing something here?" Ted questioned.

"Nope" Allison and Nymphadora chorused.

After everyone was done eating, it was tome for Diagon Alley.

"Floo?" Allison asked.

"You guessed it" Remus said.

"What's Floo?" Joyce questioned.

"Ally, wanna show her how it's done?" Nymphadora asked with a smile.

"Way ahead of ya, Godmother" Allison said and walked over to the fireplace with Joyce behind her.

"This is Floo Powder. You might fall on your first try. I did" Allison smiled taking the Floo Powder.

"So, all you need to do Joyce is step into the fireplace with the Powder, and say where you're going" Andromeda said.

"See you on the other side" Allison winked and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley" She said loudly and dropped the Floo Powder and she appeared in Diagon Alley.

"Hello Miss Black, how can I assist you today?" A familiar voice said behind Allison.

She turned and found a familiar face.

"Why hello, Mister Weasley. What would you intend to help me with?" Allison smiled.

"How about a hug?" Fred asked with a smile.

"I've missed you even if it's been a day" Allison hugged him tightly.

"Ahem" A voice coughed.

Allison and Fred looked to find Remus.

"There goes the hugging" Allison sighed.

"Did I intrude on something?" Remus asked with a smile.

"I told you enough with the protectiveness" Allison said.

"You said that to Ted" Remus said.

"I meant you both" Allison said.

"Fred?" Remus asked unsure.

"Guessed right, Mr. Lupin" Fred nodded.

"Please call me Remus. I'm still not used to that" Remus said.

Then, Joyce fell to her knees.

"Did you know that would happen, Ally?" Joyce stood up.

"Maybe" Allison smiled.

"Thanks for the warning" Joyce said sarcastically. "Fred?"

"How dare you. I'm George" Fred said.

"Nice try, but I'm one of your best friends. I can tell even if it's been a few months" Joyce smiled giving him a hug.

As Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Ted Flooed into Diagon Alley, Allison asked "Where's George?"

"You asked for me?" George came from behind Fred.

"There you are" Joyce smiled hugging him with Allison.

"Brilliant to see you both" Allison smiled.

"What about me?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie!" Allison and Joyce hugged him.

"Come on Tonks, you know you wanna" Charlie teased.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes and hugged Charlie after Allison and Joyce let go.

"Here's some money unless you need ice cream" Remus handed Allison and Joyce each two sickles.

"Oh ya, Mum told me to give you some, too" Charlie reached into his pocket and handed Fred and George two sickles, as well.

"We're off!" George said and the Hogwarts students fled the scene.

"We're gonna go try and find our friends, guys" Charlie announced.

"Alright" Joyce nodded.

"Be good, Ally" Nymphadora said.

"You both, as well" Charlie told the twins.

"Never gonna happen" Allison, Fred, and George said together and Nymphadora and Charlie left.

"You three aren't triplets, but you still finish each others sentences and say stuff together" Joyce said.

"That's weird, alright" George nodded.

As they walked and had fun, they ran into Hogwarts' very own, Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid" Allison smiled.

"Um- Nice ter see yeh lot again" Hagrid said.

Allison then frowned.

"Hagrid, I know you don't like me" She said sadden.

"What are yeh talkin' about?" Hagrid asked.

"You don't like me because you know who my father is" Allison looked to her feet.

"Allison-"

"I saw you, Hagrid. That night. Remember? The night you took Harry?" Allison questioned him about October 31st. "I know what you think of Dad. It's what everyone thinks of him."

"Are sure you want to talk about that, Ally?" Joyce touched Allison's shoulder.

"Hagrid?" Allison looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Allison. I shouldn't have judged yeh like that" Hagrid sighed.

"It's alright. Tell ya what, Hagrid, how about I help you with the First Years next year?" Allison offered.

"Yer the first. Alright. Thanks, Allison" Hagrid smiled.

"Call me, Ally" Allison said smiling back at the part giant.

"So Hagrid, what brings you to Diagon Alley?" Fred asked him.

"Slug repellent" Hagrid showed them the slug repellent. "I best be off ter Hogwarts. See yeh all after the Holidays."

"Merry Christmas, Hagrid" The four friends waved at him.

"Merry Christmas" Hagrid said and vanished into the falling snow.

"Looks like you got on his good side, Als" Fred put his arm around her shoulder.

"Knew that was gonna happen?" Joyce asked with a smile.

"Thank Merlin I did" Allison smiled.

"So, let's talk about Hogwarts. Favorite professor?" Joyce asked.

"Flitwick" Allison said.

"We'd say McGonagall" Fred said with George nodding.

"I have Sprout" Joyce said. "Least favorite?"

Allison, Fred, George, and Joyce looked at each other and said finally together "Snape."

"No bloody kidding" George sighed.

"Uncle Remus said he hated my Dad and Dad hated him, Snape is just cold to everyone" Allison said.

"But the Slytherins" Joyce said.

"You asked for us?" A voice said behind them.

They turned and found Slytherin Princesses, Flora Carrow and Hestia Carrow.

"Carrows" Allison crosse her arms.

"Black. Ross. Weasleys" Flora glared.

"What would the Slytherin Princesses be doing here?" Joyce asked.

"Shopping of course. But we'd ask what you four doing here. Seeing you all are poor being Weasleys, Half-Blood who's parents are thousands of miles away, and a girl who lives with her not so wealthy Godfather" Hestia smirked.

Fred and George were about to crack until Allison stopped them.

"Stop you two" She said. "At least we're not like you."

"Which effects us how?" Flora questioned.

"This" Allison smiled before spraying a Cockroach Cluster in their faces.

The Carrows stepped back disgusted and wiped it off their faces.

"You'll pay for that, Black" Hestia warned her and the sisters flipped their hairs and walked away.

"No I won't" Allison smiled.

"I really want to kill them" Joyce shook her head.

"Stupid Slytherins" Fred huffed.

"Come on. Let's go and get ice cream" Allison smiled.

"Ice cream!" George said happily and they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Hello, Mr. Fortescue" Allison smiled.

"Ally! It's been so long. How have you been?" Fortescue asked her.

"Brilliant. And yourself?"

"Excellent. Hello Fred. Hello George" Fortescue smiled at them.

"Hey, Mr. Fortescue. This is our friend Joyce Ross" Fred introduced her.

"Hello" Joyce smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Joyce. A friend of Allison, Fred, or George, is a friend of mine" Fortescue shook her hand. "So what can I get you lot?"

"Chocolate for me" Allison said and she handed Fortescue the two sickles.

"You and Remus with the chocolate" Joyce whispered.

"Like Godfather like God-daughter" Allison smirked and received her Chocolate ice cream.

"I'll have a strawberry" Joyce handed her two sickles in and got her ice cream.

"And we'll have raspberry for us" George said and he and Fred did the same as the other two girls and they said their thanks and goodbyes to Fortescue and walked out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

**Disclaimer: So, I've decided to continue this story. I'm happy a few of you wanted me to continue. I don't want to let you lot down. I hope you haven't given up on Allison's life. And I hope you all haven't given up on me. I'll only be posting once every now and then. Please Review, and thanks for coming back.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Sorry! I forgot to tell you I was going on vacation, BUT I'm back! I don't own Harry Potter!**

"So, we got ice cream and were close to hexing the Carrows. What's next?" Allison asked.

"Oh ya, we brought the map" Joyce said.

"Right" Allison got out her handbag and she searched for the Marauders' Map.

"Found it" She smiled and got it out.

"Remus was close to catching us with it" Joyce mentioned.

"I said Flitwick gave me a Charms Assignment" Allison shrugged and she handed George the map.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good" George tapped the map with his wand.

"At least you thought of something, Ally" Fred smiled.

"I know. We'd be dead" Allison said. She looked at Joyce who glared.

"Well, I would" Allison said looking to the snowy floor.

"I think some Seventh Years are hexing and First Year" George said looking at the map.

"How can you tell?" Joyce asked.

"I see Seventh Years' names on here and one First Year. The First Years' name keeps disappearing and reappearing" George said.

"Must be levitating the poor bloke" Fred sighed.

"Again, getting back to Hogwarts, favorite class?" Joyce asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Allison smiled.

"Anything, but Potions" Fred shook his head.

"Probably Charms" George said.

"For me, it's Transfiguration" Joyce said.

"We all know our least favorite. Worst subject?" George asked.

"How dare you ask me that" Allison touched her chest.

"We all know Ally is good- brilliant in all classes" Fred said. "For me Potions."

"Herbology" George said.

"And Flying of course" Joyce sighed.

"I'm telling ya Oliver would love to teach you" Allison nudged Joyce on the arm.

"Shut up" Joyce sighed.

**TWO YEAR LATER (THIRD YEAR) Sorry I've been skipping a lot.**

"Now that it's your Third Year, and Nymphadora isn't here, promise you'll be good" Remus told Allison.

They were on their way to Platform 9¾ as they entered King's Cross Station. Now that Charlie and Nymphadora had graduated, the Tonks stopped coming.

Nymphadora went to work to become an Auror at the Ministry while Charlie went to Romania to study Dragons.

"I promise I'll be good" Allison smiled.

"Got your Hogsmeade Permission Slip?" Remus asked her.

"Right here" Allison patted her trunk that was laying on the trolley.

"Ally! Remus!" They heard a voice cry out.

They looked to find Joyce pushing her trolley towards them.

"Joyce" Allison hugged her.

"Hey, Joyce. Where are you parents?" Remus questioned her.

"They had to drop Dad off to his Muggle job" Joyce said. "Anyways, it's good to see you both."

"It's good to see you, too. We can finally go to Hogsmeade" Allison said happily.

"I was so lucky to remember the slip" Joyce sighed with relief.

"I think those are the Weasleys" Remus pointed to the red-headed family.

"Come on" Allison said and she and Joyce pushed their trolleys towards the family with Remus behind them.

"Hey, Fred, hey George" Allison smiled at them.

"Ally! Joyce!" They hugged the girls into a group hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley" Allison and Joyce said together.

"Hello, dears. It's been so long" Mrs. Weasley hugged them.

"Hey, Ron" Allison ruffled his hair.

"Finally going to Hogwarts" Joyce smiled. "Not nervous are you?"

"I dunno. I've never seen Hogwarts before" Ron said.

"It'll be brilliant, Mate. Trust me" Allison smiled.

Then Allison turned to Ginny.

"Next year, Gin. Okay?" She smiled.

"I wish I could go this year" She said sadly.

"You said that last year" Allison teased.

"I really want to go, though" Ginny said.

"I know you do" Allison said. She then walked over to her trolley and pushed it following Mrs. Weasley.

"It's the same every year packed with Muggles, of course. Come on. Platform 9¾ this way" Mrs. Weasley said taking Ginny's hand and walking to the barrier.

"Alright, Percy. You first" Mrs. Weasley said and Percy ran through the barrier.

"Fred, you next" Mrs. Weasley said.

"He's not Fred, I am!" George said.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother" Fred shook his head.

"Sorry George" Mrs. Weasley said to Fred.

Fred then pushed his trolley towards the barrier and stopped.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred" He smirked and ran though the barrier with George following.

"Allison, Joyce, Remus" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Third Year here we come" Allison said before going through the barrier.

"Nothing really changed" Joyce sighed as they were still pushing the trolleys.

"Did you see that boy, Als? He looked a lot like James" Remus said.

"Uncle James?" Allison asked.

Remus nodded.

"I saw him. He didn't have the eyes, though" Allison said.

"I noticed that as well" Remus agreed.

"We're gonna go put our stuff up and we'll meet you back, okay?" Allison asked.

"Hurry" Remus said and Allison and Joyce went on the red train.

"Hey, guys" Allison smiled as she and Joyce found the twins in a compartment.

"Hey, girls" Fred smiled helping Allison with her trunk and George did the same with Joyce.

"Do that to your own mother" Allison whispered to Fred.

"Gred was in on it, too" Fred said.

"Gred?" Allison questioned.

"Ya. We switched our names, but keeping the first letter. You are talking to Forge" Fred explained.

"Nice to meet you, Forge. Now have you seen my best friend who's this tall and looks a lot like you?" Allison joked.

"Of course. He's that charming bloke I've been seeing" Fred played along.

"Where?" Allison tilted her head.

"You're looking at him, Love" Fred smirked.

"Charms aren't working like you hoped, Weasley" Allison smiled.

"You're saying I have charms" Fred teased.

"Shut up, Fred" Allison looked to her feet.

"Hey, where's my best friend I've known since she fell out of the Floo Network?" Fred nudged Allison on the arm.

"Somewhere" Allison looked away.

"Which is?" Fred asked trying to get her to look at him.

"That boy looks like he needs help" Allison said looking at a boy with jet black hair trying to get his trunk up.

"Let's help him then" George smiled and they walked over to the jet black-haired boy.

Fred sighed a tad bit depressed, hoping himself and Allison would continue their little game, but his luck was up.

He never knew why, but Fred always loved his moments with Allison. He always has ever since the moment they met. Remembering that special day would always make him feel like it was meant to be.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" He heard George yelled at him.

He let out another sigh, and then followed his brother and his best friends to the jet black-haired boy.

With the twins' help, the young boy had finally gotten his trunk up.

"Thanks" He said brushing his hair away from his eye.

"What's that?" Fred asked pointing to the lightning scar.

"Blimey, are you-?" George asked.

"He is" Allison said simply.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked her and she nodded.

"What?" The boy asked.

"Harry Potter" The four friends chorused.

Harry turned bright red until Mrs. Weasley called.

"Allison? Joyce? Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming" They said together and left Harry to his time.

"It was really" George started.

"Ally, it's-" Fred started.

"Don't" Allison looked to her feet.

"Did you know he'd be-?" Joyce asked.

"No. I never bothered. But I knew he would come someday" Allison said.

"There you four are!" Mrs. Weasley said as Joyce opened the compartment window. "Ronald, you've got something in you nose."

He tried to jerk it away, but Mrs. Weasley did what she always did.

"Geroff, Mum" Ron pushed her hands away.

"Aw. Has Ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?" Fred teased.

"Shut up" Ron said.

"Where's Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He's coming now" Allison said as she just finished looking into the future.

Percy had just came back from dressing into his Gryffindor robes when he entered the compartment.

"Can't stay long, Mother. I'm up front, the Prefects have two compartments to themselves-" Percy started.

"You're a Prefect, Percy?" Joyce questioned.

"You should have said something, we had no idea" George started.

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it" Fred started. "Once-"

"Or twice-" George said.

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh shut up" Percy rolled his eyes.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Asked Fred.

"Because he's a Prefect" Remus said.

"I remember you saying you were one" Allison smiled.

"Or you looked" Joyce sang.

"Maybe" Allison swayed back and forth.

"Alright, dear, well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there" Mrs. Weasley kissed Percy on the cheek and he set off.

Mrs. Weasley then turned to the four friends.

"You four, and I mostly mean the twins and Ally, this year behave yourselves. If Remus and I get one more owl, telling us you've- you've blown up a toilet, or a-" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Blown up a toilet?" Fred questioned.

"We've never blown up a toilet" Allison said.

"Great idea though" George said. "Thanks, Mum."

"It is not funny. And look after Ron" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't worry, Mum. Ickle Ronniekins is safe with us" Fred smirked.

"Shut up" Ron said.

"They won't look after him. Ally and I will" Joyce crossed her arms.

"Of course I will. This is like my little brother, Ron is" Allison ruffled Ron's hair making him smile.

"Hey, Mum, Remus, guess who we just met on the train?" George asked.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station?" Fred asked. "Know who he is?"

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Harry Potter" Allison looked to her feet.

Remus' eyes then widen.

"Ally, are you gonna say he's-?" He questioned.

"I dunno. Imma ask Dumbledore" Allison said.

"Oh Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum oh please" Ginny begged.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, you four?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"How do you know" Remus asked.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there-" Fred said.

"Like lightning" George said exploding his hands.

"Poor dear, no wonder he was alone. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on the platform" Mrs. Weasley touched her chest.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Fred asked.

Allison then looked at Remus who flinched.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day. And don't bother asking Allison to take one little peek" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Alright, keep you hair on" Fred sighed.

Allison then smirked.

"Don't, Als" Remus said.

"I won't. I promise. I don't like looking at that, anyways" Allison shrugged.

The whistle then blew.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Fred, George, and Ron leaned out the window to allow Mrs. Weasley to perk their cheeks.

Allison and Joyce leaned out as Mrs. Weasley did the same and Remus hugged the two.

"See you soon" Remus sighed.

"Bye Uncle Remus" Allison kissed his scared cheek.

"Bye, Remus" Fred, George, and Joyce said together.

Remus let go, and the friends noticed a crying Ginny.

"Don't cry, Ginny" Allison sighed.

"We'll send you loads of owls" Fred said.

"We'll even send you a Hogwarts toilet seat" George smirked.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Only joking Mum" George said.

The train then began to move.

"Bye" The friends waved to the two adults and the sobbing little girl.

"Have fun" Remus waved back.

"But not too much fun" Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

Ginny then ran to keep up with the train, until the train's speed caught up too much and she fell back and waved.

"Bye, Ginny" Allison waved at her.

The station then disappeared as te train got to a corner.

"I'm finding a compartment. I don't wanna be here stuck with Fred and George" Ron said walking to the door.

"Me and Joyce are here" Allison sat down with Fred by her side and George and Joyce sitting across from there.

"Ya, no" Ron shook his head and walked out.

"Godric Gryffindor! I forgot we need a new Seeker!" Allison gasped.

"Don't remind me. Charlie was the best Seeker we had. What if Oliver can't find one?" Fred asked.

"Of course he will. He just has to" Joyce said.

"Hey, guys" Lee smiled as he entered.

"Hey, Lee" They said.

"What's that?" Joyce pointed to the cage Lee was holding.

"A tarantula" He held it up.

"A tarantula?" Allison questioned and he nodded.

"Imma be in the middle of the train if you wanna see. See you" Lee waved and he left.

Allison, Fred, George, and Joyce looked at each other and Allison, Fred, and George smiled and said "Let's go."

"Best tell Ron" Joyce sighed.

"He's next door" Allison smiled as she stood.

"Looker" Fred teased.

"You know me" Allison smiled as she grabbed Diagon's cage and they went next door.

"Hey, Ron" Allison popped her head in the compartment.

"Listen, we're going to the middle if the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there" Fred said.

"Right..." Ron mumbled.

"Harry" Fred and George smiled at him.

"Did we introduce ourselves? I'm Joyce Ross" Joyce smiled.

"Fred and George Weasley" The twins said.

"Allison. Allison Black" Allison nodded.

"You alright?" Fred whispered to Allison.

"Brilliant" She sighed.

"This is our brother Ron is you hadn't known" George said.

"He knew" Allison smirked.

"Could've told me" George pouted.

"Why would I?" Allison joked.

"See you lot at the feast" Fred waved and they left.

"You know what sucks?" Allison asked.

"That there are more students?" George joked.

"That's every year" Joyce rolled her eyes.

"Back to me. What sucks is that my little cousin is starting this year" Allison said. "I have to take care if him by force."

"Who is he?" Fred asked.

"Draco Malfoy" Allison said.

"Malfoy? Dad works with his dad at the Ministry. They hate each other, really" George said.

"I mean, I don't hate, Draco, he's just- He's like the rest of my family with the normal Slytherin stuff" Allison said.

"I pretty sure deep deep deep deeeep down inside him, and I mean deep, there's a good person" Fred put his arm around Allison.

"Stop it, Weasley" Allison removed his arm. "And once you meet him, you'll go deeper."

"I already met him. And I'd go deeper than a giant" Joyce said.

"How'd you-?" Allison asked confused.

"Remember when we spent Christmas together in First Year he visited with your Aunt?" Joyce questioned.

"Oh ya. Aunt Cissy made him go with her" Allison smirked.

"Hey, Lee" Fred smiled as they entered the compartment.

"Hey, guys" Lee put the tarantula on his shoulder.

"Not a bird magnet?" George smirked.

"I summoned two pretty birds" Lee winked at Allison and Joyce.

"Not gonna happen, Lee" Allison sang.

"Stop trying. Stick to asking Angelina" Joyce said.

"A bloke can try, right?" Lee shrugged.

"No" Allison and Joyce shook their heads.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one" A girl with bushy brown hair said.

"A toad?" Fred asked.

"Yes. Seen one?" The girl asked impatiently.

Fred, George, and Joyce looked at Allison.

"Sorry. Haven't seen one, but I'm pretty sure he'll find it soon" Allison smiled.

The girl then left.

"Where is it?" Joyce asked.

"In a boat" Allison smirked and laid back.

**Disclaimer: I really like this story and I've worked A LOT on my iPod, so this story will be going for a long time. If I get like five reviews (CAN be from same person that has already reviewed) I will update tomorrow. Love you all! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I said like... Don't judge. Before I start I want to thank the very few of you that haven't given up on this story and believed I could go on. So thank you, again Bros. I wouldn't be doing any of these stories without you. You are all the ones that inspire me to do this. So, I don't own Harry Potter and I really hope you enjoy. **

As the train came to a stop, Joyce smiled.

"Aw. Look at Fred and Ally" She said.

Allison and Fred were fast asleep, side-by-side, with Allison laying her head on Fred's shoulder and Fred was laying his head on her own.

"Why do they always need to do that?" George whined.

"They do that while they're awake. Never asleep" Joyce said.

"Now asleep" Lee smirked.

"This is grossing me out. Wake up!" George shouted in Fred's ear.

Fred shot up cupping his ear.

"Blimey, Gred. What the bloody hell was that for?" Fred asked angrily.

"Look next to you, Forge" George smiled.

Fred looked at his right and found a still sleeping Allison.

"You two have been like that ever since Lee put away his tarantula and Allison came back from changing into her robes" Joyce said with a smile.

Fred sighed and shook the sleeping girl.

"Ally, wake up" He said softly.

"Hm?" She slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning, Love" Fred smirked.

"It's night" Allison yawned and lifted her head from Fred's shoulder.

"We're at Hogwarts" Joyce said.

"Already?" Allison asked.

"Yep" Lee nodded.

"Okay" Allison stood up.

Fred handed her handbag.

"Thanks" Allison smiled and they went out into the night.

"Imma ask Hagrid if he needs help with the First Years again. See you at the feast" Allison waved to her friends and she went to Hagrid.

"Have a nice nap with Ally, Freddie?" George smirked.

"Shut up" Fred put his hands in his pockets.

"That was a first" Joyce smiled. "You two sleeping like that."

"Well, we've gotten close, I guess" Fred shrugged.

"Closer then you think, Forge" George smiled as they went into the carriages.

"Hey, Hagrid" Allison smiled at him.

"Hello, Ally. Yer here to help again, aren't yeh?" Hagrid teased.

"I'm always here to help, Hagrid" Allison said.

"Where would I be without yeh, Allison?" Hagrid asked with a smile.

"Hey, Hagrid" Harry said coming with Ron.

"Hi, Harry" Hagrid smiled at the small boy.

"Hey, Ron. Hey, Harry" Allison smiled.

"Helping again, Ally?" Ron questioned.

"You know it" Allison smirked and Hagrid handed her a lantern.

"Help?" Harry asked.

"Helps me with the Firs' Years. She did so last year and wanted ter help again" Hagrid said.

"It's just a little helping" Allison shrugged. "To the boats!"

"Ally, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore would like ter have a word with yer" Hagrid said.

"Why?" Allison looked at the giant.

"Yeh'll find out" Hagrid said and he stepped onto his boat and Allison went into a boat with Harry and Ron.

"Who have you two blokes met so far?" Allison asked Harry and Ron.

"We met Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom" Ron said.

"They nice?"

"Neville was a bit shy and Hermione, well, she was stubborn" Ron said.

"Don't say that about people you hardly know, Ron" Allison rolled her eyes.

"Hermione pointed her wand directly at Harry's face" Ron said.

Allison gave Harry and Ron a weird look and looked away shaking her head.

"Whoa" Harry sighed at the sight of Hogwarts.

"Ya. It's beautiful. Especially at night" Allison said with a small smile.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as they went under a cliff.

Allison, Harry, and Ron ducked their heads quickly as possible.

As they came to a stop, Hagrid went to check the boats.

"Oy you there! is this your toad?" he asked a small boy.

"Trevor!" he exclaimed and retrieved his toad.

Hagrid then said after checking all the boats"Now, all of yeh Firs' Years best listen to Miss Allison Black. She'll be takin' yeh ter Professor McGonagall. Good luck, Ally."

"Thanks Hagrid" Allison smiled and he wandered off.

After he was gone, all the little pair of eyes were on her.

"Hey, I'm Allison. Call me Ally if you like. So, before we begin our feast, we must have a word with Professor McGonagall" Allison smiled and walked up the stairs with the First Years following.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind Allison.

She looked behind her shoulder and found her little cousin, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh hey, Draco" Allison looked back to where she was looking before.

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"Taking the First Years to Professor McGonagall" Allison said. "Didn't you hear Hagrid?"

"Yes, but why, Ally?" Draco asked.

"Because I wanted to, Draco" Allison said.

"Stop calling me that. Call me Malfoy like everyone else, Allison" Draco said.

"Draco, I'm not calling you Malfoy. You're my cousin. And Aunt Cissy told me to look after you" Allison smiled.

"Fine, but you're the only person who can call me Draco. The rest of you Gryffindor friends call me Malfoy, got it?" Draco asked.

"Yes sir" Allison rolled her eyes.

As they came to the top of the staircase, they found Professor McGonagall standing.

"The First Years, Professor" Allison went to McGonagall's left side.

"Thank you, Miss Black" She smiled at her and looked to the many First Years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" McGonagall explained.

As she said the four Houses names, Allison saw Draco smile at Slytherin.

"Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House Points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded with the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours" McGonagall said. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front if the rest if the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Allison opened the Great Hall doors a little and let McGonagall through and herself following.

"You and Professor Dumbledore wished to see me, Professor?" Allison asked her.

"Ah yes. Have you told anyone else about your relationship with Harry Potter?" McGonagall questioned her.

"Fred and George Weasley and Joyce Ross are the only ones I've told. My cousin Draco doesn't know, though" Allison said.

"Thank you. Mister Weasley, Mister Weasley, Miss Ross, a word?" McGonagall asked them.

Fred, George, and Joyce looked at each other and stood following McGonagall to the Professors' table.

"Here's the hat" Joyce handed Allison her pointed hat.

"Thanks" Allison placed it on her head.

"Are we in trouble, Professor?" Joyce asked.

"We didn't do anything at all. We swear" George said.

"We don't speak to you until tomorrow" Fred added.

"You four are not in trouble. Not for now at least. But Professor Dumbledore and I would like to talk to you" McGonagall said and she stood at the side of the friends. Headmaster Dumbledore was seated in his usual chair with the four friends standing before him.

"Miss Black, I presume you have met young Mister Harry Potter already" Dumbledore said folding his hands.

"Yes. If you're asking if I told him about being his God-sister, then I haven't said anything" Allison said. "I wanted to make sure if it was okay or not to do so with you."

"You are wise to ask me. I do not wish for you to tell him" Dumbledore said.

"Why, may I ask?" Allison asked.

"Because, Mister Potter does not need to be informed about this information at the moment. But we assure you he will be told in time" McGonagall said.

"I understand" Allison nodded.

"Why are we here, may I ask?" Joyce questioned.

"Since you three have been informed, we do not wish for you to tell Mister Potter yourselves. It will put much damage if you do" Dumbledore said.

"Alright" Fred and George sighed.

"Thank you all for your time. Please head back to your seats" Dumbledore said and the four friends went to Gryffindor tables with McGonagall going out to get the First Years.

"Do something dreadful already, you four?" Percy asked.

"We didn't do anything, Percy" Allison sighed as she sat next to Fred.

As McGonagall came back with the First Years, George questioned "Do you think we'll get Harry?"

"Who's Harry?" Oliver asked.

"Harry Potter" Joyce informed him.

"He's here?" Percy asked shocked.

"Oh ya. You left" Allison sighed.

"Yep. We already met him" Fred said.

"Maybe you can get one of those First Years to play Seeker, Oliver" Allison smiled.

"Ally, you know First Years can't play. Speaking of playing Seeker, Ally please can you play Seeker?" Oliver begged.

"No Oliver. You know I play Chaser. Who are you gonna get to play may post?" Allison asked.

"We can find another Chaser. The are loads of Gryffindors fit to play, but not as a Seeker. Come on, Allison. Please?" Oliver asked again.

"Sorry, Oliver" Allison shrugged and looked back to George.

"It's possible that we might get him. But there are four Houses so it's a chance we get him" She said.

"Abbot, Hannah!" McGonagall called out after she explained everything with Dumbledore's extra words.

"Wonder how many Gryffindors will we have this time" Allison said.

"HUFFLEPUFF" The Hat said from a distance.

"Who knows. Not many people are brave like Gryffindor" Fred smirked.

"Don't count yourself, Love" Allison joked.

"I am brave, Als. We're pranksters for Merlin's sake" Fred told her.

"Brown, Lavender!" McGonagall said.

"Even if we're pranksters doesn't makes us brave" Allison sang.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled and the Gryffindor table cheered.

"That's one" Allison finished clapping.

"Anyways, if you are pranksters, that does make you brave" Fred said.

"For the first time in my life, I ask, How?" Allison smiled.

"That is bloody mental. That usually Georgie, Joyce, or myself" Fred said. "We're not afraid to get in trouble., us pranksters."

"I get in trouble all the time. Get it from Dad" Allison said.

Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger were then placed into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall said.

"Here we go" Allison sighed looking at Draco's Sorting.

He sat on the stool and the Hat barely touched his head when it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"And I knew it" Allison said looking back at her friends.

"You knew it or you saw it?" George asked.

"If you met my cousin, you would know by the time you saw him" Allison said.

Finally, his name was called.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall said.

Whispers broke the silence that was once full as Harry sat on the stool.

Allison sat straight as Harry's Sorting began.

It took a while, but the Hat finally made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled.

As soon as it was decided, Gryffindor shot up with the twins chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

They shook Harry's hand and sat back down after like three minutes.

As soon as Ron's name was called, Allison said "What's wrong with Ron? He looks like he's sick."

The friends looked over at Ron to find him total green.

"Nervous probably" Fred shrugged.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat said and Ron sighed with relief.

As always, the Gryffindor table cheered.

"Good job, Ron" Allison ruffled his hair.

"Don't make it worse, Ally" Ron fixed it.

"Zabini, Blasie!" McGonagall called the last student.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat said and it was time for the feast.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we start our banquet, I would like to say a few. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore said and he sat back down with cheers.

"Classic Dumbledore" Allison sighed.

"Is he mad?" Harry asked.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world!" Percy said.

"You've got to admit Perce, he is a tad bit mad" George smiled.

"Just a smudge. Potatoes, Harry?" Percy offered.

Allison noticed Harry's mouth drop.

"Don't drool, Harry. Start eating" She smiled and took a fry.

"That looks good" Nicholas said.

"Can't you-?" Harry asked.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years. I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at you service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower!" Nicholas said happily.

"I know who you are! Fred and George told me about you- you're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron said.

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" Nicholas started but was interrupted by Seamus Finningan.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" He asked.

"Finally some asks that" Allison sighed looking at Nicholas.

"Like this" Nicholas said and seized his left ear and pulled. His head fell onto his shoulder and the new students fell into disgust.

"Good evening" Nicholas put back his head in place a floated away.

Allison and Fred clapped.

"Is it wrong to love how people ask that every year?" She asked laughing.

"My favorite ghost right there" Fred sighed.

"Someone tried to behead him. Didn't do it properly. Been trying to get into the Headless Hunt, but never got in" Percy explained.

"Do you remember what to say when you show them the common room, Perce?" George joked.

"How can he not? It's Percy" Fred laughed.

"What did Charlie give you instructions?" George teased.

"Will you two shut up?" Percy glared.

"Well that's not a nice thing to say for a Prefect, Percy" Allison smirked.

"Prefects, as Percy says, must have control Allison" Fred imitated Percy.

"Fredrick, that's enough" Percy said.

"That's not even my real name!" Fred said.

"Fredrick" Allison giggled.

"Ally" He started.

"Yes, Love?" Allison smiled.

"You're lucky you're my best friend" Fred put his arm around Allison.

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed. I'll post whenever so stay tuned! I really hope at least some of you review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really bored of waiting for you to all know what's happening next. I'm posting this daily I guess, now. I don't own Harry Potter!**

"That was fun" George smiled as they headed to the Common Room.

"I love the start-of-term feast" Allison sighed.

"You only like it because people ask about Nick" Joyce smiled.

"Exactly" Allison said.

"Percy'll be here with the First Years any minute. We better get going" Joyce said.

"Wanna go flying on Saturday, Als?" Fred asked.

"Sure. I finally get to ride my broom" Allison smiled.

"We brought ours, too. Okay. We'll see you two tomorrow" Fred waved.

"Night, guys" Joyce said and she and Allison went upstairs.

"Come on, Joyce. We're gonna be late" Allison said.

"It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts" Joyce said.

"Which is my class and I don't want to be late" Allison said.

"Hey, you birds" George smiled.

"Hey, you blokes" Allison said.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked.

"Ally said Defense Against the Dark Arts" Joyce said.

"If it's that, then Ally wants to be early" Fred teased.

"Harry? Ron?" Allison asked at the sight of them.

"Do any- Of you- Know where- The- Transfiguration Class- Is?" Ron asked trying to catch a breath.

"Ground floor, around the Middle Courtyard" Allison said.

"Why are you two sweating?" Joyce questioned.

"No time to explain. Thank you!" Harry said as they ran off.

"Must be late" George shrugged.

"We will too if we don't get to Defense Against the Dark Arts" Allison said.

"Alright, Als. Calm down. See? We're here" Fred opened his arms.

He then took Allison's hand and pulled her to sit down next to him.

"Good- M- M - Morning, C- C - Class" Quirrell said.

"Good morning, Professor Quirrell" The class responded.

"I like this class, but not Quirrell" Allison whispered to Fred.

"Loony, that one is" He smirked.

"T- T- Today, we'll l- learn about G- G-Grindylow. Who C- Can tell me W- What a G- Grindylow I- I- Is?" Quirrell asked.

Allison then raised her hand.

"Miss B- B- Black?"

"A Grindylow is a small, horned water demon. It is aggressive to all witches and wizards and also Muggles if any gets to one" She said.

"E- Excellent. T- Ten P- P- Points T- To Gryffindor" Quirrell said.

"See? I get Gryffindor loads of points" Allison joked.

"Well keep it up, Love so we can earn more" Fred nudged her shoulder.

"It's strange isn't it?" Allison asked.

"What?" Fred looked at her.

"You and me calling each other 'Love'." Allison said looking at her fingers.

"That's our thing, I guess" Fred shrugged. "Like you and George's Hi thing."

"Ya, but you and me aren't- Dating or anything" Allison looked away.

"Even if we weren't, I'll still love you" Fred smiled making Allison blush. "I've noticed I'm the only bloke that makes you blush, Love."

"That's because you keep saying things" Allison said.

Fred always loved the way Allison blushed only to him. It was like she was his and no one else. This was one of their moments. The moments he loved. The moments he will never forget. The moments that had only him- and her.

It just now came across his mind when she always breaks the moments instead of continue them. He never had a moment with her that they actually finished. He thought that it was because she didn't feel the same. But, feel the same? What does he feel for Allison? He loves her, but- Only as a sister.

That's all he ever felt about her. But, if you think about it, he loved it when her cheeks blushed. When she always pulls a prank with himself and George and she smiles at the very end. The way she's top in every class. Her wonderful personality. When she flies her broom. And what he loved most; was her stunning grey eyes.

He knew Allison loved the way her eyes were. She tells him it was her best feature. He loved the way she looked, as well. Maybe he did have feelings for Allison. In his mind he always says she's pretty, stunning, or beautiful or anything like that. They've known each other ever since she fell out of the Floo Network. They were the closest in their entire friendship with Fred, Allison, George, and Joyce. They knew each other for the longest.

Every time he asks himself if he fancied Allison, he tried to deny it. But someone in his head keeps telling him he's wrong. He does fancy Allison. He does find her amazing, beautiful, and all that stuff. The voice keeps saying it was because she and him have their moments. Just the two of them. Just Fred Weasley and Allison Black.

"Fred?" Allison looked at him.

"What? Oh sorry. Lost in thought" Fred smiled at her.

"Um- Okay. We need to go now. Class is over. Joyce and George said they'll meet us in the Great Hall" Allison told him.

"Okay. Come on, Als. We better get going" Fred said and he stood and the pair of them walked to the Great Hall.

As they walked, in his mind, the words echoed in his head.

She Was His.

"Are we ready for flying?" George smiled as the next day came by.

"Yep" Allison said happily.

"While you three will be flying, I'll be in the courtyard" Joyce said grabbing her bag.

"Have fun" Fred smiled and they headed out.

"Should we go to Hogsmeade later?" Allison asked.

"I love your ideas" Fred sighed putting his arms around Allison.

"Thanks" Allison looked to her feet.

"Guys. I need you" Oliver said to them.

"What's wrong, Oliver?" George asked.

"We need to train" Oliver said.

"What?" Allison asked confused.

"I found a Seeker. Or McGonagall did" Oliver said.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Me" A voice said from behind Oliver.

He stepped in front and it was Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Allison asked and he nodded.

"Oliver, you said First Years-" George started.

"McGonagall. Not me" Oliver said.

"Why do you need us?" Fred asked.

"Harry, these three are our three best players. Allison plays Chaser, the best Chaser we have, Fred and George are our unbeatable Beaters" Oliver told him.

"Stop it, Oliver" Allison gushed.

"You're embarrassing us" Fred smiled.

"Shut up. Come on. We got work to do" Oliver said and they followed him to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Did you guys see what happened at Gringotts?" Allison asked.

"Ya. Someone broke into it. Says nothing was taken" Fred said.

"I'm not being supportive, but who would break into a bank and nit steal anything?" George asked.

"Enough with the bank talk you three and get up there" Oliver said.

"Gladly" Allison smiled and mounted her broom and flew into the air quickly.

"That's why she's our best Chaser, Harry" Fred sighed to him and he followed Allison with George.

"So this is like training without everyone here. Here are the bats and the Bludgers," Oliver said and threw Fred and George the bats. "Are out."

The Bludgers set out flying everywhere and one chased Allison around.

"The Quaffle, Ally!" Oliver yelleld and threw it in the air.

As Allison went for the Quaffle, a Bludger was about to hit her when Fred hit it away.

"Thanks, Fred" Allison smiled and went for the Quaffle again.

"She's getting to you, Forge" George sighed.

"What in the name of Merlin are you going on about?" asked Fred.

"Ally" George smirked.

"She is not" Fred said.

"Freddie, I'm your twin. We have the same looks so I know when your starting to fancy someone by just me" George told him.

"Maybe I do fancy Als, but- I don't know" Fred admitted.

"Then ask her out to Hogsmeade" George nudged him.

"I-" Fred started.

"Stop sitting there on your arses you two and get your training done!" They heard Oliver yell.

After a bit of training, Joyce appeared at the Quidditch Pitch.

"Hey, guys!" She yelled.

"Joyce!" Oliver yelped as he fell of his broom.

With Allison's quick thinking, she whipped out her wand and shout "Levicorpus!"

Before he hit the ground, he levitated in the air and fell lightly.

"Oliver!" Joyce ran to him.

Allison looked at the twins, and they flew down to the ground with Harry following.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" Joyce asked.

"I'm fine. I'm alright" Oliver stood up. "Thanks, Ally."

"Anytime" She smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay, Oliver?" Joyce asked once again.

"I'm alright, Joyce. Really, I am" Oliver convinced her.

"Says the guy that fell five feet" Allison whispered to Fred.

"If you say so..." Joyce frowned.

"What's up, Joyce?" George asked.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade now?" She asked.

"You two go. Me and Ally will meet you there. We're gonna finish Harry's training" Fred said.

"We are?" Allison looked at him. "I mean ya. We are."

"Alright. See you later" George waved.

"Be safe, Oliver" Joyce smiled slightly and she and Geore left.

"Be safe, Oliver" Fred mocked Joyce playfully.

"Smooth Oliver" Allison teased.

"Guys" He rolled his eyes.

"All she said was hey and you go and fall off your broom" Fred crossed his arms with a smile.

"That's real smooth" Allison smirked.

"Just get back to training Harry" Oliver sighed and they went back to what they were doing.

"Great job Harry. We're ready for the next match" Allison smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow" Oliver waved.

"Thanks, guys" Harry thanked and he went back to the Common Room with Oliver.

"Come on. George and Joyce are probably wondering where we are" Allison sighed.

"No, I have a better idea" Fred smiled.

"Which is?" Allison asked watching Fred mount his broom.

"Come on" He patted the space in front of him.

"Fred, I have mine" Allison giggled.

"That'll be a waste" He smirked. "For old time's sake."

"Since when have we ever done this before?" Allison asked sitting in front of him.

Fred took a breath, put his arms around Allison, and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Since now" He whispered and he kicked his leg and they were in the air.

This was our moment, Fred thought. They were together, alone, and having fun. For once, he thought they could actually complete a moment. That filled him up with joy.

For Allison, she had butterflies in her stomach. This is obviously the closest she and Fred ever were. She didn't know what to do or what to say for once.

She was too scared to see what would happen next. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to experience it either. Oh Merlin help me, she thought.

"Hold on, Love" Fred smiled.

After that sentence, Fred started to fly loops.

Allison hid herself in his chest and sighed.

"Everything alright, Als?" Fred asked.

"Everything's perfect" Allison sighed again. "Just perfect."

After a bit of flying, Fred landed them in the ground.

He hopped off and held out his hand.

Allison smiled and took it with him helping her down.

"Thanks, Fred. You didn't need to do that, you know. I had my broom" Allison said.

"Where's the fun in that if we can't fly together?" He smirked. "Just you and me."

Allison's milky white cheeks flushed into a bright visible pink.

She grabbed her broom and set off.

Fred then felt joy come over him.

They actually finished a moment. This can't be a one time thing. He wanted there to be more complete ones.

Fred didn't know why, but he needed to have more moments with her. It was the only time he felt complete. He spends everyday with er and they always have a moment, but never complete.

But that ended until this lovely afternoon. Fred knew he would be getting more moments now that this one flew over. He wouldn't stop at nothing, and I mean NOTHING, to feel complete with only her again.

Alas, Mister Weasley does not wish to say he fancies Miss Black. Life was bloody hell confusing, he thought.

**Disclaimer: So, I hope you enjoyed! Check back tomorrow. Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Like you all know, I don't own Harry Potter and NEVER will. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Where have you two been?" George asked smirking into his Butterbeer.

"Fred took me flying" Allison looked to her feet as she sat next to George with Fred sitting with Joyce.

"Without me? And I thought we would be doing it together" George joked.

"His fault" Allison pointed to Fred.

"I'm sorry, Als. I saw an opportunity and I went for it" Fred shrugged.

"Never mind that. Hurry up so we can look around" Joyce said.

"Merlin, Joyce. We just got here and you don't let us even drink" Fred smirked and drank his Butterbeer.

"What have you two been doing?" Allison asked.

"George keeps on rambling about how I made Oliver fall..." Joyce said.

"Well it is your fault" Allison and Fred said together.

They looked at each other and Fred winked.

Allison turned quickly to avoid any blushing and said "I think he fancies you back, Joyce."

"How can you tell? Joyce asked with a smile.

"I've known Oliver straight from the team and First Year. Remember when he only did stuff only to you?" Allison asked.

"He was being nice" Joyce shrugged.

"You were the only one that made him act like that. He's never like that when you're not around" George said.

"We can ask him for ya" Fred smirked.

"No! You are not asking!" Joyce said harshly.

"Only joking, Joyce" Fred leaned back. "Or not..."

"Fred!"

"Alright alright. I won't ask" He sighed.

"You two can't ask either" Joyce pointed to Allison and George.

"Damn it!" George hit the table.

"We were so close" Allison hid her face in George's shoulder.

George looked to Fred and noticed he was quiet after a while. He was staring off into space from what George was seeing.

"You okay, Freddie?" George asked.

"Ya. Why?" Fred asked him watching Allison lift from George's shoulder and drank her Butterbeer.

"Just asking, Mate" George shrugged.

"Okay. Let's go check out Honeydukes" Allison stood.

"Candy!" Joyce smiled.

As they entered Honeydukes, the four friends went in pairs. Fred and George; Allison and Joyce.

"We'll see you both in a few" Joyce waved and she dragged Allison to wherever.

"It's brilliant in here" Allison sighed.

"Ally, do you fancy Fred?" Joyce asked.

"What? No" Allison said shocked from the question.

"Ally, I know you. I'm your best friend ever and we don't keep secrets" Joyce said.

"Says the girl who kept her little crush on Oliver a secret from me" Allison joked.

"I'm serious."

"No. That's my Dad" Allison smirked.

"Allison" Joyce sighed.

"I dunno. Maybe I do. Honestly, I have no idea" Allison admitted.

"You should tell him" Joyce suggested.

"And you should tell Oliver" Allison added.

"I have to be honest-" Joyce said but was cut off by Allison.

"Hell ya you do" She smirked.

"As I was saying, I have to be honest, I've been thinking about telling him..." Joyce trailed off.

"When?"

"Next year maybe. I'll give it a year" Joyce shrugged.

"How did we get into Oliver?" Allison asked.

"I dunno. Okay, back to you and Fred" Joyce said.

"Well, ya. I guess I do fancy him. Last month, he said I looked very pretty in my new robes" Allison smiled.

"And you couldn't stop smiling?" Joyce asked looking at Allison smiled.

"Ya" Allison said happily.

"You're perky today" Joyce teased.

"Ya. We're done going on about me and Fred" Allison sighed.

"Alright. But I'm not giving up on that" Joyce smiled and hooked her right arm with Allison's left.

"You don't give up on a lot of things. Trying to get me and the twins to get out if trouble is one" Allison pointed out. "But you keep failing."

"I'm doing that for your own good" Joyce sang.

"Still not working" Allison smirked and she and Joyce ate the candy everyone knows and loves.

"That candy was amazing" Allison smiled as she, Joyce, Fred, and George headed back to Hogwarts.

"It's so not fair that we had to wait until Third Year" Joyce sighed.

"What was the best candy you got?" Fred asked.

"For me it's the chocolate of course" Allison smiled.

"I liked the cotton candy they had" Joyce said.

"They had loads of candy that me and Freddie can use for the prank menu" George said.

"Nymphie sent me a bag full of those. They were for my birthday" Allison mentioned remembering, or seeing, the day of her birthday when she met the twins.

"Of course she did" Joyce joked.

As they entered the Common Room, it was nearly curfew.

"It's curfew"Joyce sighed.

"Create some 'Mischief', shall we?" Allison smirked.

"Don't stop 'till it's 'Managed', Love" Fred smiled putting his arm around Allison.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good" George tapped the Marauders' Map with his wand, coming from his Dorm.

"What classroom is clear, Gred?" Fred asked.

"Looks like the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Forge" George smiled.

"Oh Quirrell won't notice anything was taken" Allison joked.

"It's curfew. I can't stop you even if I tried" Joyce shrugged and went out the Common Room with George.

"What would we do without that map?" Allison sighed.

"What would we do without you?" Fred asked.

Allison laughed, but took his tie and pulled him closer as she stood on her tip toes.

"I don't know what you would do Weasley, but I'm guessing you would sorta be lost" Allison joked.

"Suddenly, I have an urge to snog you, Love" Fred smiled.

Allison smiled back.

"Next time, Weasley" Allison responded with a wink as she let go of his tie and walked put of the Common Room with a still not leaving smile on her face.

Next Time, the pair both thought.

**TWO MONTH LATER (OCTOBER)**

"Imma head to the library. If anyone needs me, I'll be there" Allison smiled and she skipped to the place she loves.

"Als and her books" Fred shook his head with a smile on his face.

After five minutes of being in the library, Allison had already gotten a pile of books.

Once she started a few minutes of reading, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Startled, Allison grabbed her wand, spun around, and pointed it to the face of the unknown person.

"Ally!" It shrieked.

Allison looked and saw it was her little cousin Draco with a friend.

"Draco! Don't do that" Allison put her wand down.

"I'll take that as a sorry" Draco sat down.

"Oh right. Sorry..." Allison said sitting as well. "Who's your friend?"

"Ally, this is my friend Blasie Zabini. Blasie, this is my cousin Allison Black" Draco said.

"Pleasure" Allison nodded.

"Same" Blasie said.

"So, what is so important that you interrupt my reading?" Allison opened her book.

"Is it true? Is he really on the team?" Draco asked.

"What are you going on about, Draco?" Allison sighed not looking at him.

"Potter. Is he on the team?"

"The Gryffindor Quidditch team" Blasie added.

"Oh Harry. Ya he's on the team. Really good, he is" Allison smiled.

"You told me First Years-" Draco started.

"Don't ask me how he got in. Professor McGonagall got him in" Allison said.

"See? What did I tell you?" Draco told Blasie.

Blasie tried to respond, but Draco exclaimed, "It's my fault!"

"Shh!" Madam Pince shushed him.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and Blasie said "Well, I gotta admit it is your fault..."

"What happened?" Allison finally looked at them.

"Draco took some Gryffindor's Remembrall and Potter went after him. Draco threw it to Merlin Knows Where and Potter caught it after he chased it for a while. Guess McGonagall saw what happened" Blasie said.

"So you're letting people call you Draco now?" Allison smirked.

"Not the point Ally!" Draco threw his hands in the air.

"Calm down. And Blasie you are the first normal friend of Draco's I've ever met. All of them are idiots, no offense, Draco. Finally, you get a normal friend" Allison joked.

"Thank you?" Blasie said unsure.

"You're welcome" Allison shrugged with a smile.

"How good is he?" Draco asked.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"Potter!" Draco almost screamed.

"Stop yelling, Draco. You look like you're a brand new Quaffle" Allison said looking at a very red Draco.

"Answer the question, Ally!"

"I dunno. Very good I guess" Allison said.

"This is bad. This is very very bad" Draco mumbled and he walked out of the library.

"Don't hurt yourself" Allison called after him before he vanished around the corner.

She then turned to Blasie.

"If he isn't himself in a few hours, I'll be happy to put a jinx on him" She smiled.

"I'll remember that" Blasie said. "Nice meeting you Allison."

"Bye Blasie" Allison waved and he followed Draco to Merlin Knows Where.

As Allison looked at the clock, it was almost time for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh no. I'll be late" She said to herself and she packed her books.

She stood up and threw the bag over her shoulder, but heard a loud ripping sound.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Allison opened her eyes once more and bent down to pick up her books.

To her surprise, a ginger haired boy was already kneeled down on one knee picking up the books.

She hesitated, but knelt down herself next to the boy, still not seeing who he was, and picked up the remaining books the boy hadn't picked up.

"Reparo" Allison waved her wand and fixed the bag.

She placed the books she had in her hand in the now proper and useful bag and handed it to the ginger haired boy who did the same.

Allison looked around to see if she forgotten anything and saw a broken ink bottle under the table.

She sighed and muttered the same spell she used for the bag. As it fixed and the bottle was once again full of ink, Allison tried to reach it, but before she could, the boy had beaten her to it.

He opened up her bag and placed the bottle in her bag. As he finished doing so, he stood up and held out his hand.

Allison hesitated once again, but slipped her hand into his hand and he helped her up to her feet.

"Thank you" She said shyly.

"What are best friends for?" He asked handing her the bag.

"Fred?" Allison asked.

"Acting shy around me isn't helping me at all, Als" Fred joked.

"I'm sorry- I didn't know-" She said nervously.

"It's alright. No need to apologize" He flicked his hand playfully. "All I need is for you just to be you."

"Thank you, again" Allison smiled.

So cute, she is, he thought.

"What are you doing here?" Allison asked.

"Here to save you from being late to a class. You always lose time when you're in here. Can't break your record" Responded Fred smiling and held out his arm.

"I have a record of a lot of mischievous and good marks. It's a strange record, I've got to admit. But there's no breaking it" Smiling back at him, Allison took his arm and he led her out of the library to the outside.

**Disclaimer: I hope you all enjoyed and please please PLEASE Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Werewolf Marcy, Me, I don't own Harry Potter! Please enjoy!**

"Again, thanks" Allison smiled at Fred.

"Anytime. You know you can always count on the half of the Weasley twins" Fred put his arm around Allison's shoulder.

"Yes, I can. Where would I be without my twins?" Allison smiled and for the first time, she kissed Fred on the cheek without thinking.

Realizing what she had done, Allison pulled back and smiled up at him.

"If you're stuck there Fred, best hurry. See you in class" Allison winked and headed to the next classroom of the Care of Magical Creatures without Fred.

For Fred, well, he was stuck in his place like glue just like Allison said. George might have to slap Fred back to reality if he had to. She kissed him. Well, on the cheek of course, but still!

Fred placed his hand on the exact spot Allison kissed him and he swore he could still feel the warmth her lips brought to his cheek.

"Did she just-?" He asked himself in shock.

'She did', a voice said in Fred's head.

"Why did she?"

'Don't ask me. I'm not Allison', the voice said.

"Of course you're not, you're me- Or I'm you, I'm me- Okay, I'm not making any bloody sense" Fred shook his head rapidly to get some sense into his ruddy brain.

'Merlin, I'm bloody mental.'

"Shut up" Fred groaned. "Can't you leave?"

'I can't. I'm you. Honestly I would love to leave? But I'm still you.'

"Why am I so annoying?" Fred asked.

"Who knows?" A voice asked.

Fred turned around and found George.

"Who are you talking to, Mate?" George asked him.

"Myself apparently..." Fred sighed.

"Why?"

"I dunno. A voice who happens to be me just started talking in my head" Fred shrugged.

"Yep. You're mental" George patted Fred's back. "Where's our little Ally?"

"She went on without me" Fred said.

"Because you wanted to talk to yourself?" George joked.

"I guess..." Fred trailed off. "Where's Joyce?"

"Same with Ally" George responded. "Why is your hand on your cheek?"

Actually noticing he was in the same position he was in before the voice came, Fred remove his hand from his cheek quickly.

"Fred?" asked George curiously at his lack if response. "What happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened- Um- Everything's fine!" Fred backed up nervously. "Everything is just- Whoa!"

Walking back to far, Fred tripped over a tree stem and fell back to the grass.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" George smirked as he helped Fred up.

"Ally sorta- Um- Kissed me..." Fred blushed.

"What?!" George asked shocked, happy shock, I mean.

"I said sorta! On the cheek" Fred said quickly.

"Good job, Mate!" George smiled.

"She then left Care if Magical Creature's for the class after she- Kissed me..." Fred looked to his feet.

"Wow, Freddie. We are irresistible" George patted his back.

"She did it without thinking. She'd never really do that."

"Not until now, my dearest brother" George said happily. "Ready to say you fancy her?"

"Everyday, that gets worse. I think I am falling for Als" Fred finally said.

"Or you already did" George said.

"What?" Fred asked confused.

"You already fell for your 'Als'. You're in love with her" George smiled.

"What the hell, Gred?" Fred asked in horror.

"I'm kidding, Forge. Don't get your wand in a twist" George said.

"Good" Fred sighed with relief.

" You are falling for her, though, I have to say" George said.

"Ya. I am" Fred said feeling a wave on happiness come over him. "Come on. Let's get to the girls."

"Or your girlfriend" George joked.

"Not yet, Georgie. Not yet" Fred smiled to himself as he walked. "You know, I feel like I'm a different person when I'm alone with her. She's like my little happiness that is only for me."

"She turned you into a sappy ol' bloke" George sighed.

"I think she has" Fred said smiling still and he ran to the Care if Magical Creatures classroom not wasting another minute of time that was keeping him from Allison.

"At least wait for me!" George yelled running himself.

"You what?!" Joyce asked in shock as Allison finished telling what happened.

"I wasn't thinking!" Allison defended herself.

"That's great!" Joyce smiled hugging Allison tightly.

"Ya it is. Wait…How is that great?" Allison asked as Joyce jumped nonstop still hugging her.

"That means you officially him!" Joyce let go.

"Well, I guess I do 'officially' like him" Allison smiled. "Ya. I do."

"This is so great!" Joyce exclaimed.

"For you or for me?" Allison joked.

"You know what I mean" Joyce smiled.

"Hello!" George sang as he and Fred walked up to them.

"Hi" Allison smiled.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Joyce asked.

"Freddie over here fell on a tree stem" George smiled as Fred flushed bright red.

"I wasn't looking" He mumbled looking to his feet.

"Of course you weren't!" George said happily."What did we miss?"

"Me hugging Ally while jumping up and down" Joyce smiled.

"Why?" Fred and George asked together.

"Somethings should be left untouched if you wish to know" Allison smiled.

George looked to Joyce without Fred nor Allison noticing and she smirked and winked.

"What does that mean?" Fred questioned, but Allison didn't respond, but merely winked.

"Good afternoon Class!" Professor Kettleburn smiled.

"Good afternoon Professor Kettleburn" Said the class with any other Professor.

"Today, we'll be working on Flobberworms. Everyone grab a partner, hurry up you lot!" Kettleburn said brightly and everyone went practically everywhere.

"George and I will work together. You two can do whatever" Joyce smiled and went off with George in a blink of an eye.

"Let's just get to work!" Allison said happily.

"Ally?" Fred sighed.

"Yes, Fred?" Allison asked looking at him.

"You kissed me" He smiled softly. "On the cheek at least."

"Ya, and?" Allison said with a little smile.

"Not acting all 'avoiding me'" Fred shrugged.

"I'm a Gryffindor. Can't act shy all the time" Allison winked. "By the way, don't tell Uncle Remus or Uncle Ted."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Fred smiled.

Before Allison walked off to the Flobberworms, Fred said "Hey, Ally?

"Ya?" She looked at him.

"I like the shy Ally sometimes" Fred smirked.

"Sometimes, Freddie" Allison she repeated him and walked to a Flobberworm.

Merlin, I'm falling hard, Fred thought.

After a minute of thoughts, Fred went over to help Allison who smiled and laughed with him at all the conversations he had started.

**Disclaimer: Werewolf Marcy, me, hopes you really really enjoyed! Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Do I have to remind you?**

"So, what's next?" Fred asked as they finished Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oliver wants us to do some last-minute training for next week's match" Allison said.

"I'll meet you guys there. I wanna watch you lot practice" Joyce smiled and left to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Imma get dressed, see you guys at the Pitch" Allison said and headed down the hall.

Before she left, she turned to Fred and smiled.

"Don't get stuck again, Fred" She winked and headed to the locker rooms.

"What did she do to me, Georgie?" Fred sighed happily.

"I dunno Freddie. I just don't know" George smiled.

After Fred and George got to the Quidditch Pitch, they found Allison already flying in the air like all the other teammates, but Oliver with '_talking_' to Joyce.

"Oy Oliver! Quit the flirting! Everyone's here!" Allison yelled at him.

He let out a sigh and said to Joyce "Wish me luck."

"Good luck" Joyce smiled with a wave.

As he flew close to Allison, she smirked.

"Didn't do anything when I said 'flirting'" She said.

"Maybe I was sorta flirting…" He said with a smile not looking at her.

"Oh Merlin Oliver. What happened to you?" Allison asked.

"Honestly Ally, I have no idea. She changed me" Oliver sighed.

"Taking a fancy have you?"

"Ya. Maybe I have" Oliver responded.

"Aw. Little Oliver's in love" Allison teased.

He then smiled again.

"Have been ever since she came" He said before flying off to the goals.

Fred and George finished their talking a flew up themselves.

"Hey, Als" Fred smiled.

"Hi, Fred" Allison said. "Hi, George."

"Hello" He smiled brightly like Fred.

"Promise we won't go mental this year?" Fred asked.

"Promise, Love" Allison winked making him smile shyly. "I might be kissing your cheek more often, too."

George laughed at Allison's comment as Fred blushed.

"Blushing yourself, Weasley" Allison smiled and flew towards the Quaffle.

"Ha! She made you shy and blush, Mate!" George said happily to Fred.

"Well!" Fred said before hitting a Bludger. "It's Ally. She can do anything to me that'll make me go loony."

"Sappy bloke I tell you" George smiled.

"Ya. Maybe…" Fred trailed off and stuck to his training.

Huh, wonder what Forge was gonna say, George thought before heading back to training himself.

"That was brilliant training everyone. Very impressed Harry" Oliver smiled as training was over.

"Thanks, Wood" Harry said happily.

"Okay, let's get to dinner before it starts without us. Great work, everyone" Oliver smiled and everyone left the Quidditch Pitch.

"So, how was Charms Class, Harry?" Allison put her arm around the eleven year old's shoulder, treating him like a little brother.

"It was fine…" Harry responded.

"Why so down, Mate?" Allison questioned him.

"Hermione, the girl Ron thought was stubborn, he made her cry" Harry said.

"How?"

"She corrected Ron in class and after, Ron called her a nightmare" Harry explained.

"Well that's a bit rude if Ron" Allison frowned.

"It's been a month. Didn't even bother to get along" Harry shrugged.

"Ah cheer up you lot! It's Halloween!" George smiled.

"Happy Halloween" He and Fred said together.

Allison glared at them as she saw Harry let his head fall down.

"Oh-" Fred said.

"Ops" George sighed.

"Sorry Harry, and Ally" They said.

"What happened to you?" Harry looked up at Allison.

"My Mum died on Halloween" Allison sighed.

"I'm sorry" Harry said.

"It's alright. I try not to think of it" Allison smiled slightly.

"How'd your Dad take it?" Harry questioned.

Allison hesitated, but finally found her voice.

"Honestly Harry, I really don't know. But I do know Dad loved- l mean loves Mum very much, so I'm guessing he's devastated" Allison shrugged.

"What happened to him? Oh sorry, is that too personal?" Harry asked.

"No, no, it's fine. Dad's in prison. I live with my Godfather" Allison said.

"At least you have family" Harry sighed.

Allison thought miserably of how she could have gotten to live with Harry remembering, more like seeing, Sirius insisting Hagrid to take Harry himself the night of the three unforgettable deaths.

She would have gotten to live with Sirius as well, not meaning she hates living with Remus. She loves living with him, in fact.

What really made her miserable was seeing Harry live with her horrid Aunt and Uncle with his Cousin. She never wanted him to live like that.

"Everything will be better soon, Harry. I promise" Allison comforted him remembering McGonagall saying he will be told of their, Allison's and Harry's, true relationship in time.

"I hope you're right" Harry sighed and walked off.

"I'm always right" Allison smiled to her friends, but noticing Joyce wasn't present.

"Where's Joyce?" Allison asked.

George chuckled and pointed to a bloke and a bird talking and laughing together as they walked. Oliver and Joyce.

"They will be dating soon" Allison smiled.

"Saw it?" Fred asked putting his arm around her.

"No, Oliver admitted, and I'm not making this up, fancies Joyce back" Allison smiled.

"How long?" George asked.

"Ever since First Year" Allison said.

"Bloody Hell. So, they've" Fred started.

"Fancied each other since" George continued.

"The day they met?" The twins questioned together.

"Yep" Allison nodded.

"Wow..." The twins said.

"I know."

"Who dates who?" Fred hesitated.

"Can't see it. My powers aren't strong enough. Uncle Remus says I will have full power when I'm of age" Allison explained. "But I can see the past perfectly well."

"Oh..." Fred said.

"Wanted to see if you'd date Ally?" George teased Fred quietly.

"Shut it, Gred" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Just saying, Forge" George smiled.

"This is really good" George smiled as everyone was at the feast.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked Neville.

"No, but I heard she was in the Girls' Lavatory" Neville said.

"Calm down, Harry. I bet she's fine!" Allison smiled at her God-Brother.

"I don't want anyone to hate me. I bet she hates me" Harry frowned.

"Harry, she's fine. Nothing will-" Allison started.

"Okay are you two just gonna be talking to each other all day?" Fred asked Oliver and Joyce in disgust.

"Sod off, Fred" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I think that was a yes" Allison smiled.

"Shut it, Ally" Joyce sighed.

"Not a happy couple" Allison and Fred chorused together.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Nick! Happy 499th Death Day" Allison smiled at him as he floated by.

"Why thank you Allison" Nicholas said happily.

"Death Day?" Harry looked at Allison and then at Nicholas.

"Nick died October 31, as well. He celebrates it" Allison smiled.

"Fun party last year as well" Fred added.

"Sadly, I'm not celebrating it this year. Far to busy" Nicholas sighed.

"Sure it would have been a bloody fantastic this year is you did" George smiled.

"I'm sure it would" Nicholas nodded.

"Ron, are you going to act like that every night?" Allison asked as Ron ate.

"I'm sowy, 'ut I 'eed ta eat" Ron said with his face stuffed.

"You are d-" Before Allison could finish her sentence, Quirrell came in running and panicking.

"Troll- In the dungeons" He panicked.

Before he fainted, he said calmly "Thought you ought to know."

Just then, everyone started to panick as well.

"Troll?" Allison looked at Fred.

"First Years follow me! Excuse me, I'm a Prefect. First Years calm down" Percy tried coming back from talking to the Professors like all the other Prefects. "Everyone! Just-"

"Give it up Perce!" Oliver told him. "Just get the lot to the Common Room!"

"But-" Percy started.

"Percy!" Allison, Fred, George, Joyce, and Oliver yelled.

"Fine! Everyone follow me" Percy demanded and the First Years followed him with the other Years behind.

"How did a Troll get into the Castle?" Angelina asked.

"Oh I wish we could get away from Percy" Allison squealed.

"If we do, and we get killed, I blame you for our deaths" Joyce glared at Allison.

"No one's getting killed" Oliver told her.

"Let's hope some Slytherins get killed" George rubbed his hands together evily.

"George!" Angelina scolded him.

"What I'm just saying" George said. "Wait how'd you know it was me?"

"Not the time, George!" Angelina said.

"I ask a simple question and I get a horrid respond" George frowned.

Angelina groaned.

"Oy, Angelina. If we get killed, can I at least get a kiss?" Lee asked her with a smile.

"I'll kiss you when Hell freezes over, Lee" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Okay, maybe you should stop trying…" Allison and the twins said together.

Finally, they reached the Common Room and Percy was taking the First Years' names to see if anyone was missing.

"I will not give up!" Lee said heroicly.

"Haha…" Allison gave a force laugh and pushed Lee off the arm-chair's arm rest that he was sitting on with Allison sitting on the arm chair and her legs criss crossed.

"Didn't have to push me, Ally" Lee sat back on the arm rest.

"Ya I did" Allison nodded.

**Disclaimer: Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Just enjoy…**

"Merlin's Beard!" Percy explained.

"What?" Evey Gryffindor asked.

"First Years Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley is missing" He said in horror.

"Say your own brother's last name?" Allison raised an eyebrow.

"Mister Weasley, is everything alright?" Professor McGonagall asked coming into the Common Room.

"Three First Years are missing" He informed her and she gasped.

"Who?" McGonagall asked.

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and my brother Ronald" Percy said.

"When was the last anyone saw the three?" McGonagall asked.

"I saw Hermione run to the Girls' Lavatory the last time we saw her" Lavender Brown told her.

"And we saw Harry and Ron at dinner" Joyce said.

"We thought they were in the group" Allison added.

"Miss Black, can you see?" McGonagall asked informing the confuse looks from Oliver, Angelina, Lee and the First Years who had not known. The other Years either hadn't heard or were in their Dorms.

Allison nodded and used her powers with her eyes shining blue.

**THE PRESENT**

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" She shrieked from behind the stalls.

"Hold on! We'll get you out of there!" Harry told her still trying to avoid the Troll's Club like Ron.

"Hurry!" Hermione cried.

**END OF PRESENT**

"They're all in the Girls' Lavatory, but hurry. The Troll found them" Allison warned her with her eyes going grey.

"Thank you. Everyone stay here or to your Dorm" McGonagall demanded and she left.

"How'd you do that with your eyes?" Lee popped his hands.

"Natural talent" Allison smiled.

"She-" Percy started.

"Shut it, Perce!" Allison told him.

"Well?" Percy shrugged.

"What now?" Fred asked.

"First Yeas, best get to bed. Don't want to have any nightmares" Percy told them.

"Alright, Percy" Dean Thomas sighed.

"Night everyone" Neville waved.

"Bye" Everyone waved and the First Years left to their Dorms.

"I hope they're alright" Joyce said softly.

"Me too" Allison said.

"Really, how'd you do that?" Lee asked Allison.

She then leaned close and whispered in his ear "Secret."

"What?" Lee asked in annoyance. "You just said 'natural talent'!"

"Ya. Now it's a secret" Allison winked.

"I want to know!" Lee whined. "I'm one of you best friends!"

"I know you are one of my best friends, but you're being a prat" Allison smirked.

Snickers escaped Fred and George.

"Sod off you two" Lee pouted.

"Next time, Lee" Allison patted his head.

"Fine" Lee laid back.

"It's alright, Mate" Fred smiled.

"You'll find out real soon" George added.

"I doubt it" Lee huffed.

"No, Lee they're right" Allison sighed.

Lee then looked at her in shock.

"You'll be told. But in time."

"Awesome" Lee smiled with a nod.

After a half an hour later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered te Common Room.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Joyce shrieked.

"Merlin" Allison sighed as she hugged Harry tightly.

"Ronniekins!" Fred and George smiled as they tackled the young boy.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" Joyce shrieked hugging her.

"Joyce!" Hermione smiled.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Allison asked Harry protectively.

"I'm fine, Ally. Really" Harry smiled at her protectiveness.

"Thank Merlin you all are okay" Allison said softly, hugging her small Godbrother again.

"Our Seeker is alright!" Oliver said with relief.

"Oliver" Joyce hit his chest playfully.

"I'm just kidding Joyce" Oliver said putting his arms around her making her giggle.

Allison looked from Oliver to Joyce and then back to Oliver and smirked.

"Anyways, it's brilliant to see your okay. All of you" Oliver smiled.

"Okay. You three head upstairs and get some rest" Percy ordered them.

"Bloody hell. We came back still alive and that's all we get?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled and shrugged and everyone said their goodnights to the three First Years and headed upstairs.

"Take a bit of toast mate, come on" Ron insisted Harry.

"I'm not hungry" Harry said.

"Come on, Harry. You need your strength" Allison encouraged him.

"Really. I'm not hungry" Harry repeated.

"Are you sure?" Joyce asked.

"Yes. Please stop worrying you guys, really" Harry told them.

Just then, Snape came from behind Allison and Harry.

"Good luck today, Potter" He said in his normal cold voice. "Then again, not that you've proven yourself against that troll, a game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin."

"Um- Thanks?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Good luck to you as well, Miss Black. Even if you do cause a lot if mischievous with your friends" Snape said.

"Thanks Professor Snape" Allison smiled up at him eating a piece of bacon. "You're not bad yourself."

"Good day" He said walking away limping.

"What about us?" George asked.

"We're on the team, too!" Fred almost yelled.

"Poor you" Allison rubbed his shoulder.

"Wonder why he's limping" Joyce noticed.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is-" Oliver started.

"Is for us to win the match" Allison, Fred, and George rolled their eyes.

"Shut it" Oliver told them.

Just then, Hedwig, Harry's Snowy Owl came flying in with a package.

Fred ducked his head so he wouldn't get git making Allison giggle.

"You're to tall" She joked.

"That's a good thing right?" Fred smirked.

"Very" Allison nodded with a smile.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione opened it, it revealed a Nimbus 2000.

"Bloody hell" Allison said in shock.

Oliver was speechless.

"Oliver?" George asked.

"Oliver?" Joyce said in a sing-song voice.

"Oliver!" Fred clapped his hands in his face.

"What?" He finally woke up.

"Wake up" Allison said.

"That's a bloody good broomstick, Harry. We're winning for sure" Fred smiled.

"Can you tell, Ally?" George nudged her arm.

"Nope. I want to be surprised" Allison smirked.

"Why?" Fred questioned.

"I dunno. I just do" Allison shrugged.

"You are strange, Allison Black" Fred shook his head slowly.

"I know" Allison said with a proud smile and everyone continued to eat their food.

**Disclaimer: Please! I'm begging you Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: If you didn't notice, I changed this cover. If you wanna see it, go to the to of this story. If you're using the Mobile one, go to the Regular Site! I was just getting bored and made that bi hope you like it. I don't own Harry Potter. **

Allison looked at the clock and sang "Time for Quidditch!"

"Come on. We'll see you there" George smiled standing like all the other Quidditch members.

"Wish us luck" Oliver said to Joyce.

"Good luck" Joyce smiled.

"Have fun with Lee" Allison joked.

"I'm the life of the match, Ally" Lee smirked.

"Wish us luck" George imitated Oliver.

"Good luck" Fred imitated Joyce.

"You said that when we were training" Allison rolled her eyes.

"I can say it again, can't I?" Oliver smiled.

Everyone was already dressed and was at the Quidditch Pitch.

"Okay, men" Oliver said.

"And women" Angelina added.

"And women" Oliver agreed.

"This is it" Allison said.

"The big one" Fred continued.

"The one we've all been waiting for" George added.

"We've known Oliver's speech by heart" Allison informed Harry. "We were on the team last year."

"Shut it, you three" Oliver told them. "This is the best team Gryffindor had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He then glared at everyone as if he were saying 'Or else.'

Harry looked rather, well, scared at Oliver for a brief moment.

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you" Oliver nodded.

"You said that last year" Fred sighed.

"Sod off" Oliver said.

Oliver looked to Harry who was shaking.

"Scared Harry?" He asked.

"A little" Harry nodded his head.

"It's alright. I felt the same way before my first game" Oliver admitted.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't really remember. I took a Bludger to the head two minutes in. Woke up in the Hospital Wing a week later" Oliver explained.

Harry then looked frighten then ever.

"Great pep talk, Oliver" Allison said sarcastically. "You're scaring the bloke more than he needs."

"Sorry" Oliver shrugged and the gates opened.

Everyone mounted their brooms, and Oliver flew out with everyone following in a line.

"Hello! Welcome to the Hogwarts' first Quidditch match of the season! Today's match is Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" Joyce said over the speakers.

"As my lovely co-commentator said, welcome to Quidditch, one of my favorite wizarding sports" Lee said. "I'm co-commentator, Lee Jordan with my lovely co-commentator-"

"Joyce Ross. Now, the Quidditch pitch has three goals at each end" Joyce said.

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and try to put it through the hoops to score" Lee continued.

"Watch out for the Bludgers! These are charmed balls that can knock you off your broomstick!" Joyce warned.

"Two Beaters on each team try to keep them away" Lee added.

"Remember, when the Snitch appears, it releases Speed Rings that will help the Seeker fly faster" Joyce ended.

Allison flew around the Pitch a bit until she got into positions.

"The players take their positions" Lee says with Joyce ending "As Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game."

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you" She said looking at all the players. She then tapped her foot at the Quidditch case and out came flying the two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch.

"Looks like the Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch" Joyce said.

"Remember, the Snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game" Lee reminded everyone.

Madam Hooch took the Quaffle in her hands and throws it into the air.

Angelina goes for it as Joyce says "The Quaffle is released and the game beings!"

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather atractive, too-" Lee said but was scolded by Joyce.

"LEE!" She yelled.

"Sorry, Joyce. I'm just saying" Lee shrugged.

"Anyways, Johnson throws neat pass to second Chaser, Allison Black, then back to Johnson-" Joyce said.

"No, the Slytherin's have taken the Quaffle and off he goes-" Lee said.

"Flint, flying like an eagle up there, he's going to s- no wait, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood-" Joyce said.

"You think everything Oliver does is excellent" Lee smirked.

"Shut up, Lee" Joyce hit his arm.

"Ow!" Lee rubbed his injured, well, not so injured arm, with his hand.

"Black takes the Quaffle and dodges Flint's attack, passes the Quaffle to, the third and final Chaser, Katie Bell and-" Joyce started.

"OUCH! That must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger" Lee said.

"Enough already, Lee!" Joyce said.

"I'm saying what's happening!" Lee defended himself.

"Adrian Pucey takes the Quaffle and a Bludger sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which is which from up here, brilliant steal from Black-" Joyce said.

"She's flying, Fred or George Weasley blocks her from a Bludger, I think that's Fred, away from her sending it to Flint, Black heads for the goalposts- Come on, Ally!- Slytherin Keeper Bletchley dives in for the Quaffle- Misses-" Lee said before he and Joyce yell, "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

As Angelina gave Gryffindor another point after a minute, Flint then took one of the Slytherin's Beater Bat and hit a Bludger towards Oliver making him fall.

"Oliver!" Joyce shrieked.

"Bloody Slyhterins!" Lee shouted.

"Jordan!" McGonagall said.

"Fortunately, Oliver gets back on his feet and guards the goal. Black is cornered by Flint and Pucey" Joyce said.

"They back out and Black falls into a stand. Oh, Ally" Lee said.

"Why the hell are you lot trying to kill everyone?!" Joyce asked angrily.

"Ross!" McGonagall scolded her.

"Professor, it's your House!" Lee said. "Fred Weasley helps Black up and she back in the air."

"She's okay. Brilliant- Slytherin scores..." Joyce added another ten points making Gryffindor tied with Slytherin.

"With a bloody hell lot of cheating-" Lee started.

"Jordan!" McGonagall said.

"It's how it is, Professor!" Lee said. "Slytherin is tied with Gryffindor twenty to twenty."

Harry was nearly knocked off of his broom immediately by Flint as he passed by blocking him.

"Foul!" Almost every Gryffindor yelled.

"So- After that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-" Lee started.

"Jordan!" McGonagall yelled at him.

"I'm with Lee on this one, Professor" Joyce sighed.

"Anyways, what I meant to say is, after that open and revolting foul-" Lee started again.

"Jordan, I'm warning you-!" McGonagall started.

"Alright alright" Lee sighed. "Flint nearly kills the new Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure."

"So a penalty to Gryffindor" Joyce continued. "Taken by of course, so obvious, Allison Black, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor in possession."

After a few minutes, Lee then said "Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- Passes Johnson- Passes Bell- Hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose- Only joking, Professor-"

Joyce then started to laugh with Lee, until she announces "Slytherin scores- Oh no…"

"So, that's a ten points to Slytherin" Lee sighed adding ten points.

"Hold on a second, what's wrong with Gryffindor's new Seeker, Harry Potter?" Joyce asked as she saw Harry's broom acting strange.

Just then, Harry then fell off his broom, still having a hold on it, grasping for dear life.

"Bloody hell!" Lee and Joyce exclaimed.

"Ross! Jordan!" McGonagall yelled.

"Professor!" Lee pointed to Harry.

"Oh my goodness" McGonagall gasped.

"Fred Weasley and Allison Black try and help Harry, but unfortunately, for a strange reason, I doubt he's even doing this, Potter's broom flies higher everytime the pair gets even near him" Joyce said still watching in fear.

"Um- Johnson in possession, goes for- Uh- The shot- GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lee said trying to get his attention away from Harry, but it was failing.

"Slytherin in-" Joyce started, but Lee interrupted her.

"Check it out over there!" Lee pointed to a Professors stand still paying close attention to the match.

There was a blue flame coming from a Professor best known as Severus Snape.

"Potions Master, Severus Snape's robes have mysteriously caught on fire" Joyce said.

"Poor bloke" Lee rested his chin on his knuckles. "Unfortunate day, don't you agree, Joyce?"

"I definitely agree, Lee. Bad luck has spread over today" Joyce nodded.

"Merlin's Beard! Potter has finally gain control over his Nimbus 2000, brilliant broom that is" Lee smiled as Harry got back on his broom.

"And the robes of Professor Snape have seemed to calm down, so the game has finally continued" Joyce said with relief.

"Looks like both Gryffindor and Slytherin Seekers have spotted the Golden Snitch as they are both racing to a certain spot" Lee smiled.

"You keep an eye on the two while I see what's happening with the rest of- Black steals the Quaffle and heads for the goalposts, close steal from Flint, but Black passes it to Johnson who passes it back to Black- GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Joyce smiled.

"Potter's now standing in his broom! He's inches away from getting it- Almost- And Potter takes a fall, but where's the Golden Snitch?" Lee asked and everyone, even the players stopped what they were doing looking at Harry.

Allison flew closer to Fred still staring.

"He looks like he's sick, Lee" Joyce said.

Harry then coughed out a golden little ball that grew wings.

"I've got the Snitch" Harry repeatedly said happily.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!" Lee said happily.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee and Joyce yelled together.

Joyce then announced the scores.

"Gryffindor's final score is one hundred and seventy with Slytherin's final being sixty. CONGRATULATIONS GRYFFINDOR!" She said happily.

Everyone flew down to the air and Allison ran up to Fred and threw her arms around his neck. He was shocked at first and could feel the heat coming to his cheeks, but went for the hug anyways.

"We won!" She squealed.

"Of course we did. We had the best Chaser in the world" Fred tapped Allison's nose.

"And we had the best pair of twins to do the Beating" Allison kissed Fred's cheek softly.

"I'm the other half, where's my kiss?" George joked.

Allison laughed and she kissed George's cheek as well.

George looked over to Fred who gave him a glare.

"What?" George shrugged.

Fred rolled his eyes and picked Allison up from behind.

"Fred!" She shrieked.

"It's a happy hug" Fred smiled as he placed her down.

"Are you alright? Fall looked pretty hard" Fred frowned.

"I'm fine. Really" Allison said as Fred was put his arms around her.

Allison caught sight of Harry and ran up to him from behind, put her arm around his shoulder, and ruffled his hair.

"Broom surfing. Do that all the time back at home. Fun, isn't it?" Allison smiled as she continued to mess up his already messy hair.

"I guess. I'm just happy I didn't end like Oliver" Harry joked.

"Me, too. Great job, by the way. You do make a brilliant Seeker" Allison said.

"Great job, yourself. Are you the star Chaser or something?" Harry asked.

Before Allison could respond, Angelina and Katie came up to her and Katie smiled "Ya she is. If it was either the three of us-"

"We're happy it's Ally" Angelina put her arm around Allison.

"Oh stop it you guys" Allison smirked. "You alright, Katie? That Bludger looked like it hurt..."

"It's fine. It hurt for a bit, but I put a bit of ice and I was okay" Katie smiled.

"We are so winning the next match" Angelina sighed.

"Have fun celebrating, Harry. Good job again" Allison ruffled Harry's hair again and went off to celebrate with everyone else.

"Great job, guys" Joyce hugged Oliver tightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! You hug him first and not your sister?" Allison joked.

"Sorry, Ally" Joyce hugged Allison.

"Great commenting on the match by the way" Allison hugged Lee.

"It was all me" Lee smirked.

"You kept saying things like how you think Angelina is pretty and all that" Joyce smacked his arm.

"Stop hitting me!" Lee protested. "I'm one of your best friends!"

"I don't care!" Joyce said.

**Disclaimer: You know what to do! If you don't, then Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: You know the Disclaimer. Enjoy.**

"I can't believe you three got detention by bewitching snowballs and made it follow Professor Quirrell" Joyce sighed.

"As soon as he turned around, he had it coming" Fred smirked.

"Look at the bright side, Joyce" George smiled.

"It's almost Christmas!" Allison said happily.

"Are you staying or going?" Fred asked.

"We have to stay. Mum, Dad, and Gin are visiting Charlie in Romania" George said.

"I'm gonna go. Mum and Dad said I have a new little brother" Joyce smiled as she showed her bag.

"Named?" Allison asked.

"Ethan" Joyce said. "Ethan William Ross."

"You think he might be a wizard?" Fred asked.

"Maybe" Joyce shrugged.

"Anyways, congratulations" Allison smiled.

"Thanks" Joyce thanked.

"Anyways, I'm not sure if-" Allison started, but Diagon came in and landed on Allison's lap.

"Diagon!" Allison smiled.

She then noticed a letter was in his beak with a package on Allison's lap.

"What's that you got there?" Allison questioned and took the letter.

_Dear Ally,_

_Happy Christmas, Ally. I miss you so much. I have some bad news… Well, not bad bad, I mean. It's time. I wish it wasn't. I was looking forward to spending Christmas with you, this year. Anyways, I hope you fancy the present._

_It was your Mum's. Your Father gave it to me before he left. I've been planning to give it for your birthday, but I seemed to have lost it during the years, but luckily I found it. Your Father gave it to her in our Seventh Year._

_Love you very much,_

_Remus_

"How sweet" Allison smiled.

"What does that mean? It's time?" Fred asked looking at the letter.

"Oh. That's nothing. He probably has to go away on a trip" Allison shrugged feeling bad the Remus has to go for Christmas alone.

"So that means we'll have to be together" Fred put his arm around Allison.

"Well, I best be off. Happy Christmas, you lot" Joyce stood up from the Gryffindor table.

"Don't forget to kiss Oliver goodbye!" George called.

"I heard my name" Oliver came.

"Oh, I'm leaving. I have my little brother I have to meet" Joyce smiled.

"Cool. Congratulations, Joyce" Oliver said happily.

"Happy Christmas, Oliver" Joyce hugged him and before she let go, she perked him on the cheek.

"See you all soon. Don't forget to write" Joyce waved and left through the doors.

"Aw, Oliver's frozen again" George smirked.

"Wake up, Mate" Fred said.

"Sorry, what?" Olive asked.

"Idiot" Oliver heard Allison sighed.

"What's in the package?" George asked Allison.

"Oh right" Allison opened it.

It was a locket shaped of an oval which engraved_ A.C. + S.B._

Allison smiled at the engraved letters and opened up the locket.

It contained a moving pictures of Allison's parents in their Seventh Year.

They were both smiling and laughing. Sirius has his arms around Annalise and Annalise perked him on the cheek and the moment replayed constantly.

Allison couldn't help it, but a salty tear was sent falling from her cheek.

"Don't cry, Als" Fred put his arm around her. "I don't like seeing you cry."

Allison smiled at him and asked "Mind putting it on?"

He nodded and Allison handed him the locket, pulled up her hair, and he put the locket around his neck locking it.

"You look beautiful" Fred smiled.

"Thanks" Allison kissed his cheek.

"Blah" George rolled eyes.

"Hey, guys" Lee and Angelina came to the table.

"Where have you two been?" Oliver asked.

"Lee's been trying to get me on a mistletoe" Angelina sighed.

"I'm telling you. I'm getting a kiss" Lee said.

"Lee?" Allison started.

"Yes?" Lee asked.

"You're a bloody idiot" Allison said.

"Can't disagree" Lee smirked.

"Come on, guys" Angelina said and dragged Allison with the twins following.

"Where are we going?" Fred questioned.

"Anywhere but Lee" Angelina said. "Where'd you get the locket, Ally?"

Allison looked down at it and smile. "It was my Mum's. Dad gave it to her in their Seventh Year."

"It's beautiful" Angelina smiled.

"Oy, Johnson" George sang.

"Yes, George?" Angelina stopped to look at him.

He pointed to up and out came a mistletoe.

Allison giggled as Fred Wolf-Whistled.

Angelina blushed as George leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Christmas" He smirked.

"Happy Christmas" Angelina said looking to her feet.

"Come on. Let's go ice skating" Fred smiled at Allison as she was still giggling and he dragged Allison by the hand.

"Shall we?" George held out his arm.

Angelina smiled and took his arm and they followed Allison and Fred.

"About time for the pair" Fred whispered.

"Ya" Allison looked over her shoulder to find George and Angelina laughing together.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Fred laughed as he helped Allison with ice skating.

"I'm pretty sure" Allison said as Fred guided her along the crystal frozen lake.

Allison then let out a shriek as she fell.

"Watch yourself" Fred smiled as Allison blushed.

He helped her up, but wouldn't let go of her hands.

"Don't let me fall" She said softly.

"Promise" Fred smiled.

Fred then slowly slated backwards with Allison's hand still in his. He then smirked and spun Allison around softly.

"Fred" She said hesitantly.

"I won't make you fall. I promised" Fred said placing his chin on her shoulder. "You're a Gryffindor. You can do this, Ally."

Allison looked over at George and Angelina seeing Angelina was already brilliant at ice skating as she and George danced around the lake.

"They're having fun" Allison sighed.

"Not having fun?" Fred frowned.

"Fred, I'm having loads of fun. Don't go off thinking the wrong thing" Allison kissed his cheek.

"Sorry" Fred smiled.

As Allison got to her Dorm, she got out a quill and a piece if parchment as wrote:

_Dear Uncle Remus,_

_Thanks, Uncle Remus. I loved it. I miss you so much. For my gift, I got you some famous Honeydukes Chocolate. I know you always say you miss it._

_Sorry for putting the fireworks charm on the parchment. I'm a prankster, what can you do? I love you very much and I'll see you real soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Allison_

As Allison pulled out her Honeydukes Chocolate Bar she got the other day, she placed a charm which causes the Bar not to melt on the long trip back home.

She then placed a fireworks charm on the parchment as she folded it up and she handed both things to Diagon.

"Be back soon" Allison kissed the Snowy Owl's head.

Diagon hooted happily and flew out of the window.

As Allison got into her pajamas and slipped into bed, she then opened her locket.

"I miss you so much. I really wish you were here" She said to the moving locket.

She then looked over at the Order of the Phoenix picture and smiled at all the familiar faces. Lucky, she duplicated the Original picture so she can have a picture back at home and Hogwarts.

Her eyes then landed on a jet black-haired man and a red-headed lady with green eyes.

"I wish you two were here as well. Harry would have loved to meet you. I miss you very much Uncle James and Aunt Lily. It kills me thinking I got more time with you then Harry did. What kills me more is that he has to live with his horrid cousin, Aunt, and Uncle. Sorry, Aunt Lily, but I think you'd agree" Allison smiled.

She then put the picture on her nightstand and closed up the locket and drifted into a deep sleep.

**CHRISTMAS**

"Hey, guys" Allison came down to the Common Room.

"Ally! Merry Christmas!" Fred picked her up.

"Merry Christmas, Fred. Merry Christmas, George" Allison laughed.

"What about me?" Ron joked.

"Merry Christmas, Ron" Allison ruffled his hair.

"Merry Christmas, Ally" Ron smiled.

"Hey everyone" Harry said coming downstairs.

"Happy Christmas, Harry" Everyone said to him.

"Will you look at this? I've got some presents!" Harry said happily.

"What did you expect, turnips?" Rob smiled.

As everyone opened their gifts, Allison has gotten an Auror object from Nymphadora, a hand-knitted periwinkle scarf from Mrs. Weasley, new books from Andromeda and Ted, Hagrid gave her a little wooden broomstick with a player riding it he carved himself, some sort of Muggle object that Allison had no idea how to use from Joyce, Oliver gave her a Scottish necklace, Chocolates from Lee, Angelina gave her a bewitched statue figure of a Quidditch player, George gave her a charm bracelet, but Allison didn't get anything from Fred.

Allison looked over to Harry and was shocked.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked holding a cloak.

"Bloody rare, those are. Very hard to get" Allison said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"An Invisitbility Cloak" Allison, Ron, Fred, and George said.

"Put it on, Mate!" Ron said and Harry threw the cloak over him.

His head was now flying.

"It is!" George said.

"Look down, Harry" Fred smiled.

Harry did so and was in shock. He the rushed over to the mirror and threw the Cloak over his head and he was completely gone.

"There's a note" Allison picked it up. "It fell out."

Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is it was returned to you. Ise it well.

A Very Merry Christmas.

Allison then handed it to Harry and Ron said "I'd give anything for one of those. Anything. What's the matter?"

Harry was staring at the note the whole time Ron was talking.

"Nothing" Harry said and took a lumpy parcel.

"I think I know who that ones from" Ron blushed.

"Hey, look- Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" Fred said as he and George put their blue sweaters on.

"Our Mum" George smiled.

"I told her you didn't expect presents- Oh no" Ron groaned. "She made you a Weasley sweater."

Harry's sweater was emerald green matching his eyes, hand-knitted, and thick, like Ron's maroon and the twins' blue.

"Every year she makes us one" Fred said happily.

"Harry's sweater is better than ours" George said holding up his sweater.

"She obviously make much more of an effort if you're not family" Fred said.

"Ours is usually blue or green-" George said.

"And mines always maroon" Ron sighed.

"Speaking of- Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" Fred demanded.

"I hate maroon" Ron said.

"You haven't got a letter on yours" George saw. "I reckon she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid. We know we're called Gred and Forge."

"What's with all the noise?" Percy asked as he opened his door.

He too had a Weasley sweater the was over his arm that Fred grabbed instantly.

"P for Prefect! Get it on, Perce, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one. Ally got a scarf" Fred said.

"I- Don't- Want-" Percy said, but the twins had already put his sweater on him forcibly.

"And you're not sitting with the Prefects today either. Christmas is a time for family" George smiled.

"And friends" Fred put his arm around Allison.

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: So sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was finishing my other story. So, here's the next chapter. You know the drill. Enjoy!**

"Cheer up, Perce! Don't like your family?" Fred joked.

"Can't I sit with the Prefects?" Percy whined.

"We told you, Christmas is for family time. They're not your family. We are!" George smiled.

"But-" Percy started.

"Enough with the whining, Percy" Allison sighed.

"Why c-?" Percy asked.

"Shut it!" Fred and George smacked his arm.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley!" Percy scolded them.

"Frederick is STILL NOT my real name!" Fred protested.

"Idiots" Allison rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ally" Fred dragged her off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Allison questioned curiously.

"You'll see" Fred smiled.

Fred then covered her eyes with her hands.

"Fred!" Allison giggled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let you bump into anything" Fred laughed.

"Promise?" Allison asked.

"Of course" Fred said and he walked her to the Forbidden Forest.

"Fred, I can feel snow in my shoes. Where the bloody hell are we?" Allison asked again.

"Dark Forest" Fred smiled.

"I know we always try to go here, but why?" Allison asked.

"Stay there and keep your eyes closed" Fred instructed as he removed his hands from her eyes and walked somewhere.

"Fred? Are you still there? Fred Gideon Weasley, I swear if you leave me I will hunt you down and kill you" Allison threatened.

"I'm still here, Love. Don't get your wand in a twist" Fred joked and he placed something on Allison's head.

"What's this?" Allison tried to grasp it, but Fred said "No. Not until you open your eyes."

Allison let out a huff and her hand feel to her side.

"Ready?" Fred asked.

"Duh" Allison laughed.

"Alright, open" Fred smiled.

Allison opened her eyes and found Fred holding a bouquet of periwinkles.

"Fred" Allison smiled.

"Like it?" Fred handed the bouquet to her, "Periwinkles are your favorite."

"You remembered" Allison inhaled the flower's scent. "What's-?"

Allison then reached to the top of her head and felt the object Fred placed on her head.

She took it off and had it down a few inches away from her.

It was a flower halo. All the flowers were either periwinkles or little white flowers around it.

"How'd you-?" Allison looked back at Fred.

"Well" Fred took the halo in his hands. "Before Joyce left, she helped me find a gift for you. Or make" Fred placed the halo on Allison's head.

"Thanks Fred. You're so sweet" Allison smiled.

"Ya" Fred joked.

"Here's my gift to you" Allison reached into her bag.

She then handed a portrait of her and Fred with the frame pure white, but with the engraving: 'Fred and Ally' going all around it.

"I remember this" Fred smiled. "This was the day we were watching the first Quidditch Match back in First Year."

"Ya. It's like a memento" Allison shrugged.

"Thanks, Als" Fred leaned down a kissed her cheek. "By the way, you with that halo thing on your head and snow in your hair with the locket makes you look really beautiful."

"Why thank you Mister Weasley" Allison tucked a periwinkle behind his ear.

"How do I look?" Fred asked striking a pose.

"Charming" Allison laughed.

"Well, Miss Black, I think we owe Hogwarts a gift, too" Fred smiled.

"Which is?" Allison asked.

"To return" Fred said dragging Allison by the hand back to the Castle.

"Thanks, Mister Weasley for giving me a magical Christmas morning" Allison stepped om her tip toes and perked Fred on the cheek.

"Thank you, Miss Black for giving me a magical life" Fred put his arm around Allison.

"Do you always have to do counter my words?" Allison asked.

"Why of course I do! I'm Fred Weasley of course" Fred joked.

"Did you really have to drag me out here to give me these?" Allison questioned.

"Ya. You always looked very pretty with snow in your wavy dark brown hair" Fred said happily.

Allison smiled at him and waved her wand at the flower halo.

"What are you doing?" Fred questioned.

"Placing a charm so the flowers don't die" Allison smiled. "I want to keep these forever."

"How sweet" Fred said with a smile.

"I am Allison Black of course" Allison smirked before skipping towards the Castle.

Fred shook his head and ran to keep up with Allison.

**THAT NIGHT**

As Harry stumbled across an abandon classroom, he discovers a mirror with the engravings on the top: 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'.

What does that mean? Harry wondered.

As Harry stepped in front of the mirror, he could see his parents and other people he believes to be his family.

"Mum?" Harry asked and Lily Evan's reflection smiled and nodded.

He then turned to the man who Harry resembled very much and asked "Dad?"

James Potter then smiled and nod.

Harry turned around, but no one was there.

He looked back and examined all the others reflections carefully.

But, as a girl with dark brown hair, grey eyes, and a thin face placed her arm around Harry and ruffled his reflection self's hair, Harry knew it was his very own close friend Allison Black.

"Ally?" Harry squinted his eyes.

Allison Black's reflection then nodded happily.

A women looking very much like Allison then rested her hand on Allison's reflection's shoulder and rubbed it softly.

Harry had no idea who it was, but was guessing it was Allison's Mum.

Just then, a man with black hair with grey eyes the resembled Allison's eyes then put his arm around Allison's Mum and placed his other hand on James' reflection.

"Ally's Dad and mine must have been good friends" Harry said.

James' reflection and Sirius' heard and nodded in agreement.

"You're all my family?" Harry asked and everyone nodded.

"Ally, how are you my family?" Harry looked at her.

Allison smiled, but placed a finger on her lips and shook her head.

Harry sighed, but nodded in understandingly, even though he didn't have the slightest clue why he was nodding.

Harry then realized he had to show Ron.

He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and ran out of the classroom and ran back to the Common Room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hey look. A spider" Allison smiled as a spider crawled up on her hand.

"A what?!" Ron asked in fear.

"It's a spider" Angelina said.

"See?" Allison said showing the spider to him closely.

"Get it away from me!" Ron said backing up.

"Ron?" Allison questioned.

"I hate spiders!" Ron shrieked.

He then fell off the boulder he was sitting on and a spider was right next to him.

"Ahh!" He screamed jumping up back on the boulder.

"Ron, it's just a spider" Allison said removing the spider from her hand.

"Hey, guys" Harry said sitting down with Allison, Fred, George, Angelina, Hermione, and Ron.

"Harry, spiders are about to get me!" Ron shrieked and Harry gave him a weird look.

"Hi, Harry" Angelina smiled.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Allison asked.

"I mean in private…" Harry said softly.

Allison glanced at Fred and George who shrugged and she turned back to Harry.

"Sure" She nodded and she followed Harry to the middle of the Courtyard.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Oy, Ally! Best not be around Potter! Who know's where he's been" Draco yelled from across the Courtyard laughing with his friends.

"Shut it, Draco" Allison rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I'm warning you he's filled with Muggles!" Draco laughed.

"Ignore him" Allison said. "Harry?"

"By any chance, did we know each other a long time ago?" Harry asked.

Oh Merlin… Allison thought.

"Um- Nothings coming to me of anything about you as myself being younger. Why?" Allison asked.

"Well, yesterday I found this mirror and it showed my parents, my family, and you and your parents, I believe. I asked if you were family and you nodded, but I asked why, but you, well you didn't say, but you said you couldn't say. Should I be concerned?" Harry asked.

"Mind must be playing tricks on you. Don't let it get to ya" Allison put her arm around Harry.

"Okay" Harry nodded and they walked back to Fred, George, Angelina, Hermione, and Ron.

Merlin that was close, Allison thought with relief.

"Why spiders? Why couldn't it be an ant or something?" Ron asked.

"So, what did we miss?" Harry asked sitting next to Ron.

"Nothing much" Fred shrugged.

"Just some talking" George said.

"Harry? Do you know what this is?" Allison showed Harry the gift Joyce gave her.

As Harry stared at it, he laughed.

"Why is he laughing?" Allison whispered to Fred.

"I have no idea…" Fred shook his head.

"It's called a pen. It's like a quill but the ink is already inside" Harry explained.

"She does know I love to write" Allison smiled.

Allison clicked the pen and write the words on her parchment:

_**Allison Nymphadora Black**_

_**Fred Gideon Weasley**_

_**George Fabian Weasley**_

_**Joyce Elizabeth Ross**_

"Why full names?" Fred asked as he was reading over her shoulder.

"I dunno. Just my best friends" Allison shrugged.

"You're to sweet" George smirked.

"I know" Allison smiled.

Fred then took the pen and wrote next to his name:

_**Is Awesome!**_

"Fred" Allison rolled her eyes.

"What?" Fred asked. "It's true."

Allison giggled, then took the pen back.

**Disclaimer: I hope you all enjoyed. See you on Monday. Bye. Oh! And Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Okay, I can't post everyday now BECAUSE... I only have at least three notes left for this story on my iPod and I have a lot to type out. So that's why I can't post everyday. Sorry! For the notes, I combine one note with another so it wouldn't be that short. Remember that I type this story on my iPod. I'll update whenever. I swear to Merlin I will update soon. _I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!_**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"I'm so bored!" Allison whined as she was laying her head on Fred's lap with a book over her face.

"Even reading isn't helping?" Fred teased.

"Yes! I'm getting ruddy scared" Allison shrieked.

"It's alright, Als. Nothing's going to hurt you" Fred patted her head.

"I wish Joyce was here already" Allison sighed.

"Don't worry. Oliver and George are waiting for her at the Courtyard. Everything will be just find" Fred smiled.

"If she's here right now, I bet they're not here yet because Oliver won't let go of her" Allison joked.

"That's the only explanation" Fred laughed.

"I heard that!" A voice said from behind Allison and Fred.

Allison shot up and looked behind them to find Oliver crossing his arms, George with a smirk, and a blushing Joyce.

"Joyce!" Allison squealed getting up.

"Ally!" Joyce smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"I've missed your lecturing so much" Allison sobbed.

"I know. How'd she like the halo, Fred?" Joyce asked.

"She loved it" Fred smiled.

"Thank me for that. I'm the one that gave him the idea" Joyce told Allison.

"I'm the one who made it" Fred protested.

"With my help" Joyce smirked.

"Ugh. You're right" Fred crossed his arms.

"It's alright I still loved it" Allison smiled.

"I've missed you so much" Joyce hugged Allison again.

"I don't like being away from my sister" Allison said. "How's your brother?"

"Amazing. For now" Joyce smiled.

Joyce's eyes then landed on Allison's locket. "What's this?"

"It's my Mum's locket. Dad gave it to her in Seventh Year" Allison explained.

"It's beautiful" Joyce opened it up. "They're so happy."

"Ya. I really love it" Allison said with a smile.

"Anyways, what did I miss when I was gone?" Joyce asked.

"Ron screaming because he saw a spider" Allison giggled.

"Wow. That's so interesting" Oliver smiled.

"I'll be at the Library" Allison sighed as she walked away.

"I better go with her. She'll lose time. Again" Fred smiled and followed Allison.

"Or you can snog her senseless" George huffed.

"Hey, Hermione" Allison smiled at her.

"Hi, Ally. By any chance, do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?" Hermione questioned.

"Ya. He discovered the Sorcerer's Stone" Allison said.

"The what?" Hermione asked.

"Check- Wait you're holding it. Check page one hundred and seventy-three" Allison said.

"Thank you so much, Ally" Hermione smiled and she walked off.

"I'm so helpful" Allison said to herself.

As she went to collect some more books, she had asked Madam Pince where were the Muggle Books.

"They're on the fourth shelf over the last bookcase, Miss Black" Madam Pince informed her.

"Thank you, Madam Pince" Allison smiled and went to last bookcase.

Allison looked at the fourth shelf and tried to reach for a book standing on her tip toes, but a hand beaten her to it.

"You're book, Love" Fred handed the book to her.

"Fred, what are you doing here? Again" Allison laughed.

"I'm here so you won't lose time" Fred smirked.

"We don't even have any classes today" Allison said.

"Ya, but supper, Quidditch practice" Fred pointed out.

"I hate it when you're right" Allison huffed sitting down at her table.

"So you only want to be the smart one?" Fred teased sitting next to her.

"No, but I don't like it when you're right about things like me losing time" Allison said flipping through a book.

"Are you reading that book by flipping through it?" Fred asked with a smile.

"No, I'm seeing what's it's about" Allison said.

"Isn't that the back of the book?" Fred turned her book over.

"Yes, but that's just a summary. It'll be nicer to just look through it" Allison said.

"Ally, you are so strange when it comes to books" Fred smirked.

"Can't disagree" Allison sighed turning her book over and began scanning the first few pages.

As Allison began her reading, our dear Fred Weasley was once again lost in thought. What was he thinking?

Well, I can answer that. Freddie here was thinking about how Allison and him had much in common. A reason why he has a reason to fancy her.

Likes Quidditch, smart, big family, prankster, always happy, Fred listed the few things.

The real question is: is there anything they didn't have in common?

Himself and Allison were very compatible. After all they were best friends.

Fred watched Allison clip through each page and he smiled to himself.

As she did so, Fred smiled as she turned every page.

"Fred" Allison laughed as she caught him staring at her.

"I'm sorry, but you just look so pretty when you read. Actually all the time" Fred smirked crossing his arms.

"Well, if your just going to compliment me on my looks, then you should probably leave" Allison said. "There's no point for you being here."

"Yes there is. Two really. One: You'll lose time and two: I want to watch you" Fred said with a grin.

"I'll keep a watch from now on" Allison joked.

"And I'm not only complimenting you on your looks, even though you look rather stunning every time I see you, everything about you is something to compliment you for" Fred smiled.

Allison rolled her eyes, but shut her book, hit Fred with it in the arm, packed her books, and then walked out of the Library as she could feel the heat coming to her milky white cheeks.

Fred watched her leave, with a smile on his face, still loving the shy Ally.

Why is she so breath-taking? Fred asked himself.

"Hi, Forge!" George smiled as he and Joyce sat on the table.

"Where's Ally?" Joyce asked.

"I dunno. Left after you two came" Fred shrugged.

"Without you?" Joyce gasped with horror.

"That doesn't sound like our Ally to leave without Fred" George joked.

"Oh sod off" Fred groaned.

"We're just saying. You like her" George said.

"She likes you. I'm surprised you both realised it only this year" Joyce smiled.

"Wait! She likes me?!" Fred asked in shock.

"It's pretty obvious, Freddie" George smirked.

"It is?" Fred asked.

"To everyone. Even Gin asked me if you liked each other" Joyce said.

"Wait, so Ally may or may not fancy me back?" Fred asked.

"It's obvious you're into each other. So, ya. I guess she does fancy you" George said.

"And you fancy her" Joyce added.

"Exactly" George nodded.

"So, you don't know if she fancy me?" Fred asked.

"We think she does" George said.

"Everyone can tell" Joyce mentioned.

"Bugger…" Fred slumped in his chair.

"Don't worry Freddie! Only the entire school knows you fancy each other!" George teased.

"Wait what?!" Fred sat up in a blink of an eye.

"Kidding. I'm kidding" George assured him.

"Good" Fred slumped again.

"Well, bye Fred" Joyce smiled and she and George left.

"Hey, Ally" Draco went up to her as she read in the Courtyard a few days after the next Quidditch Match with Gryffindor winning yet again.

What surprised Allison the most is it didn't last full five minutes.

"Hi, Draco. What's up?" Allison asked looking up from her book.

"How do you-?" Draco asked.

"You never come up to me just to hang out. It's just telling me something or asking" Allison explained with a smirk.

"Right. Well, I got detention last night" Draco bowed his head.

After a second, Allison laughed.

"You- You got detention?" Allison giggled.

"It's not funny!" Draco blushed.

"It is to me. I get detention all the time. Why'd you get detention?" Allison questioned.

"Being out of bed past curfew" Draco said.

"Why were you out of bed?"

"I was following telling McGonagall Potter had a dragon. She didn't believe me and gave me detention and twenty points away from Slytherin" Draco said.

"Wait, Harry had a dragon?" Allison asked in shock.

"Yes. He and Granger got caught out of bed as well and Longbottom, too trying to warn Potter about me" Draco smirked. "They got one hundred and fifty points taken away from Gryffindor."

At first, Allison thought it was a joke, but no punch line came to Draco's words.

Allison then slapped Draco's head upside.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?!" Draco protested.

"For being an idiot. You should have kept it to yourself" Allison said calmly.

She then packed her things and looked back at Draco.

"Tell me how detention goes. McGonagall doesn't give the best" Allison warned his and he let out a gulp.

"Um- Okay" He paled.

"Bye Draco" Allison waved happily and left her eleven year old cousin standing pale.

As Allison entered the Great Hall still thinking about what Draco said about the one hundred and fifty points thing was a joke, Fred ran up to her.

"Ally, you've got to come see this. It's rubbish!" Fred grasped Allison's hand and dragged her to the Gryffindor hourglass.

"It's one hundred and fifty points fewer" Lee said with his elbow on the wall.

"How can we have that many points taken away?" Angelina asked with disbelief.

Allison was about to say what happened, until a Slytherin came up to them.

"Blasie?" Allison asked.

"Hey, Allison" He smiled. "If you wish to know what happened to your precious points, ask Potter, Granger, or Longbottom. They seem to know what happened Since they were involved."

As he finished, he walked back to the Slytherin table.

The Gryffindors exchanged looks.

"What has Harry, Hermione, and Neville have to do with this?" Joyce asked.

"I- I don't know" Allison shook her head.

Ron then came up to the hourglass to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"One hundred fifty. One hundred and fifty points, Ronald!" Percy exclaimed.

"What did they do?" George asked Ron.

"Who?"

"Your friends Harry, Hermione, and Neville" Oliver said calmly.

"Oh- Um-" Ron hesitated.

"Do you know something, Ron?" Fred questioned crossing his arms.

"N- No! Maybe- I don't know!" Ron said in panic.

"Ron if you don't tell us I'm handing you to the spiders" Fred threatened.

"No! Anything but that!" Ron said.

Allison couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't let Ron suffer the tension.

She stood in front if Ron.

"Ally?" Joyce questioned.

"I was hoping this wasn't true, but my cousin told me and he said that Harry, Neville, and Hermione were out past curfew" Allison said.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I told you. My cousin told me. He got twenty points away from Slytherin trying to tell McGonagall" Allison said.

"Malfoy" Ron said and Allison nodded.

"Why the hell were they past curfew?!" Lee asked angrily.

"Ron?" Allison looked at him.

"Harry and Hermione were talking to my brother Charlie's friends who were visiting him in Romania and Neville was warning them" Ron said.

"Merlin's beard" George ran a hand through his hair.

The Great Hall door flew open.

The Gryffindors' head flew to the side to find Harry and Hermione.

The Slytherins stood up to clap.

"Thanks Potter! We owe you one!" One called as they walked towards the hourglass.

"What-?" Hermione asked before seeing the disapproving faces.

"How could you?" Katie asked with an upset tone.

"How did you find out?" Harry asked.

"Allison said Malfoy told her and Ron said what happened" Lee said.

"We didn't mean to-" Hermione choked out.

"I bet those friends of Charlie were real interesting" Oliver said with a force smile and the Gryffindors left Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the hourglass.

"Rubbish" Fred muttered.

"Complete rubbish" George shook his head.

"Let's just not give them a hard time. We'll be upset, but not take it out on them" Joyce said calmly.

"Alright, whatever" Lee said and the Gryffindors went their separate ways.

"Couldn't they see them another time?" George asked as he, Fred, Allison, and Joyce walked back to the Common Room.

"After all those points collected. Gone" Allison sighed.

Allison wasn't mad at them. Just merely upset. She didn't want them to suffer.

As the next Quidditch Practice commenced, the team called Harry '_The Seeker_'.

Allison would usually roll her eyes hearing the name.

"Now, _The Seeker_ stay in position like every time and just worry about the Snitch. If were all done here I best say we leave" Oliver said and they left.

"Pretty rubbish, don't you think, Harry?" Allison nudged his arm.

"Why aren't you calling me '_The Seeker_'?" Harry looked up at her.

"I dunno. Even I lose points even if it's not that much" Allison shrugged. "I'm not mad, just a bit upset."

"Everyone else seems mad" Harry said.

"No, they're upset. They just don't want to take it out on you" Allison explained.

"Thanks. That helped a bit" Harry smiled slightly.

"Anytime" Allison put her arm around his shoulder.

"Do you want to know a little secret?" Allison asked.

"Sure" Harry shrugged.

"Since you were raised in the Muggle life, you wouldn't know what this would be. I'm a Seer which is someone who can see the past, present, and future" Allison explained. "I'm the one who told McGonagall where you were Halloween."

"Wow. Thanks" Harry smiled.

"Ya. Only the Weasleys and my family know so keep it a secret" Allison said.

"Okay."

"Always know if my eyes are blue, then I'm seeing" Allison smiled and left Harry to his thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed! Even though I can't post everyday, does not mean you shouldn't keep watch! Love you all and Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: So, I'll probably update twice a week. Ya. There we go. On Wednesdays. There we go. Check on Wednesdays for the next two chapters. Ya ya, I know it's not Wednesday, but I'm updating Wednesdays. I don't own Harry Potter!**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ally!" Draco cried running with a parchment in his hands.

"Ugh. What now?" Allison whined putting down her book.

"Look" Draco handed her the parchment.

_**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the Entrance Hall.**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

"Oh. At eleven? That's ruddy bad. If it's at night, that's really bad" Allison shook her head.

Draco plopped down next to Allison and let his head fall onto her shoulder. "What am I going to do at detention?" He sobbed.

"I dunno, Draco" Allison patted his head. "I dunno."

After trying to calm down Draco for about five minutes, he stood up and took a breath.

"I'm a Malfoy. I gotta be strong" He said firmly.

"You also owe me five knuts" Allison nodded her head.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"For me going through this! It's been five minutes so give me five knuts" Allison held out her hand.

"Fine" Draco huffed and handed her five knuts. "I'll be in the Slytherin Common Room."

As he said that, he walked away.

"Oh ya, tell the Carrows I hope they die while brewing a potion!" Allison called before Draco disappeared.

Allison opened up her book again, but someone said "Hi!"

Allison let out a huff and found Cedric Diggory.

Cedric's quite charming, Allison thought, blushing at her own thoughts. Tall, dark hair, bright grey eyes that match Allison's eyes.

"Hey. Cedric Diggory, right?" Allison smiled.

"Yep. Allison Black. Nice to finally meet you. That was quite the performance you put out there on the Pitch, Ally. Your Godmother Nymphadora Tonks told me everyone calls you that" Cedric sat next to her.

"Nymphie? Right. You two are in the same house" Allison smiled. "Anyways, thanks, Cedric."

"She's quite brilliant, Nymphadora is- Or- Um- Tonks" Cedric said before realizing what he said.

"Ah, she even tells her House to call her by her surname" Allison giggled.

"She can be frightening sometimes" Cedric said shyly bowing his head.

"Yes, she can be when her hair's red" Allison said with a smile.

"Very" Cedric agreed.

"So, what can I do you for, Cedric?" Allison questioned.

"I was actually wondering if you'd mind to help me with my Potions essay" Cedric said blushing slightly.

"Potions. Yes that's quite a hard subject. Anyways… Don't wonder! Know!" Allison said happily making Cedric chuckle.

"You are like Tonks described you" He laughed.

"Thank you. I'd love to help you, Cedric" Allison smiled brightly.

"Really? Thanks, Allison" Cedric said smiling back.

"Anytime" Allison said. "So, Library tomorrow?"

"Sounds great" Cedric said with a nod.

"Ally! We need you! It's urgent!" Katie, Joyce, and Angelina ran up to her.

"What happened?" Allison asked standing up like Cedric.

"Come on!" Angelina grabbed her arm.

"Sorry, Cedric. I guess I gotta go" Allison said looking back at him as her friends dragged her.

"Um- Okay" He said rubbing the back of his neck, wishing he knew what was going on.

As the four girls reached a corner, Allison asked, "Bloody hell, guys! What?! What's happening?!"

The three girls started to giggle.

"What?" Allison asked confused.

"You were talking to Cedric Diggory" Katie said still giggling.

"_Cedric Diggory_" Angelina repeated.

"Joyce, as my sister, tell me what you three are going on about" Allison sighed crossing her arms.

"Cedric is one of the most cutest guys in school!" Angelina squealed.

"And you were talking to him" Joyce added with a smile.

"Really? That's what's urgent?" Allison rolled her eyes.

"Yep!" Katie said excitedly.

"I'm going to the Great Hall" Allison huffed and walked to the Great Hall.

As Allison felt two arms hocked with her own, Allison sighed.

"What are you doing now?" Katie asked.

"I said I was going to the Great Hall" Allison repeated herself.

"Brilliant!" Joyce smiled.

"Let's go with you" Angelina said happily.

"Merlin help me" Allison groaned.

As they entered the Great Hall, they found the twins with Oliver and Lee.

"Hi" Allison sighed sitting next to Fred.

"Why so down, Als?" Fred put his arm around her shoulder.

"These three, are annoying" Allison's head fell into her folded arms.

"Why?" Lee questioned.

"Ally was talking to Cedric Diggory" Katie giggled.

"That Hufflepuff?" George asked.

"Yep. What did he want, Ally, anyways?" Angelina asked.

"He asked me to help him with his Potions essay" Allison explained.

"Why can't he do it on his own?" Fred asked dryly.

"It's Potions. Snape's not nice to just anyone" Allison said.

"Can't he ask his House?" Fred asked annoyed.

"Ally's top of our whole year. She can help anyone, even the older Years" Joyce said.

"And I'm being like I am. Always helping" Allison smiled.

"Still, can't he ask his House?" Fred repeated.

"If you have a problem with it you can just say something" Allison said confused of his disapproving of her helping Cedric.

"I don't have a problem with it. I'm just asking why can't he ask his House!" Fred argued.

"Well if you don't have a problem with it then don't say anything, Weasley!" Allison said not turning away from Fred.

As she looked away from him, Fred's faced flashed with hurt that George and Joyce noticed. Allison never called him by his surname, but only when they're joking around.

What have I done? Fred thought.

"So…" Lee said trying to ignore the strange argument. "What's for lunch?"

"I'm going to the Common Room, now" Allison stood up.

"Want me to come?" Joyce asked.

"Sure, whatever" Allison said not looking back.

As Allison and Joyce reached the Common Room, Allison collapsed on the arm-chair.

"Why is he acting like a prat?" She mumbled.

"I dunno. He likes you. You like him. He probably got jealous" Joyce sat down on the couch.

"We've been best friends ever since my birthday and he changes all of a sudden" Allison said softly.

"He got jealous, Ally" Joyce said.

"It's Fred! He shouldn't be jealous!" Allison said.

The Fat Lady's portrait swung opened.

"Ally" Fred's voice was heard. "I'm an git and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Allison sat up and said, "One, that's true and two…"

She stood up and walked over to him.

"Of course I forgive you, you big git" Allison threw herself onto him.

"It's been three minutes and I was depressed" Fred hugged her back tightly.

"Same" Allison giggled.

"See? This is why we're best friends!" Joyce laughed.

The day pasted. It was Saturday and Allison had already said goodbye to the twins and Joyce.

"Where are you headed?" Joyce asked.

"I'm going to help Cedric, remember?" Allison smiled and left.

After the second she did, Fred jumped out of his seat and ran up to Harry's Dorm.

"Harry!" He yelled.

"What?!" Harry sat up immediately in his bed.

He was sleeping and his Dorm mates, but Ron, had already left to do whatever. Ron was snoring away, not hearing Fred.

"I need to borrow your Invisibility Cloak!" Fred said quickly.

"Sure. Why?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on.

"I'm going to spy on Ally! What else?!" Fred asked digging through Harry's trunk.

"Don't mess up my trunk, Fred" Harry chuckled and Fred found the Cloak.

"Thanks, Harry! I'll give it back when she's done helping Diggory!" Fred said before he slammed the door.

Ron then shot up in his bed.

"Spiders!" He yelled making Harry jump.

"There's no spiders, Ron" Harry said getting out of bed. Ron was panting heavily.

"Mum was serving me Spider Soup!" Ron cried sobbing into his sheets.

"It's alright Ron. It's alright" Harry patted his back.

"What are you-?" George asked as Fred came down the steps.

"I have Harry's cloak! You coming or what?" Fred asked quickly.

"To where?" Joyce asked standing up like George walking over to Fred.

Fred through the cloak over them and from this point on, no one could see them.

"To where?" George repeated Joyce.

"We're going to spy on Diggory with Ally" Fred said as he got the Marauders' Map out of pocket and he revealed the map.

"Fred, they're not doing anything" Joyce sighed.

"You don't know that!" Fred said as he searched for Allison's name.

"Ally probably knows by know we're spying" George said as Fred dragged George and Joyce to the Library.

"Screw her powers right now! I'm keeping an eye on them!" Fred said.

With Allison and Cedric, well it was much more normal.

"So, that's all you need for a Wolfsbane Potion. It can taste disgusting, and sugar won't help at all. It can not make the effects effective" Allison said and Cedric wrote it down.

"Okay- Done" Cedric tapped his paper with the quill hard, but not too hard.

"Don't break the quill, Mate" Allison giggled taking the quill from his hands.

"Sorry, let's have a Butterbeer to celebrate! My treat" Cedric hopped up.

"Celebrate? Cedric, it was just an essay" Allison laughed.

"It was a very hard essay, Ally. And it's a perfect time to have Butterbeer! It's the middle of January" Cedric helped Allison up.

"You're too happy" Allison teased making Cedric laugh.

"I'm a Hufflepuff, Ally. I need to be happy" Cedric smiled.

"Alright. Butterbeer it is" Allison said packing her bag.

"Shall we?" Cedric held out his arm.

Allison giggled and smiled "We shall."

She took his arm and he led yer out of the Library.

When no one was looking, George removed the cloak.

"She's going to Hogsmeade" Joyce said calmly.

"That's bad" Fred said.

"It is?" George asked before catching Fred's glare. "I mean, yes. It is."

"That Hufflepuff is using her" Fred said darkly.

"Fred, it's Hufflepuff. The nicest House out of all four" Joyce rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean every Hufflepuff is good. Come on" Fred threw the cloak over them once more and they followed Allison.

**Disclaimer: I give you the next chapter... NOW! Please Review, too!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Last chapter for this week. I hope you enjoy. You already know the Disclaimer.**

"See, Allison? It's a perfect day for Butterbeer" Cedric smiled.

"I never said it wasn't" Allison said.

"I know, but just look at it. Perfect weather. Snowing, friendly villagers. It's brilliant" Cedric said.

"I have to say it is" Allison sighed.

"Exactly" Cedric said with a smile and he opened the Three Broomsticks door.

"What can I get you two?" The waiter asked Allison and Cedric after they sat.

"Two Butterbeers please" Cedric smiled and the waiter left.

"Thanks for coming with me, Ally" Cedric turned to her.

"It's fine. I can't say no to a Hufflepuff" Allison joked.

"But you can say no to Tonks" Cedric reminded her.

"You're so right" Allison shook her head with disbelief.

The waiter came back with the delicious Butterbeer and gave one each to Cedric and Allison.

"Thank you" Allison smiled and the waiter left.

"Cheers" Cedric smiled as his cup made a clink with Allison's.

"Cheers" Allison said and drank.

From a distance, Fred, George, and Joyce were rambling.

"Ugh. Disgusting" Fred moaned.

"Stop it. They're just celebrating" Joyce crossed her arms.

"It was just a stupid essay" Fred said.

"I guess this is his way of thanking her" George shrugged.

"Fred, you have nothing to worry about. Ally likes you and you like her" Joyce said calmly.

"I know that. But if he makes a move…" Fred trailed off.

"Now you're being Remus" Joyce said annoyed.

"No I'm not!" Fred protested.

"You are, Forge" George sighed.

"Shut it" Fred groaned.

"Have you ever thought about playing Quidditch, Cedric?" Allison questioned.

"Ya. I'm not on the team though. But Quidditch is really fun" Cedric smiled.

"Which position do you play the most?"

"Seeker. Really brilliant" Cedric said. "But I stand no chance against you."

"Well… Ya" Allison joked with a grin.

After a bit of more talking, Allison and Cedric decided to head back to the castle with Fred, George, and Joyce following.

"Want me to walk you back?" Cedric offered.

"Sure" Allison smiled.

"Blah" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it, Fred" Joyce hit his arm.

Once they got to the Fat Lady's portrait, Cedric bid Allison a farewell and headed to his Common Room.

Allison let out a sigh and pulled the Invisibility Cloak off her friends.

"I can't believe you guys" Allison said calmly shaking her head.

"How did you know?" George asked.

Allison shined her eyes blue and they went back to grey after five seconds.

"Oh" George said.

"Sorry, Ally" Joyce said.

"It's alright, but my best friends spying on me?" Allison asked. "Whose idea was it, anyways."

Fred took a breath and admitted, "Me."

"Fred" Allison groaned.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it!" Fred said blushing.

"You're too protective" Allison kissed his cheek and headed in the Common Room.

Fred smiled at how calmly she took it and followed her with George and Joyce looking confused.

"Are you sure it's protective?" George whispered to Joyce.

"I think it's jealousy" She whispered back.

"So, you're not mad?" Fred asked putting his arm around Allison.

"If course not" Allison smiled.

"Good" Fred put his hand over his heart. "I dunno what I'd do if you were mad."

"You're really not mad?" George asked.

"I love you guys. I can never be mad at you" Allison laid her head on Fred's shoulder as he pulled her closer.

George looked over to Joyce he giggled.

"Being protective isn't helping me, Weasley" Allison whispered in Fred's ear.

Her whisper went down his neck and Fred could feel the heat going up to his ears.

"Um- S- Sorry about that, Als" Fred said softly looking away trying to hide the blush.

"No need" Allison kissed his now even redder cheek.

Fred gave a little shiver and looked towards George who had a smirk on his face.

When George saw Allison wasn't looking, he made a heart with his hands making Fred glare at his favorite brother.

Allison seeing it without George nor Fred noticing, she blushed furiously.

**TWO MONTH LATER (MARCH)**

"Oh Merlin" Allison sighed from George's bed.

The twins, Allison, Joyce, and Lee were all in the twin's Dorm.

"What happened?" George sat next to her.

"Uncle Remus' birthday is tomorrow" Allison frowned. "I completely forgot!"

"You don't see him very often, Ally. You can forget whenever" Lee said.

"I know, but I miss him" Allison laid down on George's pillow.

"You say that every month" Joyce smiled.

"Of course, but I really do" Allison muttered into the pillow.

"It's alright, Als. He misses you too, of course" Fred patted her head coming from the loo.

"I better get to Hogsmeade. Find something to get him" Allison sighed getting up and leaving with Joyce following.

"Have fun" Lee called after them.

"What am I supposed to get him?" Allison asked.

"I dunno, Ally" Joyce sighed linking their arms.

"Hello, ladies" Cedric smiled.

"Hey, Ced" Allison said happily.

"Hi, Cedric. You look happy. Too happy for a Hufflepuff" Joyce giggled.

"Yes, but my friends, who I haven't seen since forever, are now with me" Cedric said putting his arm around Allison's shoulder.

"Since when are we your friends?" Allison asked getting out a chocolate bar.

"Since we started hanging out" Cedric shrugged. "Why? We're not friends."

"Very funny, Ced" Joyce laughed. "Of course we're friends."

"I know" Cedric smiled before snatching Allison chocolate bar after she took a bite.

"Hey!" Allison protested.

"This is what you get for being my friend" Cedric smirked taking a bit out of the chocolate.

"I suddenly feel like I regret it now" Allison sighed as she took back the bar.

"No you don't" Cedric said.

"Oh sod off" Allison sighed.

"Where are we headed?" Cedric questioned.

"Hogsmeade. Ally needs to find her Godfather a gift" Joyce explained.

"Let's go then" Cedric said happily before dragging his two best girls away and they headed.

"Where should we or I look first?" Allison asked.

"It's a we" Joyce smiled.

"Good. I need all the help I can get" Allison sighed.

"Lovely" Cedric smiled and they set out to find Remus a gift.

"What do you think I should get him? He always says I don't need to, but-" Allison started.

Not surprising Ally, Joyce shrieked, "Oliver!" And ran over to him.

"Ya, thanks for the help!" Allison waved her hand impatiently.

"Looks like it's just you and me" Cedric smiled.

"I guess" Allison sighed and continued to search.

"Don't worry, Ally. We'll find a present" Cedric smiled.

"I hope so" Allison said.

Soon after five minutes, Allison found a silver rimmed Hogwarts: A History.

"Thanks for helping, Ced. Uncle Remus'll love it" Allison smiled happily.

"Of course he will. It's from you" Cedric said with a smile.

"Oh shut it" Allison rolled her eyes.

"What?" Cedric laughed putting his arm around Allison.

"You're an idiot. That's what" Allison said.

**Disclaimer: Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: We're just stating.**

"What do you wanna do now?" Cedric questioned.

"I dunno. Whatever we can do" Allison shrugged.

"Then what's that?" Cedric smiled.

"I have no idea, Ced" Allison sighed.

"How about we take a break" Cedric suggested as he sat on a bench.

"Alright" Allison huffed and sat next to Cedric.

"So, we just sit and talk?" Allison asked with a smile.

"I guess" Cedric leaned on the wall.

"Now that's boring, Ced" Allison whined.

"What else is there to do, Ally?" Cedric smiled.

"Go back to the castle" Allison said.

"We're here on a Sunday. It's our last day of fun. We're staying" Cedric said.

"You can stay, while I go back to the castle and study the Puffapods for our next Herbology lesson" Allison stood up.

"You studied that over summer. Wait over Christmas. You don't need to do it again, Ally" Cedric stood up looking down at her.

"Yes I do. I can forget it at anytime" Allison said.

"Ally" Cedric whined.

"Cedric, I need to" Allison said poking his chest.

"Can I get a goodbye at least?" Cedric asked with a grin.

Allison rolled her eyes and said kissing his cheek, "Bye, Ced."

As she pulled away a bit, Cedric looked at her grey eyes that matched his and couldn't stop himself, but pressed his lips onto hers.

Allison's arms unconsciously went up to his neck and they both shut their matching grey eyes.

Without any thinking whatsoever, Cedric pulled her up higher so she stood on his toes, remembering he was taller than Allison like the twins, and they continued to snog.

She was very light, but not too light, so he didn't have any problems with pulling her up higher.

There wasn't fireworks, no bells, no spark, just a regular kiss. I guess they both were enjoying it, but they knew it was just a one time thing. Ya. A one time thing. No doubt.

Allison ran a hand through his hair as he pulled her even closer. It was magical yes, but they just weren't right for each other and they knew that.

They didn't stop the kiss which was a bit strange. They just went with it for a bit longer.

It was soft and sweet. Luckily, they were the only Hogwarts students at Hogsmeade at the moment so no gossiping that Allison Black and Cedric Diggory just snogged. Even the villagers didn't seem to notice! Lucky them.

FINALLY, they both realised what was happening.

They pulled apart, eyes widen, and were practically breathless.

"I- Um- Gotta go" Allison said before grabbing Remus' gift and running off.

"That was unexpected…" Cedric said to himself regretting he just snogged his friend.

Screw it, they both had their first kiss anyways.

Allison was expecting it would be with Fred, but at least it was with one of her best friends. Oh well. It happened and it's done.

Allison rushed to the twins' Dorm, knowing Joyce would be there.

"Hey Ally, sorry I left, it's just Oliver-" Joyce started as she was sitting on Lee's bed.

"Screw that, I need to talk to you" Allison said putting Remus' gift on Fred's bed, but actually throwing it at Fred.

"Hey" He protested catching it at the last second.

"Uhh… Okay. What's wrong?" Joyce asked.

"Private!" Allison shrieked pulling Joyce outside.

"How come we can't hear what's happening? We're her brothers" George said and Fred shrugged.

Fred sighed and looked at what Allison got Remus, knowing she would tell him what she got anyways.

"What happened?!" Joyce asked as Allison led her to their empty Dorm.

"Cedric and I kissed" Allison said.

Joyce looked like she was about to faint.

"Joyce?" Allison poked her best friend.

"You and who- What?!" Joyce shrieked.

"Cedric and I. Cedric and I kissed. Snogged. Are you with me still?" Allison snapped her fingers in Joyce's face.

"Of course I am! I thought you'd have your first kiss with Fred, but-" Joyce trailed off.

"I know. I thought that too" Allison said. "Here's the thing, you can't tell Fred or George or anyone."

"I promise" Joyce nodded.

"On you magic" Allison said.

"I swear on my magic I won't tell anyone" Joyce inhaled to try and calm down. "Oh Merlin!"

"Oh shut it! Uncle Remus will not like it if I tell him. Some birthday present that'll be" Allison sighed.

"No kidding" Joyce laughed.

"I better go talk to Cedric" Allison sighed. "And I need to get Uncle Remus' gift back, oh god!"

She and Joyce walked to the twins' Dorm and the twins smiled.

"Hey, what-" Fred started.

"No time to explain!" Allison snatched the gift out of George's hand who was looking at it as well and marched out of the Dorm.

"What did we miss?" The twins asked Joyce.

"Confused" Joyce said.

"Why?" George asked.

"Boys" Joyce rolled her eyes and went to find Oliver… Again.

Allison walked over to the Hufflepuff table to find Cedric with his friends.

She took a breath and said, "Hi, Cedric."

"Hey, Ally" Cedric said with a shy smile.

"Oh, it's the famous Allison Black!" Cedric's friend, Jason, smiled. "Just kidding. But you are popular at this school."

"Ally, this is my best friend Jason. Jason, you already know who this is" Cedric said.

"Nice to meet you, Jason" Allison smiled.

"Pleasure Ally. Ced told me all about you" Jason smirked.

"Oh shut it" Cedric blushed.

"Um- Can I talk to you?" Allison asked uncertainly.

"Sure. Come on" Cedric pulled Allison to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Look Ally, I'm so sorry about what happened" Cedric blushed again.

"It's alright. We got caught up in the moment" Allison said blushing herself. "Wait, does your friend Jason know?"

"Yes. Only him though. I made him swear to keep it a secret" Cedric said quickly.

"Funny. I did that to Joyce" Allison smiled.

"Can we please not be awkward? I love you, but I love you as a sister" Cedric said.

"Same here. It's all behind us" Allison sighed.

"Good. I just can't snog my friend" Cedric said with a nod.

"Me neither…" Allison agreed.

"That was some kiss…" Cedric said awkwardly. But you could see him blushing once again furiously as he even spoke of it.

"Ya, but it's behind us" Allison said with a small smile looking to her feet.

"Agreed" Cedric nodded, the blush still not leaving.

"I better go so my studying now. See you later, Ced" Allison waved and she left Cedric standing.

"Bye" He said to the empty space she was standing in.

Allison went back to her Dorm, and wrote on her parchment.

_Happy Birthday Uncle Remus! I miss you SOO Much!_

_Why does your birthday have to be in March? I would be able to spend time with you if it was in summer or something._

_Anyways, I know your going to be saying, "Ally, you didn't need to get me a gift" like last year. And the year before that. And the year before that. And the year before that! Actually, every year. But you need to deal with it._

_So, I got you a Silver rimmed Hogwarts: A History! It's your favorite books, I know. See? I'm a brilliant God-daughter!_

_Love you, miss you, see you soon,_

_Ally_

She handed Diagon the bag with the parchment in it and Diagon flew out the window.

Allison let out a sigh and went to the Library.

"Hello, Love" Fred found Allison in the Library.

"Hi" Allison smiled at Fred. "Again, what are you doing here."

"Some greeting" Fred joked sitting next to Allison. "I'm here so you will not miss supper."

"Supper is it two hours" Allison sighed turning the page of her book.

"I know, but I love to watch you read" Fred winked.

"Weasleys. Flirt too much" Allison rolled her eyes.

"Me only to you, Georgie only to Angelina" Fred tapped her nose.

"Come back in two hours and we'll head to supper" Allison looked at Fred.

"I might have to carry you out of here if I leave" Fred joked.

"Do you know who you're talking to Freddie? Of course you do" Allison smiled.

"See?" Fred put his arm around her. "Can you tell me what happened with Joyce?"

"Ugh. Please don't" Allison groaned letting her head fall back on his arm.

"Please?" Fred begged with his best sad puppy face.

"Not going to work. You have to figure it out by yourself" Allison smirked.

"I can't! I don't understand females" Fred whined.

"Of course you don't" Allison laughed.

"Come on, Als. Please?" Fred asked once more.

"No, Fred" Allison sighed going back to her book.

"Fine. I'll find out on my own" Fred said.

"I doubt it. It is the one thing you won't expect. So, you won't know" Allison smiled to herself.

"What?!" Fred whined. "Yes said I can figure it out."

"I lied. Can't figure it out, Fred" Allison leaned on Fred's shoulder and read her book some more.

Fred watched Allison read her book like usual and had a stupid smile on his face.

He knows sooner or later Allison will tell him to stop, but he didn't care. He'll take what he can get.

Why does she have to be so amazing? Fred asked himself.

"Fred, you're staring again" Allison sighed.

"Of course I am. What are you reading?" Fred poked Allison shoulder.

"A book about Puffapods. We're supposed to work with them tomorrow" Allison said.

"Will you be my partner?" Fred poked her again with a goofy smile on his face.

"Sure. It's either you, Joyce, or George" Allison sighed going back to her book.

**Disclaimer: Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Please enjoy.**

Two hours passed and Fred didn't have to carry Allison out of the Library. He felt sad he didn't get to, though.

"Hi" Allison smiled sitting next to George.

"What did we miss?" Fred sat next to Joyce.

"Nothing really. Just George trying to talk me into flying his broom" Joyce sighed.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Allison and the twins chanted.

"I really need to get me new friends" Joyce said jokingly while eating her roast beef.

Allison looked over at the Hufflepuff table and her eyes met Cedric's.

She smiled brightly and waved as he did the same.

"Who are you waving at?" George pressed his head to Allison's trying to see who she was waving at, but Cedric turned away.

"A friend" Allison smiled.

"Tell me" George whined.

"I said a friend, George" Allison rolled her eyes.

"Please Ally?" George asked.

"I tried that earlier, Gred. She not gonna give in" Fred shook his head eating his fries.

"Why not for the better looking twin?" George pushed Allison playfully.

"Sure, like you're the better looking one" Fred laughed.

"It's a fact, Forge. Anyways, please?" George begged again.

"Nope" Allison said with a smirk eating George's bacon.

Very normal for the four friends to eat off of their plates. So George didn't have a problem with it.

"Oh look who's late" Allison teased as Oliver unsurprisingly sat next to Joyce.

"Sorry. I needed to find my History lesson" Oliver said helping himself with some food.

"I still don't fancy that class. Even though I'm extremely brilliant at it" Allison sighed.

"Why History of Magic. Why not Potions?" Fred asked.

"History of Magic for me is like a stroll down memory lane. The only history I don't know is my family tree. There's so many Blacks" Allison groaned.

"We were once a part of that" Fred sighed. "I'm happy we aren't though."

"Me too. It'll be weird knowing a cousin we never knew about" George shook his head.

"Well, granddad Phineas is dead so we aren't related. Hurray" Allison laughed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Allison was sitting in her bed reading her favorite book, The Tales of Beedle the Bard reading the story The Warlock's Hairy Heart until Diagon came flying in landing on her bed.

"Merlin's Beard, Diagon! You scared me half to death" Allison placed a hand over her heart.

Diagon hooted in apologies and set the letter on Allison lap.

"Thanks, Diagon. Get some rest" Allison smiled opening the cage next to her bed and Diagon flew in happily.

Allison opened the letter and read the following.

_Dear Ally,_

_Thanks Ally. I wish as well that you'd be here for my birthday, but you can't blame me for it._

_Of course you didn't need to give me a present. Having you is all I need. Really, Allison. But thank you anyways. It was very thoughtful of you to remember. I love it. It'll be fun to learn about Hogwarts all over again._

_I miss you very much, Ally. I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Remus_

Allison smiled and folded up the letter placed it under her pillow.

"Happy Birthday, Uncle Remus" Allison said wishing he could hear her.

She then took out yet again the Order of the Phoenix picture and giggled to herself.

"Hard to see Uncle Remus like that. Cuts his hair shorter now" Allison smiled.

She then looked over at her parents and sighed depressed.

"It'll be your birthday in a few months, Mum. I hope you'll be with Dad and I when it comes" Allison said to her smiling Mother in the photograph.

**AZKABAN ( I'M REALLY SAD ABOUT THIS PART… )**

Sirius was laying against the wall, realising it was Remus' birthday.

He let out a sigh and said to Remus distantly, "Happy Birthday, Moony. I do hope you and Allison are alright. I wish I could be with the pair of you, but…"

Sirius looked over at the locked cell gate and sighed, "You know where I am."

He looked back at the wall in front of him and drifted off remembering all the good times he, Annalise, Remus, Lily, and James had back at Hogwarts.

He even remembered the three years he had with Allison and Annalise being one big happy family.

"I just hope Wormtail doesn't get to you, Ally" Sirius said closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**HOGWARTS**

"How'd Remus like the gift?" Fred asked as he and Allison walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts after Herbology.

"He loved it. Says it'll be brilliant to learn about Hogwarts again" Allison smiled.

"What are we learning this time?" Fred questioned.

"Boggarts" Allison told him.

"Ugh. Mum hates Boggarts. They always end up of dead Weasleys" Fred groaned.

"She loves you very much, why wouldn't she have you as a Boggart?" Allison asked.

"I dunno. But it just really annoys her" Fred shrugged putting his arm around Allison.

"Like you are when I'm trying to get so reading done?" Allison teased.

"Precisely" Fred smiled pulling her closer.

"You are all sorts of crazy, Fred Weasley" Allison shook her head.

"I'm a Weasley twin. I must be. But I'm still the better looking one" Fred laughed. "Right?"

Allison rolled her eyes and broke from his grip and walked away from him.

"Ally" Fred said with a smile going after him.

It ended up being a chase until they reached the entrance.

"Gottcha" Fred grabbed Allison by the waist as she burst into giggles.

"Whatever" Allison sighed.

They entered the classroom and sat behind George and Joyce.

"Where have you two been?" George asked leaning back to hear them.

"Just a little chase" Allison looked to Fred with a smile.

"What did we miss?" Fred asked.

"Ya. Like you're interested" Joyce laughed.

"You're right. I'm not" Fred agreed.

"Quirrell was talking about how Boggarts are shape shifters" George said tapping his quill of boredom.

"Are we going to work with them?" Allison questioned.

"Quirrell says no. Reckon he's scared" George explained with a shrug.

"Bugger" Allison sighed.

After thr boring class of poor stuttering Quirrell, it was time for the four friends to go to the Common Room.

"Honestly, that bloke needs to calm down! There's nothing frightening about anything in that class" Fred exclaimed as they entered the Common Room.

"W- W- What are you t- T- Talking about? I-I'm not s- S- Scared" George mimicked Quirrell.

"Whatever problems he had before teaching here, must really haunt the poor bloke" Allison shook her head disappointed.

Fred and Allison slumped down on the couch together as usual as George sat leaning forward on the backrest of a chair with Joyce on the arm chair.

"What should we do?" George questioned bored.

"Ally, we've been here for five seconds and you're already reading" Fred snatched Allison's The Tales of Beedle the Bar.

"Hey!" Allison protested trying to get it back. "Fred Gideon Weasley give me back my book this instant."

Fred rolled his eyes and handed her the book.

"Thank you" Allison smirked and leaned on his shoulder reading.

"Okay, while Ally is off in bookland, what should we do?" Joyce asked.

"You should be going to wherever Oliver is-" George started.

"See ya" Joyce waved and set off to find Oliver.

"Not surprising" Allison mumbled from behind her book.

"I'm gonna go see if Lee is off being an idiot" George stood and left his practically sister and twin brother.

"Want me to stay?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Please?" Allison looked up at him with a sad puppy face.

Fred chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Yay" Allison cheered softly and leaned back down on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm the best pillow, aren't I?" Fred teased with a smirk.

"Maybe" Allison snuggled herself in deeper, tightening her grip on the book so it wouldn't fall out of her hands. .

Fred shook his head with his goofy smile he always had when Allison read and laid his head on top of hers a drifted off to sleep.

**Disclaimer: Next chapter, next Wednesday! Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Enjoy.**

"Hey, Ally" Oliver and Joyce came in to the Common Room.

"Hi. That was a long snog" Allison joked.

"Oh shut it, Ally" Joyce crossed her arms.

"So you admit you were snogging?" Allison smirked.

"We weren't snogging" Oliver shook his head.

"Sure" Allison nodded her head softly so Fred wouldn't wake up.

"When did he fall asleep?" Joyce questioned.

"After you and George left" Allison said not taking her eyes off her book.

"So like an hour?" Joyce smiled.

"I guess" Allison shrugged burrowing herself into Fred some more.

Fred moved to get more comfy and pulled Allison closer.

Allison didn't even notice the smile on her face as he buried his face into her hair.

"Surprised you two weren't snogging" Oliver joked.

Allison rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"HELLO!" George yelled coming in with a smile.

"Huh?" Fred opened his eyes.

"Morning" Allison said moving away so Fred could understand what's going in.

"No. Come back" Fred whined pulling Allison back.

Allison sighed and let Fred pull her back.

"What's up with you two?" George asked.

"You woke me up from my little fantasy, that's what" Fred glared at George.

"Oh please tell" George smiled.

"I rather not" Fred blushed.

"Tell us, Freddie" Allison pulled him by his red and gold tie.

Fred blushed even more and looked away.

"Oh Freddie had a very interesting fantasy then" Joyce teased.

"Please tell me" Allison whispered in his ear.

Once again, he felt her whisper go down his neck all they way down to his spine and he let a little shiver come to him.

"Let's go get lunch" Fred said not looking at anyone as he stood up.

"Agreed. Let's go" Allison smiled and hooked her arm with Joyce's and they walked to the Great Hall with Oliver following.

George turned to Fred and smirked as he saw the blush still there.

"Ally?" George questioned teasingly.

"Yes…" Fred looked to his feet.

"Touching" George joked and pushed his twin brother towards the Great Hall.

"Hiya, Lee" Allison smiled sitting next to him.

"Hey, guys. Why is Fred off in wherever?" Lee asked at the sight if Fred's face.

"He was dreaming about a so called fantasy" Joyce smiled.

"Didn't tell us what" Oliver said.

"He's not waking up" George smirked.

"I got it" Allison said.

She opened Fred's mouth by the chin, picked up her fork that had roast beef on it, and stuffed it into Fred's mouth.

George laughed and Joyce smiled as Fred started to chew thoughtfully.

"Told you" Allison smiled.

"Thanks, Als" Fred sighed.

"No problem" Allison shrugged.

"I seriously hate History of Magic" Allison sighed as they finished their last class if the day.

"Of course you do. You've been saying that since our first day of Hogwarts" Joyce laughed.

"Exactly" Allison said laying on her bed.

"Hi. What took you two so long?" Angelina smiled.

"If your best friends are the Weasley twins then you would understand. " Joyce sighed.

"Ah" Angelina said.

"Well, we better get some sleep" Allison sighed.

"I guess" Joyce said with a nod and she and Allison left to go change into their pajamas.

**WITH THE TWINS**

"So, you were dreaming about Ally?" George teased as they found Lee fast asleep.

"Ya. I had my face in her hair so how can I not dream of her?" Fred asked collapsing onto his bed.

"By not having your face in her hair" George laughed.

"I couldn't help it. I was asleep" Fred defended himself.

"Whatever, Freddie" George sighed pulling up his sheets.

"Will you two blokes go to sleep? I can hear you two rambling about a girl. If it's Angelina I'm all ears, but if not, goodnight" Lee mumbled from his pillow.

"Night" Fred threw his pillow at Lee.

Lee let out a huff and threw it back and letting his head fall back to his pillow and he got some more sleep. Or what he calls it, his beauty sleep.

**ONE MONTH LATER (APRIL 1st)**

Fred and George were fast asleep when Allison and Joyce came in quietly.

Allison had her periwinkle halo with her hair down like usual, deciding to wear it on special events.

"So, we yell in their ear?" Allison smirked.

"I guess" Joyce shrugged.

She handed Allison Fred's gift with Allison giving George's gift to Joyce, and Joyce pushed Allison to Fred as she walked over to George.

"No need to push" Allison said with a smile.

Allison set the two gifts and leaned down to Fred's ear.

Joyce counted to three, and she and Allison yelled at Fred and George, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE!"

Fred and George let out a high yelp and fell of their beds.

"Wh- What in the name of Merlin?" George asked gasping for a breath, as did Fred, when they climbed up their beds.

"You already forgot it was your birthday!" Allison said.

"Oh ya. Happy birthday, Gred" Fred waved to his brother sleepily.

"Happy birthday, Forge" George yawned and laid back on his pillow.

"Here" Allison smiled as she handed the two gifts to Fred.

"What did you two get us?" George said excitedly opening the two bags like Fred.

"The blue ones from me and the red from Allison" Joyce explained as two bags were red and blue.

"Whoa" Fred said as his eyes light up at the sight of the gifts.

The blue bag contained four packs of Dungbombs with the red bag having Nose-Biting Teacups.

"Thanks, guys" George smiled hugging Joyce as Fred hugged Allison.

"I love it" Fred smiled into Allison's hair.

"We figured" Allison laughed.

"Hey, you're wearing the halo I gave you" Fred smiled at the sight of it.

"Ya. I'm wearing it on days I should love and remember" Allison smiled.

"It looks pretty on you, but you don't need it" Fred winked.

"Birthday flirting" Allison shook her head with a smile.

"And besides our birthday, April Fool's day" George said happily.

"And eight more days until little Ally's birthday" Fred tapped her nose playfully.

"Yay" Allison smiled.

"Well, I already have her gift, which you aren't going to see yet" Joyce said.

"It's in eight days. I wanna see" Allison whined as Fred wrapped his arms around her and she buried herself into him.

"No" Joyce shook her head.

"We have your gift too, by the way" Fred smiled.

"Can I see it?" Allison asked.

"Nope" George said happily.

"Bugger. Go get ready. We have a day planned" Allison told the twins.

"Which are?" They asked.

"We go with the flow" Joyce sighed.

"Brilliant. Now let's go" Fred said as he dragged George to change.

"I think that's like the bloody best plan we ever came up with. Don't you think?" Allison smiled to Joyce.

"Whatever" She sighed.

**Disclaimer: Please Review, Bros!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: You know what is it...**

"What's on today's list?" Fred asked sitting behind Allison on his bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"Anything you wanna do. You're the birthday twins" Joyce said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that" George joked.

"Of course you do" Joyce sighed.

"Can I get a birthday kiss?" Fred leaned closer to Allison.

Allison rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Not what I was expecting, but I'll take my chances" Fred shrugged and pulled her closer.

"That's the only thing you'll take" Allison sighed.

"I doubt it. You'll kiss me one of these days" Fred joked. "Maybe you can take a sneak peek and-"

"No" Allison said.

"For me? I'm the birthday boy. Or one of them."

"Not happening, Freddie" Allison burrowed herself into his chest.

"Oy! Wake up!" George hissed playfully at his friends.

"What?" Fred looked up, taking his eyes away from Allison.

"Quit flirting. Joyce and I were thinking on going down for breakfast" George said happily.

"Sounds like a plan was made without us" Allison joked.

"Pretty much" Joyce said.

"Come on" Fred sighed hopping off his bed and holding his hand out for Allison.

She smiled up brightly at him and took his hand without regret.

As they headed down the stairs, they found a full lot of Gryffindors down in the Common Room.

But once Fred and George were in sight, Happy Birthday filled the room by everyone.

Allison looked to Joyce who smiled while shaking her head, Allison slung her arm over Joyce's shoulder and they left the twins trapped with their fellow Gryffindors.

Once Allison and Joyce sat to the tables, they found Harry, Hermione, Ron, Oliver, and Percy.

"Hi, girls" Oliver said happily as Joyce sat next to him with Allison sitting next to Harry.

"Hiya" Joyce said cheerfully.

"Where's the twins?" Hermione questions.

"We left them in the Common Room" Allison smiled.

"They're probably being killed by fangirls" Joyce joked.

"Right, it's their birthday" Percy said.

"Wow, Perce. You're their brother and you already forgot" Allison shook her head.

"I'm sorry that they always pull something on me!" Percy said cracking his voice.

"That's your birthday present to them" Joyce laughed.

"So, their birthday is on April Fool's Day?" Harry questioned looking to Allison.

Allison giggled and put her arm around his shoulder, making Harry smile like always.

"Yep. That's what got them into what Fred and George are now. My birthday's on the ninth so I'm pretty close" Allison smiled.

"Interesting" Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks for the bloody good help, girls" George said coming in with Fred.

They looked already a mess. Even their hair was messed up.

"You're welcome" Joyce smiled.

"Aw. Fangirls get to you?" Allison laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny" Fred said sarcastically fixing his hair with a little help from Allison. "Thanks."

"Any time" Allison said with a small smile.

"Happy birthday" Ron smiled.

"Thanks, Ronniekins" George said happily.

"Stop calling me that!" Ron demanded blushing.

"Oh it's alright, Ronnie" Allison gushed.

"Not you too" Ron groaned.

"You know I always call you Ronnie" Allison smiled at Ron.

"Can you stop calling me Ronnie?" Ron begged.

"Nope" Allison said cheerfully.

"What happened to you two?" Hermione asks giggling.

"People attacking us" George choked out.

"We're telling you it's the fangirls" Joyce joked.

"Sod off. It was very-" Fred started.

"Extremely-" George added.

"Horrifying" They both ended.

"Can't take the fangirls?" Allison joked making everyone laugh.

Fred and George sighed and ate their breakfast.

"Hiya, Percy" Allison smiled as she and Fred walked over to him after lunch.

"Hello, Allison and Fred" Percy sighed from his book.

"Would you like a cup if tea?" Fred offered handing him a tea-cup.

"Why yes. Thank you"nPercy smiled and took it.

As he tried to sip the cup, he let out a yelp as the tea-cup bit his nose.

Allison and Fred burst into laughter with Percy glaring at them, his face bright red.

"Just because it's your birthday, Fredrick, doesn't mean I don't need to punish you" Percy warned.

"Oh I'm so scared" Fred gushed and he and Allison went to George and Joyce.

"I think we're in trouble" Allison sang.

"Aren't we always?" Fred laughed.

"What did you two do this time?" Joyce questions with a laugh.

"Oh the usual. Make people mad" Allison said.

"Prank" Fred added.

"Get Percy to try and drink out of a Nose-Biting Teacups" Allison continued.

"And have a laugh" Fred smiled.

"Interesting" Joyce said.

"What should we do now?" George questioned.

"I dunno" Allison shrugs. "I would read-"

"No reading. It's my birthday, and Georgie's, and I don't want you to read. Spend time with your brothers and sister" Fred put his arm around Allison's shoulder.

Allison looked to Joyce who had a smile.

"Please don't be like this when your birthday comes in June" Allison sighed.

"No promises" Joyce giggled.

"I'm surprised no fangirls haven't attacked you yet" Allison joked to the twins.

"There were no fangirls" George groaned.

"Tell that to those Second Years making flirty eyes at you two" Joyce laughed pointing to the giggling and whispering Second Years girls.

"They're probably just thinking about something else" Fred tried to shrug it off.

"Whatever you say" Allison sang.

"Hey, guys" Lee walked over to them.

"Hi, Lee" The four friends said.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you all day" Joyce asked.

"Living" Lee laughed. "I was at Hogsmeade for a while."

"We haven't seen you since morning. That is not a while" Allison giggled getting out a book.

"Well, I needed something to do. I was bored" Lee whined.

Fred looked over to Allison and saw the book in her hands.

"No reading!" Fred slapped the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Allison protested picking it up.

"I forbid you to read" Fred snatched the book.

"I forbid you to take my books. Hand it over Weasley" Allison said holding out her palm.

"No" Fred smirked and stuffed it into his bag.

"Fred!" Allison slapped his arm.

"You will get this back tomorrow morning" Fred said.

"Fred Gideon Weasley. Give me back my book before I hex you" Allison warned putting her hands on her hips.

"You'll get it back tomorrow. You can't hex me. I'm the birthday boy. Well one of them" Fred said with a smile.

Allison let out a huff and slumped in her chair.

"It's just for twelve hours, Als" Fred laughed.

"I know but I'm bored!" Allison whined.

"Then let's go to Hogsmeade!" George said cheerfully.

"Ya. We can even stop by Zonko's" Joyce sang.

"Since when are you happy about that?" Allison asks with a laugh as she links arms with Joyce.

"I have to be cheerfully. It's April Fool's Day" Joyce smiled walking out of the Common Room with Allison leaving the twins frozen.

"It's also our birthday" The twins said not walking, but running after them as they were too far.

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed and Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I have way too many notes in my notes app. I'll post tomorrow too then. Please just enjoy.**

As they reached Zonko's everything was filled with jokes and happiness. Dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, Sugar Quills, Nose-Biting Teacups, the whole lot of it.

"Oy, Joyce" Allison held a Frog Spawn Soap to her.

"Gross" Joyce smiled poking it for a laugh.

"Want some Sugar Quills?" George put one in his mouth.

"Need to save a bit of candy. Honeydukes after" Fred said happily.

"Yes! Chocolate!" Allison said happily.

"I'm not surprised Remus got you into that" Joyce joked taking a Sugar Quill.

"Hi, guys" Angelina said happily.

"Hey, Ange. What are you doing here?" George smiled.

"I dunno. Just visiting everywhere" Angelina shrugs.

"Want some?" Allison handed Angelina a Hiccough Sweet.

"Sure" Angelina plopped it in her mouth. "What is it?"

"Hiccough Sweet" Allison said casually.

Before Angelina could shriek, a hiccup escaped her lips.

"I- Am- So- Getting- You- For- This- Ally" Angelina said hiccup after hiccup.

With that, Angelina left still hiccuping.

"That was interesting" Fred smiled.

"I think I'm gonna save a few. Slip one to Draco" Allison said happily.

"Of course you will" Joyce says with a sigh and they head to Honeydukes.

"Chocolate!" Allison shrieked and raced over to the chocolate.

Joyce and Fred laughed and Fred looked over to George who went and followed her so she wouldn't get lost in the chocolate. **_(George hasn't gotten to do anything with Ally and all that yet.)_**

"Ally, I think the chocolate messed up your brain" George joked.

"I'm sorry. But I have a sweet tooth for chocolate" Allison giggles eating a chocoball.

"Which you got from Remus" George laughs helping himself to some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Gimme" Allison opened her mouth and George plopped a bean in her mouth.

"Flavour?" George questions eating a bean.

"Toasted marshmallow. You?" Allison asked eating some Chocolate Cauldrons.

"Honey" George responded with a smile.

"Tasty" Allison said happily.

**EIGHT DAYS LATER**

"Happy Birthday, Ally!" Joyce leaped on Allison's bed.

"I don't wanna get up, Joyce" Allison mumbled from her pillow.

"Come on, Ally. It's your birthday" Joyce nudged her best friend.

"My birthday wish is for me to get more sleep" Allison sighed.

"You shouldn't have slept so late then" Joyce smirked.

"I'm sorry but my book was really interesting" Allison said.

Just a second later, Diagon came flying in with a parcel, from Remus. Allison owled Remus the other day.

The Snowy Owl hooted at its mistress.

"Diagon, I love you and all, but can you give me it later?" Allison asks the owl.

Diagon hooted once more.

"Alright alright" Allison sat up on her bed with Joyce sitting across from her.

Diagon placed the parcel in Allison's lap and flew into the open owl cage.

"Thanks, Diagon" Allison yawned and the owl hoot happily.

Allison first opened up the letter.

_Happy Birthday, Allison!_

_I really wish I could be with you… But it's like with my birthday._

_I'm praying to Merlin that you'll come back soon because I'm very lonely. Andromeda and Ted are with me, yes, but I need my Ally._

_So, I know the gift isn't much, but I really hope you like it. You know I can't get any job now these days because of… My Condition…_

_I miss you, I love you, I hope you enjoy the gift,_

_Remus_

Allison smiled and opened the parcel.

"What did Remus get you?" Joyce asks.

As Allison opened the parcel, her head nearly exploded. She found a full prank box. A bit of candy, too. She couldn't even count how many, but sure knew that there was a lot.

"Whoa" Joyce smiled.

"It's a full on prank box, Joyce" Allison said with disbelief.

"With the chocolate" Joyce picked it up.

"Oh, chocolate" Allison snatched it out of her hands.

"Why am I not surprised?" Joyce laughed watching her eat the chocolate.

"Because I'm you best friend" Allison said with the chocolate getting another bite.

"Here's my gift" Joyce handed her a little box.

"What did you do?" Allison joked as she opened the box with a smile across her face.

It looked like a pen, but it really wasn't. Allison tried to click it, but it ended up shocking her.

"Ow" Allison gaped. "What is it?"

"Shock pen" Joyce smirked.

"A what?" Allison asked.

"Muggle joke pen" Joyce said taking the pen.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Allison questions confused n

"It shocks you" Joyce said putting the pen like object to Allison's elbow. She clicked it and static went to Allison's elbow.

"Bloody hell!" Allison jumped.

Joyce laughed and put the pen down.

"Thanks. I could use that on Draco" Allison smiled.

The two girls got dressed and headed downstairs.

"I'm surprised the twins didn't yell at us to get up" Joyce joked as they went down the stairs.

"I know. They did last year" Allison laughs putting her periwinkle halo on her head.

The laugh then vanished into a shriek as Allison was pulled to the side.

"Happy birthday, Love!" Allison heard a voice say.

She looked over her shoulder to see Fred embracing her into a hug.

"Fred!" Allison smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Birthday girl!" George said happily hugging Allison as Fred let go.

"Oh my Merlin. You scared me" Allison joked as she hugged Lee.

"Happy birthday, Ally" Lee says.

Allison was hugged by literally everyone. Angelina, Katie, Oliver, Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Everyone.

"Thanks you guys. You didn't need to make a deal out of my birthday" Allison says truthfully.

"Please. Our favourite Black's birthday is today. We mist celebrate" Angelina smiles.

"Besides, we love you" Katie puts her arm around Allison's shoulder.

"You guys are the best" Allison smiles.

A lot of people had gifts for Allison. Much like the twins a few days ago. She didn't even know what half of them were. The twins had said they'd give her their gift later.

The four friends left the Common Room, with listening to people wishing Allison a happy birthday.

"People love you" Joyce laughs.

"Of course they do" Allison joked with a smile.

When they got to breakfast, Allison had gotten an owl post and a parcel from Andromeda and Ted, Nymphadora, and Charlie.

"Even Charlie loves me" Allison gushes showing her friends the letter.

"And Tonks and your Aunt and Uncle" Joyce said looking through the letter.

Charlie got her a Romanian dragon statue that was enchanted to move and breathe fire, Nymphadora got her another Aruor object which was called a , and Andromeda and Ted gave her a few books and a little picture of them, Nymphadora, at the age of seven, Sirius, Annalise, and Allison, at the age of two, a year before Annalise died.

It was probably around Christmas time, seeing the tree and all that. Annalise was being held by Sirius with her holding Allison, Andromeda and Ted side my side with Nymphadora in the front of the pair. Allison wasn't sure if it was Nymphadora's house or Allison's.

"Family picture!" Allison giggled showing the picture.

"If Remus was there, it'll be a family" George jokes.

"You're right. Uncle Remus probably didn't know them back then" Allison smiles. "I should show Hagrid the dragon. Remember he always wanted one?"

"He never stops talking about it" Fred laughed.

**Disclaimer: Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: This is the last Disclaimer. I swear.**

Allison and Fred were heading over to Hagrid's, George was with Lee and Angelina, and Joyce was with Oliver of course.

As Allison was humming and skipping with the statue, Fred just smiled shaking his head.

"Als, why are you so happy?" Fred questions the birthday girl.

"I dunno. Maybe because it's the fact that it's my birthday?" Allison joked.

"Sorry Love, but you weren't this happy last year" Fred laughed. "What happened this year?"

"No idea, Freddie" Allison knocked on Hagrid's door.

"I told ya ter leave it!" Hagrid said opening the door.

"Hi to you too, Hagrid" Allison said giving him a weird look.

"Allison. Fred. Sorry. I thought ya were someone else" Hagrid said letting the pair in. "By the way, happy birthday, Ally."

"Thanks Hagrid" Allison smiled putting the statue on the table and going to make some tea.

"How was you morning, Hagrid?" Fred asked as Fang hopped onto his lap. "Hiya, Fang."

"Brilliant. And yerseleves?" Hagrid asked taking a cup of tea Allison handed to him.

"Awesome. So many people said happy birthday" Allison giggles taking a sip of her tea.

"So, what beings the pair of yer two here?" Hagrid questions.

"Oh right. Dragon" Allison pointed to the statue.

"Blimey. Who gave you this, Ally?" Hagrid asked.

"Charlie gave it to me. Really cool I must sa-" Allison couldn't finish her sentence.

The dragon statue started to breathe fire which went to Hagrid's beard.

"Sorry, Hagrid!" Allison calmed the dragon down.

"It's alright. It reminds me of Norbert" Hagrid said with a sniff.

Allison looked over to Fred who had a weird look on his face.

"Who?" He questioned confused.

"Huh? Oh. No one. Don't worry about it" Hagrid said.

"Okay" Allison said softly siting next to Fred and patting Fang's head.

"Ya should get going. I need to deal with those slugs" Hagrid stood up after a bit.

"Okay. See you later, Hagrid" Allison waved and went outside with the statue with Fred following.

"That was weird. Even for Hagrid" Fred said.

"I know. What should we do now?" Allison asked.

"Honeydukes?" Fred smiled.

"Chocolate!" Allison shrieked running to the Common Room to put away the statue.

Fred, shaking his head, let out a chuckle and went after the girl he's known forever.

"Ready?" Fred got off the couch as Allison came down the steps.

"Ready!" Allison said cheerfully and dragged Fred to Honeydukes.

"I dunno why I have a Hufflepuff side of me. I'm happy, but not this happy" Allison said quickly humming a small tone.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Nymphadora" Fred laughed.

"She's my Godmother. I love her" Allison smiled. "Guess what?"

"I give up" Fred jokes. "What's up?"

"Flitwick is giving me dueling lessons" Allison said happily.

"Why?" Fred asks.

"He's a dueling champion for one. Another is he's my favourite Professor and I'm on of his favourite students. Last is I ought to learn to defend myself" Allison said entering Honeydukes.

"But you already know more spells than Merlin does" Fred said some gum. "Good or evil."

"I know that, but I might get attacked" Allison shrugged.

"You'll just hex whoever" Fred mentioned.

"Of course I will. But hexing is just too little" Allison said with a wolfish smile.

"I gotta say it. You scare me sometimes, Als" Fred laughs.

"I know" Allison said with a bright smile and ate her chocolate.

**TWO MONTHS LATER (JUNE)**

It was time for the final feast of the year. Quirrell was gone, Harry got back from the Hospital Wing, Ron was feeling better, Hermione never got hurt, I guess, but Gryffindor nearly got any points.

Exams were done and Allison, Fred, George, and Joyce got good marks. Allison got the best marks from all the Years.

Slytherin won the House Cup yet again. The ceiling was covered with Slytherin hangings.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

The Slytherin table collapsed into a cheering party.

Allison got really annoyed when the Carrows flipped their hair at her and Joyce.

"For once, I would love to kill them literally" Allison said.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"What?" Joyce questioned confused.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron went purple in the face. "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other Prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Oh Percy" George shook his head.

"Whatever will we do with you" Fred sighed.

At last there was silence again. "Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points" Dubledore said.

Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin.

"We're tied with Slytherin" Allison and Hermione said together.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Gryffindor burst into cheers. Everyone was thanking and cheering on Neville. He was so white, he could have been a ghost.

"We won!" Allison and Joyce hugged each other.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "We need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Professor Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

"Snape looks pissed" Allison laughed.

"Oh Merlin. I'm gonna miss getting detention from him" George joked.

"That's everyday" Joyce says.

"Exactly. It's our daily schedule" Fred shrugs.

After the feast, everyone left to do some last-minute packing.

"Another year, that wasn't exactly normal" Allison smiled.

"No kidding" Angelina giggled.

"Weird. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher just died" Joyce said shaking her head.

"Poor sod" Allison sighed.

**Disclaimer: Say goodbye to the Disclaimers! ****Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, since all my work went down the drain, I'm skipping to Prisoner Of Azkaban. I'm sorry, but I just can't do the second year again. But I will give you a summary of what was supposed to happen.**

**Okay, Allison, Fred, George, and Joyce found out Mrs. Ross was in the Order of the Phoenix. So Ally and Joyce were best friend or sisters before they even met in their First Year.**

**The next year came and Allison had to stay with the Malfoys because Remus had a full moon. Since it was the day BEFORE the full moon, Allison accidental got him upset so he kinda yelled. In Ally's head, she thought 'Full moon tomorrow. Merlin I'm stupid.'**

**So she went to the Malfoys house and she was only happy to see Narcissa and a bit of Draco. Lucius hated Allison, but Narcissa loved her.**

**The went to do Draco's Hogwarts shopping and Allison went along while Narcissa stayed at home.**

**They ran into the Weasleys and Lucius and Mr. Weasley had their fight. Everything was calm when Draco and Lucius left while Ally stayed for a bit untill she left.**

**September came in and Ally went to help Hagrid. But before that, Allison and Joyce met Luna Lovegood and they became friend instantly.**

**Allison's first day was a bust as she got detention from Lockhart. She ended up helping him with Harry doing fan mail because the test about him, she ripped it.**

**In October, Allison and Fred went to Nick's Death Party to only find out Harry, Hermione, and Ron were there. Peeves was a friend of Allison, Joyce, and the twins so he didn't have a problem with them. Sometimes.**

**Peeves made fun of Moaning Mrytle only leading her to rush out crying with Allison and Fred laughing.**

**When Draco called Hermione Mudblood, Ally hexed Draco after the Golden Trio left to help Ron and his slugs. Oh Ronnie.**

**The Chamber of Secrets opened and all that but what I really want to get to is Justin's petrifying.**

**Allison and her friend, besides Joyce, were heading back to the Common Room when Peeves shouted there has been another attack.**

**When they got there, they found Justin, Nick, AND JOYCE were frozen.**

**Ally bursted into tears with Fred holding her.**

**Oliver didn't take it very well either. He was all quiet the next few days. Or weeks. Or months. But who's counting?**

**When McGonagall canceled the Quidditch Match because Hermione and Percy's girlfriend, Penelope had been petrified, Oliver seemed to have lost all his happiness. Poor sod.**

**Allison and the twins would usually find him in the Hospital Wing to see Joyce.**

**End of the feast happened, and happy thoughts came! Joyce was back and Allison, the twins, and Oliver were there to see her wake.**

**Allison and the twins left the two alone and when the pair got to the Great Hall, they were FINALLY DATING! Cheers were going off and Ally was happy. Not only did her sister get the guy she liked, but Lockhart had forgotten who he was!**

**Yay for that! Really. So, back to the real story!**

**Allison was in the living room reading, when something startled her. And she never expected this.**

"Hello, Miss Black" Said a voice.

Allison jumped and turned to see Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Allison yelped.

"How are you, Miss Black?" Dumbledore questioned with a smile.

"Um- Brilliant. And yourself?" Allison asked hesitantly.

"Good. Thank you" Dumbledore says kindly.

"No offence, Professor, but why are you here?" Allison asked.

"Oh yes. Can I talk to Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh. Okay" Allison says closing her book.

"Uncle Remus!" Allison called.

"Yes?" Remus asked from upstairs.

"You have a visitor" Allison said.

A few second later, Remus came down the steps seeing Dumbledore.

"Albus! What a surprised!" Remus says shocked he was even there.

"Hello, Remus. Can I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asks.

"Of course. Ally can-" Remus began.

"I know. I'll be upstairs. Reading. I'll see you in soon, Professor Dumbledore" Allison waved and went upstairs.

Remus checked to see if she was truly gone an turned to Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" Remus asked sitting on the couch.

"I was actually hoping you would do something for me, Remus" Dumbledore says.

"Which is?" Remus asked.

"I had a theory. Since Miss Black is so brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, seeing you tought her everything, and I know how dearly you care for her…" Dumedore starts off.

"Where is this leading to?" Remus asked.

"I want you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts" Dumbledore says.

"What?!" Remus yelped.

"If you're the one who taught Miss Black-" Dumbledore started.

"I am" Remus said without thinking.

"Well, since she's top class in every subject, her highest being Defense Against the Dark Arts, I want you to teach" Dumbledore explained.

"But I-"

"I managed to convince the teachers- a teacher- to let you teach. And I know she misses you all the time with yourself missing her. It'll be a chance for you to be with her all year" Dumbledore said.

Remus hesitated, but said, "Alright."

"Brilliant. I shall see you and Miss Black in September. Good luck" Dumbledore smiled and flooed himself back to Hogwarts.

"Is he gone?" Allison popped her ead from the stairs.

"Yep" Remus sighed.

"Cool!" Allison jumped to the seat next to Remus.

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"So, what did he want?" Allison questioned.

"Nothing" Remus says.

Allison gave him a look of disbelief.

"Really, Als. Nothing" Remus laughed.

The next day was the start of August and Allison found something she didn't want to see.

"Happy August!" Allison cheered.

Remus said nothing, but kept his head to the Daily Prophet.

"Uncle Remus?" Allison questioned.

"Huh? Oh. Good morning, Ally" Remus said folding up the paper quickly.

"What happened this time?" Allison asked walking closer.

"N- Nothing" Remus says quickly.

"Uncle Remus" Allison smiled her hand reaching for the Prophet.

"It's- Ally! Ally don't read it!" Remus cried as she unfolded the paper.

But it was too late. She had already read the headline and she ran out dropping the paper with tears in her eyes.

"Allison!" Remus chased after her.

He ran up the stairs and saw Allison slam her door shut.

Remus sighed and walked over to her door and knocked.

"Ally?" Remus says softly.

"What" Allison replied with a sniff.

"Open the door" Remus said sadly.

"It's not locked" Allison whimpered.

It was true. Remus just turned the doorknob and it opened up.

Allison had her face in her pillow sobbing hardly.

"Allison" Remus sat next to her.

"Uncle Remus, he's now gonna be the most wanted man in the wizarding world. He knows that" Allison cried.

"Of course he does. But however he escaped, I'm sure it's for a good reason" Remus stroked Allison's hair.

"Dad should know better than to escape" Allison says.

"Well, you and I both know that Sirius was crazy even before he got arrested" Remus smiled sadly, but that only cheered up Allison a bit.

"What if he gets shoved back into Azkaban?" Allison sat up.

"Your father is clever. He knows a lot" Remus says. "You know what makes me feel better?"

"Chocolate?" Allison smiles.

"Yes, but also breakfast" Remus said.

"Alright" Allison sighed and she and Remus walked downstairs.

August was about to come to an end and Allison and Remus just got a visit from Andromeda and Ted.

"I'm going to go fly my broom" Allison said and headed outside.

While Remus, Andromeda, and Ted were having a little talk, Allison was doing her writing, when a black shaggy dog came next to her.

"Oh hi" Allison smiled petting its fur.

The dog was friendly. Allison really liked animals which was another reason why she took Care of Magical Creatures. Funny thing is, she remembered a black shaggy dog before she lived with Remus. Weird...

"Are you lost?" Allison questioned the dog who merely barked.

"No? Well, that's really surprising. I'd expected you were a neighbor dog, but seeing as we have none" Allison looked around at the vacant space around them.

"What's your name?" Allison asked trying to see if he had a name tag.

"Nothing? Oh well" Allison sighed.

She also couldn't help but notice that the dog reminded her of Padfoot, from the padded feet.

"Funny. You remind me of someone I know as Padfoot" Allison laughed.

As she said Padfoot, the shaggy dog barked happily.

"Padfoot? Well, nice to meet you Padfoot. I'm Allison" Allison smiled.

The dog barked again and rested his head on her lap.

"I wonder how you got all the way here, Padfoot" Allison said. "I mean, we live up in the hills, Uncle Remus and I."

Allison heard a crack from the house she expected and frowned.

"Aw. They left without even saying goodbye" Allison said sadly.

She looked back at Padfoot, but he vanished.

Allison looked around to see where he was, but he was nowhere.

"Huh" Allison sighed and went back into the house.

**_WITH SIRIUS_**

Sirius had already turned back to his original form in the woods across from Allison's house as he Disapparated. He let out a sad sigh.

"Oh Ally. You look so much like Annalise. Much like Harry with James. But your eyes are mine. I wish Annalise were here to see you. Although I'm sure she's always watching you" Sirius said to himself.

He let out another sigh, but turned back into Padfoot and set off.

_**FIVE MINUTES AGO**_

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA! Let me get this straight, you're teaching?!" Ted asked with a laugh.

"Is it that bad?" Remus smiled.

"With your condition and with Sirius out- Oh Merlin-!" Ted yelped.

"Ted, we already discussed this…" Andromeda warned, remembering what happened before Allison First Year.

"But Dromeda, I was right! Well I am a Ravenclaw, but I was right!" Ted said happily.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Remus asked confused.

"Tell you later. Anyways, I was right!" Ted smiled.

"Ted, shut it. Anyways, how did Allison take it?" Remus looked up.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell her" Remus scratched the back of his neck.

"So, she's going to have a heart attack when she sees you?" Ted laughed.

"Well, I am her Godfather. She's lived with me for twelve years. I don't think it'll be that bad" Remus smirked.

"Can we focus on one thing at a time? Sirius" Andromeda said sadly.

"Allison took that horribly. After breakfast, she locked herself up in her room" Remus frowned.

"Well, since her-" Ted started.

"Ted!" Andromeda smacked his head.

"Ow! Sorry, I'm trying to make a laugh. How else do you think Dora got her Hufflepuff side?" Ted rubbed the back of his head.

"When you see her, at least don't give her a hard time with teasing her" Andromeda said to Remus.

"It's Ally. Of course I won't be hard on her with teasing" Remus says with a smile.

**Disclaimer: Oh love Ted... Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

"Bye, Uncle Remus!" Allison hugged him tightly.

"Bye, Als. I'll see you really soon" Remus smiled.

"Sooner than you think" Ted muttered.

"Ted" Andromeda sighed.

"What?" Ted shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"Nothing. We'll see you soon, Remus" Andromeda waved.

"Heart attack" Ted mouthed to Remus who chuckled.

Ted smiled before taking Allison's hand and her trunk as he and Andromeda Disapparated.

Remus sighed before waving his wand and his trunk levitated down the stairs.

**AT KING' S CROSS STATION**

As Allison, Fred, George, Joyce, and Oliver were already in a compartment, Ted was rambling again.

"Whatever you do, don't let Remus freak you out whatever he does" Ted warned Allison.

"Bye, Uncle Ted" Allison sighed.

"Just don't get yourself killed" Ted sighed.

"I got it" Allison moaned.

"Ted stop annoying the girl. It's Remus" Andromeda says.

"Well I know Remus. He could do anything" Mrs. Ross smiled.

"Well Elizabeth, he is a part of that group" Ted laughed.

"What group?" Joyce asked.

"Nothing. Have fun" Mrs. Ross waved.

"Bye, Mum" Joyce smiled as the train began to move.

"Take care of them, boys" Ted put his hands in his pockets.

"Will do" They nodded.

As the fog covered up the station, Allison sighed.

"Whatever will I do with him" Allison says opening a book.

"Ted?" George asked.

"Yep" Allison nodded.

"Well it's Ted. What can you do?" Fred smiled putting his arm around her.

Allison laughed before just reading, hearing mumbles of conversations in her ears.

At least a half an hour later, the train suddenly stop.

"Why are we stopping?" George questioned confused.

"We can't be there yet" Allison says putting down her book.

"It just got cold" Joyce says hugging herself.

"No way, is that-?" Allison asked standing up.

"Ally what are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Get in get in!" Draco says quickly as he, Crabbe, and Goyle ran into their compartment.

"Draco?! What are you doing?!" Allison asked.

"What does it look like?! There's something out there!" Draco exclaimed going to the window.

There was a shadow in the blinds. Allison searched for her wand.

"Allison Nymphadora Black, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?!" Fred asked trying to top her.

"Shut up for a second! I'm trying to find my wand!" Allison says gripping her wand and standing up.

"Ally sit back down" Joyce demanded.

The door swung open and a familiar hooded figure was at the door—

A Dementor…

Happiness left the compartment. Like no jokes from the four friends would ever be made again. No one would really want that. Would they?

"Allison!" Joyce shrieked.

"He's not here!" Allison says to the figure. But it didn't move.

"Ally-" Oliver started.

"Leave us alone!" Allison demanded

Nothing. Allison had had enough.

"Expecto Patronum!" Allison waved her wand.

A silver-white seal came out of her wand, pushing the Dementor out.

"Draco, get out" Allison says gripping her wand tighter, lowering her arm.

"Don't need to tell me twice" Draco said leaving with his friends.

Just a few moments later, happiness returned to the compartment.

Allison was breathing heavily, until she sat back down in the middle of the twins.

"Are you okay?" Fred held her in his arms.

"Yep" Allison nodded.

"What was that thing?" Joyce asked shivering.

"A Dementor. Azkaban guard" Oliver says trying to get Joyce to stop shaking.

"Azkaban?" Joyce asked.

"A prison for dangerous wizards. Most of my family is locked up in there" Allison says before smiling after remembering her dear Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Why are you smiling? George asks.

"Aunt Bella" Allison giggled.

She reached down for a chocolate bar.

"Here. Uncle Remus says it helps. Really" Allison says breaking it to pieces.

"Okay" George says and the train began to move.

As Allison was helping Hagrid with the First Years again, Joyce, Fred, George, and Oliver were at the Great Hall.

But Joyce's eyes landed on something else. Or someone.

"Joyce?" George poked her.

"What's wrong Love?" Oliver asked.

"He- He-" Joyce stuttered.

"Sounding like Quirrell, Joycie" Fred sighed.

"Remus is teaching" Joyce says pointing to him.

All of them looked to see our very own Remus John Lupin!

"Well Ally will die" Fred smirked as he waved to Remus.

"No kidding" George laughed.

"What did I miss?" Allison asked sitting next to Fred.

"Nothing" Joyce says, trying to keep a straight face.

"What happened? I know when Joyce is lying" Allison said looking at the twins.

"Nothing" Fred patted Allison's head.

Allison frowned but before she could say anything, Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore says happily. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast… As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Allison sighed, leaning her head on Fred's shoulder.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Allison started to choke on her water. Remus laughed silently.

"Oh Ally" Fred chuckled, patting her back.

"He's WHAT?!" Allison asked harshly.

"Yep" Joyce giggled.

"You didn't bother to tell me?!" Allison slapped the twins' arms.

"Ow" The rubbed their arm.

"Miss Black, a word?" McGonagall asked.

"Okay" Allison nodded and followed McGonagall to the Professors' table.

"Miss Black, I believe you are fimiliar with your father's escaping" Dumbledore folded his hands.

"Who isn't?" Allison snorted.

"As I was saying, with Sirius Black out, I must have you say that Regulus Black is your father" Dumbledore said calmly.

"What?!" Allison exclaimed.

"Miss Black-" Dumbledore tried.

"Why would you make me lie to more people! By more people I mean everyone in this bloody school! It's bad enough I already have to lie to Harry, but not everyone else is taking it too far!" Allison threw her hands in the air.

"Miss Black it's for your own good" Flitwick says calmly, but had a concern look at his student.

"Professor Flitwick!" Allison couldn't believe her favourite Professor's words.

"Please Miss Black" McGonagall said softly.

Allison looked red. She inhaled deeply before giving in, knowing the Professors just want to keep her safe.

"Thank you, Miss Black" McGonagall nodded slightly.

"Oh and Miss Black?" Sprout asked.

"Yes?" Allison looked up.

"Professor Lupin would like a word with you" Sprout smiled.

Allison looked over at Remus to see him smiling down at his food.

Allison shook her head with a smirk on her face and headed back to the Gryffindor table.

**Disclaimer: This was supposed to be posted with the last chapter, but I accidentally overwrote it. Ops. I'll try my best to post everyday! _TRY!_ Next chapter we go! Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Well, Sirius Black is now my Uncle" Allison sighed sitting next to Fred.

"Why?" George questioned.

"Seems to me like Uncle Sirius is not my Uncle. Regulus Black is my father now" Allison shrugged.

"That's rubbish" Fred says.

"Tell me about it. Will you come with me to talk to Uncle Remus? Or Professor Lupin or whatever?" Allison asked Fred.

"Ally, you'll do fine on your own" Fred laughed.

"Ya, I would let all of you come, but Joyce will be snogging Oliver later and George will be flirting with Ange! Please Freddie" Allison asked with a puppy pout.

"Fine" Fred sighed with Allison hugging him tightly.

"Yay!" Allison clapped her hands.

"How do you know we'll be snogging?" Oliver questioned.

"Joyce you didn't tell him?" Allison asked.

"Tell me what?" Oliver looked to Joyce.

"Ally's a Seer" Joyce said simply.

"Which is someone who can see the past present and future at will" George added.

"When her eyes go blue then she's using her powers" Fred mentioned.

"I had this flashback in First Year and that's why I fainted" Allison said happily.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack that day" Joyce said.

"I really looked dead?" Allison laughed.

"Oh you looked very convincing" George nodded.

"Well, that's why I'm brilliant" Allison flipped her hair playfully.

As Allison and Fred entered Remus office, they found him unpacking.

"Hello… Professor" Allison crossed her arms.

"Ah Miss Black. And Mister Weasley as well. I was expecting for you" Remus smiled.

"Don't talk like rubbish, Uncle Remus" Allison says.

"I'm sorry, but it's my job!" Remus laughed.

"A job that you didn't tell me about" Allison huffed as she sat on Remus' desk.

"It nearly choked her" Fred added with a smile.

"Funny. Ted said you'd have a heart attack" Remus said.

"You were close" Allison said.

"What surprises me is that you two aren't dating" Remus smirked.

"Uncle Remus!" Allison blushed.

"Well it's true. Joyce tells me everyone is expecting it" Remus chuckled. "If you ever date, which I highly expect, my blessing is blessed."

Fred glanced over at Allison with a smirk on his face, which she slapped his arm.

"Come on, Ally. You can see it. Everyone else can. Even Remus!" Fred laughed rubbing his arm.

"It's true, Als" Remus smirked.

"Sod off…" Allison muttered her face flushed red.

"Wait, where's my hug?" Remus asked opening his arms.

Allison laughed and went to hug Remus.

"Good. Anyways, how was your feast?" Remus questioned.

"Good" Fred nodded.

"Rubbish for me. Uncle Regulus is my new dad" Allison said.

"I heard. You don't seem to be happy about it, though" Remus pointed out.

"Not at all" Allison said.

"I can see that" Remus said with a small nod.

"How come you didn't tell me you were teaching?" Allison asked.

"I wanted to surprise you" Remus said happily.

"You did more than surprise, Remus" Fred laughed.

"That's good then" Remus nodded. "You two should get back to the Common Room. It's almost time until Filch comes."

"Alright" Allison sighed.

"Night, Remus" Fred waved.

"See you tomorrow, Uncle Remus" Allison kissed his cheek and headed out with Fred.

"Fred?" Allison asked.

"Ya, Als?" Fred looked to her.

"Yesterday… I met a dog…" Allison said softly.

"A dog?" Fred asked with a chuckle.

"It's not funny. Padfoot was his name" Allison said.

"Padfoot? As in Moony, Wormtail-" Fred started.

"Padfoot and Prongs" Allison finished.

"How did you know his name was Padfoot?" Fred questioned.

"I just said Padfoot and he barked happily" Allison shrugged.

"Huh…" Fred says.

"Ya. Let's not talk about it" Allison sighed.

The next day, Allison had a pretty tough day. Trelawney was not really giving her the marks she wanted…

"I hate her!" Allison yelled as she entered Remus' office.

"Hello to you too, Moss Black" Remus chuckled.

"I mean, does she have any idea what I am?!" Allison asked as she sat on top of Remus' desk.

"Did the Carrows get to you again?" Remus laughed.

"No! Trelawney!" Allison says loudly.

"The Di-" Remus started.

"Yes!" Allison threw her arms in the air.

"You always seemed to have the famous Black Temper" Remus smirked.

"I know that, but not the point!" Allison told him.

"What did she do?" Remus questioned.

"I am a Seer. There are only like three Seers in the world. And I'm one of them!" Allison yelled. "Trelawney, that crazy bird, tells me I'm wrong! Me! Allison Black is wrong at something!"

"That's terrifying" Remus said trying to keep a straight face at his God-daughter's famous temper.

"I know! I used my powers? Yes I did! And nothing!" Allison says. "All she ever predicts is you will die, oh and so will you, oh dear we'll all die!"

"I'm pretty sure it's more than death, Ally" Remus said with a laugh.

" I swear to Merlin, God, whoever, I will kill Trelawney!" Allison threatened.

"You can hex, but not kill, Als" Remus says with a smile.

"Uncle Remus!" Allison whined.

"Ally" Remus gave her a look.

"Fine" Allison huffed.

She thought for a minute, but then digged inside Remus' bag.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Remus questioned.

"Chocolate" Allison held it up.

"How do you know I keep chocolate in there?" Remus questioned.

"I'm your God-daughter, Professor Lupin. I know you by heart" Allison smiled before eating.

As Allison, Joyce, and the twins were at lunch, Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George and Ally.

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing then, over. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Is it Trelawney? I'll be happy to hex her for you" Allison offered.

"Down, Ally" Fred patted her shoulder.

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side.

"He makes me so annoyed," Fred grumbled.

"That little git," George says calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he?"

"Happy memory for me that's for sure" Allison laughed.

"I remember that," Fred smiled.

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred.

"I wasn't too happy myself," George said. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Allison says.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry asked softly.

"No" Joyce shook her head.

"Forget it, Harry," George says. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," Fred smirked.

"Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" Allison asked.

**Disclaimer: Next chapter will be up. Please Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

"Thanks, Professor Flitwick. I'll see you tomorrow" Allison waved.

"Good day to you, Miss Black. Remember what we discussed" Flitwick said happily.

"Are we sure he isn't really a Hufflepuff?" Fred whispered.

"We're sure" Allison laughed.

But, what made her run was seeing Harry's Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"Ally!" Fred went after her.

As they arrived at the lesson, Draco was yelling like mad.

"I'm dying!" Draco yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" Hagrid told him, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"

"Draco?" Allison asked.

"Ally! Ally! I'm dead and I died!" Draco tells her as Hagrid carried him away to Madam Pomfrey.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"Why are you crying, Parkinson?" Allison crossed her arms.

"How are you not? He's your cousin!" Parkinson pointed out.

"Like I'm proud of it?" Allison snorted.

"What kind of cousin are you?" Parkinson cried.

"Oh I'm a brilliant one. Why?" Allison smirked.

"It was Malfoy's fault! Not Hagrid's!" yelled Dean.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" Parkinson announced, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase.

"Yes, run to the bloody git!" Allison called out.

"Sh" Fred patted her head trying to calm her temper.

"You think he'll be all right?" asked Hermione.

"Like I care?" Allison mutters.

"Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," Harry says.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" Ron said. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…" They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?"Hermione asked anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney

"Which is surprising, because that's her favourite." Harry snorts.

"They'd better not," Ron said, who wasn't eating either which scared a lot of people.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.

"True…" Allisom agreed.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure" Allison says and he dragged her away.

"What's the matter this time? You look like last year when we had that talk" Allison said worried.

"Do you know anything about the Grim?" Harry asks.

"Ya. Why?" Allison asked.

"In Trelawney's class…" Harry began.

"Oh no, she got to you and brainwashed you!" Allison yelped.

"No, no" Harry said quickly. "It was my omen…"

"Oh Harry" Allison sighed.

"I saw a dog like that. When I left my Aunt's" Harry said.

"I saw one too. But my omen wasn't like that this morning" Harry eyes widen as Allison's words came out.

"R- Really?" Harry stuttered.

"Yep" Allison nodded.

"Wow…" Harry says softly.

"Come on. Let's get back" Allison says as she threw her arm around Harry shoulder and she brought him back to the Gryffindor table.

As Allison, Joyce, and the twins here heading to McGonagall's class, Peeves went by fast.

"Watch it, Peeves!" Allison called to him.

"Loony loopy Lupin did it!" Peeves told her as he went back to what Peeves does best.

Allison looked behind her and saw Remus with the Third Years.

She smiled as she waved to Remus who waved back.

He let out a sigh as he went back to his class.

"He's really a good teacher" George nodded.

"The best" Joyce says.

"Als, if he leaves, then tell him I will be very mad at him" Fred joked.

"You and me both, Freddie" Allison linked her arm with his and dragged him to their next class.

George glanced at Joyce who laughed and they followed the pair.

Allison was usually upset with Draco as he was telling his friends about Remus.

"Look at the state of his robes," Draco would say in a loud whisper as Remus and Allison passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."

Remus would merely smile shaking his head.

"And you're smiling because?" Allison poked him.

"You think I didn't need to deal with that when I went to Hogwarts?" Remus laughed.

"Well played" Allison smiled. "Will you show up for my first match?"

"No… Full moon…" Remus sighed.

"Stupid full moon" Allison huffed.

"I'm sorry. I wish it wasn't a full moon" Remus says.

"Me too" Allison agreed. "I should get to Quidditch Practice or Oliver will be a little upset…"

"Have fun" Remus waved as he watched Allison walk off to the Locker Rooms.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late" Allison says sitting next to Fred.

"Good. Everyone's here" Oliver says clearing his throat for him speech.

"This is our last chance —my last chance — to win the Quidditch Cup," Oliver told them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it."

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now" Oliver said sadly.

Most of the team bowed their heads at the reminder.

"Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world — injuries — then the tournament getting called off last year." Oliver swallowed. "But we also know we've got the best — ruddy — team — in — the — school," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye. "We've got three superb Chasers."

Oliver pointed at Allison, Angelina, and Katie.

"Our star is the important one" Angelina smiled.

"Oh stop saying that. Were all great" Allison hugged her good friends.

"We've got two unbeatable Beaters" Oliver continued.

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," Fred and George says together, pretending to blush like two years ago.

"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!" Oliver says, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride.

"Put on a smile, Oliver" Allison whispered.

"Right. Sorry" Oliver sighed.

"Good Oliver" Katie laughed.

"And me," he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," Allison smiled.

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…" Oliver said.

Oliver words were so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

"Oliver, this year's our year," Katie said.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" Angelina says.

"Definitely," Harry nodded.

"We need to win this. For my sake" Oliver smiled softly.

"And for you to be showered with kisses from Joyce" Allison added with a smirk.

"That too" Oliver says quickly.

"Don't tell her I said that" Oliver said making everyone laugh.

"Will do, Oliver" Fred laughed.

**Disclaimer: More tomorrow. See ya! Please Review.**


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey, Uncle Remus" Allison smiled.

"Can I help you?" Remus asked in a stern tone.

"Ohh. Full moon. You get all grouchy and that" Allison smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Remus questioned.

"At least put a smile at the end" Allison said happily.

"I'm sorry. Being what I am is just… Remus trailed off.

"I know. I know" Allison nodded until a noise came from outside.

Remus went to check and said softly, "Harry?"

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, though in the same tone he gave Allison.

"Smile, Professor" Allison coughed.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Hogsmeade," Harry says.

"Ah," Remus said with a nod."Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson. Ally don't play with it."

"Sorry, but it's so cool!" Allison smirked continuing to mess with the Grindylow that was growling at her.

"A what?" Harry questions.

"Water demon," Allison says as Remus surveyed the Grindylow thoughtfully.

"We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas, right Ally?" Remus asked as she nodded. "The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

"Cup of tea?" Remus offered, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," Harry says awkwardly.

Remus tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," Remus said, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?" Harry looked at him.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me," said Remus, passing Allison and Harry a chipped mug of tea. "And Ally of course."

"You're not worried, are you?" Allison asked.

"No," said Harry.

After a few moments, Remus and Allison saw the strange look on Harry's face. Allison glanced over at Remus who had a concerned look.

"Anything worrying you, Harry?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry lied. He drank a bit of tea.

"Yes," Harry said suddenly, putting his tea down on Remus' desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes," Remus says slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" Harry asked abruptly.

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised.

"Why?" Harry and Allison asked.

"Well," Remus said, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."

"Clearly, I was wrong," said Remus still frowning.

"That's a first" Allison muttered.

"Ally" Remus sighed.

"What?" Allison shrugged.

"But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort," Harry said honestly. "I — I remembered those Dementors."

"I see," Remus said thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry."

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" Remus asked shrewdly.

"Well… yeah," said Harry. "Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors —"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Allison sang as Remus says it.

He glanced over at her as she shrugged.

The door opened, and in came Snape.

"Ah, Severus," Remus smiled. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Allison, Harry, and Remus.

"I was just showing Harry my Grindylow," Remus said pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

"Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "And Miss Black?"

"Oh Professor you know I'm always here! Remember last month when I asked if you were a blonde?" Allison smirked.

"Would you like another detention, Miss Black?" Snapped Snape.

"Oh I can't. You already gave me detention for setting one of the Carrows' hair on fire" Allison reminded.

"Allison" Remus said quickly before Snape could say anything.

"You should drink that directly, Lupin" Snape said calmly but coldly.

"Yes, Yes, I will," Remus says.

"And keep that God-daughter of yours under control" Snape added.

"Will do" Allison nodded.

"I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus" Remus said.

"Not at all," said Snape before he left.

"Allison must you always upset Severus?" Remus sighed.

"Well?" Allison shrugged.

Remus let out another sigh but smiled. .

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he explained to Harry. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex."

He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless."

"Why —?" Harry began.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," Allison said as Remus drank the goblet. "This potion is the only thing that helps."

"I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it." Remus smiled before he took another sip.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," Harry blurted out.

"Really?" Remus asked, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion as Allison let out a laugh.

"Some people reckon —" Harry hesitated. "Some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

Remus had finished his goblet and set it next to Allison.

"Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, Ally, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."

"Right," Harry said as he walked out waiting for Allison.

"Bye, Uncle Remus" Allison waved skipping to Harry's side.

"Uncle Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Like Snape said. God-daughter" Allison pointed to herself.

"Wow" Harry said.

"I know. All of this" Allison tapped her head. "Comes from him."

"So he lives with you" Harry said.

"Exactly" Allison nodded with a smile.

"And that's how you became a top mark student" Harry added.

"Oh Harry. That's why you're my favourite Third Year" Allison wrapped her arms around Harry to only make him laugh.

"Good to know" Harry hugged back.

After the Halloween feast, Allison, Joyce, the twins, Oliver, Lee, and Angelina were on their way to the Common Room.

"Another Halloween" Allison sighed.

"Another feast" Fred added.

"Another hard day" George finished.

"Please stop doing that. I'm starting to think Ally is your long-lost sister" Joyce crossed her arms.

"Sorry Joyce, but we can't help it" Allison shrugged.

"We're practically family" George said.

"Isn't Fred going to date a family member?" Lee laughed.

"Exactly" Fred put his arm around Allison, but she simply brushed his hand off.

"Aw!" Fred whined.

"Shut it, Weasley" Allison sighed.

The portrait of the Fat Lady seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," Percy's voice said. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"

"Oh, look. It's Percy annoying voice" Fred sighed.

"How can you stand to even sleep in the same Dorm as him, Oliver?" George asked him who shrugged.

They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through.

"Oh Merlin" Angelina gasped.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall,Snape, and Remus hurrying toward him.

"Uncle Remus" Allison said.

"It'll be alright. We'll figure out what happened" Remus assured her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay" Allison nodded.

"We need to find her," Dumbledore said. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" called a cackling voice.

"Peeves?" Allison, Fred, George, and Joyce asked.

It was Peeves of course, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" questioned Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," Peeves said happily. "Poor thing." he added.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asks quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves nodded glancing at Allison for a second. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

**Disclaimer: CLIFFY! Sorta... Next chapter next! You know what to do.**


	38. Chapter 38

Allison looked at Remus with horror.

"Gryffindor get to the Great Hall. Now!" Dumbledore demanded.

"Uncle Remus!" Allison cried.

"We'll find out what happened. Fred" Remus gave him her hand and he dragged her to the Great Hall.

"No. No. No. No. No. I'm just having a bad dream and everyone else is having it. Yes. It'll all blow over in the morning" Allison told herself.

"Allison! Wake up! It's not a dream!" Joyce told her.

"Why not?!" Allison whimpered.

"It just isn't!" Joyce said.

"Als, look at me" Fred said.

"What?" Allison choked.

"Everything will be fine. I promise" Fred said.

Ten minutes later, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff joined Gryffindor in the Great Hall and soon everyone was asking Allison questions.

"Okay! If all of you don't shut it then I will, and I mean it, hex every single person in this room if I'm asked another question!" Allison yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone, knowing Allison was serious when it comes to threats, scattered off to anywhere but her.

Allison let out a sigh as she fell to her knees.

"Are you okay?" Fred knelt next to her.

"Ya. Why?" Allison wiped her tears away.

"Doesn't seem like it" Fred said softly.

"I know" Allison sniffed.

"Come here" Fred wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. "I'm guessing this is how you were when you found out he escaped."

"Yep" Allison says.

"Don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry. Your eyes don't shine when you do so" Fred wiped a tear away.

"I know that" Allison said.

"Then let your eyes shine like they always do. Grey is better than darker grey" Fred said. "Do you know why?"

"No" Allison said.

"Because it's brighter" Fred smiled softly.

"Thanks Freddie" Allison kissed his cheek. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Of course I do. You're my girlfriend" Fred rubbed her shoulder.

"Whatever" Allison sighed before laying her head on her pillow next to Fred.

"This will be better in the morning. We can talk to Remus and everything will be fine" Fred rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Okay" Allison nodded and she and Fred fell asleep holding hands.

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days.

Allison was getting tired of it. And was actually willing to put a jinx on the entire school of it didn't stop.

The Gryffindor team were just having a little meeting that well… Turned into this.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" Oliver told them, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," Oliver said. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," Oliver said bitterly, "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory —"

Angelina and Katie suddenly giggled.

"Oh no" Allison bowed her head.

"What?" Oliver asked, frowning at this behavior.

"Please don't" Allison sighed as she leaned on Fred's shoulder.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" Angelina asked.

"Strong and silent," Katie added, and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently.

"Please stop" Allison begged her friends. "We already went through this. Never do this in front of me."

"But us and Joyce did" Angelina pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Oliver yelled.

"It was two years ago. She liked you then and she likes you now" Allison said quickly. "You have enough things on your mind to get jealous, Oliver."

"I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?" George reminded him.

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Oliver shouted.

"Those conditions were a bit confusing" Fred said quickly.

"Can we just get Joyce and tell him to calm down?" Allison whispered to Angelina and Katie who shrugged.

"Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!" Oliver said loudly pounding on the wall.

"Oh Merlin" Allison rubbed her temples.

"Oliver, calm down!" Fred yelled. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."

"Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Harry, so you might want to try looping him —" Oliver called after Harry as he ran to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The night before the match, Allison came into Remus' office burrowing Harry's cloak.

Remus, being in his werewolf form, raised his head at the door opening by itself.

Allison took a deep breath and removed the cloak causing Remus to jump.

"I'm sorry! I just needed to see you" Allison said quickly.

Remus let out a small howl as a tone of protest.

"I couldn't let you stay here. And plus it's the first time I've seen you like this" Allison knelt down next to him.

"I know you're probably going to ground me later," Allison said as Remus nodded.

"BUT! I just wanted to check in you. How you're doing" Allison sighed petting his head making Remus whimper.

"You teaching here is the best thing that ever happened. Everyone loves you. The Slytherins, no, but no one counts them. And I get to spend time with you" Allison said softly.

Allison sighed and kissed Remus' head.

"I'll see you in the morning. Get some rest" Allison said standing up.

Remus raised his head, but let it fall down after.

"I love you" Allison smiled sadly and put the cloak on and disappeared out of Remus' sight.

She walked slowly out of the office closing the door silently.

The next morning, Allison entered Remus' office.

"Hi" Allison said softly.

"I can't believe you did that, Allison" Remus sighed bowing his head.

"I'm sorry. Just give me my grounding already" Allison said sitting on his desk.

"I'll ground you when we get home" Remus laughed.

"Will you be at the match?" Allison asked.

"No. I need a bit more rest, really" Remus explained.

"Oh. Okay" Allison said wrapping her arms around Remus.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Never stop teaching" Allison said.

"Why?" Remus asked with a chuckle.

"Because you really are the best thing that ever happened to this school" Allison said softly.

"No promises, Ally" Remus patted her hand.

"Really. Snape yesterday gave an essay about werewolves. WEREWOLVES Uncle Remus!" Allison dropped her hands.

"I know" Remus said.

"Harry said they got it too. Snape gave everyone the essay!" Allison shrieked. "He wants people to find out about your condition!"

"I know" Remus repeated.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?!" Allison asked.

"No" Remus shook his head.

"What?!" Allison screamed.

"There's nothing I can do. You should really be at the match" Remus said as he began to push Allison out the door.

"Uncle Remus you can't just- Hello!? Are you listening to me?! Remus John Lupin I am talking to you! If you don't-" Allison began, but Remus simply waved his wand as said softly, "Silencio" and Allison became quiet.

"Sorry, Als. I love you, but please don't use my full name" Allison only muffled her words, not being able to speak.

As she was out the door, Remus shut it and lifted the spell.

"Hello! Uncle Remus we are not done with this!" Allison yelled at the door.

"Good luck!" Remus could be heard.

"This is NOT over!" Allison stomped her foot and headed to the Locker Rooms.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were at the middle of the pitch with Joyce and Lee at the stands.

Allison and Cedric's eyes met and Allison gave a happy wave.

Cedric laughed quietly and waved back.

Oliver looked at Allison with a stern look and she shrugged.

Cedric and Oliver shook hands, with Cedric being a tad- okay mostly friendly- with Oliver being, well the Oliver you saw a few moments ago…

"And they're off!" Lee shouted as Gryffindor got the Quaffle, that being Angelina.

A few moments later, Oliver yelled, ""I called for time-out! Come on, under here —"

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked.

"What's the score?" George questioned.

"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"Yeah, that won't be fun," Fred snorted.

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses. At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!" Hermione ordered.

He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervius!"

"There!" Hermione happily said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"

"Brilliant!" Oliver said after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"

They got back into the air, but what got everyone saying all hell broke loose, was when Cedric and Harry were at least a hundred feet away from the ground.

Harry, falling to the ground unconscious, made everyone gasp.

"Harry!" Allison yelled, but before he hit the ground, Dumbledore saved him.

Allison's head turned and her eyes laid on a shaggy black dog and her eyes widen.

"Padfoot?" She asked quietly before a Dementor popped in front of her.

In her head, was a very familiar feeling.

_"Peter!" Sirius' voice was in her head, called out with anger and hurtfulness._

_"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Peter Pettigrew's voice asked innocently._

_"Don't play dumb with me, Peter! I know what you did!" Sirius said darkly._

_"I don't know what you mean" Peter said._

_"If you hadn't betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort, I wouldn't have to leave my daughter with Remus who I should have trusted instead of you! Annalise was there when it happened. She's gone. Dead. I'll kill you for it" Sirius said evilly._

_"Where were you when it happened?" Peter said with a laugh._

_"Taking care of my daughter. We went to visit you, but you were gone. When I went to go pick Annalise up, I found her, James, and Lily dead. Allison was there with me. Once I found out, I dropped her off at Remus' and came here."_

_"Sirius, I- SIRIUS BLACK KILLED LILY AND JAMES POTTER AND ANNALISE BLACK!" Peter yelled._

_"Oh, Peter" Sirius aughed. "You really think that-"_

The explosion was heard and Allison fell to the ground.

"No!" Joyce cried.

Before Allison hit the ground, Fred swopped in and caught her just in time.

He landed next to Harry and shook Allison.

"Ally? Ally wake up. Ally!" Fred said loudly. "Allison!"

**Disclaimer: I'll have more tomorrow. Probably. Oh well Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

"How long as she been out?" Harry's voice asked.

"Probably now. She passed out after you did" Fred said.

"Fred, I love you, but get out of my room" Allison muttered.

"Oh Merlin you're awake!" Joyce hugged Allison tightly.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Allison rubbed her head.

"A Dementor got to you and you passed out…" George said.

"What?" Allison sat straight.

"You were in the air. Fred caught you just in time" Katie explained softly.

"Thanks, Fred" Allison says with a sad smile.

"I spoke to Remus. He was really worried" Joyce said.

"Where's Oliver?" Allison asked.

"Washing his shame out" Lee said.

"Lee" Joyce hit his head.

"It's true" Lee shrugged.

"Wait, we lost?" Allison asked.

Harry then bowed his head.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry" Hermione said.

"You didn't see the Dementor" Ron added.

"Cedric offered a rematch, but Oliver didn't take it" Joyce said.

"Says they won it fair and square" Fred added.

"Oh Oliver must be a mess" Allison sighed.

"He is. Joyce tried to get him out, but he just wouldn't get out of the showers" Angelina said.

"My broom is gone…" Harry said quietly.

Allison looked to his side to see his broom in pieces.

"I'm sorry, Harry" Allison sighed.

Harry nodded and sat on his bed.

"Yep. We should get you two rest. We'll see you in a bit" Katie said.

"Feel better" Fred kissed Allison's cheek and everyone left Harry and Allison.

"Ally, before you passed out, did you hear anyone? In your head at least…" Harry said quietly.

"Ya. Why? Did you?" Allison asked.

"Yes. I- heard my parents and- Voldemort" Harry said.

"Huh. Ya, Voldemort can do crazy things to you" Allison sighed.

"You- You said his name" Harry gasped.

"Ya. If you live with someone like Remus, then you get used to stuff" Allison shrugged.

"Okay" Harry nodded slowly.

"Ya" Allison said.

A day went by and was just a bit get well stuff.

Ginny came in with get well cards for Allison and Harry.

"Thanks Gin" Allison smiled.

"You're welcome" Ginny says softly as she handed Harry his, blushing furiously.

"Thank you, Ginny" Harry said.

She nodded and left.

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Allison sang.

"Don't finish that" Harry glared.

Allison giggled.

"Oh bugger off" Harry huffed.

"Oh, Harry. It's love" Allison smirked.

"Shut it" Harry crossed his arms.

Hagrid came in with flower looking like cabbages.

"Thanks, Hagrid" Allison smiled happily.

"No problem" Hagrid said and with a final wave, he left.

Gryffindor Quidditch team came.

"You seem a bit better, Oliver" Harry said.

He shrugged.

"He hasn't been talking" Joyce said.

"We can see that" Allison smiled.

"I'm sorry, Oliver" Harry sighed.

"I don't blame you Harry. It could've happened to anyone" Oliver said in a dead tone.

"It's alright" Joyce leaned on his shoulder.

After Allison and Harry were free to go, Allison, Joyce, and the twins had a midnight talk.

"So, we got everything ready?" Allison asked.

"Why are we giving the map to Harry again?" Joyce asked.

"We don't need it anymore. We already memorized all the passages" George said.

"And we have Ally if we forget" Fred added.

"Okay" Joyce nodded.

"So. We have our plan" Allison sighed.

The next day came and Allison and the twins were waiting for Harry while Joyce and Oliver were at Hogsmeade.

"Psst — Harry!" He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see them peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," Fred says with a wink. "Come in here…"

Harry followed Allison, Fred, and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry.

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said.

Fred pulled the map from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks.

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry asked.

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," George smiled, patting the parchment.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," Fred explained, "but we, and Joyce, decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry.

Allison gasped with disbelief.

"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eye.

"Explain, George" Allison said.

"Well… when we were in our first year, Harry — young, carefree, and innocent —" George said.

" — well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch" Allison said.

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —" Fred said.

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"

"— detention —"

"— disembowelment —"

"— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me —" said Harry, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" Fred smirked. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, Ally and I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — this."

"Better question, how long did it take for you to crack it?" He grins as Ally and the twins look at each other in confusion.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," George said. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it."

"He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it" Allison said.

"And you know how to work it?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," Fred says, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," Harry, looking at the map.

"Oh, are we?" George challenged.

He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map then showed the words Allison, Joyce, and the twins knew by heart:

**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present**

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

**Disclaimer: And I'll have to end it there! Sorry. Next chapter we got right? Please Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

"Right into Hogsmeade," Fred said, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" — he pointed them out but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in completely blocked."

"And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes" George said.

"We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump" Allison finished.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," George smiled, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," Fred sighed.

"Right," said George. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"

"— or anyone can read it," Fred warned.

"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank" Allison said.

"So, young Harry," Fred said, in an impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.

"Bye Harry" Allison ruffled his hair and they left him to Hogsmeade.

"That was fun" Allison smiled.

"Except when he said bit of old parchment" Fred sighed.

"True…" Allison and George together said.

"But look at the bright side! We helped out a friend!" Allison said happily.

"And your God-brother" George added.

"Sh. No need to use the G word. Not everyone needs to know" Allison brushed off some dirt of her cloak.

"Only like three people know. And those are students" Fred said.

"Yes" Allison linked her arms with George's left arm and with Fred's right. "But that's all the students that should know."

"Oh Als. I knew there was a reason I fell for you" Fred laughed.

"Ya ya. Keep rambling" Allison rolled her eyes and they entered Hogsmeade.

"Time to get my charm on. I spot an Angelina Johnson" George smiled and left the pair.

"My charm is better right?" Fred turned to Allison.

Allison laughed and walked over to the chocolate.

"Right?" Fred asked following her.

After a bit of eating some candy, Allison was about to take a Every Flavour Bean until something invisible snatched it out of her hands.

Allison looked at Fred who laughed and Allison ran after the invisible thing. Or person.

Once she was outside, Allison pulled off the cloak off a laughing Harry.

"Harry James Potter!" Allison laughed along with him.

"Hello" Harry waved eating the bean.

"I can't believe you" Allison smiled.

"You're not happy to see me?" Harry smirked.

"You're horrible" Allison giggled throwing her arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I know" Harry agreed.

Allison and Harry hung out for a bit until Harry went to search for Ron and Hermione.

"Bye, Harry" Allison waved as he waved back before he put the cloak over his head and disappeared.

"Hi" Allison smiled sitting next to Joyce when she found her, Angelina, Oliver, and the twins.

"Hey, where were you?" Joyce asked.

"With Harry. He stole my Flavoured Bean" Allison pouted.

"Oh well. You'll get more later" George patted her head.

"That bean might've been chocolate" Allison said looking upset.

"We'll get more later. Now let's have some family time" Fred wrapped his arms around Allison.

"Fine" Allison sighed burrowing herself into his chest.

"It's for the best, Ally. You need a break from candy" Angelina laughed.

"But I need it!" Allison whined.

"Look what Remus did to you with the sweet tooth" George smirked.

"Well, it's not my fault our house is filled with sweets" Allison shrugged.

As everyone got back from Hogsmeade, Harry found out some interesting news.

He was determined to talk to her about it. Luckily, he found her in the Library.

"Allison" Harry went behind her.

"Yes?" Allison turned around. "Oh Harry! Hi!"

"I know" He sat next to her.

"Know what?" Allison asked putting her book down.

"That you're my God-sister" Harry said simply.

Allison eyes widen instantly.

'And here we go' She thought.

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry" Allison sighed.

"How come you didn't tell me!?" Harry asked.

"The Professors made me in your First Year! I didn't want to, but I had to!" Allison said quickly.

"Do you have any idea how upset I am?!" Harry asked angrily.

"I know you're upset. I am too" Allison said. "How did you find out?"

"McGonagall, Hagrid, and Fudge were talking to the Three Broomsticks Inn Keeper" Harry said.

"And they said they would tell you" Allison sighed shaking her head.

Her eyes then sadden.

"Do you hate me now?" Allison asked softly.

"No. I'm just upset" Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Harry" Allison said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay" Harry sighed. "Ally, can you tell me anything about my parents? Since you knew them and your parents were my God-parents."

"Sure. Who first?" Allison asked.

Doesn't matter" Harry shrugged.

"Okay. Well, Aunt Lily is very nice and sweet and caring and- okay, she is like Mrs. Weasley" Allison said knowing Lily was very motherly. "She was brilliant at Charms. When I Dungbombed your face-"

"Not surprising" Harry laughed.

"Ture, when I did so, she'd put a charm on you to stop you from crying. I did the same to Neville" Allison smiled.

"You knew Neville too?" Harry asked.

"Ya. You knew Joyce before too!" Allison added.

"Huh…" Harry said.

"Yep. We'd usually play a lot" Allison said.

"And Dad?" Harry asked.

"Uncle James, well let's just say he was like me. Smart, funny, stands up for his friends, all that" Allison said. "Aunt Lily before used to say to you, Neville, Joyce, and me that he used to be a bully. Jinx people like that. It was usually Snape. Aunt Lily and Snape were good friends until…"

"Until what?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, I just can't say it. But I promise I will tell you soon" Allison promised.

"Okay."

"Well Harry, I would love to continue my story time, but I think I need to help Uncle Remus" Allison sighed.

"Okay. Hey Ally?" Harry asked before she left.

"Ya?" Allison asked.

"Even if I wasn't your God-brother, would you treat me like you are now?" Harry asked.

"Harry, God-brother or not, you're not my God-brother. You're practically my brother" Allison smiled.

"Thanks, Ally" Harry smiled.

"See you later, God-brother" Allison waved and left the Library.

**Disclaimer: He finally found out! Screw Dumbledore's rules! Please Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Just doing this once, I think you all will enjoy this chapter.**

Christmas was the day of the day. If that makes any sense which I doubt…

Allison was going up to the twins' Dorm, with Joyce and Oliver having their own little Christmas breakfast date.

"Wakey wakey. Christmas is today" Allison smiled wearing her halo. Again.

"Ally, if you're here to confess your love for me, than just say it" Fred muttered from his pillow.

"Oh shut it! Wake up. It's Christmas!" Allison said happily.

"We love you" George began.

"But let us sleep for once" Fred ended.

"Presents" Allison sang showing them the big bag.

"Presents!" They both cried jumping out of their beds and to Allison.

"Down, twins" Allison laughed as they were jumping rapidly.

"Presents Ally!" The twins smiled.

"Okay okay" Allison laughed handing the twins their presents.

"Yes!" The twins kissed Allison's cheek and hopped on their beds.

After a bit, Fred stuck his head in the bag.

"There's one more, Als. It's for you" Fred said handing it to her.

"Huh. I didn't know there was. I already finished opening my presents with Joyce" Allison said.

"Did you like our gifts?" George smirked.

"Yes I did. Like always" Allison giggled.

Allison glanced at the parcel. It was really messy. Probably it was a last minute.

There was no card or anything to say who it was from, but what it was gave a little hint.

As she unwrapped it, she saw it was an album.

"What's that?" George asked looking over her shoulder like Fred.

"An album" Allison said simply.

"Who's it from?" Fred questions.

"Doesn't say" Allison said before looking through the album.

But as she turned the page, she gasped, tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh Ally" Fred sighed wrapping his arms around her.

It was a picture of Remus, Lily and James, and most importantly, Sirius and Annalise, before… That Halloween.

Allison was probably playing with Harry, Joyce, and Neville or something. Or she was probably setting off Dungbombs in the kitchen…

"At least their happy tears instead of sad ones" George shrugged.

"Shut it, for a sec, Gred" Fred glared at him.

"What?" George asked.

"It's alright" Fred sighed hugging Allison tightly.

"I know. But, I've seen this before when I was younger. I think my Mum made it for a little memento" Allison said laughing softly. "That's what she liked to do sometimes when bored. Make little albums."

"She sounds amazing" George said with a smile.

"Ya. You're right" Allison nodded in agreement.

"Come on. We should get to breakfast" Fred nudged Allison lightly.

"Okay" Allison nodded softly tucking the album under her arm and she went to Remus' office for a bit.

"Uncle Remus?" Allison knocked on his office door while opening it.

She looked around the room and saw no sign of Remus.

She looked to his desk and saw a note.

Allison was curious a read the note.

_Ally,_

_I'm back home just transforming or so. I should have know. Because I found out last night. Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow or so. I promise. I'll see you soon and Happy Christmas!_

_Love, Remus_

"Go home without me" Allison shook her head with a smile.

She placed Remus' gift, which was a little confetti exploding card she charmed earlier.

"Happy Christmas, Uncle Remus" Allison sighed.

After breakfast, Allison visited Hagrid for a bit, but then left after the cup of tea.

"Bye Hagrid" Allison waved.

"Come back soon, Ally" Hagrid said with a chuckle.

As Allison's head turned, she saw a black shaggy dog watching her from the Forbidden Forest.

"Padfoot?" Allison asked with disbelief.

But, as their eyes met, the dog ran deeper into the Forest.

"Hey! Get back here!" Allison ran after Padfoot.

She raced after him deeper into the forest. Allison thought it was getting darker by each step. She could hear the snow crush at her feet. Once she got caught up with Padfoot, he stopped.

"Please! Tell me who you are! You've been watching me ever since we met. You were at the match, my house… Here! What do you want from me!? Who are you?!" Allison cried and Padfoot whimpered.

"I can use my powers to see who you really are. So might as well tell me" Allison said.

Padfoot looked away, and Allison couldn't believe her eyes. Sirius Orion Black was standing before.

"Hello, Allison" Sirius smiled softly.

Allison's eyes became soaked once again. She was really hoping she wasn't seeing things.

"Dad?" Allison choked.

"You've grown up so much. You look beautiful" Sirius says.

"Dad!" Allison cried hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much" Sirius said into Allison's hair.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming" Allison begged.

"Then you and I would be having the same dream" Sirius chuckled looking at Allison.

"Dad" Allison hugged him again. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry Allison. I left you for so long. I'm pretty sure Remus took good care of you" Sirius smiles.

"He did. He's the best" Allison nodded wiping his tears.

"How's Nymphadora and them? Guessing you are still close with the Tonks'" Sirius said sitting on a rock.

"Ya. They take care of me once a month" Allison reminded him.

"Right. Werewolf" Sirius said.

"Dad, why in the name of Merlin are you here? You'll get caught. You were spotted at some points" Allison said.

"So it's bad I can't see my daughter on Christmas? By the way, did you get my gift?" Sirius asked.

"That was from you?" Allison gasped.

"Well it was Annalise's. It was in our house so I stopped by there first" Sirius shrugged.

"You went to our house?" Allison asked.

"Yep. Still like I remember it. I ran into one of your old Dungbombs" Sirius laughed.

"And yet I'm still like that" Allison giggled.

Her eyes then widen.

"Wait, you're Padfoot?!" Allison exclaimed.

"How do you even know Padfoot being me?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"How can I not?! Oh Merlin, my Dad is a Marauder!" Allison yells happily.

"And you know the Marauders, how?" Sirius asked.

"The Marauders' Map of course!" Allison said happily.

"Yes! My daughter got the map!" Sirius threw his fist in the air.

"Wait, who's Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail then?" Allison asked.

"Well, you've lived with Moony for most of your life" Sirius started.

"Oh Merlin" Allison says as her hand clashed with her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Sirius laughed.

"I've been living with a Marauder for twelves years and I didn't even know it. Moony?! I should have known! And Uncle Remus said he loved me!" Allison yelped.

"James is Prongs" Sirius added.

"Harry and I are related to Marauders" Allison sang.

"And… Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew" Sirius said darkly.

"Someone I don't know by heart…" Allison sighed.

"Ally, I'm here because Pettigrew's alive" Sirius said.

"What?" Allison asked.

"In the Daily Prophet, with the Weasley family, there was a rat, that's Pettigrew" Sirius said.

"Scabbers" Allison whispered softly. "Do you want me to-?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble" Sirius shook his head. Until his eyes landed on a certain locket.

"The locket" He opened it.

"Huh? Oh… That" Allison giggled.

"I'm guessing Moony" Sirius smiled.

"Yep. For my Third Year on Christmas I think" Allison smiled.

"You look so much like her. But your eyes…" Sirius trailed off.

"Are yours. Don't matter. I love my eyes" Allison giggled.

"What's with the flower thing?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, my friend Fred, well he's not much of a friend, more like a brother, but that's Harry,-" Allison was interrupted by Sirius.

"So like a boyfriend? Is he?" Sirius smirked.

"Dad!" Allison blushed.

"I'm kidding. But seeing as your blushing…" Sirius teased.

"Dad, I swear" Allison glared.

"Please don't kill me. You're like Annalise when it comes to threats" Sirius crossed his arms.

"Good. Because I also have your temper" Allison smirked.

"Ah the famous Black temper! Almost every Black had it" Sirius laughed clapping his hands. "You play Quidditch. I saw you at the match."

"That match. Ya, I was pretty awesome" Allison joked.

"I was freaking out" Sirius mentioned.

"Everyone was" Allison sighed.

"Was Fred the one to catch you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes" Allison blushed softly.

"I bet it's love" Sirius smirked.

"Dad, I love you, but-"

"Tell me, do you fancy him?" Sirius cut her off.

"Dad!" Allison blushed furiously.

"Aw. My little girl has a fancy for someone" Sirius teased.

"Bugger off. Uncle Remus is already enough" Allison pouted.

"I'm sorry, but-" Sirius started.

"Ally! Ally!" A voice called.

Sirius' eyes widen, until he became Padfoot.

"Ally! There you are, Ally" Fred smiled.

"Fred! Wh- What are you doing here?" Allison asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Love. Everyone's looking for you. We're all bored and we need some family time" Fred joked.

"Alright" Allison sighed.

"Who's this?" Fred asked petting Padfoot.

"Oh… It's a dog I found. He was just here and I just…" Allison trailed off.

"Huh. No name. Wonder how he got all the way here" Fred said in awe.

Sirius, or Padfoot barked happily.

Allison rolled her eyes and grabbed Fred's arm.

"Come on. We should get going" Allison sighed, really not wanting to leave Sirius, or make her friends worried.

"Oh ya. Oh well. Come on" Fred smiled.

Before Allison went to follow Fred, she knelt down next to Sirius and said softly, "Same time tomorrow. Promise?"

Barking of happiness came to hearing and Allison smiled.

"Love you, Dad" Allison kissed the fury forehead and ran after Fred.

**Disclaimer: I can see the look in your eye that you're happy! Please Review! Hey! I deserve it! For Ally to finally meet Sirius! Again Please Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

Almost there, Allison thought as she was heading to the Common Room when she passed the kitchen. Surly she'd want to bring Sirius some food.

"I'm a brilliant daughter" Allison sighed and went inside the kitchen.

"Miss Allison! What a surprise!" Binky, the House Elf, and Allison's favourite little elf, greeted her while running up to her.

"Hi, Binky. I haven't seen you in a while" Allison smiled.

"What can Binky do for you, Miss?" Binky asked with hope.

"Um, can you get me a bit of strawberries? And some sandwiches while you're at it, too" Allison added.

"Binky will be right back, Miss!" Binky said happily and rushed off.

"Hello, Allison" Luna said sweetly.

"Luna! Hey, I missed you" Allison hugged her.

"I missed you too. You haven't seen any Nargles have you? I've spotted some mistletoe here and there" Luna says.

"No. Not that I know of is that why you're wearing your charm?" Allison asked playing with it.

"Yes. I never take it off, really. My Mum gave it to me before she died" Luna explained.

"It's beautiful charm. Did she make it herself?" Allison asks.

"Yes. Creative witch, she was" Luna smiled.

"Miss' food is prepared" Binky held up a small bag.

"Thanks, Binky. I'll come back soon" Allison promised.

"Oh please do, Miss Allison" Binky closed her eyes with a smile.

"Bye, Luna. Happy Christmas to you both" Allison waved.

"Happy Christmas, Allison. And watch out for Nargles!" Allison giggled at Luna's words.

As Allison closed the fruit portrait, she was tackled.

"Ally!" Cedric smiled.

"Cedric Amos Diggory! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?!" Allison scolded him.

"Happy Christmas to you too" Cedric laughed helping her up.

"You're horrid" Allison pouted.

"I'm sorry. Are we going for a picnic?" Cedric joked as he saw the bag full of food.

"No. This is for a friend" Allison says.

"I'm a friend" Cedric says happily.

"Not for you, Ced" Allison sighed.

"Aw. Oh well. I tried" Cedric shrugged with a smile.

"Not hard enough" Allison laughed.

"Och, Ally. That hurt my ego" Cedric touched his heart.

"Good" Allison slapped his arm lightly.

"What the heck? I'm like one of your best friends!" Cedric said faking his hurtness.

"I'm like everyone's best friend" Allison reminded him.

"Too right" Cedric agreed.

"I better get back. See you at the feast, Ced" Allison sighed.

"Okay" Cedric nodded.

"Happy Christmas!" Allison kissed his cheek and they went their separate ways.

"Hi, fellow Gryffindors!" Allison said happily as she entered the Common Room.

"Hey, Ally. Where have you been?" Joyce asks from Oliver's lap.

"I stopped by at Uncle Remus' office, to the kitchen where I saw Luna and Binky, an before I came here, I was tackled by Cedric" Allison giggled.

"That's a nice present" Angelina smiled.

"Oh Cedric Diggory" Katie teased.

"Oh sod off. He's just a friend" Allison rolled her eyes, not noticing Fred calming down.

"She likes you not him, Forge" George whispered to him.

"I know that" Fred huffed crossing his arms.

"What's with the food?" Lee asked pointing to the bag.

"For a friend" Allison said simply.

"Who?" Oliver questioned.

"Just a friend" Allison shrugged.

The next day, Allison went to check if Remus was back, which he was.

"I can't believe you left without me!" Allison scolded Remus.

"You can't leave. I can, but you can't" Remus smirked.

"I see you got my confetti" Allison smiled looking at the floor that was covered with color paper.

"Yep… So did the floor" Remus smiled.

"Sorry, but Happy late Christmas!" Allison said happily.

"Happy late Christmas, Als" Remus hugged her tightly.

"Happy late Christmas, Uncle Remus" Allison smiled.

Allison looked up an Remus' face was filled with concern.

"What?" Allison asked confused.

"Why are your eyes red and puffy? Why were you crying?" Remus asked.

"Oh. Um… Accio Album" Allison waved her wand and the album Sirius gave her flew into her hands.

"Someone gave it to me. I don't know who, but it was Mum's" Allison says as Remus looked through the familiar pictures.

Some pictures Allison missed were a few pictures of Allison, Joyce, Harry, and Neville when they were younger. Neville or Harry, or even both had Dungbomb ashes.

"Heh. This brings back memories…" Remus sighed.

Allison was really nerves thinking if she should tell Remus about Sirius, or be mad at him because he was Moony. Probably both.

But how much trouble she would be in if she said anything about Sirius. Not to mention how long she'd be grounded. Like she wasn't used to it…

Her mind was racing and seeing possible outcomes, good or bad. A few were leading Sirius back to Azkaban. Then there's where he was now innocent. Since he didn't kill Peter Pettigrew.

'Think Ally think' She thought.

"Allison?" Remus waved his hand in her face.

"Huh?" Allison asked.

"You okay?" Remus handed her back the album.

"Ya. I'm fine. Never better!" Allison said forcibly cheerful.

"I'll see you at the feast later. I need to finish a bit of work" Remus says with a smile.

"Okay. Bye" Allison waved and skipped back to the Common Room.

The morning passed and Allison was off searching the forest.

It was cold and every time she breathed out of her mouth, she saw the cold little fog coming from her mouth.

"Dad why'd you have to run so far away?" Allison asked no one.

It was getting colder by the minute. Allison would usually hug herself to keep warm.

'Sometimes I really hate December,' Allison thought.

It was really easy to find Sirius in the snow. After all he was Padfoot.

Once he spotted her, he barked happily and turned into Sirius.

"Hey, Als!" He said with a smile.

"Hi, Dad. Brought you some food" Allison showed him the bag.

"You're the best" Sirius says as he received the bag.

"Oh I know" Allison giggled.

"You're Mum's birthday is in about a week" Sirius mentioned.

"I know. Shame we have to celebrate without her…" Allison sighed.

"Annalise is always here. And so is Lily and James" Sirius added.

"Do you miss them even now? Like your actually hurting" Allison asked.

"Ya. He was like a brother and a sister I never had. Annalise was the love of my life. Honestly I wasn't even sure if I ever wanted to be married. But ever since she started to hang out with us Marauders some more, plus Lily, I eventually found my wife" Sirius smiled at the memory. "But really it was actually Moony that got her to hang out with us since they were best friends."

"Well I guess you can thank Uncle Remus for you're romance" Allison giggled eating a strawberry.

"Speaking of romance, Fred looks like a prankster. I'm pretty sure it's love, Als. He wven called you Love!" Sirius pointed out.

"We do that all the time. And he is a prankster. His birthday is on Apirl First. He had an identical twin, George. Before I was really confused who's who" Allison added.

"Lucky. His birthday is on my holiday. And since he's a prankster, I aprove" Sirius gave a thumbs up.

"Shut up" Allison sighed.

"How's your powers? I'm pretty sure you use it all the time" Sirius guessed.

"It's, like always, awesome. Do you know Trelawney?" Allison asks.

"That nut that always predicts deaths?" Sirius asked.

"Ya. She teaches here. I really hate her. I use my powers once and I come out wanting to hex her" Allison says.

"I really hated her. But Lockhart is something else…" Sirius sighed.

"He taught last year. Defense Against the Dark Art. When he gave us a test on himself, I just teared it apart and then got detention with Harry."

"He was really annoying. He usually says he was a part if the Marauders and was usually saying our pranks, were his ideas" Sirius said.

"Ya, he's a really bright Ravenclaw" Allison says.

"No kidding" Sirius laughs at his daughter's humor. "How did you get this?"

"My House Elf friend, Binky. Do you know her?"

"Binky? Oh I remember her. You're Mum and I loved her. Annalise would usually wanted to visit Hogwarts just to see her" Sirius chuckled at the memory.

"How have you been Dad?" Allison asked.

"Well Als there really isn't much to say. I've been in Azkaban for twelve years and that's it" Sirius shrugged. "Hey do you wanna know how I asked your Mum out?"

"Ya! Uncle Remus never told me how you got together" Allison says excited to hear about how her parents got started.

"Okay. So it started out in Fifth Year…" Sirius began.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oy, Carion!" Young Sirius Black called her.

"Oh hi, Sirius" Annalise Carion smiled sweetly.

"Need help with your books?" Sirius asked seeing as she was having trouble with her textbooks, forgetting her bag.

"Oh you don't have to, I'm fi- Oh no" Annalise says nervously before dropping all her books to the floor.

Annalise, flushed with pure red, bent down to pick them up. Until she got a bit of help from Sirius.

"Oh Carion. I can't believe you were lying to me" Sirius laughed picking up half of the books.

"I thought I could carry them, Sirius" Annalise sighed.

"Well, I'll be a gentleman as I escort you to class and bring your books" Sirius said happily and walking to their next class.

"Thank you, Sirius. That's very kind of you" Annalise said softly.

"Well, I'm different. Aren't I?" Sirius asked referring to his family.

"Yes. You are very very different" Annalise giggled.

"Hey Car- Annalise, while I got you're attention which I always do, do you, by any chance, want to, possibly, maybe, go out with me?" Sirius asked shyly.

**FLASHBACK INTERRUPTION**

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. You? Being shy?" Allison asked laughing.

"I'm hurt, Als. I was very nervous and I liked her for some time" Sirius says.

**BACK TO FLASHBACK**

"I'd be happy to" Annalise says blushing at a bit.

"Really?" Sirius asked with a smile and she nodded.

"Brilliant!" Sirius threw his free fist in the air.

"As Elizabeth would have said that you're more lucky than James" Annalise joked.

"Well I am better than him" Sirius smirked.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Dad, even back than you're an idiot" Allison giggled.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm a Marauder" Sirius shrugged.

Allison sighed and leaned her head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I missed you, Daddy" Allison said softly.

"I missed you too, Als" Sirius nodded softly and kissed Allison's head.

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed! Please Please Please Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Well Als, I think you should get back to your friends…" Sirius sighed after an hour.

"What? No, I wanna spend time with you!" Allison whined.

"I'll see you next week. I promise" Sirius says.

"Okay. Love you, Dad" Allison sighed.

"Love you too, Als" Sirius said before changing into Padfoot and running off somewhere.

Allison sighed and with a wave of her wand, the food and all vanished and Allison decided to go to Hogsmeade. Hoping to find Fred or someone.

Walking alone was Allison's least favourite thing. She'd usually have Joyce or the twins. Sometimes Angelina, Katie, Cedric, or Luna. Really almost everyone.

Hearing laughter around her, was music to Allison's ears. Since she was so used to it being friends- practically family- with Joyce, Fred, and George.

Walking while looking down wasn't really such a good thing. Since Allison bumped into someone.

"Oof" Allison let out as she fell.

"Um- Sorry. I wasn't looking" The voice said. It was kind and sweet, so it was familiar to Ally.

"Neither was I" Allison laughed silently.

As they both stood up, Allison's eyes widen.

How in the name of Merlin did Allison did NOT think it was him?

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Fred asked concern.

"I could ask you the same question" Allison smirked using his words from yesterday.

"I mean alone" Fred said still having a concern tone.

"I'm fine, Fred" Allison said.

"Come on, it's freezing" Fred says as he grabbed her hand an brought her into the Honeydukes.

"Fred, we should get back to Hogwarts" Allison said.

"We'll use the passage down at the cellar. Okay?" Fred asked.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"I'm not going out there for like a half an hour just to get back to Hogwarts" Fred shook his head.

"Okay" Allison sighed.

After coming from the passage, Fred and Allison were heading for the feast.

"Allison, how did you end up in Hogsmeade? Without Georgie, Joyce, or me knowing?" Fred asked.

"I just wanted to go to Hogsmeade. That's all" Allison shrugged.

"Ally, I know you too well. And I know you'd tell us" Fred said softly taking her hand.

"I know, but I couldn't find you, so I just went" Allison lied. Sort of.

"Alright" Fred sighed.

"You don't need to worry about me. You have your own life to worry about" Allison smiled softly.

"You're a really big part of my life. So I need to worry about you" Fred said.

"Thanks Fred" Allison took the hand he was holding and put it around her neck, letting her hand fall.

"No problem, Love. But really, I worry when I don't see you after two hours" Fred said.

"What about on the holidays?"

"I worry when I don't hear from you, as in write, in at least a day or less."

"You're so protective" Allison said.

"I'm sorry, but you're Ally and I'm Fred. I can't help what goes on in here when it comes to you" Fred tapped on his head.

"Sure" Allison rolled her eyes.

"It's true" Fred chuckled.

"I still remember that you guys followed me when Cedric and I went to Hogsmeade" Allison smirked.

"What can I say? I was only spying" Fred shrugged.

Allison rolled her eyes and was shocked until a Third Year Ravenclaw girl went up to Fred and kissed him on the lips.

All she did was grab his robes and pulled him in for a kiss.

Allison had no idea who she was, probably friends with Cho Chang, but once she let go she ran off.

Once Allison saw the horrified look on Fred's face, she bursted into laughter. Surprisingly, she didn't even feel jealous.

"Aw. Freddie got his first kiss" Allison teased.

"Please tell me that's how you show jealousy" Fred pleaded wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"Nope" Allison said still laughing. "Oh I can't wait to tell George."

"Who the hell was that?!" Fred asked.

"I dunno. You wanna track her down?" Allison smirked.

"Bloody hell. No way! I don't even know her! I just wanna tell her never snog me out of the blue again!" Fred yelped.

"So you admit you want her to snog you again" Allison pointed out.

Fred narrowed his eyes until picked Allison up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Yay. Now I don't need to walk" Allison clapped her hands behind his back.

"I don't know her and I don't snog her" Fred said.

"Um… Fred? What are you doing with Ally?" Remus asked as he spotted them and stopped at his tracks.

"Nothing" Fred said still walking towards the Common Room.

"Hi, Uncle Remus" Allison waved.

Remus shook his head with a small smile and kept walking knowing Fred would take care of her. Like he wouldn't take care of her.

"Weasley, what are you doing to Miss Black?" McGonagall question.

"I'm just bringing her to the Common Room, Professor" Fred said.

"It's fine, Professor McGonagall. Fred's got me" Allison smiled.

They arrived at the Common Room, Joyce and George gave Fred a weird look.

"Um…" Joyce began.

"Upstairs. Now" Fred instructed and brought Allison to his Dorm with Joyce and George following.

"What's going on?" George asked as Fred set Allison on his bed.

"Freddie got his first kiss" Allison said before laughing again.

"How? Who?" George asked.

"Some Ravenclaw just came up to us and kissed him" Allison explained still laughing. "It was priceless, his face was!"

"W- What?" Joyce asked as she and George laughed as well.

"Bugger off" Fred huffed sitting down next to Allison.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be looking at that all year" Allison smirked.

"I really hate you" Fred glared.

"Love you too" Allison sighed leaning her head on his chest.

"Ally, you're gonna get the Ravenclaw jealous!" George gushed.

"I don't know her, and I'm not planning to" Fred said playing with a strand of Allison's long dark brown hair. "If I have a nightmare, wake me up."

"With pleasure" George smiled.

The next few weeks, Allison, Joyce, and George have been teasing Fred about the whole Ravenclaw thing.

He keeps asking people if they knew the girl, but it was a no.

"It was probably a bet. Ya! No one from Ravenclaw fancies me" Fred said gasping for air.

"It's been weeks , Freddie. Get over it" Allison sighed turning the page of her book.

"Ally! No reading!" Fred said throwing her book behind the couch.

"Hey! Would you stop doing that?!" Allison scolded him.

"This is serious! I-" Fred started until Allison slapped his face.

"Sorry Fred, but I needed you to snap out of it" Allison sighed reaching for her book.

"I'll be right back" Allison said rushing upstairs to get her bag to set out and meet with Sirius.

But to her surprise, McGonagall was there.

"Professor you can't! It's important to her!" Angelina cried.

"It's something her Mum made before she passed. You can't do this to her!" Joyce says with fear.

"What's going on?" Allison asked.

"Black, I'm afraid I must be taking this" McGonagall said holding up the album Sirius sent her.

"What?!" Allison yelped.

"It was sent by an unknown person. Correct?" McGonagall asked.

"Ya, so what?" Allison says.

"Sirius Black might have sent it and jinxed it" McGonagall said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?! He wouldn't jinx me!" Allison yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I must" McGonagall apologized and left the Dorm.

"Professor you can't!" Allison went after with Joyce and Angelina following.

"Ally?" Fred asked standing up.

"Professor McGonagall. I didn't know you were here" George said as he came down after Allison had left.

"Professor please!" Allison pleaded, but McGonagall had left.

"How did she find out?!" Allison asked Joyce and Angelina, tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione" Joyce said breathlessly.

Just then, the Golden Trio came in with Ron and Hermione fighting about Harry's Firebolt, but stopped as they saw Allison's tears.

"Ally what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Ask Granger" Allison glared at her. "She seems to be ruining my happiness."

And with that, Allison stormed out of the Common Room to the Forbidden Forest, tears still falling.

"What did you do?" Ron asked Hermione harshly.

"I had to. Her album might have been from Sirius Black!" Hermione cried.

"Sirius Black is Allison's father! He wouldn't do that to her!" Angelina snapped, being informed of Sirius a few months ago.

"You don't understand! He is mad!" Hermione shrieked.

"First you make Harry suffer and now Allison? Have you have no soul?!" Ron yelled.

"I had no choice! I'm doing this for their safety!" Hermione, sniffing, raced up to her Dorm.

"Poor Ally…" Angelina says softly.

"That album was really improtant to her. Her Mum made it" Joyce says softly, the faint memory of Annalise in her head.

"We should find her. She could be anywhere" Fred said worried and all of them left the Common Room.

**Disclaimer: Oh Poor Ally! So sorry I haven't been updating! I told you I would try to update every day. There's a reason for try in there, ya know. Please Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

Still in tears, Allison made it to where she and Sirius usually met.

"Allison?" Sirius says at the sight of her.

He then chokes as he saw the tears.

"Oh Merlin what happened?!" Sirius says pulling her into a hug.

"Mc- McGonagall-" Allison sobbed into his chest.

"What did Minerva do?" Sirius asked softly.

"She took the album" Allison cried.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"She- She think you jinxed it" Allison says.

"What?! You're my daughter!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Exactly…" Allison said. "She says I'll get it back one Professor Flitwick checks it."

"Well at least you get it back…" Sirius pointed out.

Allison sighed and sat down.

"It's alright, Als. You always have the locket" Sirius said holding it.

"I guess" Allison shrugged.

"Look at the bright side, it's Annalise's birthday" Sirius smiled.

"Oh ya. I completely forgot" Allison sighed.

"You want to say something?" Sirius questiones.

"Mum, I miss you, and I really wish I could see you. I'm pretty sure you'd be thirty- two today, but I don't care. I really truly miss you, Mum. I love you and happy birthday" Allison says softly.

"Annalise, when I first laid eyes on you, like James, I fell in love. I know I we were forever for a short time, but just know I'll never fall for another. Soon it'll be my turn to leave and we will be together. I promise. I don't need to tell you I love you and miss you, because I know you can feel it. Happy birthday, Annalise" Sirius nodded softly.

"Daddy?" Allison says softly after a bit.

"Yes, Als?"

"I know this is the best year ever" Allison said softly.

Before Sirius could respond, they heard a twig snap.

Sirius gasped until he ran while turning into Padfoot.

"Ally?" Joyce asked as she and Harry appeared.

"Joyce? Harry?" Allison asked before being hugged by Joyce.

"We were really worried about you" Joyce says hugging more tight.

"I was thinking for a sec that you were going to hurt yourself" Harry admitted with a laugh. "I really need my God- sister."

"I really need my God- brother" Allison smiled softly, hugging Harry. "Thanks for coming for me."

"Hermione says she didn't mean to do it. For your safety, she said" Joyce added.

"Whatever…" Allison sighed as she, Harry, and Joyce went to find the others who were searching for her.

A week passed and Allison just ignored Hermione for a bit, but she was really good friends with her, so she forgave her after breakfast.

Allison, Fred, George, and Joyce were having a walk.

"I really miss my album" Allison says as her head fell to Fred's shoulder as they walked.

"We know, Ally. You've been saying that since last week" Joyce laughed.

"I know, but I really miss it" Allison said.

There was a movement in the bushes.

They all turned to see Padfoot.

"Hey Als, isn't that the dog we saw?" Fred asked.

"Ya" Allison said happily, bending down as Padfoot ran up to her.

"Aw, is he lost?" Joyce asked as she pet him.

"Seeing as he's here again, probably no" Allison said smiling at Padfoot.

"He likes you, Ally" George pointed out kneeling down.

Padfoot barked happily at this.

"I wish I had a dog, but Dad's allergic" Joyce said.

"Well we have cats" Fred laughed.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while" Allison said.

Padfoot barked and laid his head on her lap.

"Ya I missed you too" Allison giggled scratching his ear.

"He reminds me of Padfoot" Joyce smiled.

Padfoot barked again.

"Padfoot? Weird. Alright, Padfoot it is!" Joyce said happily.

"He'll keep coming back. I always see him in the forest" Allison mentioned.

"That's why you're always there. Als, you know I get very worried when you're alone in there" Fred said.

"Sorry Freddie, but I like Padfoot" Allison smirked.

"Ya well I'm you're boyfriend" Fred said smirking as well.

Padfoot barked teasingly at Allison as she glared at both Fred and Padfoot.

"Stop saying that!" Allison hit Fred's arm lightly.

"Ow, but you know it's true. Even Remus does" Fred sang.

"I'll be back later, Padfoot. Hopefully without Fred" Allison kissed Padfoot's forehead as he ran back into the forest.

"He seemed friendly" George said standing up.

"Ya. Really friendly" Allison sighed.

"Come on, I have a date with Oliver later" Joyce said linking her arms with Allison and they headed to the Common Room.

"Do we really need to do this?" Allison asked as she and Angelina were helping Joyce with her make up.

"Ya, Oliver already loves you" Angelina piped in.

"I know, but he's taking me out to lunch" Joyce squealed.

"Oh Merlin" Allison sighed.

"And we are done" Angelina said finishing Joyce's lipstick.

"Thanks, guys. Love you, wish me luck!" Joyce smiled as she skipped out of the Dorm.

"You don't need it" Allison called after her.

"Lunch?" Angelina asked.

"Let's go" Allison said dragging Angelina with her.

As they got there, George was slapping Fred in the face multiple times.

"George!" Allison shrieked stopping him.

"What are you doing?" Angelina questioned.

"Fred won't stop looking at a girl!" George exclaimed.

Allison and Angelina looked to see him staring at a Ravenclaw.

"Wait is that the girl that kissed him?" Allison asked squinting her eyes.

Her eyes laid on a goblet tipped over.

"George, what was Fred drinking?" Allison asked picking up a goblet.

"I dunno. It was pink" George shrugged.

"Love potion. That's why he's staring at her. She made him drink a love potion!" Allison explained.

"We need to get him out of here. And find a cure, fast" Angelina said.

"Hey Freddie, do you wanna see that girl over there?" Allison asked.

"Ya" Fred nodded slowly.

"George told her to go to the Library. Let's go there" Allison said helping him up.

"Okay" Fred smiled and Allison dragged him to the Library with Angelina and George following.

Once they got there, Fred sat down with ropes tieing him.

"What's with the-?" George asked.

"So he won't wander off" Allison said getting a potions book.

She flipped through all the pages until she found one about love potions.

"Here!" Allison said pointing to it.

George cleared his throat and read it out loud.

"Love potions are extremely strong, in order to get the drinker to his or her's original state you must, blah blah blah, create a potion" George read.

"Create a potion? How long will it take?" Angelina asked.

"About a week" George said.

"We don't have a week!" Allison exclaimed.

"Miss Black keep your voice down!" Madam Pince hissed.

"Sorry" Allison said turning back to George and Angelina.

"Wait, there's something else" George said.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Another way is for the person, that the drinker fancies, kiss the drinker" George said.

Angelina and George looked at Allison.

"What? Why are you looking at me li-" Allison started until she saw Angelina look.

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. No!" Allison hissed.

"You have to if we're going to Fred back!" George said.

Allison hesitated until she said, "Get Joyce…"

**Disclaimer: You may be squealing with joy right now. Anyways, Cliffy! More tomorrow! So sorry I had to leave you hanging! Oh well! Please Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

As soon as Angelina came back, she had Joyce and Oliver behind her. Allison's head was in her crossed arms on the table, with Fred looking dreamingly at everything, and George flipping through the book.

"Oh Merlin. George reading, Allison doing nothing, and Fred looking like everything's pretty. The world's gone mad!" Joyce gasped.

"No no. Fred's under a love potion and George is reading how to get him back to normal" Angelina explained.

"And Ally?" Oliver pointed to her.

"She needs to kiss Fred in order to get her back to normal" Angelina said quickly.

"It's your first kiss, Ally. Everyone gets nervous" George rubbed her shoulder supportively.

Allison's head went straight up at first kiss.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"Joyce" Allison gasped.

"Oh no. You haven't told them yet?!" Joyce asked.

"Would you like to see a Fred that angry?!" Allison asked.

"What's going on?" George asked his best friends.

"I already had my first kiss" Allison said quickly.

"You what?" George asked standing up.

"I already had my first kiss. If I told you guys, you and Fred would be angry and protective like Uncle Ted and Uncle Remus were about Fred!" Allison squealed.

"Who with?" George crossed his arms.

"Cedric Diggory" Allison said without thinking.

"What?!" George yelped.

"I didn't mean anything! I swear! We were caught up in the moment and we just kissed! Nothing happened after that" Allison said.

"Am I really going to kiss Fred like this?" Allison looked to Joyce.

"You have to" Joyce said softly.

"Or wait until the effects fade away" Angina added.

"Just kiss Fred so we can talk about this" George said, not angry or sad, yet worried about his sister.

Allison sighed before taking Fred's robes and bringing his lips to hers.

Fred's eyes widen, as did everyone else, besides Allison's who had her eyes shut tight.

He was completely back to normal and had no idea what was happening, but the girl of his dreams was kissing him.

Before he could kiss back, Allison let go and ran out of the Library to the Forbidden Forest.

Fred looked so confused.

"What just happened?!" He asked. "Why am I tied up?!"

"You were under a love potion" George said untieing the rope. "To get you back to you, we either had to make a week potion-"

"Wait until the effects were gone" Angelina added.

"Or have Allison kiss you" Joyce finished.

"W- What?" Fred asked breathless.

"And she also said her first kiss was with Diggory" Oliver added.

"What?!" Fred exclaimed.

"Mister Weasley!" Madam Pince scolded him.

"It was in our Third Year. It meant nothing! They were caught up in the moment!" Joyce defended her sister.

"And you had your first kiss with that Ravenclaw…" George pointed out.

"Where did she go?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. Forbidden Forest" Joyce shrugged, knowing her best friend, before Fred ran out of the library to search for Allison.

**TEN MINUTES AGO**

Allison was in the Forbidden Forest walking in circles before a black shaggy dog sat on a large rock in front of her.

"Dad, I kissed Fred. Don't be mad!" Allison shouted as she heard him growling. "He was under a love potion and I either had to wait until the potion wore off, make a week's worth potion, or kiss him!"

Padfoot had already turned into Sirius.

"Interesting, but I'm pretty sure you kiss someone in the moment or something. Not over a love potion" Sirius smiled.

"Dad I'm being serious!" Allison explained.

Sirius laughed.

"You know what I meant!" Allison shrieked.

"Okay. I think Annalise was like this when I kissed her. It was a lovely December morning-" Sirius started.

"No time for stories, Dad!" Allison told him.

"Okay okay. Don't you like Fred?" Sirius asks.

"Yes, but I didn't want to kiss him just because he was under a potion!" Allison said. "Oh Merlin Uncle Ted and Uncle Remus will be so upset!"

"Remus won't. Neither would Ted. Since they know Fred now."

"Daddy help me!" Allison shrieked lying on the grass.

"Don't worry. Padfoot's got this" Sirius smiled. "And don't feel bad, Als."

"Why?"

"Annalise had to kiss me when I was under a love potion, but that wasn't my first kiss. And neither was her's" Sirius said.

"Who did you have your first kiss with?" Allison asked.

"Annalise, but that was like a month before the potion" Sirius shrugged.

"Daddy!" Allison exclaimed.

"Well it's true. Als, you like Fred and he likes you. Even I can tell. If James was here, he wouldn't stop bugging you about it" Sirius smirked.

"Not helping" Allison moaned.

"Allison?" Fred's voice called.

"Oh no" Allison moaned.

"You'll do fine" Sirius smiled turning into Padfoot.

"Come here" Allison said and Padfoot laid his head on her stomach.

"Allison?" Fred asked looking at her.

"Leave me alone with Padfoot" Allison sighed turning the other way.

"Ally, please" Fred laid next to her.

Padfoot barked at Allison, but she ignored.

"Allison" Fred took her hand.

"Can you just say thanks and leave me?" Allison asked.

"You know I can't do that" Fred sighed.

"Please Fred" Allison said softly she turned to him, but Fred had leaned in and kissed her.

Padfoot was wagging his tail excited.

Fred felt good. He kissed the girl he's liked. To his luck, she kissed back.

To soon, Allison pulled back.

She couldn't help but smile.

"So, you ready to confess your love for me yet?" Fred smirked laying back down.

"Yes. Fred Weasley, I might be in love with you" Allison giggled laying her head on his shoulder.

Padfoot barked and Allison laughed.

"Oh shut it" Allison sighed.

"Merlin I've been waiting for this" Fred sighed.

"Aren't you going to ask me out?" Allison teased.

"If I do will you say yes?" Fred asks.

"Depends. You'll have to wait and see" Allison smiled.

"Okay, Allison Black, would you go out with me?" Fred asked.

"Yes, yes I will" Allison kissed his lips softly.

"Okay. It's official. This is the best year, ever!" Fred threw his fist in the air.

Allison looked to Padfoot and smiled.

"Ya" She pet his back.

Padfoot barked and pulled on Allison's robes.

"What?" Allison asked sitting up.

Padfoot looked over to the forest side.

"I'll be right back, Fred" Allison said following Padfoot to the forest side.

Padfoot turned into Sirius instantly.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Do you want to tell Fred? About me?" Sirius questioned.

"We just started dating, you don't need to freak him out" Allison giggled. "Next month."

"Whatever" Sirius sighed turning into Padfoot and going back to where Fred were.

"Hey, where did you go?" Fred asked petting Padfoot.

"Padfoot dragged me off to show me something" Allison smiled sitting next to Fred.

"What did he show you?" Fred asked.

"Oh you know, dog things" Allison said.

"How interesting, Love" Fred put his arm around her. "I think this deserves that halo."

"Later" Allison sighed.

**Disclaimer: Most of you I bet must be screaming FINALLY! Please Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

Allison and Fred were already back at the Common Room, hand in hand, but once they got there, Joyce, Katie, and Angelina got Allison in a tight hug.

"Yes yes! Finally!" Joyce shrieked.

"Okay, you're killing me" Allison said trying to breathe.

"Not the girlfriend" Fred took Allison's shoulders.

"I'm so happy for you!" Joyce smiled happily.

"Thanks" Allison smiled.

"Oh I hope I don't need to kill Fred if he hurts you" Angelina joked.

"Um… Georgie, control you're girlfriend" Fred said.

"Ugh" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Oh I always waited for this to happen" Katie said happily.

"Me too, Katie" Fred laughed.

"Shut it. I'm going to go see if Uncle Remus is okay" Allison sighed before kissing Fred's cheek and skipped out to Remus' office.

"Hi, Uncle Remus!" Allison said happily.

"Why are you so happy, Als?" Remus asked with a smile.

"I dunno, I just kissed Fred because he was under a love potion" Allison shrugged sitting on his desk.

"Oh I remember Annalise doing that to Sirius" Remus said. "Are you two dating?"

"Maybe" Allison said slowly.

"Finally" Remus laughed. "Whenever Joyce came over she'd always tell me it'd happen."

"Course she did. You're not giving him the talk, are you?" Allison asked.

"No. I promise. I will!" Remus smiled at Allison's disbelief look.

"I'm trusting you, Lupin" Allison said.

"Lupin? It's Professor Lupin" Remus smirked.

"Whatever" Allison sighed.

The door knocked and Allison looked at Remus.

"Is it the full moon?" Allison asked.

"No. That's next week" Remus said opening the door to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Ah Miss Black, Miss Ross told me you'd be here" McGonagall smiled.

"You were looking for me?" Allison asked.

"Yes. Because this" McGonagall held up Allison's album.

"My album!" Allison yelped as she was handed it.

"Professor Flitwick and I have checked it and it is not jinxed or anything" McGonagall said folding her hands.

"You're seriously giving this back to me?" Allison asked with hope.

"Mister Potter asked the same about his Firebolt. Yes, I am being serious" McGonagall smiled.

"Thank you, Professor!" Allison smiled.

"Good luck on the match tomorrow" McGonagall waved as she left.

"Oh I forgot we had a match tomorrow" Allison sighed.

"Blimey! You? Forget about Quidditch? Who are you and what have you done with my God-daughter?" Remus laughed.

"Sod off" Allison sighed looking at the pictures.

"Are you happy now?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Yes I am" Allison giggled.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I found a picture where I blew a Dungbomb in your face" Allison smiled showing him the picture.

"Oh you were lucky that wasn't the full moon" Remus laughed.

"I love me" Allison said happily.

"Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end — you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows — a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too…" Madam Hooch said looking at Harry's Firebolt as they were practicing that night.

She continued in this vein for some time, until Oliver said, "Er — Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Harry has the Firebolt back? We need to practice…"

"Oh — right — here you are, then, Potter," Madam Hooch handed the Firebolt back. "I'll sit over here with Weasley…"

She and Ron left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Oliver.

"Harry, I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good… I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries…" Oliver said. "On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt."

He gave Harry's broom a look of fervent admiration, then said, "Okay, everyone, let's go —"

"Harry, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Oliver called.

Harry turned and raced a Bludger toward the goal posts; he outstripped it easily, saw the Snitch dart out from behind Oliver, and within ten seconds had caught it tightly in his hand.

The team cheered madly. Harry let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the others; he spotted it lurking near Katie's knee, looped her easily, and caught it again

It was the best practice ever.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" Oliver smiled. "Not unless — Harry, you've sorted out your Dementor problem, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"The Dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic," Fred says confidently.

"Well, let's hope not," Oliver said. "Anyway — good work, everyone. Let's get back to the tower… turn in early…"

"I'm staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on the Firebolt," Harry told them.

"Have fun, Mate" Allison ruffled Harry's hair and she followed her team to the Locker Room.

The day of that match came and Allison had already gotten dress and was waiting with the rest of the team. She noticed Harry staring at Cho Chang.

Allison looked at Harry then at Cho until she slapped Harry's head.

"Ow" Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop day dreaming" Allison said mounting her broom.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Oliver shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.

"Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three — two — one —"

Everyone kicked their leg and-

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship —"

"Lee" Joyce sighed.

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" Professor McGonagall's voice asked.

"Right you are, Professor — just giving a bit of background information — the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and —" Lee tried.

"Jordan!" McGonagall yelled.

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal…" Lee started.

The game went on again and Allison was usually in position.

"Show her your acceleration, Harry!" Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Allison.

"Thanks, Freddie" Allison smiled at her boyfriend who winked.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn — Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision — balance is really noticeable in these long —" Lee began again.

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!" McGonagall yelled.

"She's right, Lee. Stick to the game" Joyce said.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Oliver roared at Harry. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Allison rolled her eyes at this getting the Quaffle. That is until Harry caught the Snitch.

**Disclaimer: Stupid Oliver, but we gotta love him! Please Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him.

Next moment, the whole team was hugging him so hard.

"Harry!" Allison said happily hugging him tightly. "You did it!"

"We all did" Harry smiled at her.

"That's my boy!" Oliver kept yelling before he and Joyce snogged.

Angelina and Katie had kissed Harry's cheek.

Fred had him in a grip tight. In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground.

Allison threw her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him.

"We won we won!" Allison yelled.

"Of course we did!" Fred says grabbing her by the waist and spinning her.

"Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"

"Well done, Harry!" Percy said, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me —"

Allison looked to Fred and they shrugged.

"Good for you, Harry!" Seamus says.

"Ruddy brilliant!" Hagrid said over the heads of the Gryffindors.

"Good job, Allison" Luna smiled softly.

"Thanks Luna" Allison hugged her.

"Well we all played good" Cedric says.

"You two are so brilliant" Allison threw her arms around her friends.

"Bye, Allison" Luna waved.

"Have fun partying, Ally. And I heard about you and Fred. Finally" Cedric smirked.

"Oh shut it, Ced" Allison rolled her eyes and he waved as he walked away.

Allison raced over to Harry's side tackling him.

"You are the greatest God- brother, ever!" Allison yelled.

"I know!" Harry laughed. "You are the greatest God- sister ever."

"Oh Harry, like I don't know that" Allison smiled.

"That was quite some Patronus," said a voice.

Allison and Harry turned around to see Remus, who looked both shaken and please.

"Uncle Remus!" Allison hugged him.

"Good job. Both of you" Remus smiled.

"The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"

"That would be because they — er — weren't Dementors," Remus said. "Come and see —"

He led Allison and Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.

"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright, Harry" Remus. Allison and Harry stared.

Lying on the ground were Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes.

It looked as though Draco had been standing on Goyle's shoulders.

"An unworthy trick!" She shouted. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

"Oh I can't wait to tell Aunt Cissy" Allison smiled at Remus who laughed.

"She won't be happy with it. She never liked the Black ways" Remus said. "She was friends with Lily, Elizabeth, and Annalise, secretly. That's why she's still close with your family."

"So she's like Aunt Andromeda?" Allison asked.

"Secretly" Remus nodded.

"Cool!" Allison smiled.

She turned to Harry.

"Come on, Harry!" Allison three her arm around his neck. .

"Party! Gryffindor common room, now!" She and the twins yelled.

"Right,"smiled Harry.

Allison was about to move until she spotted Padfoot.

"Allison?" Remus asked.

"I'll meet you there" Allison said before rushing over to Padfoot and they went deeper into he forest.

"Hey Fred, why does Ally always go to the Forbidden Forest?" Remus asked.

"Oh, because the animals. You know she loves animals" Fred shrugged.

"Okay" Remus nodded slowly looking back at the Forbidden Forest and followed everyone back to the castle.

"Dad! You came!" Allison hugged him tightly.

"Like I wouldn't?! I love Quidditch!" Sirius picked her up.

"This is really the best year ever!" Allison smiled.

"You say that a lot, Als" Sirius smiled.

"It's true isn't it?" Allison asked with a smile.

"Ya" Sirius put his arms around her. "I think you should be getting to that party."

"Oh right! Love you, Dad!" Allison kissed his cheek and headed for the Common Room.

The party lasted until one until McGonagall came in wearing something the twins could forget. But that wasn't the only surprise.

Allison, Joyce, and Angelina all woke up from screams from downstairs.

"What's going on down there?" Angelina asked rubbing her eyes.

They headed downstairs to find the Ron yelling at Percy, Harry looking confuse, Seamus, Dean, and Neville looking tired, Fred, George, and Oliver yawning, Lee almost passing out, Katie rubbing her eyes, and Hermione looking cross. So really most of them were sleepy.

"What's going on?" Joyce asked as she came to Oliver's side.

"I don't know" Oliver whispered.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" Fred asked brightly.

"Fred" Allison sighed.

"Everyone back upstairs!" Percy demanded, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Oh Merlin" George rolled his eyes.

"Perce — Sirius Black!" Ron pleaded faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still.

"That's insane" Allison hissed.

"Nonsense!" Percy says, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron — had a nightmare —"

"I'm telling you —" Ron began.

"Now, really, enough's enough!" Percy scolded him

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the Common Room and stared furiously around.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" Percy say. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare —"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Allison winced at this.

Professor McGonagall stared at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" Ron said, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw —"

Glaring at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" Sir Cadogan said heroicly.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the Common Room.

"You — you did?" Professor McGonagall stuttered. "But — but the password!"

"He had 'em!" Sir Cadogan says proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Allison gasped, remembering Neville.

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the Gryffindors, as she was white as chalk.

"Which person," She asked dangerous now. "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Allison bowed her head as everyone turned to Neville.

**Disclaimer: I am so sorry I haven't been updating. Stupid school is in the way! Oh well… Please Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night.

Neville's day was unfortunate. Not gonna say how, but it was. Poor Neville.

Allison, Fred, George, Joyce, and Oliver were all in the Great Hall, listening, again, to Ron's story.

"… I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft… I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down… I rolled over… and I saw him standing over me… like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair… holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered."

"Ron, you've told this a thousand times! Please stop!" Allison moaned.

"Why, though?" Ron added to Harry as the group of second year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale departed. "Why did he run?"

"Well I'm running too. Good bye" Allison waved and left the Great Hall.

Allison was in the forest, and once she saw Padfoot laying his head on his paws, she crossed her arms.

"You got Neville a weeks's worth detention. And you also freaked Ron out. I hope you're happy" Allison said.

"I'm sorry, but I was looking for his rat" Sirius sighed.

"Not only is Ron taking advantage of this, he won't stop talking about it!" Allison exclaimed.

"Well you shouldn't have done it. How did you get in the castle?" Allison asked.

"You think I forgot the Passages?" Sirius laughed

"Not the point. And how did you get the paper?" Allison asked until a meow was heard.

Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, came to his side.

"Crookshanks?" Allison asked.

"You know this feline?" Sirius asked.

"That's Hermione's cat. Ron think he ate Scabbers" Allison said.

"We already discussed this" Sirius looked down at Crookshanks. "I'll be killing him. Not you."

"You speak cat?"

"No. Crookshanks here knows I'm Padfoot. And he knows Peter is Scabbers or whatever. Smart cat this one is" Sirius smiled.

"Okay…" Allison stared.

"How was you're morning?" Sirius asked.

"Like I said, Ron won't stop talking about how you nearly killed him with a knife" Allison said.

"I wouldn't want to hear that. Sorry, Love" Sirius smiled.

"Uncle Remus said I need to talk to him about last night. I hope you're happy" Allison said again.

"I'm sorry! Have fun, Als" Sirius smirked as she waved.

"Bye" Allison left.

Allison met up with the Golden Trio, with Ron and Hermione arguing.

"Stop it" Harry groaned. "Sorry, you have to see this, Ally."

"Good luck, Harry" Allison ruffled his hair and skipped her way to Remus' office.

Once she got there, he wasn't there, so she decided to wait.

She found a bit of gum. Like she wouldn't eat it.

She was blowing the bubble gum, until Remus came in. With a piece of parchment.

"Allison, we need to talk" Remus said putting the parchment in front of her.

The bubble popped all in her face as she realized it was the Marauders' Map.

"Allison the gum" Remus sighed.

Allison cleaned it up, and sat up straight.

"How did you-?" Allison asked.

"I knew you had it. Remember in your First Year when you were hiding something when Joyce stayed over?" Remus asked folding his hands.

"Wait how did you get this? We gave it to Harry!" Allison exclaimed.

"Yes, but I got it from Harry. He nearly got in trouble today" Remus said calmly.

"How come you let me keep it in my First Year?" Allison asked.

"I knew you'd be careful with it. But that isn't the point" Remus said.

"Then what is?" Allison asked.

"I can't have you go into the Forbidden Forest anymore" Remus says without thinking.

"What?!" Allison exclaimed.

"Ever since last night, it's not safe" Remus frowned slightly.

"Uncle Remus I know more spells than Merlin ever did! I have my wand always and I'm very skilled with dueling! You can't do this!" Allison yelled.

"Yes, but Sirius is still out there" Remus, without thinking, said.

"Oh god. You- You think he's a murder too!" Allison said.

"I can't disagree" Remus said softly looking away.

"I trusted you! He was your best friend! How can you do this to him?! And me!" Allison cried.

"Allison you don't understand-" Remus tried.

"No, I completely understand. I thought you were the one person I could trust. But I was wrong" Allison yelled at Remus before storming out of his office.

"Allison!" Remus went after her, but she already took off running.

Allison found Fred, George, and Joyce in the twins' Dorm.

"Allison what's wrong?" Fred got her in a hug.

"Uncle Remus, he- I can't talk about it" Allison said wiping her tears.

"Ally" Joyce hugged her tightly.

"I just can't believe him" Allison said softly.

"Whatever he did, I'm sure he didn't mean it" George said.

"No. He did" Allison narrowed her eyes at the thought.

"Maybe we can see Padfoot. To cheer you up" Fred suggested.

"Ya. I wanna see Padfoot" Allison nodded. "But we have the match next week. We should really get some rest."

"Ya. We'll see you tomorrow" George said.

"Night, Ally" Fred kissed her cheek and she and Joyce left.

The next week came, and the night before the match was really tiring.

It came to a relief when Oliver stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"

"Whatever" Allison yawned and headed upstairs with Angelina and Joyce.

"Tomorrow's the big day" Angelina sighed.

"You better yell the best commentary crap tomorrow" Allison told Joyce.

"I think Lee got that covered" Joyce giggled.

"See you tomorrow" Allison sighed.

"Night" Angelina waved her hand and the three fell asleep.

**Disclaimer: No! Moony what the bloody hell is wrong with you?! No offense! Please Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

"Hello and welcome to the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Match! I'm co- commentor Joyce Ross-" Joyce started.

"With charming co- commentor Lee Jordan!" Lee says into the microphone.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Joyce yelled, who was co-commenting as usual. "Potter, Black, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years —"

"Well, duh!" Lee yelled shout.

Joyce's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill —" Lee yelled.

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch demanded.

"Mount your brooms!" says Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Angelina of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Angelina!" Joyce started.

"Argh, no — Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field — WHAM! — nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle-" Lee continued.

"It's caught by — Allison Black, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Ally — nice swerve around Montague — duck, Allison, that's a Bludger! – SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Joyce yelled.

"OUCH!" Lee yelled.

Allison was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moment later, Fred chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

Like Fred wasn't upset his girlfriend was nearly thrown off…

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" Fred yelled, but Hooch blew her whistle and Angelina flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Angelina!" Lee yells into the silence of the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER!

"TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Joyce said happily.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee told the crowd. "Right Joyce?"

"Shut up" Lee let out a groaned as Joyce hit his chest. "Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed — YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

"Sure you don't believe it…" Lee muttered, but was still heard making his groan some more.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession — no!" Joyce yelled.

"Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field — THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —" Lee tried.

"Lee…" Joyce sighed.

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!" Lee defended himself.

"Ha haaa!" Lee yelled as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Black takes the Quaffle — Flint alongside her" Joyce yelled.

"Poke him in the eye, Allison! — it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke — oh no — Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save —!" Lee yelled.

But Flint had scored. Lee was saying some, certain words that you should never say in front of First Years.

"Lee!" Joyce yelled.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession —"

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!" Hooch yelled.

And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Allison seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal — seventy-ten.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee

howled into the megaphone, dancing out of McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B —"

"Lee!" Joyce gasped.

"Sorry! Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal — Montague scores —" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"

"Get out of it, Potter!" Draco was heard.

"Allison Black gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Allison, COME ON!" Lee begged.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!" Joyce yells.

"YES!" Harry was heard as he caught the Snitch.

The team flew down and it was actually happening.

Oliver cried into Joyce's hair as she got to him, well he also got his snogs from her too…

"Fred!" Allison kissed him.

"We did it! We won!" Fred hugged her tightly.

"Can I get my kiss, Ange?" George leaned down.

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Angelina, Katie, Joyce, and Allison yelled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

"Yeh beat 'em, Harry, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!" Hagrid's voice was heard.

Percy was jumping up and down, all dignity forgotten.

Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Oliver was.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Allison hugged him. "We won! We won!"

"I know! It's finally happened!" Harry smiled excited.

"Oh god I hope you never leave the team" Allison hugged him tightly.

Another week went by and Allison, Joyce, and the twins were actually studying for their O. W. Ls. Surprising for the twins, really.

But they were also celebrating because of their victory.

Allison hasn't been talking in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She didn't want to talk to Remus.

Allison suddenly realized it's been a month. And she had to tell them about Sirius.

"I'm pooped. I can't study anymore" Fred laid his head on Allison's lap.

"Can we see Padfoot today? I really need to show you something" Allison asked nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" Joyce asked noticing her tone.

"Just- Just come on. I haven't seen him in forever" Allison said.

"Okay" Fred took her hand and they set out to the Forbidden Forest.

Allison knew she'd be caught, but it's worth it.

Padfoot caught sight of the four and barked happily running over to Allison.

"Hey, Padfoot" Allison scratching his ear.

Padfoot looked over at Joyce and the twins confused.

"It's time" Allison said softly.

Padfoot whimpered and nodded.

"There's something I need to tell you all" Allison says.

"Ally, you're kinda scaring me" Joyce said.

"You have to promise not to freak out no matter how much you want to" Allison said.

"Oh no are you breaking up with me?!" Fred asked in panic.

"No! No! It's important and you can't tell anyone" Allison said.

"Promise" The three nodded.

"It's not a coincidence that Padfoot's name is Padfoot. This is Padfoot" Allison said.

"A dog is Padfoot?" George asked.

"He's not a dog. There's a reason why I always be with him" Allison says. "Show them."

Padfoot nodded and turned into Sirius.

All eyes were widen.

"Hello!" Sirius said happily.

"Sirius?" Joyce asked seeing her old friend.

"Hey, Joyce. You grew up" Sirius smiled.

"It's been a while" Joyce said smiling softly.

"You must be Fred and George! Allison tells me much about you" Sirius said.

"So, you're Mr. Black…" George said slowly.

Sirius jumped.

"Ah just like Remus. Does not like the Mister Lupin too" Fred laughed.

"Yep. I'm the so called murderer" Sirius says jokingly making the twins jump.

"Dad!" Allison hit his arm.

"Sorry, but I said 'so called'!" Sirius laughed.

Allison rolled her eyes and threw leaves at him.

"When did you find out Padfoot was him?" Fred asked.

"Christmas" Allison said.

"Wait, so you're Dad is a Marauder?!" Joyce asked.

"Yep" Allison sighed.

"Lucky!" Fred laughed.

"I know, but you're dating the daughter of a Marauder" Allison smirked.

"Point me" Fred smiled letting his head fall back.

"How have you been Joyce? I hear you have a brother" Sirius added.

"Ya. Ethan. Mum said she wanted to make you the Godfather" Joyce smiled.

"Aw. I want to be the Godfather" Sirius whined.

"You're already Harry's Godfather" Allison looked up at Sirius.

"I know" Sirius nodded.

**Disclaimer: Well Sirius is a good Godfather Please Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

A few hours went by and the twins and Joyce had a good time with Sirius. But that was until noon came.

"Hey isn't that Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" Joyce asked.

"Oh he found Scabbers!" George smiled.

Allison's eyes widen as she looked at Sirius who just turned into Padfoot and ran to the Golden Trio.

"Dad!" Allison cried, but he had already gotten Ron and dragged him down the Whomping Willow.

"What is he doing?!" Fred asked.

"He wants Scabbers. George, Joyce, go get Uncle Remus" Allison said as Hermione an Harry were thrown in the Whomping Willow.

"Okay" Joyce nodded. "Come on, George."

"Fred, come on" Allison dragged him to the Willow. Or as I like to call it a moving death tree.

"Allison! Be careful!" Fred yelled at her as she dodged some grabs from the tree.

Allison waved her wand, and the knot in the hole was hit causing the tree to stop.

"How'd-?" Fred asked as Allison dragged him down the hole.

"Dad told me. We're in the Shrieking Shack" Allison said as they heard yells.

"Ron!" Allison yelled and they entered the room.

"Allison! Get over here!" Harry yelped.

"Sirius Black!" Hermione yelled pointing.

"See Dad, you scared them" Allison sighed.

"The rat!" Sirius yelled.

"Scabbers has nothing to do with this! Tell him, Fred!" Ron yelled.

"What's happening?" Fred asked.

"In a minute" Allison whispered.

"Ally, get over here!" Ron hissed.

"Ron it's my Dad for Merlin's sake!" Allison threw her hands in the air.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," Sirius said to Harry.

"Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…" Sirius says.

The taunt about James rang in Harry's ears as though Sirius had bellowed it.

"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Sirius.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely. With his leg bleeding, he felt a pain.

"Ron" Allison says softly seeing his pain.

"Lie down," Sirius said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, taking Harry's shoulder. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," Sirius said, and his grin widened.

"Dad stop smiling" Allison hit his arm.

"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared. "AND ALLISON'S MUM!"

Allison flinched at this and buried her face into Fred's chest. And she wasn't seeing what was happening.

Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Sirius' hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Harry's face by inches;

Hermione's foot swung out of nowhere.

Sirius let go of Harry with a grunt of pain.

"Hermione!" Allison yelled helping her father.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" Sirius grunted.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Harry yelled and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks, who tried to get Sirius' wand, that made the cat leap aside, spitting; Harry snatched up his wand and turned —

"Get out of the way!" Harry shouted at Ron and Hermione.

Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Sirius' heart.

"Harry" Allison whimpered.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius whispered.

"You killed my parents and Annalise," Harry glared his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand steady.

"I don't deny it," he said very quietly.

"Daddy" Allison whispered.

"But if you knew the whole story" Sirius added quickly.

"The whole story?" Harry repeated. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Sirius said.

"I understand a lot better than you think," Harry narrowed his eyes. "You never heard then, did you? My Mum, Annalise… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it…"

Crookshanks leapt onto Sirius chest and settled himself there, right over Sirius' heart. Sirius blinked and looked down at the cat.

"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him. But he wouldn't budge.

Footsteps were heard and Allison looked to Fred, thinking it was Joyce and George.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE — SIRIUS BLACK — QUICK!"

The footsteps hurried and the door flung open to a-

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted.

Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Remus caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Sirius.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"What about me?" Allison whispered to Fred.

Sirius' face was quite expressionless.

"But then…" Remus muttered, staring at Allison and Sirius, "… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" — Remus' eyes suddenly widened. "Unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Sirius nodded slowly.

"Professor," Harry interrupted, "what's going on —?"

He was cut off as Remus got Sirius in a hug.

"Really?" Allison asked.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

Remus let go of Sirius and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Remus. "You — you —"

"Hermione —" Remus began.

"– you and him!"

Allison laughed.

"Ally" Sirius says and she nodded.

"Hermione, calm down —" Remus says.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you —"

"Hermione, listen to me, please" Remus tried. "I can explain —"

"I trusted you," Harry shouted at Remus, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," Remus said. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now — Let me explain…"

"Whatever Uncle Remus" Allison crossed her arms, still mad at him.

"Allison I'm sorry" Remus said. "I really am. I should have been a better friend."

Allison thought before hugging Remus.

"I missed you" Allison sighed. "Moony."

Remus eyes widen and smiled apologetically and she nodded in understatement. "Joyce and George are in the castle. Their safe."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too — he's a werewolf!"

"Oh god" Allison sighed.

Eyes were on Remus. Pale as ever.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Remus made toward Ron, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"

"Ron you've known him for five years!" Fred laughed.

"Well?! Werewolf!" Ron yelled.

Remus stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"

"Of course," Allison muttered.

"He'll be delighted," Remus coolly.

"He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?" Remus questioned.

"Probably both," Allison says quietly.

"Both," Hermione said quietly.

Remus forced a laugh.

"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"Hey!" Allison pouted.

"'You're age'" Fred whispered calming her down.

"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," Remus said. "At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Yes!" Allison and Fred said.

"Some of the staff thought so," Remus says. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy —"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"

He was pointing at Sirius, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand.

"I have not been helping Sirius," Remus said. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look —"

Remus threw them their wands.

"There," Remus says, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not."

"But I am" Allison said holding up her wand.

"Allison" Remus started.

"Alright alright" Allison sighed putting it away.

"Now will you listen?" Remus asked.

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry said, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map," Remus said. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it —"

"What?" Fred asked.

"He took it from Harry" Allison whispered.

"You know how to work it?" Harry asks suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," Remus says, waving his hand impatiently.

"HOW?!" Fred yelped.

"I helped write it. I'm Moony — that was my friends' nickname for me at school" Remus said.

Fred turned to Allison who chuckled nervously.

"Surprise" She smiles.

"We are so having a talk about this" Fred said and Allison nodded happily.

"You wrote —?" Harry asked.

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?" Remus asked. "You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry—"

"How d'you know about the cloak?" Harry asked.

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" Remus smiled sadly.

"The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else" Remus added.

"What?" Harry said. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," Remus says, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" Harry protested.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow —"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron," Remus shook his head. "Two of you."

He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron.

"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" Remus asks evenly.

"What?" Ron asked. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," Remus said. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes.

Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping.

Remus moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"Everything," Sirius mutters.

"That's not a rat," pipped in Allison.

"What d'you mean — of course he's a rat —" Ron tried.

"No, he's not," Remus said. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," Sirius said, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

**Disclaimer: Oh so sorry. Cliffy… *sigh* Oh well. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Please Review! Pretty Please? **


	51. Chapter 51

"You're all mental!" Ron cried.

"Really Ron? I'm mental?" Allison laughed.

"Ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed faintly.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" Harry yelled. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Sirius, whose face twitched convulsively.

"I meant to," he growled—

"Dad" Allison sighed.

"But little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!"

And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Sirius lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Sirius weight fell on his broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Remus yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Sirius away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that — they need to understand — we've got to explain —"

"We can explain afterwards!" Remus yelled, trying to throw Sirius off. He then tackled Ron for Scabbers.

"Dad!" Allison yelled.

"They've — got — a — right — to — know — everything!" Remus panted, trying to restrain Sirius.

"Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry — you owe Allison and Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Sirius stopped struggling.

"All right, then," Sirius said, without taking his eyes off the rat.

"Why me?" Allison asked.

"You don't know why I was in Azkaban" Sirius says. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"

"Daddy" Allison hit his arm.

"What?" Sirius shrugged.

"You're nutters, both of you," Ron said. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

"You're going to hear me out, Ron," Remus said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," Harry said. "A whole street full of them…"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" Sirius threw his hands in the air.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," Remus says, nodding. "I believed it myself" He looked to Allison sadly. "— until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies… Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

"But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…" Hermione choked.

"Why can't it be true?" Remus asks calmly.

"Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework — the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list" Hermione says.

Remus started to laugh.

"Right again, Hermione!" he said.

"Excuse me?" Allison asked and Sirius patted her hand.

"But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," Sirius says, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius," Remus sighed, "I only know how it began…"

Remus broke off.

There had been a loud creak behind him.

The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. Then Remus strode toward it and looked out into the landing.

"No one there…" Remus sighed.

"This place is haunted!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's not," Remus said, still looking at the door. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."

Allison sighed leaning her head on Fred's shoulder.

"That's where all of this starts — with my becoming a werewolf."

Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione, said, "Shh!"

"I as a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again."

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month."

"It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Remus sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" — Remus looks miserably around the room.

"The tunnel that leads to it — they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous" Remus said.

"My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it… But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father, Harry — James Potter."

"But one of them is-" Allison started but Remus covered her mouth.

"Sorry, Ally. Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her… I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…"

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" Harry asked astounded.

"Yes, indeed," Remus said. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it."

"Hell ya it did…" Sirius muttered.

"Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong — one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will" Remus said.

"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," Remus said. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," Sirius moaned, who was still watching Scabbers.

"Daddy" Allison sighed.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs" Remus explained. Fred gasped.

Fred looked at Sirius than to Remus, than to Ally in horror.

"We are SO discussing this!" Fred yelled as Allison giggled kissing his cheek.

"What sort of animal —?" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me," Remus frowned. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless — carried away with our own cleverness. I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…"

"All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along" Remus said.

"Uncle Remus" Allison said softly.

"Snape?" Sirius asked harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," Remus says heavily. "He's teaching here as well."

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —" Remus was interrupted.

Sirius growled.

"It served him right," Sirius sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Remus told them. "We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field… anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you because he thought you were in on the joke?" Harry asked.

"That's right," a cold voice sneered.

Everyone turned to see Snape.

"Hi, Professor" Allison smiled.

Hermione screamed.

Sirius leapt to his feet.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," Snape mermtioned, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Remus' chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…"

"You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" Snape asked, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus —" Remus began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout —"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," Remus says urgently. "You haven't heard everything — I can explain — Sirius is not here to kill Harry —"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Snape said, his eyes now gleaming. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a tame werewolf —"

"You fool," Remus says softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

"Apparently, yes," Allison whispered.

Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move.

Allison tried to help him, but Snape grabbed her by the neck and covering her mouth.

"Ally!" Fred yelled.

With a roar of rage, Sirius started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight at Allison's head.

"Give me a reason," Snape whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Sirius stopped dead not wanting his daughter hurt.

"Professor Snape — it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, Black, and Weasleys are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."

"But if — if there was a mistake —" Hermione tried.

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Allison's hair face causing Sirius and Fred's face to flush. Hermione fell silent.

"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape looked to Sirius. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…"

"First, get your wand away from my daughter" Sirius demanded clenching his fists.

Snape smiled, and did so. He also let her go, letting her run into Fred's arms.

"Okay" Fred sighed kissing her head.

"Second, the joke's on you again, Severus," Sirius snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" — he jerked his head at Ron — "I'll come quietly…"

"Up to the castle?" Snape asked silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay… I —"

What little color there was in Sirius' face left it.

"You — you've got to hear me out," he choked. "The rat — look at the rat —"

"Come on, all of you," Snape said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Remus flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too —"

Harry had crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," Snape demanded. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin —"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the Dementors. Allison had visited Black since Christmas. If Professor Lupin was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," Snape hissed. "Get out of the way, Potter."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN —"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape yelled at Harry.

"Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black — now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!" Snape demanded again.

Harry made up his mind in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step toward him, he had raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled.

There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges. Snape had been knocked out.

Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.

"That. Was. Amazing," Fred laughs, shaking his head.

"Okay, I want to do that!" Allison looked excitedly at Sirius who smiled.

"So funny," Ron mutters.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sirius says, looking at Harry. "You should have left him to me… Convince him."

"We attacked a teacher. We attacked a teacher…" Hermione whimpered. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble —"

"This is nothing" Allison waved her hand before going to help Remus.

Remus was struggling against his bonds. Sirius bent down quickly and he and Allison untied him. Remus straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.

"Thank you, Harry," he said.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," he told Remus.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," Remus says. "You, boy — give me Peter, please. Now."

"Uncle Remus you've known the Weasleys for five years. You should use their names" Allison whispered.

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat — there are millions of rats — how's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," Remus says, turning to Sirius and frowning slightly.

"How did you find out where he was?" Allison asked.

Sirius put one of his hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.

It was the photograph of the Weasleys that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Fudge," Sirius says simply.

He handed Allison the paper and she and Remus looked at it together.

"When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was…"

"My God," Remus says softly, staring from Scabbers, to the picture in the paper, and back again.

"Is that-?" Allison asked staring.

"His front paw…" Remus said.

"What about it?" Ron asked defiantly. "His paw."

"He's got a toe missing," Allison says.

"Of course," Remus said. "So simple… so brilliant… he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," Sirius said. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James."

Allison flinched remembering the flashback.

"Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself — and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" Allison asked. "The biggest bit of Peter Pettigrew they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right —" Rom began.

"Twelve years, in fact," Remus said. . "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We — we've been taking good care of him!" Ron says. "Right Fred?"

Fred was silent.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" Remus said. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" Ron squealed, nodding toward Crookshanks.

"But it started before Hermione got Crookshanks," Fred pipped in.

"This cat isn't mad," Sirius says "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table…" Sirius said.

"And yet, Neville still has detention" Allison crossed her arms.

"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." Sirius said. "This cat — Crookshanks, did you call him? — told me Peter had left blood on the sheets… I supposed he bit himself… Well, faking his own death had worked once."

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry questioned furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents and Annalise."

"No," Remus said, "Harry—"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have," Sirius glared at Scabbers.

"Dad! Enough already. We get it" Allison said.

"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry," Remus says hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, sent Annalise to your house to be killed, and Peter tracked him down — but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father — Sirius tracked Peter down — Sirius never ment to send Annalise there because he never knew until he went to Peter's house."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

"Harry… I as good as killed them," Sirius croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd have Annalise be with you, she never really like Peter, she told me to have Allison with me, I'd arranged to check on Peter, sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he's gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…"

His voice broke. He turned away.

"Enough of this," Remus says. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Remus tensely.

"Force him to show himself," Remus says. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Remus took him. "Ready, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so", Remus nodded, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One — two — THREE!"

A light flashed and that was that

He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top.

"Hi" Allison smiled.

"Well, hello, Peter," Remus says. "Long time, no see."

"S—Sirius… R—Remus…" Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends… my old friends…"

Sirius' wand arm rose, but Allison pushed it down.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily, James, and Annalise died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed —"

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, "you don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"

"So we've heard," Remus says, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so —"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Sirius

"He killed Lily, James, and Annalise and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me, Remus…"

"I would never kill them," Sirius glared. "Especially not Annalise."

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," Remus said.

"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Remus asks. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Sirius started to laugh.

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said.

Pettigrew flinched.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" Sirius teased. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius —" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," Sirius says. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep."

"Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter —"

"Don't know… what you're talking about…" said Pettigrew shaking. "You don't believe this — this madness, Remus —"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," Remus says evenly.

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban — the spy, Sirius Black!"

Black's face contorted.

"How dare you," he growled. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter — I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…"

"Me, a spy… must be out of your mind… never… don't know how you can say such a —" Pettigrew began.

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Sirius hissed. "I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you… It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked timidly. "Can — can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione," Remus says courteously.

"Well — Scabbers — I mean, this — this man — he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?" Hermione asked.

"There!" Pettigrew exclaimed shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," Sirius said. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…"

"Er — Mr. Black — Sirius?" Hermione asked unsure.

Sirius jumped making Allison laugh softly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how — how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" Pettigrew said nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I —"

But Remus silenced him with a look.

"I don't know how I did it," Sirius said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know…" He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand… But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors…"

"So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive…The guards say he's been talking in his sleep… always the same words… 'He's at Hogwarts.'"

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry…"

"Believe me," Sirius pleaded. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them. I would never have sent Annalise if I knew about it."

Harry thought, but nodded.

Allison hugged Harry tightly at this point.

"Thanks, Harry" Allison smiled into his shoulder.

"No!" Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. "Sirius — it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't —"

Sirius kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," Sirius straighten them.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Remus instead. "You don't believe this — wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," Remus says. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?"

"Wait what?" Allison asked.

"Forgive me, Remus," Sirius says.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," Remus smiles, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," Sirius said. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Wait, you were serious about that?" Allison asked, not being heard by the two. "Dad? Uncle Remus?"

"Yes, I think so," Remus nodded grimly.

"You wouldn't… you won't…" gasped Pettigrew crawling to Ron and Fred.

"Okay, he's desperate," Fred says.

"Ron… Fred… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, Fred, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?"

"I let you sleep in my bed!" Ron said.

Allison and Fred couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Kind boy… kind master…" Pettigrew crawled toward them more. "You won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," Sirius says harshly.

Pettigrew got to Hermione.

"Sweet girl… clever girl… you — you won't let them… Help me…"

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands.

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry and Allison

"Harry… Allison… You look just like your father… Just like him… and Annalise. So much…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Sirius making Allison jump backing away bring Harry with her. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM? NEVER SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER! NEVER SPEAK ABOUT MY WIFE!"

"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…"

Both Sirius and Remus strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor as Allison took Harry back.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," Sirius says, who was shaking. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears.

"Okay…" Allison says slowly.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine… I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me —" Pettigrew begged.

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Sirius. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY, JAMES, AND ANNALISE DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He — he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Sirius. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Sirius yelled. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Sirius and Remus stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should have realized," Remus says quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

"NO!" Harry yelled. He broke away from Allison, ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands.

"You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."

Sirius and Remus both looked confused.

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Sirius snarled. "Why I don't have my wife. This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors… He can go to Azkaban… but don't kill him."

"Oh that's smart," Allison looked to Fred.

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You — thank you — it's more than I deserve — thank you —"

"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because — I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers — just for you."

Allison took Harry's shoulder and brought him back to Fred, Ron, and Hermione.

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," Sirius says. "But think… think what he did…"

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does…"

"Very well," Remus says. He walked to Pettigrew.

Harry hesitated.

"I'm going to tie him up," Remus smiled. "That's all, I swear."

"But if you transform, Peter," Sirius growled, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry?"

Harry nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

"Right," Remus says with a nod, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Remus helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better," Ron said. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"We can always leave him" Allison shrugged before getting Remus' look.

"Sorry…"

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," Remus says, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little — overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er — perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this…"

He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet.

Remus picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," Sirius says, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," Remus says.

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.

Allison smiled, and she held Fred's hand.

"About that talk…" She began with a smile.

**Disclaimer: HOLY CRAP! 6800 WORDS?! DAMN! Please Review!**


	52. Chapter 52

Ron, Remus, and Pettigrew were chained together. Hermione and Harry were doing whatever. Allison, Fred, and Sirius were laughing together as Sirius brought Snape, making him hit each staircase.

Once they got outside, Allison followed Sirius a bit closer to Hogwarts.

"Dad, are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Ya. I'm fine" Sirius nodded. "It's beautiful…"

"Ya. Especially when it's night" Allison giggled.

Harry walked to their side.

"You know what this means?"Sirius asked. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," said Harry.

"Yes…" Sirius said. "But I'm also — I don't know if anyone ever told you — I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that," said Harry.

"And Annalise is your Godmother with Ally being your Godsister… Well… your parents appointed Annalise and I your guardians," Sirius says stiffly. "If anything happened to them…"

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," Sirius said. "But… well… think about it. Once my name's cleared… if you wanted a… a different home… Allison and Remus can too…"

Allison's face lit up. As did Harry's without Sirius seeing.

"What — live with you?" Harry asked. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," Sirius said quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd —"

"Are you insane?" asked Harry.

"Yes" Allison smiled.

"Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?" Harry asked.

"You want to?" Sirius asks. "You mean it?"

"Oh Dad…" Allison sighed.

"Yeah, I mean it!" Harry said excitedly.

"And a chance to live with you again? Dad you're amazing!" Allison hugged him tightly.

"Oh I know" Sirius patted her hand.

"One wrong move, Peter," Remus threatened him.

"Uncle Remus stop threatening people! You may be a werewolf, but that doesn't mean you need to rip people apart" Allison said loudly walking over to him.

"Well I'm sorry" Remus laughed.

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.

"Dad!" Allison yelled.

He turned to see Remus transforming.

"He didn't take his potion!" Allison said as Sirius ran next to her.

"Oh, my —" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Sirius yelled. "Run. Now."

"Dad" Allison said.

"No, run!" Sirius commanded.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Allison said angrily.

"Leave it to me — RUN!"

There was a terrible snarling noise. Remus had changed and he had hit Allison torwards Fred and Hermione.

"Ally!" Sirius yelled as he too was thrown.

"Allison" Fred helped her up.

"I'm okay. Dad!" Allison yelled.

"Expelliarmus." Harry was heard. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward.

"Sirius, Allison, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled.

"Not the happiest thing to hear, Harry!" Allison says.

Remus had ran to Merlin knows where with Sirius following.

"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," Harry said. "Come —"

But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain…

"Sirius," Harry says and Allison yells, " Dad!"

"Allison!" Fred tried to stop her.

Allison ran towards a lake where Sirius was found and Remus was nowhere. Harry had followed her.

"Daddy" Allison said taking his hands.

"Nooo," Sirius moaned. "Nooo… please…"

Allison looked up to see-

"Harry" Allison said still looking at millions of the cloaked figures.

"What?" Harry looked up and was in fear instantly.

Allison stood up, pointing her wand, and yelling, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver seal popped out of her wand, only to push out a few Dementors.

"Bloody hell" Allison mutters doing the spell again, and the same thing came again.

"Shit! Har-" Allison said before a Dementor came, making her fall to her knees.

"Allison" Harry choked.

"I'm fine. I-" Allison said before another Dementor came by making her and Harry scream.

Harry tried as well, but everything kept happening. Again and again.

"H- Harry" Allison said as Sirius' soul came out of his body. "Oh no."

"Sirius. Sirius" Harry shook him.

"Please. Daddy please no. No-" Allison said until a very bright Patronus was seen across the lake. Every single Dementor had vanished.

"H- Harry" Allison said before fainting.

Allison woke up to find herself in the Hospital Wing. With none other than Fred Weasley asleep sitting next to her, holding her hand. Her other hand was wrapped in bandages.

"Fred?" Allison asked quietly.

"Fred, wake up, she's awake" Joyce nudged him.

"Huh-?" Fred asked opening his eyes.

"Nice to have you back, Ally" George smiled parting her shoulder.

"What happened? Where's Uncle Remus? Where's Dad?" Allison asked.

"Remus is off… Still a werewolf" Joyce said.

"You found out…" Allison sighed.

"Fred, Hermione, and Ron told us" George said.

Ron was off still holding his leg and Hermione was waiting for Harry to wake up.

"We still think Remus is awesome" Joyce giggled.

"Thanks. And Dad?" Allison asked.

Joyce looked at the twins nervously.

"What?" Allison asked scared and holding Fred's hand tighter.

"Ally, after you and Harry were found at the lake with Sirius, Sirius will be getting the- The-" Joyce stuttered.

"The what?" Allison asked with fear, praying to Merlin it's not the Dementor's Kiss.

"The Dementor's Kiss" Joyce said quickly.

"What?!" Allison yelled.

"He's getting it tonight" Joyce bowed her head.

"This can'y be happening. This can'y be happening!" Allison yelled as she got out of bed and stormed out of the Hospital Wing.

Joyce and the twins caught up to her.

"Where's Uncle Remus?" Allison asked.

"He's in the forest. Dumbledore says he's in no condition to speak to us" George said quickly.

"Allison, where are you going?" Fred asked.

"I don't know!" Allison said loudly.

"Flying. Take her flying!" Joyce said.

"Okay" Fred said before he swung Allison over his shoulder

"Fred put me down" Allison said looking at George and Joyce who were right behind Fred.

"I'm your boyfriend and best friend. I know what makes you happy. Me, Joyce, George, Remus, Sirius, and flying" Fred said.

"Did you tell them that Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are Uncle Remus, Peter Pettigrew, Dad, and Uncle James?" Allison asked.

"What?!" Joyce and George exclaimed walking faster.

"Fred!" Allison slapped his back.

"Ow! Sorry, I was saying what was happening!" Fred defended himself.

"I don't need to go flying!" Allison protested.

"Then what do you want to do?" Joyce asked.

They didn't really do anything… They just went back to the twins' Dorm and Allison laid there, and Fred could feel tears going through his shirt as she was sobbing.

"Ally, please stop crying. You know I hate it" Fred said weakly stroking her hair.

"I can't go to Uncle Remus and Dad's off about to get the Dementor's Kiss and…" Allison trailed off crying some more.

"Ally, I'm your sister and I can't stand to see you like this" Joyce said sadly.

"Same here. We all love seeing the happy Ally" George said sitting up.

"Can I just go take a walk? Alone?" Allison asked.

"Sure" Fred kissed her head softly and with a small wave, she walked out of the Dorm.

Looking at the starry night, Allison noticed something strange. A Hippogriff flying in the air.

"Buckbeak?" Allison asked with disbelief.

She ran torwards the Courtyard to see Harry, Hermione, and Sirius.

"Dad!" Allison exclaimed running to him.

"Allison. Oh my little girl" Sirius picked her up hugging her tightly.

"I- How- Oh fuck that! You're okay!" Allison said.

"Als, you're too young to swear" Sirius laughed.

"Whatever" Allison said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank Harry for this. And Hermione of course" Sirius smiled at them.

"Oh I love you guys!" Allison hugged them.

"Of course you do. I'm your Godbrother!" Harry laughed.

"Harry" Hermione smiled hitting him softly.

"Sorry" Harry shrugged.

Sirius dragged Allison and Harry to a small bench while Hermione took care of Buckbeak.

"I'll be forever grateful of this" Sirius said kneeling.

"Aren't we going to live with you?" Allison asked with Harry nodding

"We want to go with you" Harry said.

"One day, perhaps. For some time, my life will be too unpredictable. And besides, you're meant to be here. Both of you" Sirius looked from Harry to Allison.

"But you're innocent" Allison says softly.

"And you both know it. And for now, that will do" Sirius says before looking to Harry.

"I expect you're tired of hearing this, but you look so much like your father" Sirius smiled softly and Allison nodded happily.

"Except his eyes" Allison giggled.

"Correct. You have-" Sirius said.

"My Mother's eyes" Harry says.

"Just like Allison having my own. It's cruel that I spent so much time with James and Lily, and you so little" Sirius bowed his head. "But know this, the ones that love us never truly leave us. And you can always find them." Sirius pointed to Harry's heart. "Right in here."

Sirius smiled, kissing Allison's head and ruffling Harry's hair, before hopping onto Buckbeak and smiling at all of them.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age, Hermione. With Allison being the same" Sirius chuckled.

"Thank you, Sirius" Hermione smiles.

"Bye Dad" Allison says leaning on Harry's shoulder.

"Goodbye, Als. We'll keep in touch" Sirius nodded to her and Harry.

And with that, he took off.

"He won't be gone for long. We'll see him soon" Allison says.

"Ya."

"And Harry, rescue him without me? I thought you were my Godbrother" Allison joked.

"Sorry" Harry laughed.

"Harry, come on!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry Ally! No time to explain!" Harry says before they ran off to Merlin Know's Where.

Allison sighed before wipping the small tears off her cheeks and walking back to the Common Room.

**Disclaimer: OH MY FREAKING GOSH! Almost done with Prisoner of Azkaban! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! SORRY I'M SWEARING AL LOT BUT DAMN I LOVE THIS BOOK! Please Review!**


	53. Chapter 53

The next day came and Allison couldn't believe her ears. Every found out about Remus.

She stormed into his office to find him packing.

"Remus John Lupin you have not been sacked!" Allison yelled.

"I haven't been sacked, Allison. I resigned" Remus says calmly.

"But- But-" Allison choked. "Everyone loves you! I doubt they even care!"

"Well Allison I do. Letters will come in soon saying people like me shouldn't even be near children."

"I've lived with you for-" Allison started.

"Yes but that's different. We have the Tonks" Remus says looking at Allison.

"And we have the potion here!" Allison said.

"I don't expect Severus will be making me one anytime soon" Remus chuckled before looking at the Marauders Map.

"I'll help you bring your things down when the carriages get here" Allison said.

"Can't argue with that now can't I?" Remus smiled. "Open the door, please Allison."

Allison sighed opening the door to find Harry about to knock.

"I saw you coming," Remus said, smiling. He pointed to the map.

"I just saw Hagrid," Harry said. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," Remus said.

"Why?" asked Harry. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"

"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." Remus sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he — er — accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"You're not leaving just because of that!" Harry says.

Remus smiled wryly.

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… That must never happen again" Remus said.

"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" Harry exclaimed. "Don't go!"

"Exactly!" Allison pipped in.

Remus shook his head, "From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned… Tell me about your Patronus."

"How d'you know about that?" Harry asked, distracted.

"What else could have driven the Dementors back?" Remus asked.

Allison and Harry told Remus what had happened. When they had finished, Remus was smiling.

"Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed," Remus explained. "You guessed right… that's why we called him Prongs."

"Here — I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," Remus said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak. "And…" He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it."

Harry took the map and smiled.

"You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school… you said they'd have thought it was funny" Harry said.

"And so we would have," Remus says, now reaching down to close his case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."

It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.

"Thank You, Headmaster."

Remus picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank.

"Well — good-bye, Harry," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…"

"Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly.

Remus nodded before he and Allison left.

"You're mental, you know that?" Allison asked seeing all the sad students faces to see their best Professor leave.

"Yep" Remus laughed.

"I don't like how my best year ever ended, Moony" Allison huffed.

"I know" Remus smiled.

"Don't be happy about that. People agree that they don't like to see you leave" Allison said.

"I can see that" Remus said.

"Fred said he's very mad at you at the moment. So is George" Allison said.

"Well, a Marauder just taught at the school" Remus smirked loading the carriage.

"No kidding" Allison muttered. "They have a right to be mad."

"We'll talk more soon. I'll see you when you come home, okay?" Remus kissed her head.

"Alright" Allison nodded.

"Nymphadora will be picking you up, by the way" Remus said.

"Okay" Allison said and Remus waved goodbye and his carriage set off.

Allison sighed skipping to the Great Hall.

There she found Joyce, Fred, and George.

"Hi" Allison smiled sadly.

"He left?" George asked, elbows on the table.

"Yep" Allison nodded.

"Shame…" Joyce sighed.

"I have a favour from you two" Allison looked to the twins.

"Which is?" Fred asked.

"Please at least try to be friends with Cedric. I've been meaning to ask but I've been spending time with Dad" Allison said.

"Now that we know you kissed him and nothing happened" George started.

"We declare peace between us" Fred said.

"Weasley Honor" They both said putting their hands on their hearts.

"Good" Allison smiled kissing Fred's cheek. "Is that enough jealousy?"

"Their will be a few moments, just not a lot" Fred assured her.

A little owl landed next to Allison.

"Mail" Allison smiled taking the letter from the small owls' beak and it flew to the Golden Trio.

George and Joyce got behind Fred and Allison to read the letter.

_**Dear Allison,**_

_**Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.**_

_**The Dementors are still looking for me probably. I'm just too amazing to be caught.**_

_**I just want you to know I'm safe. I may or may not visit you and Remus, but I'll try. Promise.**_

_**Remember I'll be writing to you once in a while. Watch over Harry, will you? I can't keep an eye on you lot forever. Annalise, James, and Lily will though. They'll always be watching you.**_

_**I love you, Allison.**_

_**Sirius**_

"Reckon he'll freak you out when he visits you?" Fred smirked.

"Probably" Allison nodded giggling.

As Allison, Fred, George, Joyce, and Oliver were on the train, Cedric knocked on their compartment door.

"Hello" Cedric smiled.

"Hey, Ced" Joyce says happily.

"Hi, Cedric. What are you doing here?" Allison asked with a smile.

"I actually need to talk to you" Cedric said.

Allison looked at Fred with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Fred. Just a simple conversation" Cedric laughed.

"Alright" Fred sighed.

Allison laughed before kissing Fred and skipping outside.

"What's up?" Allison asked as she and Cedric went to find the Honeydukes Express.

"Guess what?" Cedric smiled.

"I give up, what?" Allison asked.

"My Dad was able to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and he said I could bring a friend, which is you!" Cedric said happily.

"You're joking" Allison said with disbelief, yet with a smile.

"I'm not" Cedric shook his head.

"Oh you're the best Cedric Diggory!" Allison hugged him tightly.

"Don't need to tell me twice" Cedric joked.

Allison couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't wait to tell Remus. And Nymphadora.

Surprisingly, Fred didn't question on what Cedric and Allison were talking about when she go back.

When they arrived at the station, Nymphadora was there talking to Mrs. Weasely and Mrs. Ross.

"Nymphie!" Allison exclaimed running to her.

"Hey, kiddo" Nymphadora smiled hugging her.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Ross" Allison said.

"Hello, Allison" Mrs. Ross says before hugging Joyce.

"Nice to see you" Mrs. Weasley says with a softly motherly smile.

"Where's Uncle Remus?" Allison asked.

"He's still unpacking so you're staying at our house" Nymphadora explained.

"Hey, Tonks" Fred smiled.

"Wotcher, Fred. Or George. Ya you're Fred" Nymphadora said.

"Guess what?" Fred asked.

"What?"

"Ally and I are dating" Fred sang.

"Oh my" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Finally" Nymphadora said happily. "Took you long enough!"

"She didn't confess her love for me until a few weeks after Christmas" Fred joked.

"Oh this is brilliant news" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Took forever" Joyce says.

"No kidding" George smirked.

"Sod off" Allison laughed.

Allison said goodbye to her friends and she and Nymphadora were out of King's Cross.

"There she is!" Ted grabbed Allison.

"Ted put the girl down" Andromeda sighed.

"Did Remus scare you? Oh I was right" Ted laughed seeing Allison's glare.

"Thanks for the support, Uncle Ted" Allison rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" Ted smirked.

"Ally ad Fred are dating" Nymphadora said.

"Oh, should I give him the talk?" Ted joked.

"No" Allison said instantly going to the kitchen.

"Well you're happy. That's all we are about" Andromeda sighed stroking Allison's head.

"My friend Cedric-" Allison started.

"Diggory? Oh ya I miss him" Nymphadora smiled.

"Anyways, my friend Cedric's Dad was able to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. He said Ced could bring a friend who is me!" Allison said happily.

"What did Remus say?" Andromeda questioned.

"Nothing. I found out today" Allison shrugged.

"Hm. I'm pretty sure he'll say yes. It's a full moon that day" Ted added.

"I hope he will" Allison nodded.

"Did you meet Sirius?" Andromeda questions.

"Ya! He's amazing!" Allison said happily.

"Well, we made her even more happy" Ted smiled putting his feet on the table.

**Disclaimer: ... What I'm about to say is really hard... You just need to accept it. After all this story is going by the books. I was heartbroken when he- You just need to understand... I'm so so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry! I really truly am! I can't save any other characters... Besides Fred. He is an important character since he's the love interest. Look the other story that i wrote everyone was telling me to save Sirius and it was really hard for me to kill him off or not. But this story isn't going to save him... I just died inside... Please don't hate me and stop reading the story! What if you were in my position and you need to kill off every single character?! I want to save Sirius. I really really do... But I just can't... There will be two squeals to this story and it's where the second generation saves the few characters I killed off. The other is the second generations life after all this goes down. That story will be first though. If you're wondering I'm killing off everyone but Fred. Just saving everyone else will be pretty difficult for the epilogue and the squeals. Please understand. If you stop reading this story... Thanks anyway for reading the previous... I am truly truly sorry. Please Review...**


	54. Chapter 54

_**ONE** **MONTHS LATER**_

Long story short, Remus said Allison can go to the World Cup.

A month went by and Allison was getting ready to leave for the Diggorys.

She kept in good contact with Harry, Sirius, and her friends of course. Allison didn't even tell her friends about the Quidditch Cup.

"Be good at the Diggorys, Als" Remus said.

"I will" Allison nodded going down the stairs.

She and Remus froze seeing a black hair man on the couch. With very familiar details.

"Hey, family" Sirius waved.

"Daddy!" Allison exclaimed hugging him as he stood up.

"Oh I missed you" Sirius said hugging her tighter.

He let go with a smile on his face, but chuckled after seeing Remus' confused look.

"Surprised, Moony?" Sirius smirked.

"You have no idea, Padfoot" Remus laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Allison asked.

"I told you I said I would visit. Just for a minute or two. Why are you packing?" Sirius questioned.

"I'm leaving to my friend's house. We're going to the Quidditch World Cup" Allison said.

"Moony, if you weren't letting her go I would have no idea who you were when I found out" Sirus joked.

"Like I wouldn't let her go" Remus said with a chuckle.

"Well have fun, Als. I'll see you whenever" Sirius sighed.

"Bye, Dad" Allison waved before he kissed her head and Disapparated.

"See you soon, Uncle Remus" Allison kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Als" Remus waved before she Flooed to the Diggorys'.

"Hey, Ally" Cedric smiled giving her a hug.

"Hi, Ced. Hello, Mr. Diggory" Allison said happily shaking his hand.

"Well Miss Black it's a pleasure to meet you. Cedric tells me all about you. Are you sure you aren't dating?" Mr. Diggory asked instantly.

Allison looked to Cedric who was flushed red.

"No Dad. We aren't dating. Ally is just a friend. And anyways she has a boyfriend" Cedric said quickly.

"Shame" Mr. Diggory sighed before taking Allison's trunk and bringing it to the guest room.

"Sorry about him, Ally. He's always like that when I have someone over" Cedric scratched the back of his neck.

"It's alright" Allison said happily forgetting about it already, remembering Fred.

"I'll show you around" Cedric said and they headed outside.

"Where's your Mum?" Allison asked.

"She's on a buisness trip. To Romania" Cedric said.

"Hmm. I wonder if she met Charlie" Allison said quietly.

"Probably not. He's here" Cedric said.

"Here's the garden. Reckon by seeing it just makes you realize my Mum likes to garden" Cedric chuckled.

"It's beautiful" Allison smiled.

"Ya. I help out sometimes. Oh I forgot to tell you we're heading to the World Cup with the Weasleys. They just got tickets" Cedric said.

"Oh cool! Joyce said Oliver was able to get tickets too so she's going with him" Allison mentioned.

"Well you get to spend more time with your boyfriend too" Cedric teased.

"Shut it, Ced" Allison sighed as they continued the tour.

"Did you even tell him you're going?" Cedric asked.

"Only Joyce. I'm surprising the twins. And it's a lot easier with us going with them" Allison smiled.

"Harry and Hermione are going too. They were able to get a lot of tickets" Cedric said slowly.

"Pretty sure Mrs. Weasley isn't going. So that's" Allison said before thinking. "Ten tickets?"

"Pretty much" Cedric nodded.

"Bloody hell that must have cost a fortune" Allison said breathless.

Allison woke up to find Mr. Diggory.

"Hello, Allison. We need to get ready to leave" He said happily.

"Um, hi Mr. Diggory" Allison waved nervous.

"Dad I can't believe you woke us up at," Cedric checked his watch, "two in the morning."

"Well, we'll have a long walk ahead of us" Mr. Diggory said before walking out downstairs.

"Is it really two o' clock, Ced?" Allison asked sitting up.

"Yep" Cedric nodded.

"Ugh" Allison said, falling back down.

Allison barely spoke for the rest of the morning. Really she was too tired.

"Come on you two! We better get a move on!" Mr. Diggory said halfway through the walk.

"Mr. Diggory I think I need a broom. I can't walk anymore" Allison said.

"We're almost there and once we're there-" Mr. Diggory began.

"We get to collapsed?" Cedric asked looking up.

"That and we'll be able to take the Portkey" Mr. Diggory says.

Once they got to a big oak tree where they were meeting the Weasleys, Allison climbed a tree tired as hell.

"Tired, Ally?" Cedric smirked lying on the grass.

"You have no idea" Allison sighed.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it" Mr. Diggory called out.

"They're here!" Allison sat up.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley's voice was heard.

As the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione got here, they didn't notice Allison up on the tree.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley said. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

"Hi" Everyone responded.

"And Cedric tells me you all know Allison" Mr. Diggory said as she jumped off the tree.

"Surprise" Allison sang.

"Ally!" Everyone exclaimed hugging her.

"Harry!" Allison hugged him tightly after Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"I missed you so much" Harry says.

"I know, I missed you too, little Godbrother" Allison ruffled his messy jet black hair before turning to George.

"Georgie!" Allison laughed as he picked her up spinning her around.

"Oh sis, I missed you" George said putting her down.

"There's my lovely bird" Fred smiled putting his arms around Allison.

"There's my guy" Allison kissed him softly.

"How come you didn't tell us you were coming? I'm hurt, Als" Fred joked.

"I wanted to surprise you all" Allison giggled.

"You almost gave us a heart attack" Ron laughed.

"And especially me" Fred frowned slightly.

"Sorry" Allison said with a pair of puppy eyes before kissing Fred again.

"All better" Fred smiled happily putting his arm around Allison's shoulder.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked.

"Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, you two?" Mr. Diggory turned to Allison and Cedric.

"No kidding" They both mumbled.

"I tell you, I'll be glad when they get their Apparition test. Still… not complaining… Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons - and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy…" Mr. Diggory asks. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," Mr. Weasley says, pointing out the Weasleys. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's - and Harry, another friend -"

"Merlin's beard," Mr. Diggory gasped, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Bloody hell," Allison sighed leaning her head on Fred's shoulder.

"Er - yeah," Harry says.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Mr. Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year… I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will… You beat Harry Potter!"

Fred and George were both starting to scowling.

"Guys" Allison rolled her eyes.

"Not Cedric, his Dad" George hissed softly in her ear.

Cedric looked slightly embarrassed.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you… it was an accident…"

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" Mr. Diggory says genially, slapping Cedric on his back.

"Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman… but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"Must be nearly time," Mr. Weasley says quickly, pulling out his watch. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," Mr. Diggory said.

Allison smiled at knowing Luna would be there.

"There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," Mr. Weasley said. "Yes, it's a minute off… We'd better get ready…"

The usually happened. A boot turned out to be the Portkey and the Portkey ways went off. I think you all remember how this went.

He looked around at Harry and Hermione. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do -" he says before everyone touched the boot

"Three…" Mr. Weasley says, one eye still on his watch, "two… one…"

Screams were heard from Hermione and Harry as a flash came through everyone and the Weasleys, Diggorys, Allison, Harry, and Hermione let go.

Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground.

"Okay. Not what I expected" Allison says as Fred helped her up.

"I really hate Portkey" George sighed brushing his shirt.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.

**Disclaimer: I'll be surprised if some of you are still reading this if you read the last Disclaimer. Still sorry, Please Review.**


	55. Chapter 55

Allison didn't really seem to care about the group of wizards.

"Morning, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard and he threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him.

"Hello there, Arthur," Basil says wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some… We've been here all night… You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite… Weasley… Weasley…" He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory… second field… ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and he beckoned everyone to follow him. They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist.

After about twenty minutes of laughs and exclaims, Allison and the Diggorys said farewell to the Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys for now and headed towards the second field.

"Ireland is so winning" Allison sighed as Mr. Diggory talked to Mr. Payne.

"No kidding. The Bulgarian team is a joke. Only one actual good player? Please. Look at Ireland. Seven and that's that" Cedric laughed putting his hands on his head as they walked to their tent.

"They shouldn't even have a team" Allison sighed.

"Ced, pass me the tent. Allison, you and Ced can go explore. I can handle this" Mr. Diggory insisted.

"Are you sure Dad?" Cedric asked.

"Yes. My Dad took me camping when I was younger. I reckon I can handle this" Mr. Diggory smiled.

"Good luck" Allison says softly as she and Cedric left. Just a few steps through.

"Allison! Ced!" A very amazing friend called.

They both turned to see next door, Joyce and Oliver.

"Joyce! Oliver!" Allison yelled before going to hug Joyce.

"I missed you so much!" Joyce said into the hug.

"Hello, Oliver" Cedric smiled shaking hands with him.

"Hey, Cedric" Oliver said calmly.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to him?" Allison whispered to Joyce.

"I told him to be nice" Joyce giggled going to hug Cedric.

"Oliver!" Allison jumped on him.

"Hey, Ally. Man, I'm really gonna miss that team of ours" Oliver says with a proud smile.

"Cedric thank you thank you thank you for bringing Ally with you" Joyce says jumping.

"Hiya, Joyce! No problem. It's the least I could do" Cedric shrugged.

"Did you see the twins?" Allison asked.

"No. Can see go see them? Or go exploring? I'm bored because we already finished the tent" Joyce whined.

"I told you we could go-" Oliver began.

"Even though I love Quidditch does not mean I love to fly" Joyce says quickly, still afraid after six years.

"You said no? To Oliver?" Allison gasped.

"Sof off, Black" Joyce glared before hooking arms with Allison and they went to go exploring. Oliver and Cedric stayed probably talking about the match and Quidditch.

"Luna!" Allison exclaimed as she and Joyce caught sight of her.

"Allison! Joyce!" Luna hugged them tightly.

"Oh I'm so happy you could make it" Allison smiled.

"Oh Merlin all of us are here! This is so great!" Joyce says clapping her hands.

"What field are you two?" Luna questioned.

"Second. And yourself?" Joyce asked.

"Third field. I came looking for Blibbering Humdinger" Luna said sweetly.

"Hmmm. Interesting" Allison says slowly.

"I ran into Fred and George earlier. They were looking for you two" Luna mentioned.

"Thanks, Luna" Allison said with a smile.

"I'll see you soon" Luna waved as she skipped away.

"We have very… Unique friends…" Joyce joked.

"Ya, but we Love Luna Lovegood" Allison smirked as she and Joyce walked some more.

They ran into Seamus, his mother, and Dean.

Allison and Joyce were blinded my all the green. Allison may have seen a leprechaun or two in her head.

"Joyce, I can't see anymore" Allison says as they walked farther after they spoke with Cho Chang.

"You okay there, Allison?" Ernie Macmillan, Allison and Joyce's good friend same for Cedric, asked with a smile as he ran into Joyce and Allison.

"Hey, Ernie! Didn't expect to see you here!" Joyce smiled as the girls caught him into a hug.

"Yep. Well, seeing as you two are co- commentor and Chaser, I'm not surprised to see you birds here" Ernie smirked.

"Oh shut it, Ernest" Allison says as she put on a smile using his real name.

"I told you never to call me that" Ernie laughed.

They continued to talk until it was time for Allison and Joyce to go to the Weasleys' tent.

But as they were walking, in Allison's eyes, everything went black.

"Joyce! This time I really can't see!" Allison shrieked.

"Me too!" Joyce squealed.

"That's not a nice way to say hey to your favourite twins, you two" Fred and George's voices said with a possible smirk.

"Freddie! Georgie!" Joyce exclaimed as she hugged the two.

"Joycie! We missed you!" Fred said into the hug before she let go.

"And Ally! We saw you like an hour ago but you still get a free hug!" George says happily hugging her with Fred.

"Okay, I'm squished" Allison jokes as they let go.

"Oh are you two-" George began.

"Exploring without us?" Fred asked.

"We're crushed" They both ended.

Allison smirked as she kissed Fred's cheek softly.

"I feel better" Fred said immediately.

"Of course you do…" George rolled his eyes as they walked over to the Weasley tent to find them outside near the campfire.

They all said hello to Joyce just as Charlie, Bill, and Percy came over.

"Bill! Charlie!" Allison and Joyce exclaimed, cutting Percy off as he was talking about Disapparating.

"Oh Merlin little Allison Black and little Joyce Ross!" Charlie said excitedly as Joyce hugged Bill and Ally hugged Charlie.

"Hey you two! We haven't seen you in a while" Bill says as he hugged Allison and vice versa for Joyce and Charlie.

"So, Georgie tells me you and Freddie are dating. And Joyce and little Oliver too" Charlie smirked at the two blushing girls.

"Oh sod off, Charles" Allison pouted.

"Who are you with, Ally? I'm pretty sure Joyce is with Oliver" Bill adds.

"I'm here with Cedric Diggory" Allison says without thinking.

"The Hufflepuff? Nymphadora's friend?" Charlie asked.

"Don't call her Nymphadora!" Allison joked, pouting, making everyone, but Percy, laugh.

"Oh I miss Tonksie. How is she?" Charlie asked.

"Nymphie's doing good. I need to go to her house the day after the match is over" Allison says.

"Aha!" Mr. Weasley said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Allison looked to so Ludo Bagman.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily.

"Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming… and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements… Not much for me to do!"

Percy was doing whatever Percy does with the Ministry.

"Ah - yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred - no, George, sorry - that's Fred - Bill, Charlie, Ron - my daughter, Ginny, Fred's girlfriend, Allison Black and Allison and the twins' best friend, Joyce Ross, Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Bagman did a double take on Harry.

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets -"

Bagman beamed and waved his hand.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said, eagerly. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."

"Oh… go on then," Mr. Weasley says. "Let's see… a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered. "Very well, very well… any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like -"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts,"Fred began as he and George quickly pooled all their money-"

"Freddie-" Allison tried, worried they will lose.

"In a sec, Love- That Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that," Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

"Boys," Mr. Weasley says under his breath, "I don't want you betting… That's all your savings… Your mother -"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Bagman excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance… I'll give you excellent odds on that one… We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we…"

Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Bagman whipped out a notebook as he wrote down the twins' names.

"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley.

"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr. Crouch?" said Percy with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll…"

"Anyone can speak Troll," Fred smirked dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt."

Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not a dicky bird," said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha… memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested.

"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, "but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh - talk of the devil! Barty!"

A wizard, known Mr. Crouch just Disapparated.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barry," said Bagman brightly.

"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" said Bagman. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch!" Percy gasps breathlessly. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," said Crouch, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes - thank you, Weatherby."

Fred and George choked into their cups. Allison was cupping her mouth, trying to hide her laugh, as Bill and Charlie were quietly snickering. Percy, very pink around the ears.

"Oh and I've been wanting a word with you too, Arthur," said Crouch. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets."

Mr. Weasley heaved a deep sigh."I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"

"I doubt it," said Crouch, accepting a cup from Percy. "He's desperate to export here."

"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" Bagman asked.

"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle," said Crouch. "I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve - but that was before carpets were banned, of course."

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" said Bagman.

"Fairly," Mr. Crouch dryly said. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Bagman looked shocked.

"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun… Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

Crouch raised his eyebrows at Bagman.

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details -"

"Oh details!" said Bagman. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts -"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."

"See you all later!" he said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me - I'm commentating!" He waved, Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" Fred asks at once. "What were they talking about?"

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," Percy says stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh shut up, Weatherby," groaned Fred.

The girls giggled at the comment.

"Allison, I forbid you to look into that" Percy demanded.

"What?" Allison asked with disbelief. "You can't do that! I listen to the Professors because it's for my own good. I think I can l-"

"Allison, it's very personal, so please" Mr. Weasley says calmly.

Allison huffed before nodding slowly as Charlie gave her a pat on the back.

**Disclaimer: Thanks for still reading this. Means a lot. Please Review!**


	56. Chapter 56

"I think we should get going, Ally" Joyce says.

"Reckon you're right. Oh well. We'll see you tomorrow" Allison says before kissing Fred's cheek and saying goodbye to everyone and leaving to the second field with Joyce.

"That was a fun exploring day" Joyce smiled.

"Yep. How was your summer, Joyce? I haven't heard from you ever since I told you about the tickets" Allison said frowning slightly.

"Oliver and I have been going out. We went to Muggle London to see a few movies, too" Joyce explained.

"What's a movie?" Allison asked confused.

"You really need to start paying attention in Muggle Studies. Movies are these movie pictures on a screen. But they can talk and they don't repeat anything unless you play it back" Joyce says.

"So the pictures can talk? Like the Hogwarts portrait?" Allison asked.

"Kinda. The movies are not real. It's sort of like a book if you think about it. But it talks and all that. They even based a few movies on a few books" Joyce said.

"Interesting. If we ever go to Muggle London can we go see one?" Allison asked.

"Sure" Joyce smiled.

Sadly, there was a detour while the two were going back.

A black shaggy dog was watching them from the side.

"Ally" Joyce says slowly looking at it.

"What?" Allison asked looking at her.

"I think Padfoot just Disapparated" Joyce says as the dog barked.

"What in the name of Merlin is he doing?!" Allison hissed before marching over to him.

"What are you doing here?!" Allison demanded the dog.

Padfoot whimpered and walked deeper into the bushes with the girls following.

"Sirius" Joyce says to him.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to see the Quidditch!" Sirius defended himself.

"That doesn't mean you can go wherever you want!" Allison slapped his arm.

"Ow…"

"You're the most wanted man in the wizarding world you twat!" Allison hissed.

"I'm sorry! I really am, Als" Sirius says.

"You're so lucky I don't have any hexes or jinxes in mind" Allison glared at Sirius softly. "If Uncle Remus, Uncle Ted, or Aunt Andromeda finds out, especially Aunt Andromeda, they'll kill you."

"I know. And as my daughters, I consider you as a daughter, Joyce, you shall not tell anyone" Sirius says with a smile, crossing his arms.

"Whatever" Allison said. "Turn back into Padfoot. We're going to my tent, Dad."

"Als, you don't have to-" Sirius began.

"Would you really like to stay here alone in the cold?" Allison asked.

Sirius looked around before saying quickly, "Race ya!"

He then turned into Padfoot before running towards the two tents next to each other.

"Dad!" Allison shrieked before she and Joyce ran after him.

Padfoot barked behind his shoulder before slowing down at the two tents.

"Hey, girls" Oliver waved as he and Cedric stood up from the chairs.

"Hi, hey Ced, is it alright if I let Padfoot spend the night with me until we leave?" Allison asked.

"Sure. Dad wouldn't mind" Cedric shrugged with a smile.

"Thanks" Allison gave him a hug.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow" Joyce says as Oliver put his arm around her.

"Okay, night, guys! Come on, Padfoot" Allison says cheerfully as she skipped inside the tent with Padfoot and Cedric following.

"I see you two are back. And you have a friend" Mr. Diggory smiled looking at Padfoot.

"Yep. Is it alright if he stays with us until the match is over tomorrow?" Allison asked.

"Well of course! Wouldn't want this one alone" Mr. Diggory says happily.

"Thanks, Mr. Diggory!" Allison said excited.

"Come on, Padfoot" Allison then skipped to her room to get ready with Padfoot waiting on the bed.

As she closed the curtains, she made sure everyone else went to bed, to give Padfoot a signal to be Sirius.

"Thanks, Als. But you really didn't need to do this" Sirius says leaning back.

"I'm not letting you be out in the cold. Once Harry finds out he will freak" Allison says tieing her hair to a ponytail.

"I reckon I will leave in the morning, though. I just came to see you came here alright" Sirius admitted.

"But Harry would be so happy to see you" Allison says sitting next to Sirius.

"I would be happy to see him, but I don't think the rest of the Weasleys would. Especially that Percy boy. He practically love the Ministry and no doubt will he not turn me in" Sirius bowed his head.

"I guess you're right…" Allison says slowly.

"Good" Sirius nodded.

"Wait were you listening to our conversation back at the Weasleys'?" Allison questioned.

"Maybe" Sirius says slowly before transforming back into Padfoot and going to sleep.

Allison sighed patting his furry head and crawling next to him falling asleep.

The next morning, Allison was awoken by Padfoot's snout against her arm.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Allison asked rubbing her eyes.

Padfoot whimpered as he chaged into Sirius.

"I'm leaving now…" Sirius sighed.

"Oh" Allison said disappointed.

"It's alright. I'll see you before you go off to school" Sirius smiled.

"Promise?" Allison asked looking up.

"Just like your Mum. She'd always ask me to promise her" Sirius chuckled before his face slightly saddening. "Promise."

"Thanks, Dad" Allison hugged him tightly.

"See you later, Als. Love you" Sirius kissed her cheek as he became Padfoot in a blink of an eye and quickly leaving.

"Love you, too" Allison says to Sirius.

Allison looked to see it isn't sun rise yet, so she just decided to read until then. And it was in an hour anyway.

Soon as sunrise came, Allison was in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea.

"Morning, Ally. Where's your friend?" Cedric asked stretching.

"Left. He woke me up just to tell me" Allison sighed.

"Let me guess, couldn't go back to sleep?" Allison looked up from her tea.

"You know me to well, Ced" Allison says softly and Cedric smirked.

"Well, I am one of your best friends" Cedric said happily going to eat breakfast.

"I can't believe the match is finally happening. I'm pretty sure Ireland will win" Cedric says.

"I can't believe it, either. I swear if that so called bloody brilliant team wins I will hex the blackboard" Allison joked dangerously. If that's possible. I reckon it is.

"Calm down, Allison. Don't need to take your anger out on the blackboard" Cedric chuckled.

A few hours past and Allison wasn't taking it very good.

"Why can't it be an hour already?!" Allison groaned as she and Joyce were outside walking to the Weasley tent.

"I know! It seems like a century!" Joyce agreed.

"Hey you two" Fred said happily kissing Allison's temple.

"Hi, Fred. Hi, George" Allison sighed.

"Aw see Freddie. Look what you did. The look of your face made her depressed!" George laughed before being punched in the gut by his loving twin.

"I would love to rearrange your's" Fred glared.

"Ya love you too, Bro" George rubbed stomach.

"What's wrong, Love?" Fred asked.

"Quidditch hasn't come yet" Allison mumbled.

"Ah. You just want the match to start" Fred smiled. "It'll start soon. I promise."

"Okay" Allison sighed.

"Come on. Let's go get some things!" Joyce says excited as she dragged Allison off with the twins following.

"Excuse me, what are these?" Joyce asked a salesman.

"Omnioculars," said the saleswizard eagerly. "You can replay action… slow everything down… and they flash up a play-by- play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - ten Galleons each."

"We'll take four" Allison says handing the salesman forty galleons.

"Als, you didn't-" Fred says concern.

"Freddie, I'm a Black. And have you seen my vault? It's huge!" Allison says getting the money from Annalise and Sirius before they both left. Sirius has his own though. Before he married Annalise.

"And anyways, you two are broke for now. Remember you little bet?" Allison raised an eyebrow. She handed the twins and Joyce each a Omnioculars.

"We could of just made Percy get it for us" George suggested.

"Like he would listen. Come on, Joyce. We better get back" Allison says kissing Fred softly before heading back to the tents of the Diggorys and the Woods.

"We ready? We ready? We ready?" Allison asked jumping a few minutes later.

"Calm down, Allison. We're ready" Mr. Wood laughed.

"Yes! Let's go!" Allison said excited and dragged Joyce to the stadium.

It was huge. They saw many people. Allison even saw the Malfoys.

She avoided Lucius but said hello to Narcissa and Draco.

"Hello Aunt Cissy" Allison said happily.

"Allison dear, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here" Narcissa gave her a small hug.

"Yep, I'm here with my friend Cedric. I haven't seen you guys since last month. How have you lot been?" Allison asked curious, for Narcissa and a but of Draco. Of course not Lucius.

"It's been brilliant. And seeing as you got tickets, I'd be surprised if you haven't spoken about it for a day" Narcissa chuckled.

"Well Aunt Cissy I love Quidditch" Allison shrugged with a bright smile.

"Father got us tickets at the Top Box. I reckon I might see you at your seat, Allison" Draco said.

"I reckon you might. It's been wonderful seeing you guys," she says before thinking to herself, 'except for Uncle Lucius.'

"I'll see you guys soon" Allison waved before heading to her seats.

"Hey look, we got seats with you guys!" Joyce giggled.

"Seeing as we are next to each other at the tents, I'm not surprised" Mr. Diggory said with a smile.

**Disclaimer: QUIDDITCH! Might update on Wednesday. I am officially out of Notes on my Ipod... Oh well. Please Review!**


	57. Chapter 57

The spectators screamed and cheered. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

"Oh no," Allison groaned at the sight. "Veela!"

"What are veel -?" Joyce tried.

But a hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field.

The veela had started to dance. All that mattered in the world was that he kept watching the veela, because if they stopped dancing, terrible things would happen.

And as the veela danced faster and faster, wild, half-formed.

Allison and Joyce noticed Oliver and Cedric had froze. So did Mr. Diggory and Mr. Wood.

"What are veela? And what's wrong with them?" Joyce asked looking confused.

"They're these creatures that mess up the stupid male brain. That's why these four are- well this" Allison sighed.

"So we shouldn't be jealous?" Joyce asked.

"I guess. It's only a thing that happens around veela" Allison shrugged.

"It's common Joyce. No need to worry" Mrs. Wood smiled.

The music stopped.

Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the veela to go.

"What happened?" Cedric asked shaking his head rapidly.

"Veela" Allison says.

"Oh. So that's why I don't remember anything but dancing" Oliver says seeing Joyce's look. Oliver laughed.

"Don't worry Joyce I only love you" Oliver kissed her as she smiled into the kiss.

"You're lucky I love you too. With Allison being my sister I learn new things that are dangerous" Allison gave a coy smile at Joyce's words

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

The crowd cheered.

"Finally!" Allison clapped her hands together.

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd was amazed at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it –

"Whoa!" Cedric laughed as heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats.

"Leprechauns!" Allison giggled.

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" Ron's voice was surprisingly heard.

"Still surprised he's only eighteen…" Joyce frowned slightly.

"Just get on with the Irish already!" Allison moaned loudly.

"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!"

"Thank you!" Allison says happily.

Seven green blurs swept onto the field. Allison put on her Omnioculars to see they were riding Firebolts.

"Cool! They ride Firebolts!" Allison says jumping.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache of Mostafa and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.

Allison turned up the dial of her Omnioculars.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

"This is so cool!" Joyce laughed.

The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.

**_HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION_**

Allison read as she watched the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. PORSKOFF PLOY flashed up next, as Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it - "TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

"YES!" Allison, Joyce, the Diggorys, and the Woods yelled.

"Troy - Mullet - Moran!" And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the greenclad supporters.

"They are so winning!" Cedric said instantly.

"Damn right they are!" Oliver laughed as he and Cedric shared a high-five.

"Okay they're scaring me" Allison whispered to Joyce loudly over the crowds.

Joyce laughed, "Guess us leaving them alone made them become best friends or something."

The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Veela coming!" Allison wanred as the four men covered their eyes and ears as the veela danced.

The veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.

"We're good!" Allison yelled and they four stopped.

"Thank you, Ally" They all said.

"Welcome" Allison waved her hand and went back to her Omnioculars.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman. One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers. Allison saw they were going to crash. At least Lynch was.

Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.

"Dang it!" Joyce exclaimed. Hey, she may not be into flying but she sure loves Quidditch.

"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled.

"C'mon Ireland," Oliver said.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.

As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.

"Boooo!" The hall shouts, taken an interest in the game.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing — excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air.

"Veela" Allison says wuickly and the four did the same again.

"Look at the Mostafa!" Joyce said, giggling.

Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"We're good" Allison says and with another thanks, Bagman sas heard.

"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"

A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; Harry, watching through the Omnioculars again, saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…"

"Of course it will" Allison sighed.

The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger.

"Thanks you, Merlin" Allison and Joyce said.

"And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle." Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Oh Merlin" Mrs. Wood gasped.

"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green. "Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!"

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field.

Allison couldn't help it. She, along with Joyce, the twins, Charlie, Bill, Cedric, Oliver, and more, laughed at the sign.

At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns.

"Oh this is gonna be good" Allison says leaning forward.

On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruelbeaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders.

Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above.

"Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!"

"Hell ya!" Cedric threw his fist in the air.

But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov - The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

"Ouch…" Cedric says reaplying that on his Omnioculars and laughing while watching.

There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted.

For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive…

"He saw the Snitch!" Allison says until the next few moments happened.

Lynch hit the ground again with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

"He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" Cedric said.

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Ireland supporters' screams grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS — good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"Why did he the Snitch?" Joyce asked.

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Allison said.

"The Irish Chasers were too amazing… Rekcon he just wanted to end it" Cedric added.

Leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field.

**Disclaimer: To my epic fail of giving you a chapter on Wednesday, I will be now trying to update on Saturdays now. School's always in the way, you know? Oh well. Please Review!**


	58. Chapter 58

"Wait, the twins won the bet!" Allison squealed.

"Oh Merlin I forgot about that!" Joyce gasped.

"We won! We won!" The cheers chanted.

"Oh god" Allison giggled.

"Come on! We must celebrate now!" Oliver says happily.

"Oh ya come on!" Allison said eagerly dragging Joyce back to the tents.

A few minutes went by and there were cheers and dances between both tents. They stayed up all night.

Allison and Cedric were both eating while giving their cheers, Oliver and Joyce were dancing, Mr. Diggory was Merlin knows where, Mr. And Mrs. Wood were cheering the son and future daughter in law on.

But that soon ended after a while.

Mr. Diggory came barging in with a pale face.

"Grab your coats! We need to get out of here!" He said.

"Amos what's going on?" Mrs. Wood asked as Mr. Wood handed her a sweater.

"Come of it! We need to get out of here! You lot head to the forest. I'll be with the Ministry. Go!" Mr. Diggory says.

"Who cares what's going on we need to get out of here" Oliver says grabbing Joyce's hand and everyone left the tents.

Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Wood gasped.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. They didn't seem to have faces. Then he realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked.

Allison knew instantly who they were-

"Death Eaters" She says in a soft voice.

"What?" Cedric looked to her.

"They're the wizards who supported Vold- You-Know-Who" Allison said quickly.

"I thought most of them were in Azkaban!" Oliver yelled as they ran.

"As did I! But I see some of them are still among us!" Allison said.

High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes.

"I can't watch these people" Joyce kept her eyes on the floor.

Soon after a few minutes, they reached the woods where they found the Weasleys- but no Harry, Hermione, or Ron.

"Allison!" Fred caught her into a tight hug.

"I'm okay. I'm okay" Allison says quickly.

She looked around for Harry.

"Where's Harry!? And Hermione and Ron?!" Allison hissed loudly.

"We don't know. We thought they were rught behind us but as soon as we got here they were gone" George explained.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!" Allison exclaimed pacing.

"Allison-" Joyce began.

"I'm not doing what he told me to do! I'm not watching over Harry! He'll be so disappointed in me!" Allison gasping for breath. 'He' is Sirius if you're wondering.

"Ally calm the bloody hell down! This is Harry we're talking about! He has been through worse!" Ginny assured her.

"I know! But what if the Deatheaters caught him!?" Allison asked thinking to much.

"Ally wake up!" Joyce shook her by the shoulders.

"Als he'll be fine. Ron and Hermione are with him. It's the Golden Trio. What haven't they gone through?" Fred asked.

Allison took a deep breath before nodding.

They soon waited for Mr. Diggory or Mr. Weasley to come.

Soon after a while, they both came. With Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"Fred! George! Ginny! Where are-" Mr. Weasley got Ginny into a hug.

"We thought they were behind us" Fred began.

"Soon as we got here they weren't with us" George ended.

"Allison, you and I will be looking for them since I know you'd be looking for Harry even if I told you to stay put" Mr. Weasley looked at her.

"No kidding" Allison says taking her wand out.

"You three take these three back to the tents. Don't leave until I come back" Mr. Weasley said.

"I'll be right with you Arthur. I'll be taking Ced, Joyce, and the Woods back" Mr. Diggory told him.

"Alright. Come on, Allison" Me. Weasley said and they headed out.

Allison saw a flash coming from a group of wizards in a circle.

"DUCK!" Ron's voice was heard.

"Stop!" yelled Mr. Weasley as he rushed over to the trio, along with Allison. "STOP! That's my son!"

"Harry!" Allison gasped.

"Ron - Harry" - Mr. Weasley voice sounded shaky - "Hermione - are you all right?"

"Oh your okay!" Allison hugged Harry tightly.

"Ya. I'm okay" Harry says and Allison cupped his face.

"Don't scare me like that again, Harry" Allison says, cracking her voice.

Harry nodded and Allison hugged him again.

"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice.

It was Mr. Crouch. Allison saw Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage.

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" said Harry, gesturing up at the skull.

"We didn't do anything!" said Ron. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to."

"Where did the Mark come from, you three?" said Mr. Weasley quickly.

"Over there," said Hermione shakily. "There was someone behind the trees… they shouted words – an incantation -"

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch, turning his turning eyes on Hermione now. . "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy -"

"We're too late," said the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Mr. Diggory. "Our Stunners went right through those trees… There's a good chance we got them…

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly.

A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout, "Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's - but - blimey.."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. It was a small house elf.

The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch.

"This - cannot - be," Crouch said jerkily. "No -"

He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky.

"No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."

But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it.

"Bit embarrassing," Mr. Diggory said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form.

"Barty Crouch's house-elf… I mean to say…"

"Come off it, Amos," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," said Mr. Diggory, "and she had a wand."

"What?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Here, look." Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr. Weasley. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."

Just then there was another pop, and Ludo Bagman apparated right next to Mr. Weasley. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upward at the emerald-green skull.

"The Dark Mark!" he panted. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on?"

Mr. Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick.

"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too - gulping gargoyles!"

"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch. "And my elf has been stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why -?"

Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman's round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr. Crouch.

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"And she had one," said Mr. Diggory. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Mr. Diggory seemed to take take action. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said, "Ennervate!"

Winky stirred feebly.

"Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky began to rock backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," Mr. Diggory said. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I - I - I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" Mr. Diggory barked.

"Hey - that's mine!" Harry says.

"Excuse me?" said Mr. Diggory, incredulously.

"That's my wand!" Harry exclaimed. . "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" Mr. Diggory repeated in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"Amos, think who you're talking to!" Mr. Weasley says, very angrily. "Is Harry Potter likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Er - of course not," Mr. Diggory said. "Sorry… carried away…"

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Harry. "I missed it right after we got into the wood."

"So," began Mr. Diggory. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" cried Winky. "I is… I is… I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

"It wasn't her!" Hermione exclaimed. "Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!"

"It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?" She looked to Harry and Ron.

No," said Harry, shaking his head. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."

"Atta boy,"

"Yeah, it was a human voice," said Ron.

"Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr. Diggory, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

He pointed his wand at the Dark Mark.

"Prior Incantato!" roared Mr. Diggory.

"Deletrius!" Mr. Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"Thank you" Allison gasped and Harry patted her arm.

"So," said Mr. Diggory with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky.

"I is not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Mr. Diggory roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Amos," said Mr. Weasley loudly, "think about it… precious few wizards know how to do that spell… Where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr. Crouch, with cold anger, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

Mr. Diggory looked horrified. "Mr. Crouch… not… not at all."

"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Mr. Crouch. "Harry Potter – and myself. I suppose you are familiar with the boy's story, Amos?"

Allison held Harry closer.

"Of course - everyone knows -" Mr. Diggory muttered, looking highly discomforted.

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr. Crouch shouted.

"Mr. Crouch, I - I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Mr. Diggory says.

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr. Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"

"She - she might've picked it up anywhere -"

"Precisely, Amos," said Mr. Weasley. "She might have picked it up anywhere… Winky?" he said kindly. "Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"

Winky was twisting the hem of her tea towel.

"I - I is finding it… finding it there, sir…" she whispered, "there… in the trees, sir.

"You see, Amos?" said Mr. Weasley. "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."

"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" Mr. Diggory yelled impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"

Winky began to tremble worse than ever. Then she gulped and said, "I is seeing no one, sir… no one…"

"Amos," began Mr. Crouch curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."

"You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mr. Crouch added coldly.

"M-m-master…" Winky stammered, looking up at Mr. Crouch, her eyes brimming with tears. "M-m-master, p-p-please…"

Mr. Crouch stared back.

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes."

"No!" shrieked Winky, prostrating herself at Mr. Crouch's feet. "No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"

Winky clutched at her tea towel as she sobbed over Mr. Crouch's feet.

"But she was frightened!" Hermione burst out angrily. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"

Mr. Crouch took a step backward, freeing himself from contact with the elf.

"I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me," he said coldly. "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."

Winky was crying hard.

Mr. Weasley, who said quietly, "Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. Amos, that wand's told us all it can - if Harry could have it back, please -"

Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand and Harry pocketed it.

"Come on, you three," Mr. Weasley said quietly. But Hermione still looking at the sobbing elf. "Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said, more urgently. She turned and followed Harry and Ron out of the clearing and off through the trees.

"Come on, Allison" Mr. Diggory says.

She nodded and headed back to the tents with Mr. Diggory.

**Disclaimer: I got no comment for this chapter… My words of comments are sadly not in this chapter then… Until next week! Please Review!**


End file.
